


The Tales of Dragoon

by Naminette



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, The Legend of Dragoon AU, dragoon dezel, dragoon mikleo, dragoon rose, tag to be added latter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 122,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: They grew up with the Legend of the Shepherd and his Dragoon Seraphim, dreaming about dragons and powerful warriors.Sorey and Mikleo lives changed the day a girl breached Elysia domain. They couldn't know this small event would mark the start of something  else entirely, finally bringing closure to a war started eleven thousand years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went and did it. This story could be the prologue to a longer Story if I decide to ever write it because The Legend Of Dragoon is an important game from my Childhood and I really want to do some honnor.
> 
> Anyway, english isn't my first language and this isn't betaed (I wont say no to someone proposing to do it.)  
> That being said, I hope you will welcome me to the fandom and appreciate my writtings.

Prologue :

 

As long as Mikleo's memories went, Sorey had always been a sickly child. Often, he would wake up on the morning only to be overcome with high fever during the day. Mikleo knew from what Gramps told him it was worst when Sorey was in infant and often worried the Elysian that the baby wouldn't pass the night. It had been hard to imagine considering the fact that usually, Sorey fever went down by the next day and as they both grew older Sorey became stronger and illness became a thing of the past.

Well, Mikleo thought it was. That's why it didn't came to him that Sorey could have been bothered by the cold while they had so much fun playing in the first snow of the year. They played for hours between snow ball fights and snowman building and their laughter's had echoed in Elysia mountains. Warmth filled Mikleo heart at the memory and he felt bad for it. He should feel bad. He didn't see Sorey lips turning blue from the cold. He didn't see the boy shiver while he gathered snow in his gloved hands to throw at him.

But Sorey was a fragile human boy, not a seraph of dragon decent like him. Seeing his bedridden friend like this, cheeks hot and red from fever, labored breathing coming in pants out of his open mouth between coughing feet and blowing of nose, Mikleo knew he was accountable for all of this.

He was the responsible of the two. He should have guessed that Sorey wasn't feeling well but preferred to play than to see it.

And now there was nothing he could do to make it better.

Gramps told him it was just a thing called the flu and that's Sorey was fighting it like a warrior; still Mikleo didn't leave his bedside in three whole days, alternating between clutching their favorite book in his hands and reading through it. Even through guilt was gnawing at him Mikleo wasn't about to let it win. Sorey was going to survive this and it wouldn't make him better to worry over that. The best thing Mikleo could do was to take this as a lesson and make sure it won't happen ever again.

He promised himself he would always protect Sorey, even if the job would cost him all of his energy considering how curious, lively and reckless Sorey actually was. Mikleo didn't mind that in the least, he too loved adventure.

The word in his book started to blur together, he couldn't really concentrate with Sorey sniffling and trying to stifle a cough beside him.

"Mikleo?" He heard his name being called in a small raspy voice.

Mikleo almost gave himself a whiplash looking up to meet Sorey eyes. It made him flinch hearing Sorey voice like this. He was more used to whisper in the night or endless chatter over something they both liked.

Smiling lips and green eyes made glossy by sickness answered him. It was a relief to see Sorey smile, and it flooded Mikleo. Sorey hadn't opened his eyes for since what felt like eternity and somewhere in the back of Mikleo mind a voice told him he should go fetch Gramp, but not too soon. Having Sorey a little for himself couldn't make things worst.

"Can you give me some water please?" Sorey asked.

Mikleo looked at the empty glass in the bedside table and started to fill it while Sorey tried to sit back against his cushion.

"Are you feeling better?" Mikleo ventured to ask, not wanting his worry to show.

"Still feeling a little cloudy," Sorey told him as he accepted to glass from Mikleo hands, "And my throat is killing me." He added while rubbing at his sore throat.

Their fingers brushed and Sorey absolutely had to take Mikleo hand in his. He let out a pleased hum when he brought Mikleo outstretched hand to lie on his forehead.

"Your hands are so cold, feel good." He slurred, drowsiness coming back.

Flicking Sorey forehead, Mikleo brought his hand back against him rubbing it on his robe to ease the tingling sensation Sorey too hot forehead left on his skin. Sorey touch had started to do that more recently, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. He watched Sorey gulp his water with a smile of his own.

"Go back to rest, you dumbass." He told him, affection in his voice.

After putting his glass back on the bedside table the best he could from his position, Sorey settled back holding the cover on his chest. Some seconds went by in silence during which Mikleo thought his friend had fallen back asleep, yet Sorey voice filled their bedroom again.

"Mikleo?" he asked for a second time. His voice had started to sound better now that he was hydrated

Willing himself not to roll his eyes at his best friend because he should have figured it would happen Mikleo responded.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Are you reading the Celestial Record?"

That was exactly what Mikleo thought he would ask. It was so like Sorey.

"Yes. Want me to read it to you?" Mikleo knew it anyway, better anticipate it.

Nodding, Sorey patted to bed next to him, inviting Mikleo to join him. Not one to say no to comfort and wanting his friend proximity after having spent days of worried silence beside him, Mikleo was quick to comply and hop on the bed.

"The Legend Of the Dragoon and the Shepherd, please?" asked Sorey as he gave Mikleo a pillow.

They rapidly managed to find a comfortable position, this kind of situation happened often after all. Even if usually Sorey wasn't sick and their position reversed.  Currently, Mikleo sat cuddled to Sorey side, his back propped against a pillow and Sorey head resting on his chest. He could feel Sorey fever induced warmth radiate from him and Sorey thick brown hair tickling his chin. It started to make him feel drowsy too, yet he opened the book to a well-known page, an illustration depicting a man wearing and ornate mantle.

"Eleven thousand years ago a huge war broke out between Hellion and Seraphim," Mikleo started to relate, his soft breath moving Sorey hair out of his face, "Hellion, Human and Seraph were three sentient species born from the Divine tree that the God of creation planted, yet Hellion bieng born last deemed Humans and Seraph unfit for their dreamed utopia."

Mikleo paused. That was usually the part when Sorey would comment or ask precision. However Sorey Remained calm against his chest in if it weren't for the boy's finger tracing over the pictures in the celestial record, Mikleo would had thought he had fallen back asleep.

"That's why they enslaved humans and hunted down Seraphim." Sorey finally continued for him and Mikleo could feel his frown through his clothes.

"Yes, and because apparently Seraph's flesh infused mana was quite tasty to them." He shiver ran along Mikleo spine, he was thinking back to thoses dark times he felt happy to have grown up in Elysia far from rest of the world.

"Mhm, At least they didn't kill everyone. Not Gramps, not your ancestors."

Mikleo nodded as he turned a page, "That because human and Seraphim came together against their oppressor."

 The new page showed an illustrated dragon, scales painted in ocean blue over a serpentine form. This part always made Mikleo uncomfortable to read out loud and he usualy would let Sorey be the one to do the reading, but Sorey throat was hurting and Mikleo owed him that because he had failed to protect him.

He took he deep breath to make sure his voice didn't waver, Sorey sweaty scent filling his nostrils, "Seraphim were descendent of dragon and so could invoke them. Eight chosen Seraph were sacrificed to become dragons, they became known as the Empyrean. Or The Lord Of Dragoon. The celestial record only give the name of four of them though."

"Ah, yes, I know them," Sorey interjected with enthusiasm. "The Blue-see Dragon was given birth trough Amenoch, the Jade-Green Dragon was Hyanoa and Musiphe the Red-eyed Dragon." Sorey had to stop to cough in his closed fist, his enthusiasm cut down by his flu.

Mikleo grind his teeth while caressing his friend back to ease the strain in his lungs. The couching fit was short and not as terrible as they were in the first days of Sorey's flu, it pained Mikleo no less to see his friend suffering.

"You really should go back to bed now." Mikleo told him while starting to close the book.

But Sorey, sick or not wasn't kin on going back to sleep yet. Hell, he had been bedridden for a whole week now, he had done enough sleeping for a century. He grabbed the book from Mikleo's hand and turned another page.

"But we haven't reached the Shepherd part yet." Sorey protested.

His pouty lips and puppy dog eyes won Mikleo over. With a defeated sigh he settled Sorey back against him.

"Promise you will go back to sleep after."

Sorey was quick to nod, smile as blinding as summer sun.

"Where were we, ah yes you forgot to name Eumacia the Golden Dragon. Those were the four main elemental Dragoon but their also was the Violet Dragon of lightning element, the Dark dragon and the white-silver Dragon. The eight one was the rumored Divine Dragon but there were no record of his participation in the war."

"Maotelus." Sorey said.

"You can't be certain that the Seraph god is the rumored Divine dragon." Mikleo answered.

"It's a hunch. One day we will go explore the world and I would prove it to you." Sorey nuzzled against his chest then stuck out his tongue at him.

"Gross !" Mikleo shoved him.

It truly was disgusting, Sorey tongue was colored white from his sickness. Mikleo rather preferred it's rosy color when it would lick away ice cream he had made.

Even so, Sorey came back to lay his head against his chest and Mikleo alowed him. "The Shepherd part, now please." He begged.

"All right, all right," Mikleo turned the page now the picture was of a man holding a round stone in the palm of his hand, "Being creature of mana born from elements, Dragons were wild and untamable and wouldn't even listen to other seraphim, yet the plan all along was to use humans with high sensitivity to their mana to guide them, their Shepherd. Seven Other Seraph were chosen to fight with the Shepherd, the Dragoon lord offering them their soul and power to wear like armor. A chosen Seraph could wore and armor of his element and Human Shepherd could fuse with a Seraph from any element and wore all type of armor. The power of Dragoon was too much for a seraph to bear alone, the sheperd was a necessary conductor."

Mikleo could tell that was Sorey favorite part from the way he relaxed against him, the boy's body molding against his own.

"Together they fought the Hellions and brought back the peace we know today. Still it came at a cost and humans today fear and respect Seraphim all the same, that's the fear that brought the remaining Seraphim to live far away from human life. They knew too much from the past and what fear can bring in its wake. " Mikleo shrugged at that.

"What about the Hellions ?" Sorey asked, though he most certainly knew the answer.

"They disappeared, not even one was seen since Eleven thousand years ago."

"They better be, I wouldn't what one to came here and eat my Mikleo."

This sounded so wrong to Mikleo he had to swallow to keep talking. Sorey wasn't being funny with that and he knew it.

"Well, it said that if calamity were to rise again a Shepherd would answer to it, Seraphim have long life span and it may be that even those who fought the Dragoon war could still be here today. Or the new Shepherd will need new Seraph."

Sorey breath had evened and his chest was rising and falling peacefully, but it was only when Mikleo closed the celestial record he was sure that Sorey had finally fallen back asleep. He was stuck under him tough and moving away was difficult without waking him. Shrugging, Mikleo decided it was better to accompany his friend in the dream world. He was starting to feel heaviness in his lids when a mumble woke him.

"Mikleo ?" Sorey innocently asked for the third time.

"What." He responded patiently.

"You aren't a water Dragoon right ?"

That wasn't the first time Sorey asked that. Mikleo being a water seraph didn't mean he was a chosen one. Sorey would know, he wasn't the only water seraph in Elysia. Yet Mikleo knew he needed the reassurance.

"No, Sorey, you would be the first one to know if it was the case."

"Good, because I wouldn't want a Shepherd to take you away too." Sorey breathed while falling in slumber.

That was a new one, Sorey never voiced that kind of fear before and Mikleo brain would have thought something out of it if he wasn't already asleep too.

The boys bedroom was directly next to the house fireplace were old Seraph Zenrus, the village chief that adopted the two orphans and raised them like they were his own son, liked to smoke his pipe.

He hadn't wanted to overhear the youngling conversation yet he couldn't help but to smile, Wrinkle forming under his eyes and next to his mouth. He drew on his pipe as his tired eyes landed on a wooden box high in the shelves, away from young curious hand.

He felt the Violet Dragon soul within it sparkle and stir in approval.

Times were peaceful for now. And he was glad for his children were granted to luxury to be children. Yet, they weren't aware of their destiny and he knew there would be a time when they would learn.

 


	2. Chapter 1 : The Knight Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I with all the support I received I made up my mind and started the story. I hope you will envoy it. Please feel free to point any mistake and help me progress

 

 

PART I : The Sedian War

 

 

Dawn was breaking slowly between the cliff rigged rocks, the first ray of sun enlightening a tall man naked chest. His white tattoo adorning his shirtless chest seemed to shine and his palm nervously smoothed his black pant while his other hand sought purchase on a rock. The man long white hair swayed in the wind as he stood very close to the cliff edge. His amber eyes had a slight glint as he carefully watched the forest bellow. Slowly, his finger went up and he touched the heavy looking beads around his neck until they reached the metal pendant on his necklace. He was obviously waiting for something and he was getting impatient to move.

A flock of bird came out of the tree tops, hurried and scarred away by the predatory cry of a large beast and the white haired man perked up.

The head of a large tusked creature emerged from the tree ostensibly chasing after the birds. It let out a frustrated screech as the creature mouth closed around thin air. The beast stayed up and stared into nothing for a few seconds. Then it started to move deeper into the forest, its large bulk making its movement slow.

"The green tusked dragon Feybrand, then." The man uttered, a smirk painted on his face.

Not wasting any time he jumped between rocks, steps as light as a feather carrying him toward the forest down below, given chase to the dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning light had yet to reach Elysia sloppy ground, the small village still shrouded in darkness as the early birds started their songs. Despite the quietness that come with the living village time of sleep, light was coming through the window of house near the cliff side, the owner an early riser. The truth was that it was a rare occurrence for Sorey to be the first up, for the Seraphim inhabitant usually didn't need to sleep. They had in fact taken the habit as to not estrange the only human resident of their village, their wholes live thus designed to resemble more that of humans.

Sorey's home was a mess of trinkets, books and other belongings he gathered over the years, even so there was some tidiness in the disorder. The books were well cared for, and those who couldn't reach the full bookcase were carefully staked in neat pile. No speck of dust dirtied either the floorboard or the confortable looking rug and the fireplace was clean and still warm. Even the bed was well made, supposing the owner had spent the night in it and not in his neighbor house.

The rest of Elysia may be still asleep, but this house was rather animated. Sorey was walking back and forth, his boots repeatedly taping against the wooden floor as he gathered all necessary supply in a travel bag.

He was getting excited by the second at the idea of his expedition with Mikleo in the ruin nearing Elysia and couldn't wait for his friend to wake up and meet him at Elysia gates. This time he was sure to be the one to win, Sorey would be the first to find something of historical value and shut Mikleo mouth on the ruin estimated date of construction.

Now that they weren't children any longer but young adult in their late teen, gramps had stopped trying to forbid them to go explore those ruin. Even when they were children it had been a lost cause so. Mount Mabinogio had been their playground for years, yet Sorey knew they still had so much to discover from it. He had carefully planned their expedition and all they would need for the day and more if needed.

That was considering if only he could remember where he put his grappling hook now.

Frustrated with himself, Sorey stopped pacing and started to acknowledge the idea that he did forgot his hook at Mikleo's house. He was letting out a sight, resigned to wait when a knock sounded at his door.

A smile tugging on his lips Sorey rushed to open the door thinking it could only be Mikleo getting as impatient as him coming to get him this early. He was clearly disappointed, his eyebrow rising when instead of meeting white tipped blue air and bright violet eyes he found red hair and worried red eyes. His disappointment quickly gave way to wariness, the Seraph's distressed expression alerting Sorey.

"Mason? Wha-"

He started to inquire only to be interrupted when Mason grabbed his arm and made a shushing motion with a finger to his lips. Sorey had no time to question the Seraph's behavior further because he promptly started to drag him out of his house, making him nearly stumble on his front steps.

"Something breached Zenrus barrier," Mason hurriedly whispered, "Everyone is gathering at the gates."

Lying wasn't in seraphim nature, though Sorey could hardly believe what he just heard. The village of Elysia was a refuge of seraphim that choose to stay hidden from human's eyes under a powerful magical barrier that the elder Zenrus, Sorey's and Mikleo grandfather, had set up long before he took them in. In his seventeen years of life Sorey had never seen a living creature cross the barrier uninvited. This could only mean a great danger to Elysia.

"Wh-What? How ?"

Mason shook his head to tell him he had no clues either, "The barrier was working fine yesterday when Kyme and Shiron checked it."

And such a thing was bound to happen one of the few times when Gramps was absent from the village to attend an annual gathering of Seraphim Chiefs. In his absence, it was normal for his barrier to lose power, but so far the other seraphim had been able to maintain it. Sorey preferred to ignore the part of his mind that reminded him that gramp's trip had taken an unusually long time.

In no way Mason words where enough to answer Sorey interrogations, and he chooses to hide his concern, seeing how Mason gripped his sleeve signified him he wasn't the only one in this condition. Sorey won't doubt that other villagers where frantic. He could only show patience and wait to join them to start understand what was happening.

Although he was expecting it, Sorey was still struck by the general tension in the group of villagers whom were waiting for him in front of the sculpted gate that marked Elysia's entrance. They seemed to be all here, the entire village gathered by the gates. Bits of conversations reached him as the seraphim cast worried glances toward the edge of the forest marked with an identical gate. Sorey wondered if from where they stood they could see what had crossed gramps barrier.

All eyes turned to them when he and Mason came out of the houses to meet the group. The seraphim formed a wide circle around Sorey. Briefly, Sorey met Mikleo's disapproving look, his arms crossed over his chest and lips pulled into a line. His heart clenched, hopping this expression wasn't meant to him.

  
"Sorey," the seraph Kyme called him while other seraphim echoed his name as if relieved to see him.

"A human woman came out of Aroundight forest." He began.

Sorey tried to open his mouth in order to express his astonishment, but Medea's hand replaced Mason's on his sleeve, gripping his upper arm. He shivered because of the freshness of the morning, regretting not having taken the time to put on something more than his blue shirt. Medea's eyes peered at him from under her round cheeks, gaze carrying the weight of what she was about to ask Sorey on the whole village behalf.

"You are the only one who can go meet her and make her go back from where she comes from. She mustn't find out that seraphim live here."

Mikleo instantly protested, his voice ringing above the murmurings of the other inhabitants. "We can't just ask him to put himself in danger just because he's human! It's absurd!"

"We don't ask so much Sorey because we like it, Mikleo. It's the best plan we've been able to find in such a short time, and if Sorey refuses we'll accept it and find another solution. " Kyme interjected, trying to reassure Mikleo.

The suggestion was not absurd for Sorey; on the contrary it made sense. He nodded, gratifying the villagers with a confident smile.

"I think it's a good idea," He said, facing Mikleo, "Why don't you gather behind a temporary barrier in Gramps house, to make sure she won't see you? I'll make her believe that the village is abandoned and I walk her back to the forest entrance. "He asserted.

The seraphim instantly seemed relieved at his proposal, and that he didn't hold grudge against them. Some of them acquiesced eagerly, congratulating him on his vivacity of mind and called him brave. All of them praised him except Mikleo.

"She may be dangerous, armed even, and you want to meet her alone?" he narrowed his eyes at Sorey.

Sorey shrugged, "She's a human, not a prickleboar. I think I can manage. Still, if you think I'll need it, why not stay hidden close by and help me with your artes ?"

Mikleo's eyes narrowed even more at Sorey but then he huffed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine. But don't talk too much. You can't lie to save your life."

Not knowing if it was a good or bad critic coming from Mikleo, Sorey almost wanted to laugh at that but refrained the urge and contented himself with putting a comforting hand on Mikleo's shoulder. Then he glanced around, making sure everyone understood what they were doing. It was an easy enough plan but in the confusion and urgency of the situation nothing was ever certain.

"Is everyone okay with that?"

The answers came in a disorganized way until Kyme invited the others to follow him and they all headed up to the top of the village toward the chief large house. Some offered a last tap of encouragement on Sorey's back. Mikleo stayed behind with Sorey, hiding himself in the gate pillar shade as the firsts rays of sun started to warm the grass around them.  
Natalie lingered a bit with them. Sorey and Mikleo were the youngest in the village and every villager had a role in raising them so Zenrus wasn't the only one who held them dear. She was proud of seeing them facing adversity together but it didn't prevent her from being concerned. She wished they had found another solution to the problem.

"Be careful, both of you." She said before bolting to go hide with the others.

Mikleo hand racked his air, irritated by Sorey lack of preservation instinct. It showed a glance of the golden circlet he always wore and Sorey couldn’t help but think of how well it suited him, delicate looking but sturdy with an intricate design. Beautiful.

"Go, before it's too late." Mikleo tugged at his feathered clip earing in retribution.

Sorey could feel heat rising to his cheek knowing he had been caught staring. But Sorey didn't let the heat reach his brain and gathered. With a nod, he began to cross Elysia gate, his steps leading him to the cliff edge pathway and to the edge of the forest.

It was while walking that he began to realize for the first time he was about to meet a real human like him, a woman to be precise, so the other had said. It filled his body with a strange sensation he only knew when ruins exploration became intense and had found something really interesting. Something else hit him, recognizing that it represented a major change in his life. Because that someone came from the outside world.

The light mist that covered the lower part of the mountain and prevented him from seeing the forest from the height of Elysia began to thin and when Sorey had almost reached the second portal, he saw her.

She wasn't really a woman, rather a girl since she looked not much older than him though. Wavy blond hair gathered in a ponytail held by a flower hairband, she wore what could only be armor, white and bordered in a pink. Not that Sorey could really tell because he only had seen one in books and murals, but it had metal bits covering her legs and on her arms so it could only be an armor. However, Sorey couldn't mistake the lance she held firmly in her hand, a long and heavy looking lance.

Absentmindedly, he fingered the orange-yellow feather strapped to the ceremonial sword at his waist, glad he had attached it there way before starting to fill his travel bag. It was only made of wood but if the girl ever used her weapon to defend herself he would at least have something to protect himself. Even if she looked slender and small he knew she was a knight. And judging by the way she took careful steps and looked everywhere, she was completely lost.

"Hello? Are you lost?" He called her, coming in sight but staying a good distance away from her lance.

The girl startled, immediately pointing the blade of her lance toward him, "Who are you?" she inquired.

Holding is hand up in and attempt at looking peaceful Sorey stopped a few feet away and showed her a kind smile.

"My name is Sorey," he responded.

The girl pale green eyes peered inquiringly at him, still she lowered her lance and planted it on the ground. Holding a hand to her chest, she seemed somewhat relieved.

"You aren't a Seraph." She said, it was more a statement than a question.

Sorey shook his head, remembering Mikleo's word about is inability to lie he still tried to accomplish his mission. He felt bad doing so. This girl didn't look dangerous, and moreover it was obvious she was lost and needed help. But he had promised he would try and drive her away from the village. It didn't mean he was forbidden to be of any help to her.

 "I'm the only one here. You seem lost, maybe I can help you with something?" it sounded lonely, but he only had to think about the fact he was the only human to make it sound believable. 

She seemed taken aback by his statement, she blinked rapidly, "I was-I'm looking for Lord Zenrus, I thought-I," she staggered, her knee suddenly gave way.

"Hey! Hold on." Sorey's body reacted before he couldn't think and he caught the girl in his arm before her body it the ground.

"Sorry," she breathed, "I think I need some rest." A blush covered her cheek from how much she felt ashamed at own behavior, "I'm not acting quite knight like." she excused herself as Sorey helped her stand up.

"You know gramps?" Sorey asked, now registering that she pronounced his surrogate father name.

The look she cast at Sorey held some resentment but she was quick to hide it behind a knowing smile. "His Zenrus your grandpa? I thought you were alone ?"

Scratching his neck, Sorey let out an awkward laughter, "Well, the Seraphim asked me to hide their presence, but it's no use if you already knew about the village." He admitted, "Can you walk up there. You can rest in my home if you want to." He offered to make up for his lie.

He knew Mikleo wouldn't be happy about that, but what else could he do. There was no way he would leave someone fend for themselves when they could barely stand from how exhausted they were. He couldn't let her go like that now that he saw her nearly faint.

Again she smiled genuinely at his offering. "Thank you so much. I come here unannounced and armed and yet you show me so much kindness. You didn't even ask for my name."

"Should I? You would have already skewered me with that if you were a treat." He nodded at her lance; she still held the weapon firmly in her hand using it to stand.

She hid her quiet laughter behind her hand.

"Come on the village is right after the second gate." He invited her to follow.

Taking a deep breath, she went after him. He fell in step beside her to offer support if she started to feel faint again. They walked up the slope in a compassionate silence not knowing how to start a conversation. It was all new to Sorey, she seemed kind and smart and he would have loved to know her opinion on Elysia gates as they came into sight but he was still pondering over Mikleo reaction already feeling the seraph wrath because from he should have already see he was walking the girl toward Elysia and not back into the forest.

"I was told that this village only housed Seraphim and that they were hiding from the human world." She broke the silence, wondering about Sorey.

"You are not wrong. I'm the only human here. Gramps, Zenrus adopted me along Mikleo." He conceded.

"I was hoping to meet Zenrus here." She said, looking at her feet.

Sorey could tell she was not telling him everything, but he knew how important his gramps was. For both Seraphim and humans, he was a great lord, one of the remaining seraphim to have witnessed the Dragon campaign. Gramps never talked about it but, he gave the Celestial Record to Sorey and both he and Mikleo knew the legend by heart. Having forgotten to tell the girl that gramps was away in an errand, Sorey felt like he would crush her hope in telling her now, but he had too.

"Actually, gramps isn't home. He left for an annual meeting."

"Really?" she stopped walking, looking at Sorey with sorrowful eyes, "Then I have only one hope left," she sighed looking devastated.

There was no use in trying to relieve her, because Sorey didn't know about what was causing her so much grief but he wanted to try anyway. Mikleo chose this very moment to come out of his hiding stop. Both human turned toward the seraph that neared them with a sure stride, his violet eyes boring hole into Sorey skull. He had his staff in hand and looked ready to fight at the first sign of hostility.

"It's okay Mikleo. She knew it's a Seraph village." Sorey told him.

Mikleo lowered his staff as the girl bowed to him, hanging her lance with some strap on her back

"Lord Seraph." She said reverently.

"I knew she wouldn't buy your lies." Mikleo discreetly said to Sorey between his teeth. Sorey had the decency to look sheepish.

"She need rest and some food, I invited her to stay in my home."

"I-that's right, I won't be a bother to you seraphim. I would be gone before you know it."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Mikleo ignored the part of his mind that burned when he apprehended that a pretty human girl would sleep in Sorey's home. "We aren’t monsters. We don't refuse someone in need. I'll go warn the other." With on last scalding glance at Sorey he turned back on them and went up the slope toward Zenrus house.

Eyes widening as she watched Mikleo's retreating back, the girl bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs, indeed feeling like she was imposing herself on Sorey now. "He seems quite severe." She commented.

"Mikleo? Nah he's just worried." Sorey looked at Mikleo with a fondness that didn't escape the girl. "My home is near, right by the cliff." Is attempt at changing subject wasn't unnoticed either.

A smile graced the girl's lips again and she went to cross Elysia main gate.

"There you are princess ! You gave us a hard time chasing you."

The loud male voice boomed from behind them. The girl gasped and her arm immediately went to reach her lance. Feeling the danger, Sorey too clutched is ceremonial sword before turning to meet the newcomer. Someone had obviously followed the girl and it could only mean one thing, Zenrus barrier had fallen, Elysia was left defenseless.

A group off five men, soldiers without doubt, had crossed the first gate, now standing between him, the girl and the forest. He could choose to flee with her toward the Mabinogio ruins on the left side but it would leave Elysia gate unguarded and Sorey wouldn't allow that.

"General Landon ! This isn't Sandora territory, attacking me here would be an act of war." The girl stood tall, her voice sounding self-assured as she stood her ground beside Sorey.

This was the girl who nearly fainted in Sorey's arm few minutes ago. Now she stood with pride in front of heavy armored men that outnumbered her. The general Landon whom she talked to was a bulky and strong looking man, Sorey knew that he was the kind of that man inspired fear in his opponent.

Nevertheless, he wasn't a scrawny boy anymore, hunting for eating and doing chore in the village gave him board shoulder and a strong body and lots of training with Mikleo had him certain of some of his capacity yet he doubted he would be able to go and fight with those men and not be killed in the process.

But at least he would die trying to protect his home and the villagers.

"If so, princess let's say we torch the place, then there'll be no witness left to tell we made an act of war, right?" Landon said before letting out and ominous laugh.

The princess looked offended, but Sorey felt distraught. Was this man really suggesting slaughter? Gramps wasn't lying when he told them human world wasn't a place for them.

"Please don't, the village have nothing to do with this!" The princess tried to defend.

"I won't allow you!" Sorey shouted, brandishing his ceremonial sword in front of him.

This time, the soldier laughed along with Landon. "The boy is trying to be a hero in front of the princess. Let the adults talk and move aside, boy. Come with us without wave, princess and we spare the village."

As Sorey gritted his teeth trying not to respond to the taunting a small girl came from behind the general larger frame. Her tight black short and small sleeveless vest barely hid her skinny body and pale skin. Her dark hair was stilled into twin tails and framed her girlish features, yet she remained expressionless. Sorey could tell from her violet tips that she was a seraph to just like the Elysians.

"The boy, take him too he might be useful to make her talk." She deadpanned at Landon.

Meeting the girl lifeless purple eyes with a disgusted glance, he obeyed and gave his men the order the seize Sorey and the princess. A hand closed around Sorey's biceps but he sidestepped confronting the guy that tried to grab him.

"Don't touch me,"

Is wooden sword hit the man neck hard, making him loose his breath before another one grabbed a fistful of Sorey's hair. Letting out a pained cry, he had no choice but to let himself be guided on his knee.

"This one is a feisty one general." The man who held Sorey's hair said.

"I’m so sorry you're involved in this Sorey. But please, don't resist they are dangerous and they won't hesitate to burn the village to the ground." The princess told him, eyes overcast by her exhaustion.

Even so, Sorey couldn't stay put even if he was allowing those men to capture him. Casting a glance behind him at the village, Sorey looked toward Zenrus's house where all of the seraphim should be safe. When he saw them, he smiled and nodded at Kyme.

He was okay; he would do it for them. He couldn't see Mikleo but he knew the other will prevent him to act stupidly.

 Needing to win some time and turn the soldier's attention away from the commotion in the village, he used his shoulder to shove the man holding him, hitting him right in the crotch. With the man he winded after striking his neck that made two of them down, maybe resistance wasn't futile after all.

Growling as he his patience grew thin, Landon went to him, "I don't take pleasure doing that, believe me." He told Sorey while the pleased expression he sported told another story as he punched him in the gut.

The princess concerned cry reached his ear as he coughed and was left breathless, yet only one name grazed his lips as he lost consciousness. The name of the one he was leaving behind.

"Mik…leo."

The guard took the princess lance away from her and as she felt like crying watching Sorey be hoisted on Landon shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The lively and kind boy that greeted her with smiles and friendly gesture was uncharacteristically still and for a second she feared he was dead. There was nothing she could do anymore. Sorey had been involved because of her and she didn't know but she would make up for it, she'll do anything in her power to repair her wrong.

Landon could put them to rot in a cell; she would show him she wasn't some damsel in distress. She held her chin up and made sure to hold the general glance as she was prompted to advance back toward the forest, she was already planning her escape.

Mikleo wasn't faring so well on his side. Kyme, Shiron and Lawrence had to hold him tight to prevent him to go after Sorey. Struggling between the older seraphim arms he couldn't bear to see those men get away with Sorey. The Elysian had betrayed their human child twice today.

"Sorey! Let me go! They are taking him away!" He tried to scream behind Kyme hand on his mouth.

"Shh, you heard them. They would have burn the village." Melody tried to reassure him.

Blinking away frustrated tears, Mikleo went still as the soldier disappeared from his sight, taking his best friend away with them. The three Seraphim released him, confronting the accusation of betrayal he would inevitably throw at them.

"We could have fought them! Sorey is one of us and they took him! You did nothing!"  He screamed at them. "You all… you all…" he breathed out. Calming down slowly.

Without knowing why, gramps lesson and legend about how seraph turned into wild dragon when they allowed their darker emotion to burn them sounded in his mind. Now he felt guilty after lashing out like that. Now that he had cleared it eyes he could see the seraphim face. How much they mourned too. It was obvious they too resented Sorey sacrifice. Mikleo wasn't the only one who held him dear.

"You saw him, he wanted us not to intervene, there anything we could have done. Using our power would turn human against us, more would have come, and you know that." Kyme said, not meeting his eyes.

His fist clenching at his side, Mikleo turned his back on them, breathing in and out. He was quick to find his answer for there was only one thing he could do.

"I'm going to go after him."

They already had lost one child, yet the seraphim knew there was no use trying to convince him otherwise. Mikleo and Sorey grew up together, never apart and had planned to be that way long years to come. He wasn't about to let some humans separate them.

The seraphim exchanged glances, "Zenrus knew Sorey curiosity would bring him to the larger world soon enough," Natalie said, the smile in her voice reaching Mikleo's ears. He turned back to supporting eyes. "He was certain you would follow him." she brushed his bangs away from his face.

This was far from the reaction Mikleo expected from them. It was impossible to find a way to respond to that, he felt so loved right now.

"If someone can bring him back in one piece, it's you." Mason gave him a thumb up.

"We have to make sure both of you have a place to call home and come back to." Melody interjected.

Kyme stepped out in front of the group and put his hand on both Mikleo shoulders, "We have a mission to give you if you accept. We need you to find Zenrus and inform him of what happened here."

Mikleo gaped at them, unable to form coherent word from how much his heart felt like exploding. They put so much faith in him. He had trained all those years for this time to come, but it was something else entirely to see is family recognizes his value.

"I won't be a liability."

One after the other they hugged him tightly, he wanted so much for that moment to last but time was short and he didn't know where the soldier were taking Sorey. Biding his goodbye and receiving benediction in return, Mikleo put his mind at work to ready his journey.

He was glad he and Sorey had planned to go exploring because he already had put on his travel clothes and he knew from how predictable Sorey was that he would already have a travel bag ready.

Frowning at Sorey empty house, he grabbed the bag. His eyes stayed on the book carefully laid on the flood next to it. The page it was opened to was one Mikleo could picture and reproduce with his eyes closed, the drawing of the Shepherd who guided the dragoon to war. Snapping the book shut, he shoved it in the bag. Books were unnecessary weight but could he and Sorey really go see the word without the Celestial Record as he companion?

Minds set on his objectives, Mikleo turned to the village one last time before crossing the second gate. The seraphim were supporting him, sending hope and trust toward him. Their smile and happy wave concealed their sadness and their worry but they were all here for him, they would wait for their return.

He was going to bring Sorey back and together they'll go bring back gramps.


	3. Small seraph in a huge world

The dirt pathway was narrow and showed signs of misuse, the trees around it ancients, tall and knobbly. The very air around Mikleo felt like it had been frozen in time, far away from human's activity.

With catching up to the men who took Sorey becoming Mikleo's top priority, contemplating the fact that he had been allowed to leave Elysia ground and that it was his first time in the outside world was somewhat off an afterthought. Still, he had to stop a few seconds when he registered that the pathway down had led him to walking on flatter ground, this realization inwardly setting the fact that he was indeed leaving his mountainous home behind.

There was nothing Mikleo could do but bit his lips as a feeling of apprehension washed over him. He shook his head to scatter the dark clouds this kind of thinking brought because going to rescue Sorey, even if he was alone doing it, wasn't and never would be a mistake.

Mikleo promised himself years before this he would protect Sorey no matter what.

The forest had grown denser around him blocking most of the morning light, yet there was patch of sunlight filtering between the trees. It sent beams of lights everywhere around him and gave an early feeling to the forest. It smelled different from the mountain top too, different from the patch of woods near the Mabinogio's ruins. The smell here was humid and earthy and Mikleo took a good lungful of it to clear his head, it still smelled like home somehow. Mikleo's world was already changing but it didn't mean as much to him when Sorey wasn't here to discuss this and that with him.

A warm grin found Mikleo's lips when he thought about how they would taste this new world once reunited with his best friend. His impatience to reach him grew in accordance coupled with the fact he started to get anxious about not knowing those soldiers wanted to do with him. He started to jog as he continued on the path, now wasn't the time to stop and admire the scenery.

The soldier had left clear tracks behind them but even so knew he would eventually lose them if they were heading to a more populated area. The tracks eventually lead Mikleo into a small clearing and he crouched down to inspect the fresh foot print left in the dirt. Mikleo was a seraph, he needed neither eating nor sleeping, those men did and he was certain he could catch up to them before it was too late.

His brow furrowed when he counted more imprint that the five men and the seraph could have left behind. There were ten maybe twelve different prints, as well horse's hooves.

They had horses; he should have seen that coming, now Mikleo knew catching up to them won't be as easy. More than that Mikleo's stomach sank when he thought how much damage they could have done to Elysia had they chooses to attack the village. It was a blessing from Maotelus they didn't.

Shaken by this finding, Mikleo jog increased into running on the dirt pathway. He ran until he started to feel the strain on his lungs and legs but he was determinate to gain as much ground as he could. A familiar sensation, much like Sorey presence lingered in the forest, dim and fleeting but unmistakably his and it pulled at Mikleo's mind. It was leading him through stray tree branches that kept swatting him and on dangerously unknown grounds.

He nearly fell once, because of a rock jutting out from the road but he promptly forgot the pain in his foot and continued, twin cape flowing on his back like wings. Mikleo couldn't stop now, not when Sorey's presence grew thinner by the second, not when it was getting away from him. He swore to himself that he would make Sorey owe him big time for all his troubles.

And just when he reached a crossroad, the sensation left Mikleo like an ember dying inside his chest. Breathing hard, he was forced to stop because he didn't know; he couldn't know the way the soldiers went. The tacks where splitting on two roads, a third going deeper into the forest. Both tracks seemed fresh and he was lost at what to do now.

One hand clutching at his heaving chest and the other grasping his staff tightly, Mikleo closed his eyes trying to find Sorey again. Any stream, any droplet left on a leave, every water he could reach, Mikleo tried to call on his element and listen to them. They responded to him, tendrils of light and mana flowing in the world like current, invisible force slowly caressing Mikleo's extended fingers. But it was no use because Sorey had left the forest and he didn't know which way.

Holding back a whimper and nearly screaming in frustration, Mikleo went to inspect the tracks again. Maybe in his rush he had missed something. Maybe he could still distinguish the track he had been following until then if he looked more closely.

But as he was considering that, Mikleo noticed that the forest had suddenly gone quiet, even the wind had stopped his gentle rustle of leaves. Worried by the unnatural silence, Mikleo straightened up and looked around himself, just before the ground started to shake. The silence was replaced by a deafening roar and the racket a tree made when it fell down as a huge creature came from the forest.

Mikleo eyes went wide in disbelief, his jaw growing slack when the beast stopped in front of him. The creature was crawling, four giant legs supporting its elongated lowed boy as it navigated in the forest. A single one of its leg was as tall as Elysia gate. It possessed a green body shaped like an oversized praying mantis with four giant tusks on each side of its triangular head. Its two forelegs were folded near its torso and Mikleo could tell they were shaped like blades. The beast cocked its head to the side, its bulging beady black eyes staring right at Mikleo.

The growl it emitted quieted down the few second it took to consider the seraph. Few seconds, in whom Mikleo didn't dare to move an inch, hopping the creature would just ignore him and go on its way. However, he should have known better because luck had avoided him all day long. Mikleo instinct and fast reflex saved his head, his staff swatting the appendage away when the beast clumsily unfolded its foreleg and tried to slash at him with it.

Feeling the water around him respond to his call, he concentrated to cast the fastest arte he could and send freezing water hitting at the beast's head. Its scream resonated between the trees but Mikleo wasn't about to wait and observe the beast trashing in its anger. He bolted, knowing how stupid it would be to try knocking out that monster alone.

So, once and again he ran, this time to save his own live but the beast obviously wanted him has its next meal and gave chase. In his precipitation to escape from the beast claws Mikleo took the largest pathway and he unknowingly eased the monster way.

Not for the first time, he cursed its short legs because he didn't feel like they were putting as much distance between him and the beast as they should. The path was large but clogged with obstacle, boulder fallen from the nearby cliff and holes. Yet Mikleo was somewhat grateful when he stepped into a shallow stream and splashed his white pants, the cooling sensation welcomed while hot blood pumped in his vein, his heart beating wildly in fear and exertion.

It could have also helped in fighting the beast, but Mikleo wasn't ready to test this hypothesis.

Putting his arms in front of him to protect himself as yet another tree was downed by the beast, he refrained his need to scream.

"You're going to pay for this Sorey! Oh you're going to pay!" he yelled to the forest instead.

But then his yell turned into a full scream when the beast felled a large tree right in front of him, he swiftly rolled down and inwardly praised the Lords when he managed to be on the other side before the tree blocked the path. The beast would be obstructed by this, but he continued to run for a moment before stopping and allowing himself to catch much needed breath.

"What a monster, I hope the world isn't full of those." He mused breathlessly, pressing a hand to his aching side.

In his mad run to survive, Mikleo forgot how too property breath when running and gave himself a stitch in the side in addition to scratch and tear in his clothes. After only few hours out of Elysia and he was already dirtied, his hair was a mess and his clothes were ruined. Not even after all the time he had fallen into traps in the Mabinogio's ruin he had felt this close to death.

However, Mikleo was certain the beast wouldn't give up on him this easily, so he promptly gathered himself and continued to jog at a less frantic pace. He took the time to be attentive of his surrounding, though and noticed the forest was thinner here, the trees on one side had left place to cliff.

A screech echoed from behind him and it sounded too close for Mikleo taste. A knot forming in his guts, he readied himself for a new run that would eventually lead him further away from Sorey.

He yelped as arms closed firmly around his midsection. Mikleo had been unceremoniously pushed away from the road and into bushes. The person who pushed him had hidden them behind a huge boulder and signed him not to move. They wore dark grey unrevealing clothes and their head behing a hood while an engraved mask covered their face, that in itself was suspicious yet Mikleo had to ask.

"Who are you?"

"Shhh, you want to die or what?" A woman voice, deepened by the mask, whispered at him.

Gulping, Mikleo was reminded why he needed to hold his tongue by the scream the beast let out from the other side of the boulder. Minutes started to stretch when he could do nothing but to look at the small slit the woman's mask had in place of eyes.

The beast frustrated after losing sight of its pray started to hit the cliff with its upper body in anger, pebbles and larger rock fell around them and Mikleo prayed it wouldn't start a landslide. He breathed out in relief when the noise ceased and the beast screech retreated into the deeper part of the forest.

That undeniably was a close call.

The woman rose up, seeming sure that the danger had been removed. Mikleo imitated her, starting to open his mouth in order to give his thanks to the stranger.

"Did they really need a dragon to chase the princess?" She asked under her breath, more to herself than to him before he could utter a word.

"That was a dragon?" Mikleo thanks turned into questioning before he could stop himself.

"They came in many forms." The woman responded, turning his back to him and looking at the road.

That beast was far from the dragons he knew about. The dragon that seraphim descended from looked more like winged lizard in appearance. Mikleo had read book about others type of dragons but seeing one that wasn't a picture or a mural was something else. His hand rose to hold his chin when he thought back about the woman words.

"Wait, you know about the men who were chasing the princess?" he was sure he had heard the soldiers call the blond girl a princess. If so, that woman could give him a good lead on their whereabouts, "They kidnaped my friend along with her." He felt the need to be more precise of his reason.

The woman abruptly turned back to face him "They have her?" She said, suspicion in her voice, "Since when?" she added. Mikleo felt her burning gaze behind her mask.

"Since this morning." He answered with a weary sight.

"Damn it!" she swore, hitting her palm with her closed fist, "They should have reached Hellena's prison by now."

Mikleo's blood ran cold at the word prison. He saw that name written in huge letter at the crossroad, the wood on the sign old and rotten, he was sure of it. He couldn't believe the dragon had leaded him on the right path all along. Moreover he couldn't believe it was maybe too late to save Sorey

His legs were carrying him back on the road before he could stop himself to reflect on his next action. Now Mikleo know where he had to go. A prison was a cruel place for a kind and lovable boy like Sorey, it was only a matter of time before those men did something to harm his best friend and Mikleo wouldn't allow that.

"Thank you for saving me!" he threw over his shoulder, not turning back to look at the woman.

She watched him ran away and shook her head, before an unexpected warmth brought her attention back toward her pocket. The small black stone she took out of her pocket shined a bright light and a quiet sound, almost like a wind harp chant emanated from it.

"That seraph boy…"

* * *

 

A natural rock formation was coming out of the lake bed, forming a huge natural tower surrounded by water. Fumes and sound of metal against rock originated from it, evidence of the human activity inside.

Hellena's prison was like an anthill, a leaning tower with a flat top, swept by wing and currents.

It was so hot inside that Sorey throat felt parched. That and the fact that he had woken up hands bound behind his back and mouth gagged atop a horse back. The blond girl kept looking at him with sorrowful eyes as they were lead around the prison.

Sorey was shaking when the guard closed the door behind him, ordering them to stay silent. The princess prompt ignored that order as she unfastened his bounds and removed his gag.

"How can I tell you how much I'm sorry you got involved in this?" She told him, her eyes riveted on the dusty floor.

Instead of the accusation and the reproach she was expecting, Sorey gave her a wide smile and shrugged as he was rubbing at his sore wrists.

"You couldn't help it." He said.

"But-" She wanted to retort.

"Look at that! It's just like in the Celestial record. I'm sure this cell is a natural formation too, that's amazing. "He was quick to stop any form of protest.

Sorey seemed to have so much fun looking everywhere around the cell that she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise anymore. His enthusiasm brought a smile back on her lips as she sat on the single cot the cell had.

The small room was soon filled by Sorey's mutter about his findings and observations while he praised the architectural wonder that was a prison constructed inside a grotto. He seemed to have finished inspecting every corner and was now interested in the small opening that allowed fresh air from outside to somewhat chill the stuffy air. It was placed too high for him to try looking through it and the hole was too small to properly light the room but it didn't hold Sorey up for looking at it like it was carved on marble. They had been given a small oil lamp to compensate for the lack of natural light but the princess disliked the shadows it cast against the wall.

"My name is Alisha Diphda." She said, putting her joined hands atop her knees.

Sorey finally stopped mumbling and Alisha regretted that her intervention had plunged the cell in silence again.

"Nice to meet you, Alisha." Sorey said as he sat on the ground beside her.

Inhaling a deep breath, Alisha looked up from her hands and finally met Sorey's eyes. The green in them was as clear and vibrant as the first time she looked into them. In no way he was holding a grudge against her. This young man had been forcibly removed from his town, his family threatened, he was beat and bound and here he was, still smiling and looking at the prison wall like they were a marvel. She wished she could be as strong as him.

"How can you not be worried about all this?" She asked.

Scratching his neck, Sorey looked like he was really trying to find the right words to answer. "I'm not sure. Maybe when they'll start torturing me I would." He joked.

Judging by the way Alisha looked at him like he just kicked her puppy, she didn't felt like joking. So, he shrugged, "Gramps told me that weren't many seraphim who lived with humans anymore so I guess you are not used to feel their presence."

Brow furrowing in thought, Alisha looked at Sorey quizzically. "The only seraph I ever saw before was Grand Seraph Uno, the guardian of Bale's water shrine." She comforted his impression.

He nodded then, "I can feel Mikleo coming toward here," He reassured her. Discreetly, he fetched something on the pouch attached on his belt, and then he started to speak in low voice, "Plus they forgot to inspect me. A good explorer had to always be prepared.  I'm just waiting for the right moment." He winked.

This time, Alisha smile reached her eyes and she had to hide her mouth behind her hand to stifle her chuckle as she looked at Sorey's lock-pick. His mood was contagious and she too started to feel the danger ease.

"So, you have read the Celestial Record? Me too, that's was my favorite book when I was a child!" she started.

Sorey's eyes shone like the sun and her worry eased to a dull buzzing in her heart.

* * *

 

Hellena's prison wasn't something Mikleo could miss. The tower was huge and he had seen it from far away, furthermore the only other human he met coming from there were other soldiers. He was worried that he only overheard discussion about incoming war and about workers complaining about increase of activity. The kind of activity they were talking about escaped him, though.

Stars were starting to light the sky as he finally reached the base of the tower, the sun setting right behind it cloaking the dark tower in an orange-red glow. How he would infiltrate that tower was something he forgot to plan.

The only road had long turned into a narrow path by the lake shore. Mikleo heart had started to sing with being near so much of his element, but here it dropped the further he come close to the tower. The water here had turned murky, dark from pollution and smelled foul from whatever the human threw on the lake. The few trees boarding the road were dead if not broken. He had to close his sense in order to concentrate only on Sorey, the embers inside him starting to burn anew with his best friend proximity.

Best friend. The word tasted sour on Mikleo's tongue because Sorey had been more than that since long ago. Whit nothing else to do but walk on bared land Mikleo started to think and thought he had been carefully avoiding for years resurfaced. Coming this close to losing Sorey made him realize it was maybe time to acknowledge his true feeling. But what if Sorey didn't felt the same? Mikleo saw how he looked after the blond girl, and he saw how she responded to Sorey because he had that bad habit of enchanting everyone.

There was a huge change she had been imprisoned with Sorey, if not taking Sorey with her would have been meaningless, yet as Mikleo avoided thing about her he knew he was going to eventually save her along Sorey and be the one encouraging romance between them.

To be honest he knew it was more likely like Sorey would choose the girl over him if she made a move. After all she was a human just like he was. Even if he would be happy for Sorey it wouldn't mean it wouldn't break Mikleo.

A horse neigh broke his thinking, and he eventually raised his eyes away from his shoes. The noise from hooves and wheels behind him gave him an idea. He quickly hid behind a naked tree as the wagon crossed by. The driver was a young looking man wearing a blue sleeveless vest, his orange hair under a white-grey hat. The young man was humming a tune as his way on the narrow road. He was a merchant and it was more than Mikleo could hope for.

It was like trying to sneak into Sorey's home at night after Gramps had them grounded, crouching beside the wagon and hiding himself from view and matching it's slow pace as they approached the prison entrance was the wittiest thing he had done today.

Mikleo half listened to the conversation the merchant started with the gate keeper about good deal and increase in demand lately. But when the merchant bluntly asked why the gate keeper started to get defensive and Mikleo feared he would be found out. Well, it looked like luck was finally on his side because as the keeper went into inspecting the wagon, the merchant started to speak more gently and eased the keeper suspicion with smooth talk and smile. A true professional.

Mikleo didn't waste time and as the gate keeper ordered the gate to be opened he sneaked into the covered wagon as quietly as he could, gently putting back the flaps behind him. That was the easiest part, now only cheer luck could help him.

The wagon moved and Mikleo put a hand against his mouth to stifle the noise his breathing made, sitting down and folding his legs against his torso to take as little place as possible.

 He counted the seconds while different noise resonated around him and replaced the drum of his hammering heart in his ears. Different voice filled the places, tools hitting against rock and fire crackling were the most distinguishable. The wagon gentle rocking motion was like a pendulum counting the seconds before Mikleo's eventual demise. The guards won't be gentle with him if he were to be spotted.

The wagon suddenly bumped, making Mikleo lose his balance. In his ungraceful fall, Mikleo knocked over a pot which crashed noisily against the cart floor. Holding his breath as muffled voices sounded around him and Mikleo braced himself, is staff ready to defend his life.

The fallowing silence felt like eternity.

"It's safe, you can come out now."

The voice that came from the back of the wagon behind the coverings flaps was gentle and inviting but Mikleo wouldn't let himself be fooled and he tried to blend in the wagon shadows.

"Would you really thing I would have held the gate keeper attention away if I wanted you to be found out?" the voice sighed.

Now that he thought about it, Mikleo's renewed luck wasn't entirely due to the gate keeper slaking on his guard duty. The man had been about to inspect the wagon and even had started to, had he turned the right way and Mikleo wouldn't have entered the prison freely. Carefully holding his staff against his chest, the seraph gently lifted the flaps.

Sharp almond green eyes and calm smile greeted him. Mikleo never left the merchant gaze as stepped out of the wagon.

"Should I thank you then?" He tried still not deciding if the young man was friend or foes.

"You want to? You are the first person I meet wanting to intentionally get into this prison and that not something you should thank me for." The merchant scoffed.

Though mildly offended by the merchant tone, Mikleo had to acknowledge that his attitude could appear quite bizarre. This merchant was the second human to help him today, maybe humans weren't all so bad and maybe being nice to him wouldn't hurt Mikleo.

Mikleo tilted his head in a half nod, "Thank you then, you don't know how much you helped me."

The merchant held his hand toward him, "I'm Talfryn, it's an honor to help you lord seraph." He said, and as Mikleo kept staring blankly at his extended hand he retracted it awkwardly, "Right, huh. I suppose seraphim don't shake hands."

"Why don't you denounce me?" Mikleo ventured to ask as he stepped aside from the cart.

Mikleo glanced around. The wagon had stopped in sort of storehouse the ceiling was high and curved the walls smooth and earthy-brown. The place structure had been built inside a natural grotto. The weight of the Celestial Record in his bag remained Mikleo that he had read about this place before, though it wasn't a prison back when the book's author visited that place. Human wars changed everything.

 

"Why would I? You looks like you have your reason to be here and you don't interfere with my business." Talfryn answered him, attaching the wagon flaps to the side and opening the way to his merchandises, "Though my boss would kill me he she learn I didn't charge you for the trip." He mumbled the end.

The young man carrying heavy looking crate alone was impressive, yet Mikleo had to concentrate on his rescuing mission. Even though now that he could make a mental map of the place from what had been written on the Celestial Record, Mikleo didn't know how much had been changed by humans hands. The storehouse had tree doors, one from which they came from, one Mikleo was facing and another behind him.

"I enjoyed talking with you Mr.Talfryn but I must go on my way." Mikleo excused himself as he selected which way to try first.

"I wouldn't want to go this way if I were you," Talfryn never looked up from his work, "This way is the guards dormitories and break room," He nodded at the door at the back, the one Mikleo had dismissed "The other way on the other and lead to the stables and from there it's easier to access the cells area on the top floors. Be careful, even though the guards on this floor are easy to fool, the security had been tightened lately. "

"You are one weird human, Mr.Talfryn." Mikleo had to say, how can the merchant guess about his objectives be this accurate was beyond him.

"Say the one trying to sneak into a prison." This time Talfryn laughed at him and Mikleo couldn't help but to smile back.

* * *

 

Talfryn wasn't lying. Mikleo barely met any guard on the first floors for the ways had rather been labyrinthine until Mikleo came closer to what should have been the rock formation middle, then everything had been only bridge and pits so deep he couldn't see the end of them. Now he knew were the fumes he saw from the exterior came from since he had the proof the rock plunged dip into the earth crust and even if it wasn't a volcanic formation, heat and vapor emanated from  deep down. That why it felt so hot in there.

There was mining and building going down there because here the metal tools noise where stronger. Everyone seemed so busy that Mikleo didn't bother to hide in every shadow anymore. It was nearly impossible to tell what was natural and what was human made because it was all blending so well into an rough if not somewhat ugly looking prison. Sorey would be amazed by Mikleo's finding.

When he reached the upper level, still astonished by the human inventions called lifts the workers used to go up faster avoiding lots of staircase and ladder, Mikleo really felt the change in the guard motions. Often he had to hide in corners and sneak pass behind alerted guards making their round in narrow corridor.  It was a wonder he hadn't been found out yet.

Thinking about how luck seemed on his side now, Mikleo reached an area where two pathways were separated by another pit, lights and worker voices coming from it. The wall on both side had doors made of metal bar, telling Mikleo he had finally reached the cell's floor.

Barely was he given the time to rejoice that his back abruptly straightened his heart missing a beat when he heard someone yelling.

"The spy broke out of his cell!"

Fortunately, the scream come from in front of him so Mikleo had time to hide behind a crate when reinforcement came to help bring back the unfortunate spy to his cell.

"Do you really thing that would stop me?"

The spy was closer to Mikleo than he first thought, a few feet further away into the area maybe. The man deep voice rang in the narrow corridors and Mikleo felt the characteristic taste of mana in the air. The guards horrified screams hand the man taunting laugh helped Mikleo guess the spy was indeed a seraph

 Mikleo curiosity pulled hard at him and he attempted cautious glance at the fight.

The seraph was tall, adorned in tight black pants and vest with a green shirt under and a strange looking top hat covering his head over shoulder length light green tipped silver her. He moved swiftly, two pendulum hanging from glove covered fingers. Two of the four guards that tried to corner him where already down but even so, his tightened jaw and tense shoulder were a telltale about how much he was struggling to navigate.

Considering how the tower was made of so many holes and infinite deft, Mikleo was certain it would make a wind seraph such as that guy progression difficult.

Acting on impulse, Mikleo realized he had moved out of his hiding place only when his staff made a massive dent on the closest guard helmet. As the guard unceremoniously fell down after Mikleo had waked him on the head, the wind seraph turned toward him in astonishment, eyes hidden behind hat and hair.

"You looked like you needed some help." Mikleo said, voice slightly panicked.

Growling low at Mikleo the wind's seraph arm rose, guiding his pendulum in precise movement until it's string coiled around the last guard lance and broke it in half.

"Don't need it, but thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading.  
> I would try updating every two weeks or so.  
> I know last chapter was only an introduction and this chapter didn't go into the real deal yet but I would like to know what you think about it.  
> Comment and kudos feed my soul.  
> Also if someone want to beta-read.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in chapter 1 that is now corrected, general Logos name's was in fact Landon.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you see other mistake.

 

Mikleo's moment of panic gave way to more rational thinking when he started to consider his situation. Instinct had taken the better out of Mikleo, he who usually was cautious and mindful of his actions had acted on impulse and now it was too late to regret it. It was usually Sorey's habit to act before thinking and Mikleo would have been the first to reprehend him for that, now he could only feel ashamed of himself as the wind seraph faced him.

Seraph or not, for all knew he could have been a dangerous criminal.

Yet, there was something Mikleo had seen in this prison, things he heard. The prisoners here were made to work in the mine; most of the cells were empty at that time of the day. The wardens were ruthless and many times he had closed his eyes and flinched in empathy for those he could hear scream or cry in the dark. It only pained him more that he could do nothing more for them alone. It made Mikleo think that no one, criminal or not deserved to be imprisoned here. Maybe that was what led his hand.

"Yo-you'll never make it of here alive!" the guard exclaimed, shaking.

Worried about the wind seraph, Mikleo completely forgot there was one of them still standing. The man was weaponless and trembled in fear but they couldn't take the risk to let him go fetch more reinforcement.

The wind seraph and Mikleo shared a glance and while the seraph clicked his tongue and readied his pendulums, then end of Mikleo staff was already striking the guard's guts. Then Mikleo gracefully turned on himself and bend his arm to make the staff turn with his movement, gathering momentum before hitting the guard head hard enough to send him crashing on a cell door.

Mikleo cringed as he felt the impact on his staff vibrate until it reached his hands. He looked at the man he had felled and bit his lips from how much he felt bad at hitting a human. This was nothing like hunting prickleboar or sparing with Sorey, this felt too real. A resigned come through his nose when he felt the man blood flow inside of him, at least he was alive but Mikleo knew it won't be the last time he would have to hurt someone.

A change and pressure and a shifting in the winds remained Mikleo of his position, he would have all the time to think back about hurting enemy when he would have taken Sorey and the princess out of this place. He turned back toward the wind seraph, his eyes narrowing when he saw he still was assuming a battle stance, pendulum oscillating near Mikleo in intimidation.

"Who are you?" The wind seraph said his voice low and menacing.

Even if he seemed strong and was two head taller than Mikleo, he wasn't about to be threatened by someone he had wanted to help. Mikleo two bend his knee, holding his staff in front of him and ready to respond to any kind of attacks.

"I'm Mikleo. I'm not your enemy." Mikleo responded, glaring at the other seraph.

"Get down, there is another behind you."

Mikleo eyes widened but he obeyed nonetheless, ducking as the seraph pendulum flew over his head. He head the guard gurgle from behind and then saw as the pendulum string knocked the guard against the cell bar right beside the one Mikleo had whacked.

The wind seraph absentmindedly touched his hat as he most likely considered is next option. Mikleo's lips jutted out slightly when he thought about the fact he should have been the one acting like this.

Crossing his arms, he turned back toward Mikleo, "Dezel," the wind seraph said as he suddenly strode further along the corridor, gesturing at Mikleo to entice him to follow. "Come one, other will come if we stop to talk here."

"That your name-Hey wait!" Mikleo started to canter behind to follow before Dezel's long stride took him too far away, "You can't just leave a conversation like that!" he tried to protest.

"The guard was right, you won't be making out of here alive." Was Dezel only response before he pushed Mikleo in a room and closed the heavy wooden door behind them.

Reclaiming his arm and holding it close against his chest, Mikleo started to open his mouth to voice his discontentment at being handled like this when ruckus sounded from the other side of the door. Imitating Dezel, Mikleo went to hide behind a crate and a barrel full of confiscated weapons.

He heard someone call after they found the unconscious guard and someone else order they search back toward the central area. Boots echoed on the corridors and as the noise started to be more distant, Mikleo finally allowed himself to relax. As much as relaxed he could be in this hellish prison.

"So, could I ask what a wind seraph his doing in this hellhole?" if they were to be stuck here for a while, Mikleo wanted to start a conversation.

"None of your business."

Narrowing his eyes at Dezel's response, Mikleo crossed his arms over his chest. There was nothing he could do if the other refused to talk. Few wind seraphim lived in Elysia because they were the adventurous kind and the whole world were their home, but the few Mikleo knew were nicer and liked to talk.

Mikleo was and eighteen year old seraph and was considered a baby in seraphim's years yet he had never been alone more than a few hours in life. With having been forced away from Sorey and his family for an entire day and most of the night Mikleo wanted to be rid of that loneliness. Talking with someone would have helped.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, Dezel turned toward Mikleo.

"And could I know what a water seraph is doing here all alone?" He asked.

Itching to throw Dezel's words back at him Mikleo held back on that since he could admit that they were stuck together and they needed to get along if they wanted to make it out in one piece. Still he didn't know if he could trust Dezel just yet. Fingers drumming on his arm in thought, Mikleo chose his words as he answered.

"I'm here to rescue someone."

Dezel's grin showed sharp and pointy teeth, Mikleo almost startled at the sight. He didn't know what was more unsettling, the grin or the shark like teeth. Even if having shark teeth was rather uncommon, Mikleo could at least grant to Dezel that his grin had some warmth in it. Now Mikleo was starting to think he made the right choice in helping Dezel.

"Fair enough," Dezel told him while starting to move back toward the door. He stood by it, holding his hat as gentle winds ruffled his hair. One of them caressed Mikleo cheek and he felt like he could breathe better in the stuffed storage room, "This place have so many hole and crevasse that I have trouble reading winds. I need you to be my eyes."

His voice was so low that Mikleo had to ponder the words to make sure he had heard them properly.

"Why should I help you?" Mikleo was reluctant to help a potential criminal, and Dezel had showed him he was more than capable to take care of himself. There was something wrong with this place though and Dezel seemed to know more than him. "I had no trouble sneaking in by myself. I think I'll manage my way out after rescuing my friends, thank you."

"Getting in a prison is always easier than getting out." That shit eating grin again, now Mikleo was sure Dezel was making fun of him. "I can read the winds to find your friends faster, if they are in this floor. I'll help you rescue them."

That changed everything. Even though it was difficult to guess the time without any visibility to the outside sky, Mikleo was certain he had spent most of the night wandering in those interminable tunnels. He was getting tired and impatient, and it was so hot in hear he kept sweating nonstop, as a water seraph he felt like he was about to evaporate. Dezel offer would help him more than he was willing to admit.

"Fine, it's a deal." Mikleo made sure his eagerness to end this as soon as possible wasn't too obvious as he extended his hand.

Without a word, Dezel shook his hand sealing their agreement.

Mikleo went to the door, listening through the woods to make sure the way was clear. Dezel stayed where he was, staring at the door.

 "Were should we head first?" Mikleo asked, trying to bring the seraph attention back to him.

"Describe your friends." Dezel said.

Right, Dezel wasn't a seer; he could obviously not tell Sorey apart from the others prisoners.

"They are a human boy and a girl, should have been brought here earlier today. The boy is-"

The description ended after Dezel clicked his tongue in annoyance while Mikleo's finger gripped his staff because he had to refrain himself and not lash out at the other seraph's rudeness.

"Can they fight?" Dezel said, ignoring the vibe of annoyance emanating from Mikleo.

Something started to click inside Mikleo's mind, now he started to see were Dezel was getting at, what the winds must have told him. "Are they under tight security? I mean, Sorey can fight, though he isn't as good as me but I can't tell for the girl. "

To Mikleo utter astonishment, Dezel patted the top of his head as he told him, "You're one smart little seraph." And quickly withdrew his hand. "Now follow me, the VIP area his after the great bridge."

With the self-confidence Dezel showed, Mikleo followed him without much protest. With Dezel wind reading they avoided most of the guards searching the area for them. When they couldn't find a way to bypass them, Dezel was quick to find a dark corned to hide. Mikleo had to wonder why he requested his help when wandering the prison seemed so easy to him, though now he was glad he had accepted because they managed to go back to the open central area in mere minute.

Dezel had seemed more aware of Mikleo presence beside him, making his strides slower and waiting for the smaller seraph. Though he didn't talk much he used sign to make Mikleo know of his intention. It was only a matter of getting used to Dezel's way of functioning before they could make a team. For now it was enough.

Until they reached to great bridge, because there the guard had heavier looking equipment, something neither Mikleo's staff nor Dezel's pendulums could bend in one strike.

Holding his hand up as he crouched near the prison largest pit behind some brick railing, Dezel forced Mikleo away from the guard's sight, "Something is coming from the other side." He told Mikleo urgently.

Frowning at that statement, Mikleo chanced a quick glance. The area was well lit, and although the other side was a bit far, Mikleo could see that the tree guards patrolling in front of the door acted normally.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure the pit isn't altering your reading?"

For all answer Dezel shook his head, and then as Mikleo glanced again just to make sure, he missed Dezel change of expression. However he couldn't miss as the heavy looking door flew open, knocking one guards to the wall. Two people came out of the open door, soon engaging the remaining guards in a fight. Few noise reached Mikleo ear but his eyes didn't fail him because he could recognize that mop of brown hair anywhere.

Nearly leaping out of his hiding place, Mikleo was already half-way on the rope bridge when he heard Dezel call him back. It never crossed his mind as he held his staff before him that it was better to observe before rushing. Sorey needed him that was the most important.

The humid air around Mikleo offered the right weapon to him and the arte he chose to use was as easy as breathing, polished and mastered since childhood yet powerful and deadly.

"Twin flow!"

Twin torrent of water seemingly came out from his staff end, intertwining and flying at a fast pace the arte hit the unsuspecting guard side and launched him back against the wall. The man slid against the stone then slumped on the ground like a broken puppet.

"Mikleo!" Sorey was so happy to see him he nearly forgot he was crossing blade with the other guard.

The last guard threw insult at Mikleo who had joined his companions in close combat. With her adversary downed, Alisha joined Mikleo and Sorey. It took only a few moves to have the man cornered his back against the pit.

 Alisha had managed to retrieve her lance and she was showing the guard how she used it and before he could retaliate, the guard had the blade end against his throat.

"Do you yield?" she asked her gaze hard and authoritarian.

"And have the general feed me to his pet? Never. "The man answered.

Mikleo gripped his staff, preparing to whack the man head like he had done before. No one expected the guard to throw away his life as he let himself fall in the pit behind him. He didn't even scream the only sounds being Sorey's protest and Alisha's lance clattering on the ground where she dropped it trying to catch the man.

Sorey bit his lips, casting his gaze away from the pit edge. Alisha addressed a prayer to the abyss and picked up her weapon.

"Why are all Sandorian like this…?" she muttered, sorry for her enemy.

Allowing themselves few second to mourn over the man's death, the three shared a solemn silence. Sorey was the first to break, taking a deep breath he stepped in front of Mikleo arm outstretched between them.

"I knew you would come, Mikleo." He smiled, but Mikleo could see that his smile had yet to reach his eyes.

Raising his arm to meet Sorey's he bumped their wrist together, "Right, like you could get out of here without me." Mikleo responded with unveiled affection.

Putting his hand on his hips and puffing out his chest, Sorey begged to differ, "Well we broke out of our cell and fought our way out without your help, thank you very much."

Mikleo hand was already preparing to jab Sorey's ribs when Sorey's expression became more serious, he breathed deeply.

"Did they burn the village?" He asked, his fingers caressing his feathered hearing.

shaking his head slowly, Mikleo came closer to Sorey, "Fortunately you were a good enough distraction."

He was about to bump their shoulder needing to bring back a true smile on Sorey's lips when Dezel's voice came from behind him.

"I don't want to interrupt your romantic moment, guys, but we are in the open here and they won't stop chasing us so soon." He told them, looking back at the tight security area gate.

Sorey's wooden sword and Alisha's lance were immediately pointed toward Dezel but Mikleo was quick to hold his hands in peace before things could worsen.

"That's Dezel. He is on our side." Mikleo couldn't just tell them he had helped a potential criminal. Plus, he had learned to trust Dezel by now, "He helped me find you two."

"Wow, there truly are wind seraphim traveling the world." Sorey eyes widened in awe, taking in Dezel rather exotic appearance, "Nice to meet you, Dezel."

Chuckling quietly at Sorey's enthusiasm, Alisha was more revered in her greeting, she tipped her head at Dezel while lowering here lance. "It's an honor, lord seraph."

Dezel sighed as he touched his hat. "I'm no lord, call me Dezel."

"Do you see that Mikleo! This prison is amazing. Do you think human dug everything or the caves are natural?" Sorey looked around him, it was happy to finally have Mikleo to talk about all those wonder.

Touching his lips in thought, Mikleo followed Sorey's eyes, "Well, some of those tunnels are too small and we can't see how far the pit goes but heat from the earth ascend and I can feel the lake top far away below us-"

Both boys exchanged a heated conversation about Hellena prison's structure and nature, their voice making a back noise as Dezel crossed his arm.

"Did they hear what I just said?" he asked Alisha.

The princess shrugged and smiled. "Sorey can get a little fired up about ruins and such." She only now learned that Mikleo was the same.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Dezel voice rose to be heard, "Minitos dug most of those mines, humans took over when they left. They use prisoner labor to dig copper. Now can we move out of here before more guards find us?" He told them.

They looked at him incredulously, and then they looked at each other, "How did you know?" Sorey asked.

"I tell you if we make it out alive." He turned away from them.

"He is right we should hurry. General Landon is known to be cruel and ruthless. He won't let us go like that." Alisha supported Dezel.

"I sneaked in by the stable. There is barely any guard patrolling so far away from the cells. I should be able to find my way back." Mikleo said.

They followed Mikleo as he led them back toward the lower floors. Dezel helped them avoid most of the patrol. Words of them breaking out had the guards on edges and more of them searched for the wandering prisoners.

When it took Mikleo hours to sneak his way up, making their way down felt way easier. Even if three people were harder to hide than one, with Dezel's wind reading and Sorey good sense of direction the time was reduced in half.

Sorey's enthrallment when he discovered the lifts was expected by Mikleo, yet Dezel had to intervene to stop him from using the contraption more than twice. The pout Sorey sported had Dezel spluttering when he chastised him. Mikleo trust in the wind seraph increased then, finding him to be nice didn't seem improbable now.

Despite his initial guardedness concerning Alisha, Mikleo was starting to appreciate her quality too. All the way down she showed patience and gave good advice. She talked Sorey out of dangerous situation more than once and protected him when fight was unavoidable. Even though she was the only one carrying lethal weapon, she was careful and avoided wound that would eventually kill.

She was a girl Sorey could like. And he had to admit it was nice that Sorey had another human to share human thing. Nonetheless, Mikleo knew he would stay with Sorey as long as he still wanted him by his side even if his heart clenched every time Sorey smiled at Alisha.

Finally, as they came closer to the lake surface Mikleo felt a sense of relief flood him. The stables were nearby; he could tell they had only on corridor to go through before getting to them. The air around here smelled more strongly of manure, hay and horse sweat.

As soon as they closed the stable gate behind them, Dezel and Alisha came to the loosebox carved on the wall. The horses were a bit frightened by their urgency but Dezel showed a new skill as he smoothed his hand along the horse mane, quieting the animal fussing.

Sorey was watching attentively, he seemed reluctant to come closer to the horse. He and Mikleo shared a glance again; Sorey itching to hold Mikleo against him and make sure those beasts wouldn't rear and strike him.

"Take a horse, guards are coming our way. There are huge chances they are blocking our way out." Alisha told them as she was securing a saddle on the horse back.

"We don't know how to ride. That our first time with a real horse." Sorey admitted, fiddling with his shirt button in slight embarrassment.

Mikleo elbowed Sorey as he came near a loosebox, "Couldn't be that hard. I'm not afraid." Still he took a step back and yelped when the horse kicked the wall, feeling his apprehension.

"We don't have the time. Let's make the weigh even. Mikleo you come with me, Sorey you ride with Alisha. "

No one wanted to discuss Dezel's suggestion as he held his hand for Mikleo to take already mounted on his horse back. Alisha helped Sorey feet in the stirrup and came to sit before him, holding the horse rein. Mikleo refrained to make any comment but seethed when Dezel secured him in front of him encasing his smaller frame with his arm.

Feeling Mikleo's silent protest Dezel chose to justify his action. "That's because you are short, it's easier to make sure you don't fall off."

With Sorey laugh filling the stable, Mikleo was sure it was more a matter of teasing him. He seriously considered revising his opinion on Dezel as he gripped the horse mane and settled on the saddle Dezel picked.

"We are ready." Alisha's voice managed to help Mikleo focus on the current situation.

"I take the lead, stay as close as you can." Dezel instructed her.

Alisha nodded and hummed her consent, already trusting the seraph after they fought together. Dezel barely grunted as a warning when he suddenly stirred his and Mikleo's horse, the mount rushing right toward the closed gates. Fearing for his life the second the horse started to gather speed, all of Mikleo thought flew out when the gates burst open, falling broken from the small tornado that took them apart.

He barely heard Dezel mutter a wind arte, but he heard his breath shudder as Dezel drew on his last resource of mana. Now that he thought about it, Mikleo didn't know how long Dezel had been kept here and how long he had been using his artes to protect them all. There was no way he wouldn't feel indebted to Dezel now.

Their horse started to gallop when the gates opened to a large pathway. It was a tunnel with a very high ceiling, wall walks railing and bridges lining the walls as guards patrolled over the hallway from their higher point of view. Cries and warning of their escapes resonated against the high ceiling, order to raise the drawbridge reached Mikleo's ears.

A low curse escaped from Dezel's mouth telling Mikleo that he too had forgot about that particular point.

"We won't make it!" Alisha shared her worry

"We will if we go faster!" Dezel responded.

The only thing Mikleo was capable of right now was clutching at the horse mane like it was a life line. He gulped, trying to appease his sinking stomach and took a glance had the agitated guards desperately trying to find a way to stop their escape. A few stated to throw javelins at them, but the weapons were too heavy to go far. That was when the archers came; drawing deadly arrows at them that Mikleo opened his mouth to warn the group.

The warning came out as an incoherent scream when the horses impossibly gained in speed again, their gait as light as feathers. Mikleo could only watch in astonishment when the flowing arrows fell limply on the ground without ever approaching them when they didn't go backward altogether.

Just when he thought Dezel was exhausted, the wind seraph had surprised Mikleo again, using wind to shield them and lighten their mount's steps. Dezel was really powerful and Mikleo was astounded. Was everyone living outside Elysia this strong?

A stray though crossed Mikleo's mind, making him ask himself if one day he could be this strong to protect Sorey.

However that thought was quickly forgotten when sunlight stung Mikleo's eye, coming from the large opening in front of them, the main gate left open.

A merchant wagon lay unmoving with a broken wheel on the side, blocking the portcullis that should have been down by now. Mikleo swore he had seen Talfryn gave him a knowing smile as they passed by him at full speed, nonetheless he had never felt this happy to see the rising sun.

The commotion dulled somehow after they left the prison's main gate behind, most of the unoccupied guard and soldiers giving chase after them.

A young seraph girl sat on a bridge crossing over the hall, feet dangling as she faced the inside of the prison. A smile graced her thin pale lips as she watched the general Landon yell and insult his men, ordering them to kill the boys and bring the princess back.

She knew they had been a bunch of incompetent all along and that’s why she had a better back up plan. Now if only this stupid assassin could play is part well, everything would be according to her master's wish.

Standing up from her position she let out a sigh, dusting off her short. Now she had some better place to be. Good riddance to this stinky prison and those useless men.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun had completely rising when they stopped near a prairie, a crossroad before them, their horse neighing and breathing hard in protestation. It was Alisha's idea to send the tired horse in another direction, giving a false track for the prison's guard following them. Sorey quietly watched as the silent Dezel gave his goodbye to their four legged friends. His serene looking face as he caressed them felt like a breath of fresh air after what they went through.

"You shouldn't sit here. There are Vampire Kiwi in the tall grass." Dezel warned.

Startled out of his observation, Sorey abruptly rose from the flat rock he was sitting on. He watched the tall grass behind him, searching for sign of those little pests presence. A hand on his shoulder, Mikleo prompted him to walk back on the steep pathway opposite from the one they chose to send the horses off.

"We can't stand in the open, they are still after us." Mikleo said, his hand gripping his forearm as he felt his skin react to the presence of a furious body of water, "I can feel a stream further that way. Maybe if we cross it they will definitely lose our track." He proposed.

As per mutual agreement, the group followed Mikleo's advice and continued further down the road until they reached the small stream. However what Mikleo had failed to notice was that the stream had actually been swelled up by days of continuous rain and the stream was in fact a torrent with a current so strong that even the horse would have had difficulty to cross it.

A collective exhausted sigh elevated from the group.

"It's too strong, and it's too far to jump over." Sorey's voiced everyone concern.

As those words reached his ears, Dezel perked up, standing before the torrent he jumped over it like he weighed nothing waving at them from the other side. Sorey let out an exclamation of suprise.

"Whoa! You can jump so far-"

"Wait, are you leaving us behind?" Mikleo interrupted Sorey, worried that Dezel would finally show his true face.

Dezel jumped back toward them shadowing Mikleo with his taller frame. "Sorry to disappoint but I decided to make sure her highness get back to Bale safely. Can be too sure with you as an escort."

Deflating all pending aggression from both seraphim, Alisha took Dezel's hand in hers, and smiled at him. it was difficult to tell because of all of the hair covering his face but Sorey was certain he saw hints of blush dust Dezel's face as Alisha kind voice sounded.

"We could never be grateful enough for all your help. We don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

The way he turned his head away from her was giving away his embarrassment and from how much Mikleo wanted to get back at him from his earlier teasing, the aches he was feeling in his legs started to become to persistent. From the corner of his eyes, Sorey saw him wince in pain.

"We are all exhausted. It would be nice if we could take some rest before going further." Sorey intervened fearing that his friend would forget to prioritize his health, "I saw a small shack down the stream, I think we could hide in there." He suggested.

"That's actually sound like a good idea." Dezel answered, "Wind stepping all of you over the torrent would be easier once I have rested a bit."

Listening to Sorey advice, they went down the stream. On the side of the road stood a small wooden shack, a large horse peering at them from behind his pen when they made their way toward it. The shack door was left open, a lumberjack axe planted in a log in the front yard. The inside of the shack was filled with freshly cut logs and Sorey smiled pleasantly as the strong scent of wood brought memories of home when he would cut firewood for his fireplace. His smile went down as he hopped for the Elysian's safety.  

Quietly, Dezel settled in a corner, his back propped against the wall as Alisha sat on a forgotten stool. As a considered where to rest, Sorey's eyes wandered back toward Mikleo.

 He was standing near the shack entrance, his head sagging a bit and his breathing a little shallow. To any other person Mikleo would have appeared to just be thinking but Sorey knew better. Mikleo was covered in dust and some of his cloth had tear in them. Not even once in their ruins exploration, even after falling in traps and behind trapped there for days before Gramps found them, Mikleo had allowed himself to be this dirty.

He was a water seraph and water seraph knew how to be shinning in all circumstances.

"You are a mess, Mikleo." Sorey commented in a small voice.

Realizing he had spoken out loud only when burning violet eyes met his, Sorey felt how much he was in trouble when Mikleo slowly approached him.

"Sorey…"

Mikleo approached him, yes, but Sorey was certainly not expecting him to start playing with the opened button of his shirt. Gulping as Mikleo's eyes bore deeply into his Sorey felt his mind clouding when trying to escape that heated glance, his gaze inadvertently landed on Mikleo's lips. He watched, entranced as Mikleo's tongue moistened them.

It wasn't the first time the urge to capture those inviting lips with his own froze Sorey's brain, but it was the first time Sorey felt like the situation had brought them closer. Being kidnaped had him fearing he would be forever be apart from Mikleo, that he was losing his chance to tell him how much he meant to him. That they never be more than…

Yet Mikleo came, he came for Sorey.

Maybe he could hope.

Sorey shuddered in anticipation when Mikleo finger hooked on his undershirt collar, his eyelids lowered on their own accord as he thought back about their audience.

"Mikleo, what are you…" he managed to articulate, his head started to slowly inch closer.

"You don't know what I went through just to get your ass out of this mess. Next time think of the consequence."

Eyes bursting open as Mikleo slipped something in his undershirt, Sorey couldn't hold back his cry as a block of ice made his way toward his belly.

"Coooold!"

"That's what you get."

 Smiling in contentment as Sorey writhed and complained, trying to dislodge the ice from his clothing, Mikleo was quick to frown when Sorey knee gave way and he almost collapsed on the shack floor under him.

"Sorey!" Alisha's sand Mikleo's scream mixed when they both came to Sorey's side.

Sitting up and holding both hands against his side, Sorey pried one away from his ribs to see the damage. The blood coating his palm was a bit alarming. He couldn't remember when he had gotten hurt.

Feeling Mikleo and Alisha hovering worriedly hover him he tilted his head to show them a pained smile.

"Ouch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading.
> 
> Mikleo's dragoon power would came soon but not so soon be patient. On the good side it leave me some time to decide if I go for an original design or if I make him were Meru's short short armor. Give me your thought ?  
> Also from chapter two I decided to name the chapter after tracks from another game series, take your guess.
> 
> The lack of commentary made me think my english was unreadable but the kudos boosted me. I'm glad some people love and support this story.
> 
> My tumbl :http://i-am-naminette.tumblr.com/  
> And I revived my old twitter accound : https://twitter.com/naminoame?lang=fr


	5. An Old Story

 

Sorey winced when Mikleo pressed his cold hand over his wound. The cut was small but shallow, nothing life threatening even though it bled quite a bit. Well, the bleeding should have stopped long before they took refuge in the shack but Sorey was sure that his fussing and wriggling had somehow reopened the wound.

With Mikleo refusing to meet his eyes as his hand glowed while he healed Sorey, he could only hope that Mikleo wasn't definitely angry at him.

"I didn't even felt it until now. I thought it was just a graze." Sorey said.

Mikleo eyes were still concentrated on his healing, the process slowed by his tiredness. His lack of response increased Sorey's worry. It was not the first time they fought but this time things were different, they weren't safe in Elysia under Gramps watchful eyes. What if this was the last straw and Mikleo decided he was fed up with him? Sorey turned his head away. He wasn't going to be downed by such thought; if Mikleo was angry at him then he would do anything he could to redeem himself.

 Silence filled the small shack as Alisha glanced quietly over them. It was obvious in the way she cautiously held herself that she felt responsible for Sorey's wound. She didn't know when it had happened, but she was certain it was while Sorey was protecting her.

Dezel had quietly wandered outside, looking for signs of their pursuer leaving the three of them to their issues.

"I've told you to be careful, you always leave your left side unprotected," Sorey beamed when Mikleo finally talked to him, even if it was to chastise him, it meant he wasn't that angry. Mikleo's sigh felt like they already went over this conversation a million times before, "What I'm going to do with you." He added, a small smile uplifting the corner of his lips.

When Mikleo's hand left Sorey skin, he found out that his fingers had gone warm from the contact and he missed their touch. Never the urge to hold Mikleo against his chest and never let go had been this strong. Maybe being forced away from home and put in such dire situation had made him desperate for some kind of closeness with his best friend. Maybe waiting will make that urge go then. Sorey hopped so as he took a deep breath, reigning down the weigh in his heart.

He looked back at his wound, trying to divert his mind away from Mikleo. Only a small red line was left on his skin, the blood caking his skin and cloth felt gross though.

As if fallowing Sorey's train of thought, Mikleo formed a small bubble of water in his palm to clean Sorey's side. Then before Sorey could open his mouth to thank him, he moved away and sat against a wall, finally granting his aching body the rest it begged. Mikleo closed his eyes and let out an almost inaudible breath of relief, head resting against the wooden wall.

Sorey heart sank at what he took like a rejection. He could understand that Mikleo wanted to be left alone for now but it still left him with doubt and with the feeling he really had pushed Mikleo's button too far this time. The only thing he could do for now was to let Mikleo rest. With a resigned sigh, Sorey had started to rummage through his travel bag looking for a clean shirt when Alisha let her voice out.

"I'm sorry. I knew they were after me, yet I went to meet Zenrus and put everyone in Elysia in danger." She turned her eyes away, looking toward the door when Sorey's gaze rose from his bag to meet her's, "It was because of me they took Sorey too and I-"

"You couldn't help it." Sorey interrupted her, stopping Alisha in her self-loathing.

He had found what he was looking for in his bag, but he had also found the book he was currently holding in his hands, finger slowly passing over the leathered cover of the celestial record. He went to Alisha and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mikleo and I would have left the village sooner than later anyway. Look at it on the bright side. We wouldn't have been able to help you if you didn't choose to seek help in Elysia."

Sorey heard Mikleo hum when he talked about them leaving the village. That was a thing they avoided discussing because no matter how close they were they wouldn't erase the fact that one of them was a human and the other was a Seraph. Gramps had warned Mikleo that Elysia wouldn't be enough to contain Sorey's wander lust and they had always responded that they would go nowhere without the other, yet Gramps response was usually a sigh and a remainder that the human world was no place for a seraph.

He couldn't help but be worried about Mikleo as Gramps words echoed in his mind.

Mikleo had informed Sorey about the mission the Elysian had entrusted to them. He was proud that choose they choose them to go search for Gramps and bring him back home. But there was something bugging him still, like a bad feeling creeping deep inside the darkest part of his minds. He knew the Elysian weren't in immediate danger but part of him wanted to go back and make sure.

Alisha's shoulder slumped as she pondered over Sorey's words. "Even so, I could never thank you enough, both of you." Her gaze followed Sorey as he pulled out his spare black undershirt out of his travel bag, she started to twirl a stray curl of her ponytail between her fingers, "I do wonder… Ah, maybe it's a bit indiscreet of me to ask, but that's a question that had had me curious about from some time now. Sorey, could I ask you something personal?" she eventually inquired, blushing.

Blinking, Sorey wondered what could embarrass Alisha this much, "I don't mind." He answered, glancing back at Mikleo and smiling as he saw him nearly falling asleep.

She looked even more embarrassed and her mouth opened and closed once before she could form words, "I-I'm curious about how a human child like you ended up being adopted by a Grand Seraph and raised in an all Seraph village? Oh, you don't really need to answer if you don't want to." She said looking everywhere but at Sorey.

Standing in the shack with his chest naked could have caused the chill that went down Sorey's spine but he knew better and his smile flattered slightly as he put on his clean undershirt, eyes glancing were Mikleo was nodding of and considering bringing him a blanket.

"That's a long story." He answered, one he didn't mind sharing but one that's wasn't his alone.

While Sorey had been turning his back to Alisha, trying to find a good way to respond, Mikleo had risen from his sitting position and was now standing before Alisha, holding his arm against his side.

Alisha met his gaze while his violet eyes considered her, then he started speaking.

"Actually, Gramps adopted us on the same day," He said while he sat cross legged in front of her and tugged at Sorey's pants to make him sat down with him, "That's would be our long story." He empathized the 'our' part.

Sorey was glad Mikleo had warmed up to Alisha enough to share something so personal about them. He wanted everyone to know how amazing his best friend was, and seeing him being this open with someone else made his heart swell with pride. Plus Mikleo had always been better than him when telling stories, Alisha could only be captivated.

"Shall we go for the short version?" Sorey asked, tilting his head to the side in wonder.

"So, you both weren't born in Elysia?" Alisha probed, itching to know more now that Mikleo had made their story sound like a tale.

"We only know what Gramps was willing to tell us, though. Elysia was our home so we didn't feel the need to know more about before." Mikleo went on, shrugging his shoulders.

Alisha nodded; she could see that very clearly. You don't miss what you can't remember.

"Yeah, Gramps and the others were the only parents we ever needed." Sorey asserted.

Sorey's eyes seemed to sparkle when he talked but Alisha fidgeted with her glove questioning if her curiosity gave her the right to ask so much about them. It was too late to take her question back, though, but the way how the boys kept glancing at each other made her know that she was in fact the only one having issues with that. Sorey and Mikleo weren't feeling like their past was something to keep locked in a treasure chest, they were so open and willing to share, just looking for the best way to tell their tale. She was more used to conspiracy and secrecy that ran deep within Basil nobility; it was nice and refreshing to be talking with them.

"We are both from the same place, actually. Gramps liked to joke about how we were destined to stay together forever. "Sorey had to dodge Mikleo's jabbing fingers at that and heard a small muttered comment about him being too cheesy but that didn't stop him," Did you know about a village named Camlann?" Sorey said, bringing her back on the matter.

Twirling her lock again, Alisha considered the name, her eyes widened when she remembered. "Camlann? Is it the village of the origin mentioned in the Celestial Record? The village of the Shepherd?"

"Maybe, Gramps never told us much about that. He told us that Camlann was burned to the ground seventeen years ago after the Black Beast, the Reaper tore the place apart, " A shadow quickly passed over Mikleo face when he is imagination worked to form something Gramps always eluded to tell more in detail.

"The Black Beast? That's the first time I have heard of such a thing." Alisha was confused.

"It's not even mentioned in the Celestial Record so we could only assume what it was, but still that monster completely destroyed Camlann. Gramps went to look for survivors and he only found Sorey there, barely breathing himself. A tiny baby barely holding on life

Alisha gasped and held her hand against her mouth in horror, "An entire village… without care for the women and children." Her country was at war so she leaved in constant fear to see such thing with her own eyes.

Lips pulled tight, Mikleo unknowingly inched closer to Sorey side as he continued," Gramps was giving up hope to find any other survivor when a wounded woman came to him, holding a baby seraph in her arms."

"Must have been the most beautiful baby water seraph," Sorey before letting out a small laugh when Mikleo jabbed his side.

It was like Mikleo anticipated Sorey's comment, much like he would often say that, still over Mikleo's lips eased a little and his eyes seemed to clear up a bit.

"Anyway, the woman was dying and she made Gramps promise he would take care of us. And she told him to give me that, that it was my inheritance "He ran a hand through his hair, lifting them up a bit to show his forehead.

The circlet he wore had Alisha leaning closer to look at it. It was a finely crafted ornament with a shining blue green stone in the middle. The gold treads ended interlaced with Mikleo's white blue hairs at his temple but the most entrancing thing was the shine in the stone itself. When she looked at it Alisha swore she could hear a distant voice, a song deep in her mind.

The contemplation ended when Mikleo let his hair fall back on his forehead.

"It does look like seraphic art. It's outstanding." She complimented, still feeling astounded.

"So, Gramps brought us back to Elysia far away from Camlann and the Reaper and raised us to this day." Sorey concluded, clapping his hands on his knee.

"It looks like he did a great job." Alisha blushed again, but then she started to think back about what made the boys orphan in the first place. "That Black Beast, maybe we could find information about it in Castle Indels library. That's it!" she suddenly rose from her stool, tapping her fist in her palm, "You should came to Bale with me and find information about the Black Monster if you want. If not, I'm sure Grand Seraph Uno could be of help to find information about Zenrus whereabouts."

Sorey looked back at Mikleo, shrugging his shoulder, "Why not? Sound likes a great plan to me, right Mikleo?"

"Visiting a library sound good to me." Mikleo expression was back to normal and Sorey felt the knot he didn't know he had in his stomach melt, "I'm not really afraid of that Beast. I had my head nearly bitten off by a Dragon so-"

Sorey's eyes widened in disbelief as Alisha back straightened like a spring, alarmed by Mikleo statement.

"A Dragon did what?" Sorey asked

"The Dragon his already this close to the border?" Alisha's worried voice covered over Sorey's

Alisha's outburst gave way to a pregnant pause but Dezel chose this moment to come back in, cutting any answer Mikleo could have told them.

"I thing we finally lost those fools from Hellena." He announced.

Alisha shoulder loosened a bit after Dezel's statement, "I have to go back to Bale as soon as possible and inform the Chancellor. The war between Sandora and Basil already spread all over Serdio because of that Dragon." she poured her heart out, all of her worry forming into word, her fist tightening in front of her while she clenched her teeth, " If it's this close it could only mean one thing. I… "She let her phrase hung in the air, feeling like she already asked so much of Sorey and Mikleo and yet being this close to an enemy border she knew she needed their help.

Sorey didn't miss Alisha hesitation. "Mikleo packed an old map. I'm sure we could use it find the fasted way to reach Bale and avoid most of the enemy's border."

The bright smile Alisha gave him was enough to make Sorey know he gave her the answer she needed, and he still implied that they would help her get home safely. Mikleo rose from his sitting position and brushed the bangs on his forehead as he nodded his consent.

"See, he can be intelligent sometime too." Mikleo said to Alisha, then looking back at Dezel he asked, "Are you coming with us, Dezel?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dezel shrugged. "I was heading to Bale anyway, plus I already told the princess I'll make sure she came back safely."

"I can't thank all of you enough." Alisha looked overjoyed but she soon gathered herself, she smoothed her clothe looking more like the knight she was.

When they had prepared the day when they would go on an adventure, Sorey and Mikleo had selected a few old maps and Sorey saw when he searched for his clean shirt that Mikleo was cautious enough to take one with him when he had rushed after the soldiers to rescue Sorey. He was already spreading it on the shack floor and he and Mikleo were looking for the fastest way to reach Bale from where they were while Alisha looked over their shoulder. She pointed her finger on a mountain by the sea.

"There, I know this place. There is a cavern that refugees use to cross the border unseen. It's only half a day walk from here and another half to Bale from the other side, we'll be there before the night if we use this way. It's said to be really dangerous though. "She held her chin between her fingers in thought, "But with the Sandorian soldiers after me, I think this will be the safest way." She informed them.

"That would be the Limestone cave," Dezel interjected, coming out of his meditative silence and looking at the unnamed black dot in the map, "I went through it once, it's not that dangerous and it's a shortcut. We'll reach Bale way before dusk if we go this way."

With two voices telling the good side of choosing the cavern way neither Sorey nor Mikleo felt the need to protest.

"It's decided then, to the Limestone cave."

* * *

 

Looking at the old map, the group would have thought that the cave was further away, yet they soon reached the prairie higher ground and were offered the most beautiful view from up there.

The smell of sea reached their nose before they could see it and Mikleo closed his eyes to take in the new feelings of waves. The see went as far as their eyes could see, crystal blue water in perpetual move, with bits of white foam marring its surface as winds brushed over waves. It was breathtaking, but a sight they couldn't linger to appreciate when the enemies were bringing a Dragon to Basil capitol city.

It was a bit reluctant they continued to walk until they reached the huge breach between the rocks that marked the cave entrance. Salt from the sea was slowly forming whirlpool as it mingled with freshwater that came out of the cave, a small river having hollowed out the mountain to go reach an estuary and ultimately became one with the see.

Being this close to his element had Mikleo oversensitive about anything that surrounded them. Every stone of the cave chanted in sync with the mana coursing through him. His earlier tiredness had completely disappeared, and his unhealthy paleness was replaced by his naturally fair skin. His cheeks were a bit rosy to and his eyes a little glazed as he looked the way the river separated in diverse paths that ended at different plateaus.

Light was filtering easily in and the cave was just windy enough to bring in the smells of the sea. Water pools had formed around the main path and eerie reflections came alive on the cave walls. With the soothing noise of water, everything around them seemed as restless as Sorey.

Nevertheless, Dezel seemed grumpier the farther they progressed in the cave, thinking back about how he was in Helena, Sorey started to think there was something bad between wind seraph and closed space.

"The water is so pure here, almost like in Elysia." Sorey commented opting not to voice his concern about Dezel.

The group was carefully walking in the large path, though a bit slippery that part of the cave had been rendered usable by humans. If the war brought in more refugees, it was a given that this forgotten cave would be used more than it had been in the past decades.

"The river must be filtering through the mountains. There is another branch of that same river that cross Bale, the coursing water has been my lullaby since forever." Alisha said, voice filling with warm nostalgia.

"A bright city nestled between clear water, a high castle on an island. The Celestial Record mentions a city like that." Sorey mused. He still couldn't believe that he could be looking at place mentioned in his favorite book.

"Yes, historian had been debating whether it was talking about Bale way before my birth. The city had changed names before." Alisha voice rose a little in excitement, she was proud of her country and she couldn't wait to show Sorey the wonderful architectural details her city nursed.

No one was certain when Dezel took upon himself to lead the way, but they all stopped when he did. "The way his narrowing after that cross, be careful and watch your step." He warned.

The words of advice were enough for them to start walking one behind another with Dezel opening the formation and Mikleo closing it. The path in from of them was indeed narrowing, actually the path was forming steps that descended further in the cave, and there the light was dimmer.

Some furrow of water flowed under the steps, the stone surface under the flow was so smooth and polished that Sorey wanted to test a theory. He stopped walking, watching the gentle current finish its run into a small pool way below the natural stair case.

"Say Mikleo," he started, mischievous smile already creeping on his face, "Is that pool down there shallow?"

Unsuspecting, Mikleo stopped beside Sorey, looking at the furrow his friend had given his attention to, "Hum, no, that pool overflow into another pool and in another until their go back to the river. Why did you ask, want to drink from it?" Mikleo asked, remembering Sorey comment about the water purity.

Sorey shrugged. "It just look fun, but I don't want to end up completely drenched."

Mikleo didn't had time to process Sorey answer because a careful hand was already sneaking around his waist, fingers anchoring themselves into his corset of belt and bringing him closer to Sorey's chest. Any protest died in his throat when Sorey chest collided with his back. And the next thing he knew, he had been pushed, ass in the water.

They were sliding fast, carried away by the current and the furrow supporting them, they were descending down the cave at an alarmingly fast path. Sorey laugh and exclamation of joy behind him echoed in the cave and resonated through Mikleo's back but he couldn't heard it over his own scream and the pounding of his heart because this was insane, this was reckless and… this was actually kind of fun.

"Should we follow them?" Alisha asked, looking puzzled by the situation.

"Don't want to be wet." Dezel and continued on the stairway.

Alisha looked back at the furrow, then she followed Dezel because his word made sense, she couldn't risk wetting her armor.

Breathing hard, Mikleo registered that the sliding had stopped only when Sorey nose began to nuzzle behind his ear. They were sitting in the shallow pool; the water reaching their ankle and their ass drenched yet Sorey was still laughing quietly, his natural warmth spreading into Mikleo through the arms he had warped around him.

Sorey smile flattened when he felt Mikleo go stiff in his arm. Slowly starting to let go, he changed his mind and buried his head in his friend shoulder. He wasn't about to let Mikleo go just yet, not when there was still that bubble of discomfort between them.

"I'm glad you came for me, Mikleo."

It was a simple thank you, yet it carried everything Sorey couldn't find words to tell out loud. It was meant to bring his Mikleo back to him and chase that silent and angry seraph that replaced him.

Not prying Sorey's arms away from him, Mikleo took his hand and interlaced their finger, he sighed finally allowing the weigh in his heart to be lifted, his mind reaching toward the embers of Sorey's presence.

"And I'm grateful to finally be able to travel with you. I wouldn't have it any other way." Mikleo said, a true smile finally gracing his lips.

Sorey and squeezed Mikleo's lightly as he raised his head, "Really? I thought you couldn't wait to go back to Elysia? I thought being stuck with me to search for Gramps annoyed you."

Rising from the pool and facing Sorey, Mikleo hand crept toward his friend to start a wet tickle war. "Idiot, you had always been this way. Traveling the world was my dream too, remember?"

Not listening to Sorey protest, Mikleo stopped his tickling only after he had made Sorey swear his defeat. Dripping wet and flushed from their activity, they stepped out of the pool to go back on the path just as Alisha and Dezel finished their way down the stairs.

"You only have yourself to blame if you catch a cold." Dezel said as he passed by them.

"It was worth it!" Sorey responded as he fallowed after the wind seraph.

Exchanging a quick smile with Mikleo, Alisha didn't stay to hear him murmur under his breath, "I will become stronger and protect you. Nothing will hurt you ever again."

The rest of the way was rather calm after that, though Sorey started shivering when they reached the largest room. A small lake was underneath them, water dripping droplet after droplet from enormous stalactite. Mikleo was about to ask for a pause, ready to use is power and finally dry Sorey's cloth when Dezel voice echoed against the limestone wall.

"Look, these are rock fireflies."

He made them stop in front of the wall, silencing the group, a few second after small yellow-green lights erupted from the wall; they flew in front of them, assembling in a cloud form.

"You know a lot," Alisha said voice barely above a whisper as she feared to scare the insects.

It was beautiful. Here in the deepest part of the cave were light barely filtered the fireflies luminescence was casting a warm and gentle glow. Dezel seemed to be the one they preferred, the small creature making him smile as they turned around him.

"There were some of them in Elysia too; they liked to nest in near the Mabinogio ruins." Sorey said, "I can't remember the number of time they saved me from Gramps wrath."

Mikleo crossed his arms at that, "Only because you kept going home either with something sprained or a concussion."

"They are really useful. They saved me a lot of time." Dezel confessed.

"How so, aren't they normal fireflies?" Alisha inquired. She was learning more from those young men than from her instructor in the army.

Outstretching his arm toward the fireflies, Dezel stirred them. They responded by glowing fiercer, incasing them in their warm glow. Alisha let out an exclamation of wonder when she felt the light spreading into her. Her tense muscle eased, and she even felt some of her tiredness go away. Sorey had stopped shivering too and Mikleo had his eyes closed as he basked in the feeling.

Her gaze deviating toward Dezel she saw him rubbing at his eyes, he had used their distraction to tip his head, making his hair fall away from his face. Slowly he opened clouded eyes and let the fireflies power sooth some of his pain.

"You are blind!"

Alisha exclamation had left her mouth before she couldn't prevent it. She put her hand over her mouth, catching herself too late. The glow from the fireflies dimmed, leaving the cave nearly dark again but she felt the gaze on her.

"That's an old battle wound." Dezel grinned, making Alisha know he wasn't offended.

"Well, he never looks straight at you and had trouble when he can't read the wind to walk so I knew it." Mikleo said, rising his chin a little.

"That's not something to worry about when you are a wind Seraph." Sorey said like he was trying to reassure Alisha.

Still irritated that she again stepped on someone personal matter without showing any care, Alisha still felt somewhat fooled because she obviously was the last one to know about Dezel. Her bout of clumsiness gave way to an awkward pause between them so she twirled her hair.

"W-well, I'm sorry I let surprise overcome me then. Wouldn't be wise to forget that incident and proceed? I'm sure we are nearing the other end."

She didn't stop to allow any comment to be said. Alisha passed by them and held her mouth tight swearing to herself that she would do some training to work out her excitement back in Bale.

The group found out in bewilderment that she had been right. The next room was on a lower ground, the rock walkway closer to the lake than it ever was. That room was large too but sunlight passed through the large hole in the farthest wall. Sorey felt himself breathe easier, he hadn't know that noise of droplet falling rhythmically and water flowing could start to make him miss silence.

He wanted to make a small run to finally come out of the cave, but Dezel stopped him brutally arm extended in front of the group.

"Wait, there is something in here." He warned, head turning toward the holes that littered the wall nearest of them.

As if answering to Dezel, an inhuman cry resonated and a huge head came out from one of the hole, blocking their path. The head was attached to an elongated serpentine body, the creature opening his mouth to show them fangs soaking with venom. Powerful muscle helped the huge creature to stand upright as it prepared to strike at them.

"Could it be the rumored guardian of the cave?" Alisha said as she pointed her lance in defense.

Dezel's pendulum were already flying right toward the giant snake eyes. "It wasn't there last time!" He said right as his weapon stopped the monster assault.

"The exit is just behind it, we just have to bypass it."

Sorey tried to approach, ceremonial sword rising in defense when the snake went for him. He side stepped and ran back toward Alisha.

When they had been fighting guardians in the prison, they had rapidly found a sort of cohesion and despite the huge difference in their stile the four of them had made quite the team. Now their adversary was ten time larger than any Sandorian soldier, they fell back behind Dezel trusting him to use his wind to repel the snake and giving them time to reflect on a strategy.

"There is enough water her for me to turn it into a giant Popsicle." Mikleo said, summoning his staff. He was already pulling on the mana from the lake, feeling the water respond to his call, "But I need time to gather enough water. Dezel barrier won't last long enough."

"Right we will divert its attention." Sorey nodded immediately understanding Mikleo's plan and agreeing to it.

"You take the left, I take the right." Alisha's combativeness was written on her face.

Mikleo closed his eyes in concentration, raising his staff behind him. Unnatural wind started to flow around him as element gathered in his body. The shift in atmosphere it caused alerted to snake that stopped trying to bite off Dezel's pendulum to lunge after Mikleo.

A strong gust of wind pushed the monster over, making its huge body slide on the wet ground.

"Now kids!' Dezel yelled after them.

The battle drawing them, Alisha and Sorey circled the snake. Their war cry resonated against the cave walls. Alisha used her momentum and jumped, her lance sinking between the snakes scales. Sorey had stepped over a stalagmite, hands gripping hard his sword as he let his strike fall on the snake head.

Attacked on both side, the snake hissed and writhed without being able to decide between dislodging Alisha who continued to plunge her lance and twist or bit down on the offending pest who kept hitting its head. And there was still that shinning thing that burned his eyes.

Dezel saw when the snake attention shifted back toward Mikleo, Sorey and Alisha diversion having little than no effect on it. He readied himself, clutching his pendulum and swearing under his breath. He knew the metal string won't be able to hold if he tried to harness the snake with it. When he felt the sudden move in the winds, it was too late to do anything about it.

Turning sharply toward the one he was protecting, Dezel could only hold his hand toward Mikleo as the snake tale violently swatted the water seraph. He heard the startled gurgle leave Mikleo's throat when the snake tail collided with his midsection. He saw him pushed away by the raw force. He heard the lake splash as Mikleo's body fell heavily on its smooth surface.

"Mikleo! He can't swim!"

Sorey's cry was everything the snake needed to finally turn his attention back toward him. Completely ignoring Alisha while she made a huge gash in the creature skin, it opened its mouth wide. Sorey was quick enough to react and the next moment he was out of the snake reach. Only, biting him had never been the snake's intention.

Green, acidic fluid was thrown out of the snake's fang, right toward were Sorey's feet had landed. No human reflex would have been quick enough to dodge the deadly poison. Alisha shoulder crashing again Sorey's back to take him out of arm way would have only wounded her as well.

It was only the white blinding light that engulfed him that saved them. The snake trashed and screamed in pain as its body started to melt, burned by the light. Alisha heard the light sing in her mind, like a faraway call lost in the wind, just like when she had looked had Mikleo's jewel.

When the light finally deemed, Sorey found himself under Alisha, the hard ground behind his back and the snake lifeless body still smoking as it turned into a puddle. He swallowed, having hard time breathing with the girl weigh on top of him.

Remembering where he was and what at happened, he looked around frantically and his throat closed on itself when he tried to call for Mikleo.

But there he was, the most precious thing in his life, knee deep in the unknowingly shallow lake before he stepped back on the platform, holding his side in pain while Dezel helped him back toward them.

Alisha was carefully unwinding herself from him, her eyes mirroring the question he was about to ask.

"W-what was that?" Sorey rasped.

Mikleo shook his head, hand glowing as he healed his broken rib, "Gramps blessing… I think." Was the only answer he could guess.

No one could see the way Dezel unseeing eyes narrowed from under his hair, "Well the path his clear now. We lost too much time with this fight and we should get to bale as soon as possible."

Offering his hand to help Alisha stand, he kept glancing at the puddle the snake's body had left behind. Poor thing only wanted to defend its territory.

"Dezel's right, we should hurry." Alisha dusted her armor, already making her way toward the cave exit.

"Are you all right?" Sorey lingered behind with Mikleo, looking at the seraph waist like it sported a gaping hole.

"I should be the one to say that. That thing wasn't even as huge as the Dragon." Mikleo posed his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out and marching in turn toward the exit. He made sure his cape fluttered in front of Sorey to better empathize his point.

Finally following the group, Sorey chose not to think back about what had happened for now. Still, he risked another taunt toward Mikleo.

"A shame you couldn't manage to turn it into a giant Popsicle, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And thank you so much for the support. I loved writing that chapter.
> 
> Remember that English isn't my first language and that I'm mostly self taught. If someone never told me I kept misusing the possessive form I wouldn't have known what the 's stood for so have no fear telling me about my mistakes.
> 
> No one guessed were the chapter tittle came from, should I give a clue ?


	6. Beautiful Golden City

The main street was busy with merchants starting to pull their stands away while the few remaining customers hastily did their late purchase as food stalls began to replace the daylight shops. Even so, she spotted the man she had spent all day waiting for in worry the second he passed through the city gates. Well, it was hard to miss a tall guy wearing mostly black in this golden city. 

The crow around him cleared a bit as he neared the fountain and she could see he didn't come back alone. But that was the least of her worry or now, because she was certain he knew she had spotted him and was staring at him. She saw how he looked around but stopped abruptly, his back straightening when the win brought him her scent. She saw how he gait changed ever so slightly while she pointedly looked in his direction, waiting for him to acknowledge her and come greet her. 

She started to growl under his breath when he turned her back to her and continued to ignore her, hiding his newest companion from her view.  Her hands gripped hard at the crate she was carrying, her body shaking with the need to make it fall on that man's head because of the nerve he had to ignore her after disappearing like he did. Just like that, he went right behind the frontline with just an 'I have something to take care of, it might take a while'. Doesn't he care that he had worried them?  

"Rose?" 

Her grumbling alerted her coworker, her nails starting to scratch at the crate's wood from how hard she was gripping it. Hearing her name spoken with such a concerned tone, she swallowed her resentment and allowed herself to relax, her glare finally leaving the man in black alone. 

The bearded man that had called her offered a knowing smile, putting his hand on her crate. "We could take over from here and finish the delivery. Maybe you can go fetch Dezel and gave him a piece of our minds?" 

Blue eyes deviating from the older man to the rest of her busy companions, Rose couldn't help but smile back at them. She wasn't alone in that, the whole group had shared her worry over Dezel's attitude, and now they were willing to take her share of work just to make sure she could free her mind of that needless worry. The best companion one could have, really, minus Dezel.

"Thanks Eguille." Rose said, her shoulder slumping as she let him take the crate from her. "It won't be long, he just need a lecture." 

Without needing to add anything she turned away, her boots clinking on the cobblestone road as she made her way toward the fountain. Fist balled at her side, she was ready to deal some blows. 

A short haired red headed girl let out a heavy sigh, watching Rose's back as she blended in the crowd. "Ah Dezel, making our Rose worry like that. That man is as thick as a brick when it comes to emotions. We could only hope he would learn one day. At least Talfryn send us a message to make us know he would be late." She shook her head in desperation. 

Eguille chuckled. "Who knows, if someone could make a centuries old seraph lean something it would be our Rose." 

Echoes of approbation and chuckles answered him. 

Her strides long and confident, Rose was more than ready to punch Dezel, though a punch in the arm would do for now, she wasn't willing to make a scene in front of potential clients. He was still turning her back to her as she made her way to him, seemingly engrossed in a conversation with the companions he come with. 

To be honest, now that her initial anger started to subside, Rose could feel relief taking root in her heart and it was threatening to make her soften Dezel punishment. She knew he could take care of himself, but it wasn't the first time she told him he could rely more on her and the Sparrowfeather for god sake. Still, Rose was glad he seemed sound and safe, plus he seemed to have made some friends in his way too. The taciturn Dezel who barely talked to anyone and preferred to keep to himself had made friends; she was impatient to meet those guys because she somehow felt like they deserved a medal.

Yet, as Rose came closer to them, she opened her mouth to call him out but stopped mid step when the most beautiful girl she had ever seen sat on the fountain edge. Blond curl framing her pretty face, soft pale green eyes and- 

"Is that you, Rose?"  

She could tell Dezel feigned to not knowing she was their before now that he could no longer hide from her. He had interrupted her train of thought and now she was fully back on him. Now that she got closer, she was a bit confused to find out that people were giving Dezel and his group a wide berth, gazes lingering as passerby crossed the fountain square. Her answer came when the beautiful girl rose from her sitting, blinking her eyes as she smiled at Rose. Rose couldn't mistake the armor she wore. Dezel had been traveling with the fucking Knight Princess of Bale. 

"You are even hotter in real life." 

Light pink dusted the princess cheeks as she averted her gaze. "Well, that's... thank you for the compliment." 

Eyes opening the size of saucer when she realized she had spoken her thought out loud, Rose sputtered under her breath inwardly screeching like she had seen a ghost. That girl was so cute! However she soon used her embarrassment to fuel a new fire against Dezel. All of this was his fault anyway. 

"Where have you been, you idiot seraph." She slapped his arm, Dezel cowering at the onslaught, "Please, ignore Dezel rudeness. He does know how to properly introduce someone, he just need to be told to. Go ahead then and introduce me too your friends properly." She rebuked him. 

Certain that Dezel rolled his eyes behind that curtain of hair of his, Rose resigned had to bite her tongue and tell herself to remember that she couldn't punish him in public. Now that she had surely made a fool of herself in front of the princess, she intended to use all mean in her possession to restore her image, even if she had to be nice to that traitorous, insensitive friend of her. 

"Guys, that's Rose my boss. She is the one I was supposed to meet here." Dezel introduced her in the most impersonal and condensed manner he could think of. 

One of the two guys accompanying him put a hand over his mouth, definitely hiding a smile as he muttered, "Well, that's was efficient."

The other guy elbowed him discreetly, whispering back at him, "You are being rude, Mikleo."

If glare could kill, Dezel would have dropped dead by now. With her eyes, Rose was making sure he knew that there was no escaping his sentence, and how much he would suffer from it. As if reading Rose's mood, the princess smile fell. 

"Well, I guess you know me but it would be impolite not to respond to presentation. I'm Alisha Diphda." She tilted her head in greeting.  

Rose bowed in response, "It's an honor your highness."

The brown haired guys Rose failed to notice until then decided it was time to suddenly grab her hand and shake it. 

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Sorey and this is Mikleo." He gestured to another guy beside him.  

A bit stunned by the vigorousness Sorey used to shake her hand, Rose blinked a few times before she could open her mouth to answer to him.

"T-thank you, nice to meet you too." She nearly added an 'I guess' but her professional mode was still on.

 "Don't mind him, he is just weird. Feel free to tell him when he is." Mikleo didn't bother to hide his smile when he commented.

White hair tipped in blue told Rose about Mikleo's seraphic nature while his violet eyes held her gaze impassibly. To her defense, she couldn't help but to stare, Dezel was the only other seraph she ever met and it was a rare occurrence to meet one outside a church or a temple. He was quite a pleasing sight too, Rose had the feeling some of the gazes that lingered in their general direction landed on him more than the others. Does all seraph were so beautiful? She wondered.

Now that she looked at him, the brown haired guy wasn't half bad either. He was the exact opposite of his seraph friend though. Where Mikleo was all grace and slender body, Sorey was taller and boarder holding a boyish charm she knew some girls would kill for. She just hopped that Alisha didn't belong in that girl category.

 Her mind wandered back to that painter girl that lived close to the town square, Rose wondering if maybe she could commission her to paint the princess portrait if only she could convince Alisha to pose for it. She was adamant that the paintings would sell at a good price and she could keep one too… but she was deviating from the subject.  

"Dezel helped us a great deal. Don't let him be modest when he'll tell you about it." Sorey added, putting his hand on his hip and gesturing vaguely in Dezel's direction

Rose dubious gaze returned to Dezel, one of her brow lifting in incredulously. "Really now? A seraph member of a merchant guild helped a princess and her body guards? Hope you promoted the Sparrowfeather name then!"  

If Dezel escapade could gather some financials benefits to the guild, she won't be able to hold a grudge against him for long. Rose knew that her smile had turned roguish but she let it be in full display anyway. To her amazement, Alisha returned her smile making her throat suddenly go dry. 

"I was hoping he would stay with us a little longer, though. I still have to go give my report to the chancellor and I wanted for Dezel, Sorey and Mikleo to accompany me to the castle." She shook her head slowly, "I insist that his help need to be recompensed." 

Not allowing Alisha so go further with her statement, Dezel protested, "And I insist that it don't need to. I didn't help you get back here to win a medal or something. Political stuff isn't for me. I have no intention to set a foot in the palace." He crossed his arm over his chest, making the group know that he wasn't willing to discuss this. 

Alisha eyes deemed a bit and even Sorey seemed a little disheartened by Dezel cold attitude. Not licking the mood, Rose hand rose to hold her chin in thought. She hummed, not sure if she believed that Dezel role had been as indispensable that what Alisha was letting on, yet she could think of a compromise that would eventually make everyone happy. 

"Why won't you join us for dinner instead? We can cook a feast for everyone so I could thank all of you for bringing back Dezel sound and safe, and for having put up with him all the way. What do you think about that?" Rose offered. 

The moment Alisha's eyes lit up was the moment Rose was sure she would move mountain just to make that girl happy. Courting her would be as sweet and as nice as to bite into a freshly backed mabo curry bun.

 Alisha hit her palm with her closed fist. She nodded heartily, as more plans formed in her head

"That's a great idea. I would like that. We could gather everyone in my house, there plenty of room there and I would be glad to offer anyone to stay the night if needed. I want to thank Dezel after all, not be in his debt further." She crossed her arm behind her back, she seemed really pleased with her addition to Rose idea. 

Hopping her mouth wasn't hanging open from how cute Alisha was. Rose had to gather herself before responding, "That's a deal for me." 

"That would be nice! Thanks a lot, Alisha, Rose." Sorey voice covered over Mikleo's agreement but Rose could tell he was enjoying the prospect of a feast too. 

Four pair of eyes turned toward Dezel in expectation. Arm draped over his chest like he was trying to shield his person from them, Dezel sighed. 

"I can say no to that."

* * *

 

"I had imagined it more… what was the right word? Grand?" Sorey said.

He tipped his head to the side, eyes taking in Indels Castle peculiar architecture.

The cities had been a wonder and from the moment when they had crossed the gates and he hadn't known were to put his eyes. Eyes glowing in marvel and mouth opening in awe, Sorey had wanted to ask Alisha question after question. Yet, he was aware that the sun was setting soon and more than his thirst for knowledge, the chancellor needed to be informed about the Dragon situation as soon as possible. He just couldn't help but to look at everything they passed by on their way to the castle.

To the yellow cobblestones neatly arranged to spiral making the streets, the tall chimney over ochre roof tile that shinned when the sun it them just right, centuries old three whose leave fluttered gently in the wind and more than everything the ingenious network of channels and aqueducts Bale was built on, everything was making Sorey heart soar with impatience for when he would finally have the opportunity to review those again and again with Mikleo yet, the castle which was supposed to be the cherry on top of the cake was a bit… weird.

It looked like a normal square house had all of its sharp angles smoothed to appear round and then someone had added a smaller round square on top, pointy towers and a long staircase in the middle.

It was built on what seemed an artificial small island, a bit away from the rest of the town and was surrounded by the river. It was a lot smaller than what one could imagine from a castle housing royalty and a bit enclosed too. "I heard that it was mostly used to administrative function. Only the young king and a few of his guard reside here. The rest of the council and the royal family are housed in a district made for nobility." Rose informed them, crossing her arm behind her head.

With Alisha gone inside to ask the chancellor for an audience, she was the only one remaining willing to enlighten them a bit, even though she herself knows little about the town history.

The small group was waiting for Alisha's return outside before the bridge that marked the castle area. A long staircase marked the entrance but two round doors bordered it, one guard on each side.

With enough time to properly observe Indels Castle architecture, Sorey was left with more questions. Why was it so was so round? Was it mentioned in the Celestial Record?

Though made of the same white and ochre bricks used for larger buildings in the town, the garden and the decoration gave him the feeling that it was older than what he had seen of the town. That roundness however struck a familiar cord into Sorey, and green eyes widening in realization he grabbed Mikleo's forearm.

"Is it just me or this look like gramps home somehow?"

At first Mikleo lips jutted out as he was about to contradict Sorey but upon closer inspection, he had to grand him that. Humming in thought as he brought his hands to his lips, violet eyes began to inspect the building more closely.

"Could it be that it was made using Seraphic arte?"

Without needed further prompting, Sorey reached for the Celestial Record attached to his belt.

"That would mean it was built right after the Dragoon war!" he exclaimed.

Bringing himself closer to look at the book over Sorey shoulder, Mikleo started to argue with Sorey. Soon their conversation became heated and passionate, small shoots and exclamations troubling the silent street.

Rose gripped the iron railing behind her, having lost the boys after they started talking about architecture imitation and possible rebuilt over the years. She turned away from the castle, preferring to look at her reflection in the clear water. More than seeing it, she felt Dezel leaning on the railing beside her.

"Don't ever do that again. I mean it." She sighed after a while.

She felt him flinch in discomfort as he heard the silent threat over the tone she used.

"That… it had nothing to do with the group." he responded calmly, making sure not to be overheard by the boys.

"We are a family. Everything that could get you killed has everything to do with the group. We love you, Dezel. I love you. I care if something was to happen."

Silence hung between them, yet it was heavy and filled with unsaid words. It was too much for Rose, even though she was used to Dezel brooding. She hit his arm lightly.

He leaned against her, lightly pushing his weight on her, telling Rose that for now he was beside her.

"She was there Rose; I finally found clues of her whereabouts after all those years.  I couldn't wait for the other and let her escape." He said somberly.

"But she did anyway and you got caught." She gritted her teeth, struggling to keep her voice at a low volume.

Dezel didn't even try to argue with her, he contented to put a hand on her head gently ruffling her red hair.

"You were going to stay some more with the princess and them, right?"

"I would have make you know about-"

"It's alright. I'm not as heartless as you seem to think so I'll make that official by giving you a mission." She eventually turned back toward him, fingers absentmindedly touching the beads hanging in her ruby red hair.

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly at the boys, and Dezel tipped his hat over his closed eyes as he felt the girl emotion in the winds. Sorey was making grand gesture with is hand, still engrossed in a debate with his Seraph friend.

"Keep you blind eyes on that Seraph boy. I don't think he know what he have in his hands."

Her word fell like a guillotine, final and unquestionable. Dezel know that whatever is own reason for following the boys, she wouldn't excuse any lapse in this mission.

* * *

 

When Alisha came back to tell them that an emergency audience had been granted, they wouldn't have thought they would have waited for so long just to be dismissed at the end.

They had been sat in a waiting room in the hall, curved wall lined with green stripped comfortable looking couch. And confortable they were as Sorey's body molded blissfully in the cushion. He was still fidgeting from time to time, pent up energy his earlier debate with Mikleo having building back up since they were finally allowed inside and a guard had led them here to wait.

They waited for what felt like hours because anxiety and apprehension had shut even Sorey. Three pair of eyes immediately landed on the guard that descended the staircase coming down from the throne room.

Alisha was the first to stand up, the boys imitating her after sharing an analytical glance.

Sorey nervousness was making him fidgety again. His need to ask questions about the castle architecture and finally win over Mikleo's conjecture had been subdued but instead he was plagued with anxiety about what to do. For one he doesn't know what was the proper royal etiquette here and feared he would put shame on Alisha and secondly the castle was as weird on the inside than from the outside it was hard not asking about it. His curiosity wanted to be satisfied so bad.

He remembered Alisha's word about a library somewhere around here, maybe he could convince Mikleo to go after this.

Mikleo's eyes sent him a reassuring glance, silently telling him that he was doing alright. So Sorey listened to Mikleo and stopped fiddling with his clothes, kept his mouth shut and stood behind Alisha as the guard came closer.

"Princess Alisha, you are invited to participate in the emergency war council. Seraph Uno of the church of Bale has accepted to meet your guest and will soon come to them." He said in a deadpan voice.

Alisha seemed displeased with that, her fingers clenching and unclenching at her side. Her eyes narrowed before she recalled that the guard was just doing what he was told to and she adopted a more neutral stance.

"The chancellor Bartlow was supposed to greet then in person, they-"

"The king and the kingdom of Basil greatly thank those two young men for bringing the princess back safe and for the information about the enemy dragon." The guard deadpanned again, staring straight ahead like he wasn't really seeing Alisha before him, "However, it has been decided that them being neither warrior nor mercenary, precious time could not be spared to greet them formally in this time of war. Now if you please, follow me you highness."

Outrage showed briefly over Alisha's face. With a sight, she turned back to talk to the both of them, "I'm sorry for that. Would you wait for me here? I promise you'll be thanked properly."

Not liking the fake smile he saw on her face, Sorey gently took Alisha's hand in his, feeling like she needed the contact. "You don't need to thank us." He grinned at her.

"That's right, if nothing we are the one indebted to us. We had no clues about gramps and now you give us something to start from." Mikleo nodded is thanks, "But to be honest, I'm looking forward to that feast you promised."

His words made the corner of Alisha's mouth lift a bit.

With reluctance, she drew back her hand toward herself and turned her back to them. Sorey watched her climb the marble steps with some of his apprehension lifting of off his shoulder.

"It looks like you can be kind sometime too, Mikleo." He teased, his grin turning into a smirk

Sorey's hand twitched, wanting to try and tickle his friend side just a little bit. He knew it wasn’t the place for that but kept the idea in mind for later.

Lifting is chin up in defiance, Mikleo answered, "What do you mean, sometimes? I'm always kind. "

Before any encore of their earlier debate could start anew, a silvery voice interrupted them.

"Well, they didn't warn me I would be meeting one of my kin. It's been so long since I have seen another water seraph."

Sorey turned toward the voice owner, genuinely curious. That Uno was a water Seraph just like Mikleo was a surprise. Now that he thought about it, the way the town was built over water should have planted the idea in his head.

With a wave in his blue and white robe, Uno inclined his body to them, "My name is Uno, Lord of the Land of Bale." His eyes met Mikleo's, shoulder length azure hair framing his round face, "Not that lot of human pray anymore when war occupies mot of their mind." There was no bite in his words; like he was just stating a fact and that it didn't affect him more than that.

It didn't fool Mikleo though. For him the resentment behind that unnecessary commentary was clear as spring water. As a water seraph himself he knew how human prayers were important to enhance seraphim' blessings and powers, he had felt Uno's domain when they entered the city and was nothing like Gramp's, nothing to protect Uno's follower from the war if it were to reach the capital city. Nevertheless, if Mikleo was concerned by Uno choice of word, he wasn't about to call him out on it in front of Sorey.

"I didn't know there were still seraphim willing to live with humans and protect them. My name is Mikleo, and my companion here his named Sorey. "Mikleo said, tipping his head in turn.

Sorey watched the strange exchange between the two and for a second felt like observing a battle in dominance. It was strange. Uno had an aura around him that no other seraph back in Elysia had. Like living among human made him just a little bit different. Maybe Mikleo was sensing it too, that why he seemed on edge the moment Uno opened his mouth to talk to them.

Smirking slightly, Uno didn't wait to be prompted to sit on one of the couch. He gestured with his hand to invite them to do the same.

"Well, it's seem you travelled a long way to meet me. I hope it's not to lecture me about my choice to live with humans. I thought you would understand me for you seem to appreciate human companion as well."

Mikleo's eyes narrowed at that, teeth clenching as he thought of a good way to respond. The word human fell heavily on his ears, like it physically pained him to reduce Sorey to just that. Or was it because of the way Uno had looked had Sorey after his statement, eyes roaming over him like he was appraising his value that made Mikleo uncomfortable.

"It seems like there is a misunderstanding, my words weren't mean as an accusation." He said pleasantly, trying hard not to scowl.

"We grew up together. We are best friend so it felt natural to travel together."

Judging that now was a good time to intervene, Sorey explained the situation as simple as he could, yet resumed all of what Uno needed to know about their relationship. The rest was personal.

Uno veiled hostility toward Mikleo dissipated the instant his navy blue eyes widened in recognition, "Are you by any chance coming from Elysia? Are you Zenrus's adopted children?"

Finally settling back on the couch, Sorey smile grew as Uno inched toward him. Hopefulness flashed in his eyes.

"You know Gramps?"

"Every seraph knows who Zenrus is." Uno smiled, all treat having dissipated from his body language. "I'm honored to be meeting his children. You both are the living proof that human and seraphim still can cohabit. You are a symbol for seraphim like me who still believe in that coexistence."

When she had told them about Uno, Alisha did say he was maybe the wisest man in Serdio and Sorey felt silly because it was obvious he would know who Zenrus was judging that he was a Grand seraph and an important figure in the seraphim world, still his pride swelled when he heard his Gramps being recognized and talked about in great term. However, he surely didn't expect the comment about Mikleo and him.

The Celestial Record mentioned how after the Dragoon War, seraphim and human that fought together against a common enemy had grew farther apart as the age of men began. It always made him sad how much seraphim in Elysia feared humans. Sure it was different with him, because he was one of them, but sometime when he was younger he would catch wary glance or one of them would jump away when he would move too quickly. Sorey had been remained of that the hard way when had Alisha stepped in the village vicinity, and it hurt to see hatred in the eyes of people he loved.

It would be a blatant lie to tell he didn't dream about finding a way to bring human and seraphim to live in harmony again. It was really uncanny to hear that he was considered a living example of that dream.

"I surely didn't except to be praised for keeping up with him." Mikleo muttered, his reddened cheeks telling Sorey he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with Uno attention.

"If only I wasn't so tight on my schedule, I would have been more than happy to give you a tour of the city, but alas I can only grant you a few minute to discuss what you wanted to ask me."

Hand coming over his heart, Uno seemed really disappointed not to be able to spend more time with them. His word were clearly a polite way to urge them on, meaning he was telling the truth and was truly resenting  not being able to make some time for them.

"Actually, we are looking for Zenrus. He went away for a gathering of seraphim weeks ago and should have come back by now. We know the place it's held is a secret but if there is a chance you could help us found him…"

Mikleo stopped to speak when he saw Uno face fell at the news.

"To be honest, Those gathering are for Grand Seraph so I'm not allowed to know where it was held, so I'm afraid I can't be of much help," Uno frowned deeply, a spike of his former hostility troubled his aura, "Still, Zenrus came to visit me in his way to that gathering and I know for sure was that he was heading to Hoax."

Sharing a glance with Mikleo, Sorey was indeed disappointed that they didn't exactly have the information they wanted. He knew looking for Gramps would not be easy, the country was huge and it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Well, at least they had another hint of where to look.

Sighing, Mikleo's finger combed through his hair, "Thank you for your help. It's not very much but it's something."

"I truly wish I was more useful. If you have any other question I would be glad to answer it."

"Have you heard about a monster called the Black Beast."

Violet and Navy eyes immediately landed on Sorey, the former were astonished if not a bit betrayed because Mikleo would have thought Sorey would have concerted with him before asking a question like that. Years went by since Sorey had shown any interest in the Beast that destroyed their hometown.

Biting his lips, Mikleo dreaded Uno answer because it meant Sorey was straying away from him yet again.

"Why should you ask a question I can't answer again?" Uno smile was amused, yet it didn't reach his eyes, "All information the kingdom had gathered about that monster was destroyed in a fire way before I became Bale's Lord of the Land, sighting of it goes back to the Dragoon War it is truly hard to find record."

"That's why it isn't mentioned in the Celestial Record." Sorey mused.

Uno agreed, "Maybe."

* * *

The door gave a small creaking sound as Mikleo pushed it open. Holding an oil lamp in his hand, he extended it to lighten the dark room. Another lamp had been lit inside making the room bright enough to see the figure sitting between rows of books.

When Alisha gave them a small tour of her home, their eyes had shone when they had landed on the princess's library. According to her, it wasn't half the royal library but it was still a collection impressive enough to have Sorey nearly drooling.

Laughter and booming voice echoed in the corridor behind him, making him smile when he thought back of the party he just left to go find another wanderer. Rose companion has been as exuberant and loud as she was and Mikleo surely didn't expect to have such a good time. But he had. It felt like home when the Elysian would make bonfire and chant and dance all night and Sorey would blush from too much dancing, breathless from laughter and eyes full of stars.

Yet, even if Sorey eyes were alight that night too, it started to dim thorough the party, until Sorey had discreetly slipped away

"I was sure to find you here." Mikleo said as he pushed the door closed behind him.

Eyes glancing up from the book he was carefully holding in one hand, Sorey couldn't old back a tired yawn.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I wanted some quiet, you looked you had so much fun."

Humming under his breath, Mikleo extinguished his lamp, the one beside Sorey was enough to illuminate where he was sitting on the floor. Most of the room was instantly drowned by the shadows, grayish light from the moon casting its ray on the old rug. He carefully perused the books cover, frowning at the impressive collection of cheesy romance novel Alisha had. Shrugging he still choose one and want to sit beside Sorey.

"It was nice. Rose and the Sparrowfeather are great people, but I do enjoy some quietness too."

Nodding as he went back to his book, Sorey silently offered his friend some cushions and settled more comfortably to read against him like they did so many times before, familiarity making a confortable blanket between them. it felt good. It felt more like the Sorey he grew up with. The Sorey he loved to no ends

No more words were needed. Mikleo could feel wathever was plaging Sorey ease with is presence, the tensions in his shoulder leasing as they basked in each other warmth. Sorey needed a moment like that just as much Mikleo needed to alone with him right now.

 At first Mikleo focused on his reading but as time passed and Sorey leaned more and more on him, eventually ending up resting is head on Mikleo's lap before his light snoring was the only sound heard in the library, reading as became nearly impossible. The words were blurred by thoughts about what they went through in a matter of two days, and Mikleo was certain it had strained their relationship.

Setting his book down, he gently ran his fingers between Sorey unruly strand careful not to wake him.

No wonder he was so out, he barely had any rest since the night they escaped from Hellena and it was yesterday night. Only yesterday, yet it felt light month had happened in the span of a few hours.

Mikleo thought back about what Uno had told them and how his hopes about finding Gramps quickly before Sorey could grow attached to the human world were crushed.

He had seen how Sorey was with Alisha, with Rose, Eguille, Felice and Rosh and it devastated him to think that Sorey did belong into that world. Not with him, not with a seraph.

With Alisha, he could do. She was a nice girl and she was perfect for Sorey. He saw how she had instinctively rushed to protect him when the giant snake threw acid at him and Mikleo was sure Sorey didn't left the girl indifferent. She was willing to give her life to protect him too, so it wouldn't be half bad giving Sorey up to her as long as she allowed him to stay. Yes that was it.

 Because he would stay as long as Sorey wanted him. Even if he witnessed is falling in love with someone else, having children, growing old with someone else, everything that Mikleo couldn't offer him. Even if it meant his heart will broke and that his sorrow could turn him into a dragon. He would stay for Sorey. He would protect him always

Mikleo smiled as he came with that decision, vowing his very soul to Sorey life. His heart was clenching in his chest and his guts knotted and made him dizzy with the need to throw up yet, for the first time in years he felt at peace with himself.

His eyes squeezed as he struggled not to cry. Sometime it was like it didn't knew who Sorey was anymore, just like when he suddenly asked informations about the Black Beast, just like when he emited that strong light that burned the giant snake to ashes.

It couldn't have come from Alisha.

It was just no use overthinking about it because there was no way to know what it was. Conjecture could go up and fill a library worth of books before he could came close to an answer. It had happened so fast, Mikleo couldn't only hope it was made by Gramps's blessing.

His finger went from Sorey's hair to brush against his forehead, and then descend his nose until the pads of his fingers touched the roughness of Sorey's shaped lips.

How would it feel to press their lips together, if only just once? Sorey wouldn't know. It wouldn't hurt anyone. Mikleo tongue went up over his own lips tingling from the imagined sensation of them meeting in a kiss. Sorey breath felt cool against them.

It would hurt Mikleo so much to cross that line.

The door creaking alerted him and he quickly straightened his back, his eyes catching Alisha's as her head poked out from the corridor. She smiled gently at him, her own tiredness casting shadow under her eyes. Now that he was paying attention to it, Mikleo noticed that the noise from the party had stopped.

"Everyone went to sleep, I was thinking maybe you would want to too, so I brought some blankets."

She pushed the door open completely, holding some warm looking blankets in her arms. Crossing the threshold, she lightened her step when she noticed that Sorey had already fallen asleep. Hiding a small laugh behind a hand, she laid the blanked near Mikleo.

Mouthing a thank you and reaching a hand to grab a blanket, Mikleo returned her smile. She really did grow on him.

Without needing to be told to, she helped him make a nice makeshift bed for him and Sorey. Strangely, a nagging feeling assaulted Mikleo mind more than any of the though he had moments ago. He felt like now was the right time to ask, before he hand Sorey made any plan to go to Hoax.

"You didn't talk about the council since it ended. Did they have a plan to stop that dragon ?" he whispered.

Alisha smile faltered hand her hands trembled a bit but she quickly held laced together to hide it.

"They are planning to stop him and fend it of at using the nearby fort at Hoax. " she whispered back

Mikleo perked up, brow furrowing at the irony. Alisha stood back up carefully, bringing a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. Now that he looked at her more closely, Mikleo was under the impression that she looked awkward and uncomfortable without her armor. The way she held herself was a little of too, like she missed the weight of her battle attire.

"I'm being sent there to keep the battle line."

Her fist clenched, her battle maiden side seemingly fighting with the girl in her.

"It seem like our fate would be crossed a little longer then." Mikleo wanted his smirk to be challenging her, daring Alisha to show them what she was made of.

His heart was in agony. Even fate wanted to keep Alisha and Sorey together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, telling me about it would be nice.
> 
> Sorry for the wait but the lack of comment did nothing to motivate me. To be honest I was busy playing Berseria to had more lore to that story


	7. The Time for Confrontation

 

As the group neared the border, the landscape gradually changing to something deeply scared by the war, Sorey could only think of what Alisha told them about Basil history.

She had looked quite somber with the fire lighting her features when she talked about how the whole continent of Serdio was a united country before the war. Twenty years ago when the king died prematurely and his younger brother protested that Chancellor Bartlow was to be be named regent until the six year old prince would be old enough to govern.

Dissension started in the government heart, opposing noble family and military. Those who thought the young prince's uncle should have been named regent baked him up, thus a civil war began. Eventually the prince side won a major victory and the dissident had to flee to the more hostile part of Serdio.

The prince's uncle founded the Sandorian empire where he ruled, biding his time and vowing unconditional hatred to the Chancellor Bartlow. The war continued, at the difference now that everyone knows it wont end until one of the parties was annihilated.

More than ever with that dragon on their side, Sandora was close to reach its goal.

Alisha's thought on the matter remained unknown to Sorey, the princess dismissing his questioning with a polite smile and a change of subject.

But now Sorey knew she had only known war all her life.

Entering Hoax gates showed him another side of war. Where he thought he would only find a military fort being so close with the Sandorian border, Sorey was instead led into a small fortified town.

A small town barricaded by huge wall where patrolling soldiers marched along weary civilians.

He couldn't hide a frown when he saw that the town had been surrounded by woods at one point, much like Elysia. Here the forest had shrunk and was reduced to reach only a slim part of the town wall. The oldest tree had long been used to make the fortifications, the barricade reaching high and giving a good viewpoint to the guards.

More than that, Sorey was troubled by the thing most of the peoople had in their eyes, something that he had briefly saw once in Alisha's eyes the day he had met her. Though there was a small difference from people to people.

The older villagers mostly looked tired, as they only could hope to see the war end before their time on earth come to an end, but the young looked used to it, having lived without knowing a single day of peace since their birth. And noticing that tugged at Sorey heart.

Was he really that sheltered in Elysia?

This border town was in perfect contrast with Basil were war had yet to affect its people; it made Sorey more aware of the difference that could exist within a country.

The soldiers were the worst though. Hope seemed to have been sucked away from their souls. They had been informed of the dragon coming toward them, no doubt.

Still, they were more than happy to welcome Alisha and the enforcements she bought with her. Their government hadn't abandoned them and it lifted their spirit. The man in charge of the stationed garrison was more than happy to work with the Princess Knight. Even though Sorey had already seen a glimpse of the presence Alisha had when dealing with military, it was still a sight to see her take charge. Mikleo almost had to drag him outside when she had started to review the troops.

He almost forgot the reason that brought them here in the first place.

And somewhere he thought that if maybe he and Mikleo had been more than civilian…

Well for now they had to look for Gramps, but a seed was already growing in Sorey's mind.

Unexpectedly, Dezel had tagged along, coming to take orders for the SparrowFeather. Though Sorey had a feeling Rose wouldn't have let him come alone if he hadn't traveled with them. It was nice knowing the girl had so much faith in them after only knowing them for one day.

Sorey saw him taking notes and talking to soldiers as he and Mikleo visited the town, asking about Zenrus. Dezel still proved to be a seraph full of mystery.

"Sorey, are you listening?" Mikleo voice bought him out of his musing.

Absentmindedly playing with his feather earing as he watched Dezel work, Sorey gaze turned back to Mikleo who was glaring at him, hands on his hips.

"Hum, sorry, I wasn't really listening." He confessed, running a hand through his hair.

 Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Mikleo elbowed Sorey, "I was telling you we are in front of the last home we have not visited yet, and still no trace of Gramps !" he punctuated his phrase with another jab.

Sorey's shoulders slumped with the understanding that they were running tight on option. Still, he wasn't about to give hope just yet. "If no one saw him here it means we have to visit every town in Serdio until we find more clues." He said with conviction.

"You'll be more than happy to do so." Mikleo sighed, hiding a small smile behind his hand. Sorey hopefulness was contagious, "All right, but we still have the midwife to ask first of all." Mikleo added as he pushed open the door of the town midwife.

"A midwife?"

Sorey question remained suspended on the air as a woman turned toward them. All smile, the portly woman opened her eyes wide as she acknowledged their presence.

"Oh my, I'm not sure a seraph and a human can conceive but I'm pretty sure two male can't." Mikleo's immediate splutter and Sorey's reddening had her thinking she may have made a small mistake, "Unless…" she started to try to correct herself wiping a glass bottle as she pondered her words, "One of you his biologically female. In that case you must forgive me for my mistake."

It was the last straw for Mikleo and he almost exploded, "We aren't here to discuss about having children!" His tone was more aggressive than what he would have wanted, and he had covered his mouth to hide his embarrassment.

Sorey chuckled nervously beside him, " Actually, we came in town with the princess and the others."

The midwife seemed confused, she blinked at them. They stood to close to each other to be just friend and they didn't have the brother vibe either. It became evident the more she looked at them. Ah, young love could be quite confusing. She was remained of her younger years.

"You are visiting a famous midwife so I naturally thought you were here to talk about children. Most people visit me only for that nowadays. "She said as she sat in a rocking chair, "So you came with the princess Alisha, I was her midwife too you know. That girl was a beauty from the day she was born and strong too." She talked before either of them could utter a word, obviously happy to have some kind of conversation in that time of war.

Her gentle voice and kind smile prompted them to listen whiteout interrupting, she played with her brown hair a bit when she considered continuing her story. The human boy looked interested, his green eyes curious and briefly glancing at his friend.

"Then you must have known her family before the war?" Sorey asked.

Still coming down from his embarrassment, Mikleo looked at him, one of his eyebrows rising in interrogation.

"Yes, but her mother being of low status and the king dying a few months after her birth made her the last in the line for the throne. I was so proud of her when she took upon herself to train as a knight in order to serve the kingdom. "

"She is impressive, isn't she?"

Sorey's words made Mikleo look away, his gaze falling somewhere near the shelves were the midwife kept her herbs.

"Tanks to lady Maltran training. She was like a mother to Alisha, yet she defected to Sandora a few years ago. I heard the princess had a hard time recovering after that, she was even suspected of treason." The midwife flow of word suddenly stopped as she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, I think I have talked too much, it isn't really my place to tell you about that, even more if you both are the princess's friends." She looked really ashamed of having let all that information slip. It was rather personal on Alisha.

"Don't worry. We won't talk about that if she didn't want too. And I'm sure we eventually would have learnt that from someone else anyway. The soldiers like to talk a lot." Mikleo intervened to reassure the midwife, "We are sorry to have abused of your time and any other time we would have been more than happy to talk more with you but it's getting late and we did came here for another purpose."

Sorey pouted at Mikleo quick dismissal of the midwife. He was rude brushing her away like that when she obviously needed some company. Still, Mikleo was right, night was falling and there was something ticking over in his mind that he needed to take care of.

"It's not often I get to talk with young handsome boys, usually their pregnant wife is the center of my attention. So don't feel sorry for abusing my time as you say. Go ahead and ask your question, I'll answer as best as I can"

No that she closed her eyes and reclined in her chair, Sorey could see she too bore the same tiredness the town people had. For every other person they had interrogated, he had let Mikleo do the asking; now he felt like it should be him this time.

"Have you, by any chance, received the visit of an old seraph called Zenrus? He is rather short and looks frail but he is in fact quite strong and went to travel alone."

The midwife eyes opened wide once again, "Zenrus? My, are you the sons he talk so much about?"

Sorey and Mikleo exchanged a glance, happiness pulling their lips up. finally someone here knew their Gramps.

"Yes! He is our Gramps. Please tell us you saw him." Sorey desperation surprised Mikleo.

They both cared very much for their Gramps, but it struck Mikleo now that he had thought he was the only one who truly understood the situation. Sorey seemed so carefree over everything, so happy to discover the world. Now, Mikleo know how much he was wrong, the burden on Sorey was heavy too.

He was sharing it with him.

"You just missed him. He came by what, maybe two, three weeks ago? It is strange, he should have gone back home by now." She looked at them with concern, and then shook her head, "I could only guess he had persisted in visiting his friends in Sandora. The resurgence of the war makes travelling harder."

His gaze falling at his feet in defeat, Sorey hand closed in a fist. Again Gramps escaped them and they only gleaned vague clues about what he was doing. It made him think he didn't knew his gramps as much as he thought. Pushing away the unknown feeling that wanted to reach him proved to became harder each time Sorey learned that Gramps had secrets he wouldn't even share with his sons.

"Thank you very much for you time miss. At least now we won't be looking too much in the dark." Mikleo voice pierced right through the fog forming in Sorey mind.

The woman started to rise from her chair, intending to see them to her door but Sorey having guessed how really tired she was, was quick to make her sit back.

"Don't bother. It was nice talking to you, we'll gladly visit again."

Chuckling, the woman covered Sorey's hand with her own, "Thanks to you. Do visit when you both are ready to talk about children. I can help you with adoption too."

Again, Sorey let out a small embarrassed laugh as Mikleo took him away to drag him out from the door, hissing quick farewell at the midwife.

He let out a weary sigh as tried to bask in the fresh air outside, cheeks red and burning up.

The nigh was slowly falling over Hoax walls, plunging the town in a fake quietude. As Sorey took in the sight, of the people retreating to their home safety, of the guard watching over the wall, waiting for the enemy, it became evident he couldn't ignore this feeling anymore.

"I want to do something for them, Mikleo."

The seriousness in Sorey's voice helped Mikleo focus and forget about the humiliating thing that just happened with the midwife. He posted himself in front of Sorey, hands on his hips and blocking his vision of the town.

"I thought you would never ask." His smile was a bit sad.

"You-you, I thought you would never agree!" Sorey grabbed Mikleo's shoulders, "And I would have followed you because Gramps came first, but now we knew he his right behind the front line and we can't reach him. And those people, there is a dragon coming right toward them and-"

Abruptly stopping his rant, Sorey took his time to properly look at Mikleo. Of the way he was patiently waiting for him, a knowing look in his violet gaze. It all came crashing into him. How much Mikleo had been supporting him all along. He had agreed to Sorey decision even before it started to bloom in Sorey's mind. Mikleo had been following him until this very moment and Sorey had though it was the contrary, that he was the one following Mikleo.

"You know we won't be able to avoid killing if we pick a side, right? It's a war. And you must be aware," Mikleo had to breathe carefully because saying it out loud made it real and it was almost painful, "The chance of a peaceful outcome are thin, almost nonexistent."

Mikleo had to end Sorey silence, at the same time making sure the other was well aware of what he was stepping into. Not that he doubted Sorey intelligence, but it was another time Sorey could act on impulse before thoroughly thinking about the consequences of his decision.

The truth was whatever his answer, Mikleo was ready to support him.

Like he was only now considering Mikleo's words, Sorey finger ran over the handle of his ornamental sword. Looking at his feet, his face became somber but Mikleo could tell he was carefully weighing his decision.

"I'll do what I can to avoid killing or I won't be true to myself, but I'm ready if it came to that. It just… if there is a chance to talk about peace with Sandora emperor, I want to meet him. "Sorey jaw was set as he looked up, his eyes boring into Mikleo's, "I can't just be watching on the side anymore, I can't just let those people suffer and do nothing about it. I want to help them."

Mikleo smile was as bright as it could be coming from him, it blinded Sorey enough that it didn't see how it didn't reach his eyes, "Then I'll be with you. Let's go find Alisha to see what job she can give us."

 

* * *

 

 

Even through seraphim gained their energy from the mana naturally flowing into all living thing and thus don't needed to sleep to rest, falling asleep had become a habit for Mikleo. Usually, he slept very lightly, undisturbed and woke up early to help with the chore Gramps would gave him and that only a seraphim could do. He could count on his fingers the times he had slept tightly enough to dream.

That why when he became conscious of the fact that he was dreaming, he was flooded with a sense of uneasiness. It was like being underwater, with his hearing muffled and his vision clouded, yet where in his natural element he always felt safe because he was fully in control of his environment here he couldn't even will his body to move properly. Mikleo loathed the fact he could only be a witness of what his mind wanted to tell him. He could only hope it would be a pleasant dream.

He had a feeling it was not.

His surroundings were familiar. He had climbed that slope a million time before. The shape of the wall he was leaning against had no secret to him. Yet even with that familiarity everything was too distorded,vague, unreal, and every time he took a breath Mikleo was remained that he was in fact dreaming.

Mikleo was waiting for something at the Mabinogio ruins, and there was a huge chance it was in fact Sorey

Somewhat relieved Mikleo still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong in this dream. Granted that dream weren't something accurate and it was normal to weird things here and there. Mikleo just wasn't used to dreaming that all.

Or maybe the looming presence of the Everlasting Moon had something to do with Mikleo's bad feeling. It shouldn't have been visible from that side of the mountain and it shouldn't been this close.

The moon had been there since they left Elysia safety, day and night, unmoving in its place high in the sky. The star was worshiped by humans and seraphim alike, numerous tales and legends surrounding it. It had always been a constant on everyone life, yet Mikleo never liked that huge piece of rock to begin with. A star that laid unmoving when all the sun and the smaller moon never strayed from their course around the earth was too unnatural for him.

In his contemplation of that dreamed moon, Mikleo failed to notice the sky darkening, shadows slowly descending the wall behind him. Time seemed to act a bit strangely in dreams too.

It was when as he finally felt a presence coming toward him from the thicket surrounding the ruins and after a large cloud had started to cover the moon that Mikleo's eyes deviated from the sky.

His gaze landed on the figure slowly approaching him.

"Sorey !", Mikleo watched as his dreamt version called for his best friend.

The figure was shrouded in darkness, both from the three and the night creeping in and when the person stopped moving, the wind carried the strange looking cape they wore, making it flutter in front of them. Yet Mikleo was sure it was Sorey.

"Mikleo." he responded.

It was indeed Sorey's voice and Mikleo arms unwind from around his torso as he stepped away from the wall and closer to Sorey.

 He had spoken so softly, like he was inviting him, a beacon… something was wrong, really really wrong.

The large cloud passing over the moon eventually went away, revealing a glowing red moon, ruby light replacing the shadows. Mikleo knew there was a legend about the moon glowing red every one hundred and eight years but he was certain the last one happened seventeen years ago, when the Black Monster destroyed his and Sorey's village.

At least Mikleo was now sure that his dream was in fact a nightmare.

The red light emanating from the moon enlightened Sorey's figure, and at last Mikleo could see his face.

But it wasn't the Sorey Mikleo left when they went to sleep. This one had sunken eyes, dull green staring back at Mikleo lifelessly, his skin had an ashen tone like he hadn't see the sun in a while, and a weird smile crossed his face like it was a scar under his nose. The light from the moon wasn't making it any better; it made him look even more otherworldly than he already felt like.

Sorey dark red shirt was covered by that strange cape, and even in the red light Mikleo could tell it was black, intricate pattern painted in gold adorned it. It's been years since the last Mikleo saw Sorey wear red.

Putting his hand in front of his mouth trying to stifle the choked sound that wanted to come out as guilt spread out in his body and mind, because something happened to Sorey, something bad and it could only have happened because Mikleo failed him.

 Mikleo took a step back. Or he tried because Sorey had already crossed the distance between them, grabbing his arm to prevent him from going away.

Whether it had been a play of the red light, Sorey looked like he hadn't that creepy smile on in the first place. His lips where a thin line, broken and dry, like he had chewed on them too much.

"It's calling me, Mikleo." he said in a monotone voice, eyes staring straight at Mikleo's, "It wants me back. It needs me. Can't you hear it? "

Sorey looked around them, but Mikleo didn't see anyone else in this forest nor he heard anything besides the retiling of leaves in the trees. Sorey grip on his arm was light, yet Mikleo didn't try to break free, even though Sorey was making him uncomfortable. Something happened to Sorey and Mikleo needed to know what, he needed to fix this.

"Wh-what happened to you? I don't understand Sorey, who his calling for you?"

Mikleo flinched when Sorey hands moved along his arms to land on his cheeks. He held Mikleo face lightly, gently, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. His hands were gloved but one of the gloves was fingerless and Mikleo could feel the roughness of Sorey's skin on his. It was icy cold, almost like tiny blades threatening to dig into Mikleo's skin.

And it was wrong because it was Sorey; Mikleo shouldn't feel threatened by Sorey's touch.

One of the fingers finished it exploration of Mikleo's face and landed on his lips, slightly parted in an attempt to protest and the said protest died in the process. His anxiety slowly fading as the cold touch persisted on being gentle and patient, Mikleo had to struggle not to close his eyes in bliss as it started to leave tiny fires in its wake

"I need you… You promised to help me… always…" Sorey whispered somberly, a sense of betrayal lining his words.

Attempting to remove Sorey's finger away so he could function properly, Mikleo managed to regain the use of his mouth, "That's what I'm trying to do but-"

"Shush, it won't be long. I'll just take what I need. You'll help right?"

Sorey smile was everything like the Sorey Mikleo had grew up with, completely eclipsing the stranger Mikleo had been confronted to and he nodded in approval.

Anything for Sorey.

The moment Sorey chuckled sucked every ounce of contentment Mikleo had willed from this moment away. His breath caught in his throat when Sorey nose nuzzled his, and he felt bile rising.

It was wrong, it wasn't Sorey.

"You don't know how much this makes me happy, Mikleo."

This wasn't happiness in his voice, it was something vicious, perverted and Mikleo wanted that thing away from him. His struggle was short lived because the gentle fingers of Sorey hand were now holding his chin in a vice grip and the thumb that had been stroking his lips was now forcing them open.

"Focus on me; I'll try to reduce the pain as much as possible."

And then the monster that bore Sorey face was smothering Mikleo lips with his, crushing and bruising them. His tongue was entering Mikleo's mouth, choking, forceful, and voracious. He bit on Mikleo tongue and then his lips breaking the tender skin before hungrily lapping had the blood he had drawn, yet Mikleo didn't push him away.

In choc, Mikleo held no resistance.  He choked back whimpers because while he was receiving something he had wanted so much for Sorey to give him, this wall all wrong, this was not what he had wanted at all. Fear was too much.

His eyes were wide open, staring blankly, incredulously into Sorey's. The imposter green eyes have a satisfied glint in them, as if Mikleo's helplessness was making him happy.

The pain came much stronger than what Mikleo should have felt from a dream. That should have been the moment he woke up covered in sweet but instead he felt every one of his ribs gave way and crack under Sorey's pressure. He felt the warmness of his blood pouring out from the open wound on his chest. He felt Sorey's deft fingers probe and close around something. The coppery tang of blood flooded his mouth and he was choking on it beside Sorey's tongue.

Then next moment, Mikleo knew he should have been dead but the dream continued to torture him and he had to watch as Sorey pull out his still warm out heart from his chest and nuzzled it against his cheek.

Sorey was spreading Mikleo blood on his face with that sick grin back.

"I'll take great care of this Mikleo."

Finally that's when Mikleo was released from this awful nightmare clutches. But the pain in his chest was still here, agonizingly real. He couldn't breathe property, his lungs were burning from hyperventilating yet he couldn't breathe. His hand clutching at his aching chest Mikleo jumped when he felt a hand on his tight.

"Mikleo ?"

Sorey's soft, drowsy voice helped Mikleo regain footing on reality. He was with the real Sorey here. Peering at him with half-lidded eyes, reaching a hand from the cot he was laying on and clearly disturbed in his sleep by Mikleo was Sorey, the real one.

Coughing slightly and willing himself to take deep breath, Mikleo blinked to clear his vision as he finally took on his surroundings. He was far away from Elysia, he had fallen asleep on a cot loaned by the garrison in Hoax with Sorey right beside him. He was in a dim lit room that served as soldier barracks.

Few gaze had turned toward him before the soldiers had gone back to sleep, as it seems war had made them used to see nights terrors.

Sorey was rubbing his eye sleepily, standing up to reach Mikleo's back and start rubbing it.

"Everything is okay. It was just a nightmare."

Mikleo gulped, still struggling a bit to breath as he turned toward Sorey still drowned in the emotions his nightmare burdened him with. Seeing Sorey concern, green eyes alight with intelligence and not maliciousness helped. At that moment, the need to just lean on Sorey, to nestle on his arm and forget everything else was so strong that Mikleo will wavered but he caught himself before it was too late.

Mikleo sighed trough his nose, faking a smile as best as he could, "It's fine."

His hand rose to run through his hair, lightly touching the circlet hidden behind his bangs. The jewel was so warm, not burning but far from the coldness Mikleo was used to feel there.

"You should go back to sleep there is a few hours left before your watch duty." One of the soldiers told them, implicitly telling them to stop disturbing the other well-earned rest.

Sorey nodded at him and lowered the volume of is voice," He is right but maybe we can get you some fresh air before?"

Shaking his head, Mikleo squeezed his pants, "No, you need all the rest you can get. I'll go alone." To be honest, even if his presence was reassuring him, he needed some time away from Sorey.

Wanting to protest, Sorey words were cut by an irrepressible need to yawn. He rubbed his nape sheepishly after such obvious display because Mikleo wouldn't buy it if he told him he wasn't tired now.

Even with how reluctant he was to go back to sleep, Mikleo had little trouble coaxing Sorey  to lie down again. The journey was harder on Sorey than he would let on, but he couldn't foo Mikleo and Sorey would be getting to rest whether he wanted it or not. A few weak protestations and another yawn later and Mikleo was pulling the cover over Sorey making sure he was tucked in before leaving the room. Soon, green eyes were fluttering at him and Mikleo had to resist the urge touch him, to caress his hair.

The next instant he was outside, trying hard to banish Sorey image from his brain.

Mikleo was surprised by the cold that assaulted his skin. He rubbed his upper arms, stubbornly setting his eyes right in front of himself. He knew that moon was there over him, taunting him, it always was. It took Mikleo few second before his natural power regulated his body temperature, and then the cold was only a memory.

 Mikleo breathed in, allowing the air from outside to fill his lungs, refreshing and distracting.

He walked a bit around the rampart walk, emptying his head. The rhythmical sound of his feet acted like a metronome to his mediation.

 The town was all but silent now that the night life had risen. The forest being near, owls accompanied Mikleo's wandering like a chant. The torchlight lighted the night enough he could see far over the wall. If the dragon decided to come tonight everyone would see it approach. Well, scout reported him a day or two away so he will have to wait some more to settle his score with it.

With all the black he wore Mikleo didn't see Dezel before he talked bye him, almost startling when he heard him sigh loudly.

"It was true you finally joined in the war." Dezel said, looking far away in the night.

Mikleo eyes narrowed at him. Dezel was leaning on the wall near the forest, one leg dangling over the wall. He was obviously reading the wind, his posture allowing his whole body to be caressed by them. For all he could say, Dezel could have been put on watch duty too, yet Mikleo had the impression he was being judged.

He crossed his arm over his chest. For once that Dezel said the first words, Mikleo wasn't denying him a conversation.

"What about you, then? What are you doing here, standing were a guard should be? Uno told us that's very rare for seraphim to work with humans, but you seem to care a lot about them." calling Dezel out felt good.

Even with his eyes hidden and closed, Mikleo could tell Dezel was glaring at him. Clicking his tongue, the wind seraph returned his attention to the forest below. He had one of his pendulums in hand and was lazily playing with it in his palm.

"Youngster should learn it's rude to ask a seraph about is life choice." He briefly grinned at Mikleo's reaction, the water seraph mouth working at trying to form an objection, "Yes, I'm on guard duty just like you, the SparrowFeather are on their way I do what I can to make them safe."

Biting his lips, Mikleo started to feel bad for having taken some pleasure on teasing Dezel. Somehow, it just looked like he was played with and that Dezel was teasing him just as much, still Mikleo was affected by Dezel words about making his friend safe.

"You care a lot about them."

That he could understand.

Mortification crawled through him when he let out a squeaking sound the moment Dezel's hand landed on top of his head. No, he had been right in teasing Dezel. Yet Mikleo's shoulders lost some of their tension when Dezel started to gently ruffle his hair.

"It's… I don't want to have that conversation with you. I don't like talking about the past."

Feeling bold, Mikleo smirked, "You were more talkative after a few drinks, don't you remember? Well, you were mostly complaining about Rose being a torturer and always putting herself in danger more that she needed too." He held his chin between his fingers in thought, memories of the night of the feast becoming clear,"Though we were talking about the fact that was exactly what you liked doing."

This time it was Dezel turn to look mildly offended, spluttering and groaning under his breath as he set both feet back on the wall walk, standing up to tower over Mikleo.

"You've got some nerve, kiddo."

There wasn't a hint of threat in his stance as he started to finger the hem of his hat, he clicked his tongue again because that conversation was becoming exactly what he wanted to avoid, still there was only one way to make Mikleo stop prodding him.

"I wasn't the only seraph protecting them before. The job was easier back then, less worry, more fun. Plus Rose was just a kid back then, not the bundle of trouble she is now."

There was an uncharacteristic fondness seeping out from Dezel, his nostalgic smile telling Mikleo how much he missed those times. Then that expression morphed, Dezel features taking back their hardness, warning Mikleo about asking too much.

"What happened, did the others left ?" he tried

Dezel glove creaked as he squeezed hard on his pendulum, "War happened."

A sympathetic  silence fell over them while Mikleo contemplated changing subject but realized he didn't want to talk that much.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen fetch something to eat, do you want me to bring you something ?" he offered.

Dezel shrugged, "An apple would be good."

"I'll try to find that." Mikleo told him, his feet carrying him back toward the stairway.

As Mikleo told himself he would never understand wind seraph he acknowledged that Dezel wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, Mikleo stopped in his tracks, a frown settling over his brows. The night had become completely silent, deadly silent. The night owl had stopped their hooting.

The next moment a scream pierced through that silence, coming from the other end of the wall walk. Chill ran down Mikleo spine and he looked out for Dezel, summoning his staff as the dreaded words resonated around the town.

"The enemy his coming!"

Soldier come out of every side in full gear, hurrying to go defend their post. Already Mikleo could hear arrow stifling, and echoes of war cries resonated around him. A woman voice rose above all of the commotion.

"Knighthood, advance ! Fortify the gate ! You, take the civilians to safety !"

Rushing down the stair as he heard Alisha voice give quick orders, Mikleo ran toward her. An arrow struck a man beside him and Mikleo stopped to cast a quick healing spell. The man thanks couldn't reach over the sound of his blood pumping too quickly on his temple.

"Where is Sorey ?" Alisha asked when she saw him coming.

"I don't know ! I wasn't with him !"

Mikleo wasn't about to let panic settle over him, it wasn't his first battle. He had already done that in Hellena. He had faced a dragon and survived. He would go through this, as long as he could be sure Sorey was safe. He should have never left his side. How much more would he fail him before it would be the last time?

A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Come, we'll counter the one that managed to enter."

There was no discussing Dezel and Mikleo followed him, "Ye-yeah."

They fought side by side again as soon as Mikleo managed to concentrate on casting arte. Ice shard rained down upon the enemy that would get to close. Mikleo heard Dezel shout of victory and taunt over his own chants.

 His staff twirled elegantly in his hands, making arch in the air and hitting the ground as he used it to catalyze and guide his powers. Water surrender him, making the very air Mikleo took lungful of wet.

The few Sandorian that reached surely weren't expecting two seraphim at once. Water and wind combined to repel them. Still, there was battling all over the town, and that was as much as they both could do, surely they would stand their ground but how long the town would hold ?

"The gate ! They breached the gate !" Another scream rang above everything else.

A curse crossed Dezel mouth and Mikleo was close to let one out too just as a low hum resonated around them.

"Mikleo ! The ground !"

Dezel's warning barely reached Mikleo hears when he felt the ground give way beneath his feet. Quick reflex moving his body before his mind could protest saved Mikleo from falling right in the pit that formed right where he was standing a second before.

"Your name is Mikleo ? So, I almost caught a Meebo."

A petite girl was stander near the large hole, short blond hair, which becomes a brighter yellow toward the tips and fair skin. The short yellow and white dress she wore was far from anything someone would wear on a battle ground. She was idly twirling an umbrella resting on her small shoulder.

"An earth seraph." Dezel growled. "I heard the rumor about a seraph looking like a small girl… it wasn't her after all."

"And we have a captain obvious too." She deadpanned.

"State your business with us !" Mikleo recovered from his chock at seeing that small girl that didn't belong in that bloodbath.

"You dummy, aren't you with the Basil army ?" she asked as she closed her umbrella and put to end of it on the ground. "I'm here to kill you obviously."

She didn't even need to chant, she just struck the ground with her booted foot and the ground leveled, earth spike as sharp as lance running toward Mikleo at a fast past.

There was no way he could dodge this time, closing his eyes as he anticipated the earth lance to ran through him, Mikleo stopped breathing.

A bright light penetrated through his closed eyelids, prompting Mikleo to open them just as transparent wing, feathers like clear glass passed in front of him. Dagger cut the earth lance in bits, pebble falling at Mikleo feet and then a voice as clear as the sound of a bell echoed on his mind, making his brain pulse with every intonation.

"Wake up !"

Mikleo eyes landed on the form hovering right above them, pointing its dagger at him. The glass like wings were beating gently, keeping their owner up. It was a woman, a heavy plated armor as black as the night sky covering her body, intricate carving making the thing otherworldly, that and the wings attached to it, light from the torch making small rainbows highlight on them.

He would recognize the mask she wore anywhere but her dive to save Mikleo made her hood fall of her head reveling shoulder length red her. A particular shade Mikleo saw only once.

"Dragoon of the Blue-sea Dragon !"

His eyes widening in understanding, Mikleo felt the warmth spread from his forehead. Blue light, soothing and familiar emanated from behind his bangs, he heard a song fill his ears, he felt his mana shift inside his body.

The blue devoured him, so bright it was almost unbearable to the naked eyes. The need to let out a cry as power urged within him become impossible to retrain and Mikleo scream drowned all other sound from the battleground.

The intense light surged, icy cold as it hit the seraph girl body, she tried to use her umbrella to shield herself from the unknown arte but it was no use. She was knocked back of her feet, heavily landing away from the others. She lay there unmoving, having been knocked unconscious by the cheer force of Mikleo's new power.

Dezel's blinds eyes were locked on her before he could turn his attention back toward Mikleo. The woman with the black armor had landed near him, carefully taking her mask of because she knew she had been recognized anyway.

Rose shook her head, frying her red hair from her clothe confine as Mikleo light started to deem.

Now that it wasn't painful to look at him they saw he was flying a few feet above ground, glass like winds carrying him, lightly dusted by sheen of frost.

Gently, as he regained his conscience of self Mikleo landed. His light cloth had been replaced by armor, carved the same way as Rose's. But his consisted of a tight corset hugging his waist and chest, a golden orb glowing right in below the low neckline, his wings fixated on small shoulder-pads. White legging covered his otherwise naked legs, they had hole on the inner thighs and on the calve revealing much of Mikleo's skin. A pair of blue gauntlets and gloves covered his arm. High heeled boots completed his Dragoon armor.

His trembling hand reached to touch his circlet, but instead his finger ran over a blue headband feeling seven golden orbs on it, the shape of his circlet remaining as a carving. And a golden orb attached to her chest plate.

"What happened?" He breathed.

"Mikleo!"

Hearing Sorey voice calling him felt like Mikleo's word started to turn again. Seeing him, ornamental sword in hand and sweaty from battle made his heart beat right again.

Mikleo armor dissipated in an explosion a soft spark, like snowflakes carried in the wind.

"Sorey. I'm so relieved."

The next thing Mikleo knew, black had filled his vision and he momentarily felt the hard ground it his back. Unconsciousness felt like a welcomed gift he couldn't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have Mikleo's dragoon form !
> 
> hope you liked the chapter. All the comments and kudos I received from last chapter made me so happy, it improved my motivation a lot knowing people were actually reading and appreciating the story rather than clicking on the back button because it's awful.
> 
> Anyway, I still want to get better and wouldn't mind a beta reading if someone were to ask.  
> thank again for reading


	8. Tense Crisis

 

He could hear snatches of conversation around him, but nothing really reached his hears. Alisha's voice sounded distant and muffled even if she was right in front of him. He could hear Rose's voice too, slightly growing in volume as the conversation went on. Their argument seemed serious and agitated, judging by the way they both spoke with their hands. 

It took Dezel intervention for the room to grow quiet again, Alisha reluctantly sitting back in her chair. She looked tense and tired, her features drawn as she resumed fiddling with a loop of her armor. 

Dezel was back against the windowsill arm crossed on his chest as he silently watched over the girls.  

The subject of their bickering escaped Sorey, yet he could guess Alisha was upset about Rose reluctance to explain herself. He could understand why she preferred to wait for Mikleo to wake up, he was the most concerned about her need to explain the events that transpired in the night.  

Rose gaze avoided to look at Alisha, just like she avoided looking at Sorey or at Mikleo. She wore the very proof that she kept secret from them, the dark attire covering her body was far from the bright blue and white colors she wore when working as a merchant. Now she was dressed like a spy, or something else... not that Sorey could really guess. Nevertheless it was now obvious that she  wasn't really was she pretended to be.  

Dezel keeping silent was nothing new, but his tightness was something unusual. He must had known what Rose was and kept her secret but he at least showed remorse on not telling them when they had put their trust in him. 

Sorey wasn't angry at any of them lying. But He wasn't okay with that either. Maybe they had befriended them for a purpose and it's been faked all along. It was only Sorey gut telling him it wasn't that simple that prevented for having an opinion before he knew the whole truth. Rose blue eyes were too honest to be lying continuously. Her smile had been too genuine when she had feasted with them.  

She was their friend. Sorey had no doubt about that. 

With things keeping piling up like they did and his mind currently a jumbled mess of what if and scenario, Sorey had trouble thinking more carefully about the actual situation. He didn't know what to make of all that, and to be honest he just didn't want to think about that right now. 

 Some of Alisha's armor was stained with carmine red; blotch of color creating strange pattern in a crude display of the night of battle they shared. Her right cheek was starting to take a black hue from where she was struck; the shape of the object that hit her was almost discernable. It was something round and long, maybe. 

It was a strange sight on her, but could Sorey say that he really knew every sides of her? It only struck him now that he barely knew the girl at all. 

Even if he observed them from the corner of his eye, Sorey couldn't really concentrate on anything the girls were discussing because his attention was completely focused on the young seraph lying limply on the infirmary bed next to him. Mikleo was the centermost of his inner turmoil. 

 It was the first time he saw a seraph faint, and it troubled him much more than he would let on.  

Mikleo was too still, too pale. His breathing was barely making any noise. Moreover it's been a few hours since the sun had raised and he should have awakened by now. Sorey kept racking his brain to find a reason, to find a solution or a meaning to all that. Yet he only came up more concerned. 

He could even find a headache forming, whether it was from lack of sleep or overthinking it was anoying all the same. 

Rose words about Mikleo completely depleting his mana resonated in Sorey's mind but he couldn't recognize them. The concept wasn't foreign in itself. He knew that when he Seraph ran out of energy they would need rest and time to gather it back. It just never happened in Elysia while the village was populated of Seraphim of all kind. And he just couldn't picture Mikleo using all of his strength, cautious Mikleo who was perfectly aware of his own capacities and was less likely to overexert himself, yet here he was, lying on his back with his eyes closed still. Worrying Sorey to no ends 

Usually, Mikleo never slept on his back. He preferred to sleep on his side and Sorey was grateful for this habit because it means he was facing him when they shared a bed. It gave Sorey plenty of time to contemplate every subtle change in his expression under the moonlight as he pretended to sleep. Mikleo never remembered his dreams in the morning but Sorey knew better.  The slight frowning of a brow, the quiver of lips, the quiets sight and mumbles of jumbled words, Sorey know all of them by heart. 

Years and years of doing that in secret and Sorey never went as far as touching Mikleo, it was better being allowed to watch Mikleo without any barrier. 

Sorey had given up on trying easing the lump that had formed in his stomach the moment Mikleo fell right before him, and could he couldn't ease the feeling that things would never be like they used too either. 

How could it be when Mikleo had awakened as a Dragoon? 

Sorey didn't need Rose explanation about what happened to know. He saw everything. The iridescent wings connected to Mikleo's back, the carved armor that looked like it was made of scales and the surge of power radiating from his best friend. 

The celestial record was opened on his laps. The author of the book had done a great job gathering legends, bas-relief, translating of the ancient tongue and history to paint a vivid picture of the Dragoon. It was writing right under Sorey's fingers. 

 _He who was chosen to be the knight of the Dragon, the Dragoon should hear the plea of the weak and fight to protect them_.  

Well, the translation from the ancient tongue was a bit wacky for Sorey taste, but it had been translated from a partially faded carvings.  

Sorey traced the wings of the illustration the author of the Celestial Record conjectured from his research. The black and white drawing could never do justice and propertly depict how beautiful as Mikleo truly was. 

Somewhere, the first time Gramps showed them the old Dragoon spirit he had in his possession, a plain and round shinny purple stone, and first told them the legend of the chosen Seraphim, Sorey just knew. He always knew that Mikleo was someone special. Well, he was almost certain he knew before that but it made him very much aware of it. 

Having been witness of Mikleo's awesomeness was quite different from what he expected. The pride he expected and excitement were there but they were shadowed by his own confusion. 

Gramps never told them if he had been a Dragoon himself, their young mind had been too scared to ask more because Gramps was keeping what was essentially a crystalized Dragon soul under the same roof as them. He may have been trying to comfort them when he assured the boys that the spirit was dormant and would probably remain a mere stone forever now that the Dragoon war was a tale of legend more than actual history. 

Should Sorey be more worried about Mikleo Dragoon spirit waking up, now that he thought about it? 

One thing he was sure was that Rose was responsible for Mikleo's Dragoon awakening.  

She kept looking at her black stone, just like the one Gramps had. She didn't try to hide  that she was a Dragoon too anymore. Sorey's understanding of Dragoon may be based on tales from books and what Gramps was willing to tell but he was sure that a normal human couldn't handle Dragoon spirits. Only the Sheraphim and Shepherd of legend could. 

Rose must be a Shepherd it was the only right conclusion, and he wasn't even willing to drown her in questions. 

Mikleo being a Dragoon was more fascinating than frightening, yet Sorey knew his excitement would be tempered until he wasn't sure it wasn't something dangerous, something threatening to their bond. 

He couldn't help but to think of the implication of a Shepherd barging in his and Mikleo's life. As a child Sorey may have dreaded the certain separation that Mikleo being called by a Shepherd would bring upon them but now he was an adult… well almost an adult. If Rose had awakened Mikleo to make him participate in whatever fight against Evil, Sorey was coming with them. 

Sorey sighed softly through his nose, that's was a riddle he couldn't resolve on his own. It wasn't that hard to admit he needed Mikleo to wake up so they could figure things out together. 

As if responding to his train of thought a weak groaning noise come from the bed  drew Sorey's attention back toward Mikleo just in time for him to see violet eyes flutter open. 

"You have come to." He breathed, a sense of relief flooded in his vein. 

Sorey words felt dry on his tongue, but there was nothing else he could say, everything was a blur of too many emotions and conflicting feeling. He was trying very hard not  to listen to that voice deep in him whispering that he was losing Mikleo, that their world had grown further apart. If he kept ignoring it, it might make the one that told him that it was okay, that they could overcome that trial together, clearer and louder. 

Mikleo blinked at him as he tried to sit up, Sorey was beside him the next moment, helping him to stand against the cushion. 

"Easy. You fainted. How are you feeling ?" Sorey forced out, uncharacteristically out of words. 

There were so many questions he wanted to ask at once, so many reassurances he needed to hear from Mikleo's mouth but they were too much at the moment and Sorey couldn't choose. 

"I- I was... I feel a bit off." Mikleo's hand reached in his hair, fingers brushing at his bangs and looking for a familiar shape. His confusion turning into a frown when he couldn't find what he was looking for, Mikleo looked frantically around him. "My-" 

"Here, I have it." 

Rose, leaned against the bed post, holding the golden jewelry by the hem on her fingers as she tried to smile reassuringly at Mikleo and Sorey wondered when she had took it away from his friend. Glaring at the girl for touching Mikleo's belonging when he was vulnerable won't do anything but Sorey couldn't help it. She kept acting in her discredit, nothing in her attitude showed she was trying to prove she had been truthful when pretending to be their friend 

Mikleo took his circlet away from her fingers and was quick to put it back on his forehead, looking relieved the moment his hair fell back to cover it. 

"I kept it safe for you." 

If Mikleo rose of an eyebrow told something it was his doubt about Rose intent but realization quickly replaced that expression on his face when he grasped the situation and that memories assaulted him, "You- Rose,  you were the one who saved me from that Dragon." He asserted. 

"Rose saved you?" Alisha's words mimicked Sorey's thought. 

"When the Dragon attacked me in the forest, she was the one who brought me to safety." Mikleo clarified. 

Shrugging, Rose looked at Dezel for help, "I couldn't just let that Dragon eat you." 

 Alisha put herself before the bed, searching Rose eyes, "Why didn't you told us about that before? Why did you keep hiding your identity? "Alisha tensed again, a sense of betrayal in her eyes. 

Rose opened her mouth about to restart their earlier argument, but Sorey, not wanting the matter to be distracted by that closed the Celestial Record, making the pages slap together. He came up with a decision about Rose, she may had hidden agenda, but if Mikleo wasn't mistaken she did save him and for that Sorey would forever be grateful. 

The soft thud the book at least brought both girls attention to him. 

"I'm sure she could explain." He intervened, trying to appease the growing tenseness, "I suppose we should thank you for saving Mikleo."  

Following Sorey's word, Alisha shoulder relaxed a bit. He was right, Rose had never done anything that would harm any of them. Well something they were aware of anyway. 

Rose signed, playing with the one of the bead holding her hair, she seemed a bit hurt at Alisha's mistrust, she looked for Dezel again and the seraph made a dismissive gesture with his hand. So, he indeed was aware of Rose's secret. 

"I fallowed you because I was feeling something from the artifact Mikleo own."  

Again, Mikleo's hand absentmindedly reached to touch his circlet, "My mother's memento? But-" 

"The stone in the center is the Dragoon spirit of the Blue-Sea Dragon." She told him matter-of-factly, "It looked dormant so I had to make sure you were a chosen on before revealing I'm a Dragoon too. People tend to fear what they can't understand." She waved her hand in a equivocal motion. 

This seemed to appease Alisha who breathed out bit her lips in thought. 

Then to better empathize her point Rose held her stone in front of Mikleo, the stone emitted a soft dark, almost purple light and soon the stone mounted on Mikleo's circlet responded in kind, blue white light gently glowing from under his bangs. 

"See, I didn't know for sure you were a chosen one, but I couldn't let that small earth seraph kill you either." Rose pocketed her stone, " _You 'deserve' to rule the Dragons, the light show the true evidence. From the time the Dragoon Spirit starts to shine, you have to accept your fate as a Dragoon_." She recited 

Sorey perked up, "The missing part of the Dragoon songs." He mused, his gaze slowly going from Rose back to Mikleo. 

What she was saying was increasing Sorey's concern, yet it was incredible. Before him was very proof Dragon and Dragoon had and still existed. Rose was a breathing and leaving artifact, but as much as he wanted to talk for hours with are about the subject he was also worried she decided to put Mikleo in the equation. What was the fate as a dragoon exactly? The legends talked about the rise of the Dragoon warrior against Hellion eleven thousand years ago not what happened after. It was a too obscure concept to grasp. 

Mikleo confusion was written on his face, his eyes round and his skin paler than Sorey ever saw. It was a lot to digest for Sorey but it must be so much worst from Mikleo's side. He was the one whose very nature as a seraph changed. Sorey could only imagine how that felt. 

"I- I'm a Dragoon then?" Mikleo asked, confused by everything that was suddenly falling on his shoulder. Or more like crashed into him at full speed. "I didn't know my mother memento held so much power." 

"Well, it's nothing but a cold stone if it didn't meet the chosen one. I know it's a lot to take. " Rose kept rubbing at her nape, searching for the right words, "I'm your Shepherd the one who conducted your mana to enact you transformation."  

Rose lips pinched and she almost flinched at the face Mikleo made when she pronounced the word Shepherd, and Sorey wondered if she somehow regretted having pushed her own fate as a Dragoon on Mikleo.  

"I hadn't been a Dragoon for long myself, so it's all new to me too. You are the first Chosen Seraph I had to wake." She admitted. 

So, if Sorey summed everything up, she had acted on a whim and was now as confused as them about what to do with another Dragoon. It looked they were in a right mess. 

"Why do you know about such things? You know about things that are not even written in any of the Archive I knew about." Alisha asked, still unable to trust Rose intentions. 

At that, Dezel hand shot up, reaching for Rose shoulder. 

"You told them what they needed to know. Let him out of that." He hissed. 

Gently pushing him away, Rose put her hand on her hip, she turned him a little away from the other "Listen, I know you are angry the seraph girl wasn't who you were looking for. But  I do need to be honest with them. Brad his dead, Dezel. And he would have agreed of me revealing myself to my friends. Plus, Mikleo is my Dragoon now. He is by extension an affiliate member of the Scattered Bones." 

Dezel grumbled low but finally threw up his hand in defeat, still Sorey heard him when he hissed between greeted teeth "Fine, be reckless and do whatever you want again. I'll have my revenge sooner or later with our without you." 

Sorey hand twitched involuntary when she said 'my' about Mikleo, it sounded so wrong in his ear, instead he tried to focus on the exchange between the two. 

"My mentor taught me. He couldn't be sure I would be a Shepherd and yet he taughtme everything he knew, he was the wielder of the Black Dragoon before me. He didn't taught me much but I least I know how to use it and wake other spirits." She fiddled with the little cord in her knife holder, her face falling a little as she remembered her past. 

Alisha brought her hands together in front of herself, this was a bit much for her to grasp just yet. To say Dragoon of legend had lived under her nose for years and yet she saw nothing, she heard nothing. She felt a bit sad that Rose and whoever her mentor was chose to keep part of precious lost history to themselves. 

But how could she blame her? She witnessed the Dragoon power and she knew people would try to use it to win the war or worst. 

Mikleo seemed really unsure. His eyes were looking at the bedcover as he quietly listened to Rose. Slowly he raised his gaze toward Sorey, seeking solace. Sorey smile conveyed everything he couldn't manage to tell out loud. He brushed his hand against Mikleo's hand silently asking if it was okay to hold it, Mikleo didn't wait to take the offered hand. His feature relaxed when Sorey squeezed gently, their fingers interlacing. 

Everything would be all right. It was a trial they would confront together 

"I-I don't know what it implies. I never agreed to be bound to you." Mikleo eyes narrowed at Rose. 

She looked quite offended by his harsh gaze, "Don't look at me like that. I was in a rush there, that earth Seraph nearly had you skewered." 

"She took me by surprise. But I was handling her just fine thank you." Mikleo hugged his chest with his free arm avoiding Rose fiery glance, "But thank you anyway, for trying to save me." 

Alisha shook her head, "Dragon and now Seraphim that look like little girls. Really, Sandora are not afraid going for anything to defeat Basil."  

"They retreated after you knocked that earth seraph out, they took her back with them. " Sorey told Mikleo." If she was strong enough to threaten you, I don't want to know what the dark haired one would have done to Elysia." He added biting his lips when his imagination conjured awful images. 

Dezel was on them the next moment, clutching the bed cover just beside Mikleo, "A dark haired Seraph ? She looked like a little girl, like the Earth one ?" 

Sorey was a bit startled, but showed no hesitation when he answered, "I don't remember much and she kept hidden behind the General but I'm pretty sure she was short and had dark hair. " 

"Yes, I remember her, she was the one in charge of the unit that pursued me through the forest to Elysia. " Alisha added, even though she didn't understood why Dezel seemed so troubled by that, "She followed the Sandorian soldier until she was sure Sorey and I were put behind bar." 

"I knew it was her at Hellena." Dezel back straitened and his fist clenched at his side. "Rose, I know she'll try to finish her job, I have to keep looking after the Princess." He asserted, not really giving way to arguments. 

Alisha eyes opened wide. It wasn't the first time Sandora tried to kidnap her and she was certain it won't be the last time but Dezel offering didn't let her any choice in the matter. "Do I have anything to say in this ? I wasn't planning on taking a body guard." 

"And here you were saying I was the one recklessly doing whatever I want. " Rose crossed her arm over her chest but she didn't looked angry, if Sorey was to take a guess he would say she looked saddened. "Princess, if I may, that seraph girl Symmone. She his quite dangerous, the Scattered Bones offer you to keep you safe from her, you should accept." 

Rose took on her professional stance, all playfulness she could have had vanish to make her look more deadly telling Alisha she wasn't joking. But Alisha turned her eyes away from her. 

"I need time to think about it." She started twirling a lock of blond hair between her fingers, "I can't just accept protection from a group of spy to hire." 

Now Sorey recalled that was what there earlier conversation was about. Alisha had wanted to know who had hired Rose in this war, she had wanted to know witch side she was and Rose refused to tell anything because Mikleo needed to here it too, Dezel broke them apart when he remained Alisha's that Rose was here in Hoax and not in Sandora. 

"What are the Scattered Bones, I thought your group was the Sparrow Feather ?" Mikleo's question sounded before Rose could open her mouth and start arguing with Alisha. 

She gently hit her forehead with her palm, "I should have started by that. " Now it was a way to admit she had forgot he would obviously want to know, "The Scattered Bones are something like the darker part of the Sparrow Feather. We still are merchant, but we deal other goods on the darker side, the illegals ones." 

Mikleo scowled as he considered Rose. He had hard time seeing her as he spy, she was too loud. "I can't just join your group because you made me a Dragoon. I still have my Gramps to find and-" 

Rose chuckled like she heard a good joke, ignoring Mikleo's glare when she interrupted him, "You take that too seriously, I'm not holding you captive you are free to go. It's just an old song, you know. Your spirit will fall back asleep if we are apart for too long, you could go back to your old life." 

A weight was lifted off of Sorey's chest, now that the mess in his mind cleared a bit, Sorey formed an idea he was impatient to share, and he didn't wait for permission to do it, "Rose! Gramps had a Dragoon Spirit too, maybe you could helps us find him, I"m sure He would know a lot about yours-" 

A harsh knock on the infirmary cut Sorey proposition, instead they all turned their attention toward the door. 

"Is the Princess Alisha in here?" A breathy voice called, urgency sounding between ragged breath. 

The group shared a glance, dreading the information that man could bring. Everything else was left behind as Alisha invited the man in. 

 A  soldier pushed the door open, looking pale and haggard, he immediately spoke up, "My lady, I bring a report." He quickly bowed then paled even more as went on," The Seventh fort is under strong attack by Sandoras." he told them without pausing to breath. 

"What ?" Alisha was immediately beside him, her back as straight as an arrow. 

Sorey saw the twitching in her fingers like she hitched to take her spear in her hand. He rose up too, taking in the man news. Suddenly, the situation at taken a turn for the worst. It wasn't just about Mikleo and the Dragoon anymore. Sorey had promised himself he would do anything to prevent more unnecessary slaughter in this war. But last night... he didn't even wanted to imagine what could be left of Hoax if Mikleo and Rose didn't make the Sandorian retreat.  

"The Seventh fort is under fierce attack by the Dragon in the Marshland," the man clarified, "The tenth and thirteen knighthood are overwhelmed, they need reinforcement." The man nearly fainted when he finished his report, instead he sat down on a nearby chair without any care about protocol. 

"Then the attack on Hoax was indeed a decoy. " Alisha mused, "They made the Dragon take the Volcano pass. I should have seen it coming."  

 If it wasn't for his study about Basil geography prior to his travel, Sorey would have been a bit lost. However he could easily understand Alisha disbelief. Vilude Volcano indeed provided a path between northern and southern Serdio but if he remembered correctly it implied traveling between lakes of fire so hot that it melted stone, and a heat so strong you needed nearly a barrel worth of water for the travel duration, plus the pathways were as narrow as the Limistone Cave pathway. He had always dreamed about seeing it one day. Now it seemed but a distant dream. 

"Yes, we didn't know about the Dragon ability to fly. " The Soldier continued, confirming Alisha worries, "On the bright side, intel report it to have nested right on the other side, we now know were to strike." 

" Helping the Marshland fort is the priority, I'll send units to-" 

 Alisha started giving order to the tired soldier, the man stood up listening attentively the moment she spoke about sending unit. He was the first to send a harsh glare at Rose when she interrupted Alisha. 

"Wait, you don't know if the Dragon still there right. It's no use sending more people to be butchered, human can't win against a Dragon." She shook her head, telling the bitter truth without taking gloves. 

"Why can't know until we try. " Alisha turned toward her, slowly starting to inwardly burn," I can't stay still waiting for Basil to be annihilated." 

Was Rose Really expecting her to do that because she had that weird chivalrous need to intervene in Alisha life. Sorey winced at her tone. 

Rose wasn't bothered in the slightest, in fact she looked rather smug. "Your death wouldn't help them, Princess. But, you know a Dragoon can and will defeat a Dragon." 

Alisha eyes widened incredulously, having understood Rose implication but not believing it. Sorey must have reached the same conclusion as her but was more open with it because he suddenly burst out, grabbing Mikleo shoulder in glee. 

"She's right, Mikleo ! Dragoon were said to have conducted Dragon during the Dragoon war, maybe you could really do something, we have the means to help now !" He enthused. 

More than used of Sorey weirdness by now, Mikleo weighed the possibility. He could go back to Elysia waiting for Basil to be taken over by Sandor, waiting for the war to reach their village, he could watch human being offered in gruesome imitation of the Dragoon War sacrifice. He could try to prevent Sorey for being himself and go help, or he could act. He could use that power Rose and Amenoch offered him to protect Elysia, to protect Sorey. 

"Can I ? still don't know what it is to be a Dragoon… "  

He didn't know when Sorey had let go of his hand, but now he missed that warmth, he missed the way it prevented his own hand to shake. Pulling on his sleeve to ease his nervousness, Mikleo violet eyes peered at Rose. Even he didn't want to admit it, she was the one holding the knowledge he needed right now.  

Maybe it would be wise to stick with her just a little while, until he figured out what he wanted to do with his Dragoon armor. He was a chosen one, just giving up on that power seemed wrong. 

When his head finally turned as he looked for Sorey, he found him already busy packing. Yes maybe it was the wisest to listen to his heart for once. 

"You can feel it, right? That power within you. " Rose finally told him, having found in her the right word about her how experience." That's the power of Amenoch soul, the power born in you. The power she lend you." 

Hesitation overtook Mikleo once and again. All pair of eyes where watching for his decision. 

"I know you don't trust me yet, but you can at least trust yourself. I'm takin on this Dragon with or without you but at least I can admit I'll need your help."  

Rose smile was full of her self-confidence. He saw her quickly sneak a glance at Alisha, making it obvious Rose wasn't doing that for herself but when he saw that look Mikleo knew she wasn't just trying to win the Princess over either. It made Mikleo reflect on his own feeling as he caught Sorey eyes, his green iris vibrating with pride and trust. 

He sighed, love was dooming him, "I will do it, I'll go stop the Dragon." He stood up from the bed staggering a little bit before squaring his shoulder.  

"I keep being indebted to you. Rose, Mikleo you are the only people we can count on." Alisha's gratefulness was unfathomable, but the smile she wore was more meaningful than words would ever be. 

Mikleo heart clenched painfully because he was the one to take it away from her. Shaking his head in disapproval, he took a step toward Rose for support as he spoke : 

" No. Its too dangerous, Alisha, Sorey you need to stay here." 

He remembered his fear when facing the Dragon, when he saw his reflection on his lifeless eyes. when he thought he would never be allowed to say goodbye to the people he loved. When he thought Sorey he would never know the feeling of Sorey lips against his... it wasn't even close to what he felt when the snake had thrown deadly poison at Sorey. He would be more serein battling a Dragon knowing he was safe. 

"Y-you are joking right ? " 

Mikleo was prepared for Sorey protestation, yet he had forgotten how obstinate Alisha could be too. 

"They are my people ! I need to go to the Marshland fort." She nearly screamed at him. Alisha saw red at Mikleo suggesting her abandoning her people, her outburst drowning Sorey quiet shock at Mikleo suggestion, "They are currently battling that Dragon as we arge about who'll save them and who will not. I told you I won't stay idle. I'm going with or without you. I don't need your approval." 

"You could try holding us in a cell because it won't even be enough to prevent us for following you, Mikleo." Sorey added, eyes burning. 

Alisha words helped Sorey came out of his torpor. He couldn't believe Mikleo wanted to leave him behind. It hurt. His chest felt constricted and he knot had formed in his throat. He nearly dropped the bag he had in hand, instead he touched the feather used to made his earing. A fond smile made his lips quiver as he tough back of when he had acquired it. Mikleo had tried to stop him when he had climbed to reach that Elysialark nest, he had been right that time because Sorey ended up falling and spraining his ankle, but now Sorey wanted to tell him how much he couldn't stand the idea of Mikleo facing danger alone. 

Rejection, it was what he was experiencing, right ?  

Now that he knew the feeling, he wasn't ready to accept it without fighting. Mikleo knew better than try to stop him when he really wanted to do something. He would prove that he won't be a liability. He opened his mouth to make his statement, supporting Alisha arguments. Rose was faster. 

She shrugged."I think they are safer with us anyway. You know Sorey better than me, but even I can tell he is stubborn enough to follow us even if we don't want him to." 

Mikleo was surprised by how little support he was getting, his argument were right, and Rose was the one saying human couldn't stand a chance against Dragon."Don't Rose, I don't want him near that Dragon." He shook his head, already feeling his Dragoon power stirring. 

To his utter surprise, Dezel took both Sorey and Alisha shoulder under his arms, bringing them against him, "I'll keep my eyes on them too." he smiled that smile full of sharp teeth of his. 

They both looked very content at Mikleo gasp of incredulousness. But their gaze were determined, they were no arguing with them, it was a lost cause and Mikleo knew it. They were all against him and he couldn't shut the part of him that told him he would regret it. 

While he looked in his mind to find the inner strength to willingly accept endangering Sorey's life, he felt Amenock power flow in his vein as if responding to his doubt.  

Mikleo found out he had closed his eyes when they shot open, immediately finding Sorey expectant eyes he nearly drowned in that green, reminiscing of Elysia slopes, grass wet after a dew... Was it the way for his Dragoon spirit to tell him it would give him what he lacked to protect Sorey ? 

With a sigh, he gave them a resigned smile, "Dezel, " His eyes narrowed accusingly at Dezel, "You are blind." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much in this chapter, world building and exlanation. It is needed to make the story go forward. Next chapter will have much more action I promise.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading. I greatly appreciate your comments and kudos. Thank for letting me know you like and support this story.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a little something if you liked it, i'll be glad discussing it. Thank you


	9. Eternal Flow

 

Sometimes, even you had the best intentions in the world stirring your soul and your body, the worst couldn't be prevented to happen. And even if the group had gathered the entire means necessary to be at the Marshland Fort as soon as possible, it wasn't enough to prevent Alisha's eyes to be filed with grief when she processed the fact that there were no one left to save.

They had been too late.

At first it was a single fallen man, body half plunged into the swamp brackish water as they neared the fort. And Alisha rushed in, her feet carrying before anyone could react. They could only go after her. Soon it became evident that the fight for the fort had ended.

 The Fort tower had fallen upon the main building, crushing Alisha's hopes of finding survivors.

But then, they had heard voice coming from the back of the fort, and Alisha, ear and mind clogged by sorrow, had gripped her lance tight.

She had already engaged in combat with enemies soldiers when the others found her. Her battle cries ringing louder than the clatter of her lance against the men weapons.

Fortunately for her, they weren't many enemies left. Just a few men ordered to plunder what they could from the fort. She was handling them quite skillfully, her lance glinting in the law light as she twirled it deflecting swords. The man she was battling with was wearing more armor than the others around him, signs of his higher ranking.

 It looked like she had some trouble with the man broad-sword and as if on cue, the boys' call of her name resonated in the Fort courtyard. Hearing the princess name seemed to have disturbed the man because his next strike was weaker than the last, missing Alisha by a large margin. Being a trained warrior Alisha had no remorse using his moment of inattention to strike, her lance dealing major damage to the man armor.

Adopting a battle stance Sorey and Mikleo joined her without hesitation, leaving Rose and Dezel behind. Rose wanted to fight to but Dezel hand lander on her shoulder and he shook his head. Understanding passed between them and Rose backed a step away because she could recognize better than anyone that fight was Alisha's.

As Alisha fought the man in heavy armor, Sorey deflected a sneak attack on her, parrying a soldier with his ritual sword. Grunting in effort, he managed to push him away as Mikleo wacked him on the head with his staff.

Alisha had taken care of most of the other soldiers by the time they reached her. They could only witness her fight the last man standing, both of them having concluded it was better not to interfere.

Mikleo noticed Sorey looking away and he felt his friend discomfort echoes in his chest. That feeling of helplessness, seeing Alisha burn all her strength in a meaningless fight was new and they didn't know how to react to it.

 Alisha fighting until then had been a beautiful sight. She was a careful warrior with graceful steps and move but they couldn't recognize her now, her eyes filled with fury and her moves incoherent, aiming to kill.

The princess was making artes after artes rain down upon the man, channeling her rage and pain into her arms and legs. She was relentless, not caring about her guard or her surroundings.

She was so focused on him that she startled when the man let out a guttural groan as her lance pierced his belly. The heavy looking body had barely it the ground that Alisha's knee gave way under her. She felt like wailing, her lungs burning from exertion but she couldn't. No sound came out. Her lance was resting at her side, still clutched in her palm and she couldn't let go.

Until now she didn't felt any hate for the Sandoras. They were two side of one country at war and like just her they were soldiers obeying orders but at that moment she was shaking with hate. It burned her, it melted all her thought process, it made her heart throb.

She had wanted all of them dead, she had wanted to kill all of them and avenge her fellow knights. Two knighthoods had been wiped out in one strike, and that was no warfare that was massacre.

But now that there was no one to channel her rage on to it slowly morphed into fear and shame. Alisha had never let her emotions overcome her like that. After many years of training and many trials she thought she had learned to be better than that.

Until now she always had been able to control her emotions in order to be efficient in battle. If it wasn't for her reflexes, good instincts and muscle memory she was certain she would have lost a limb in her recklessness.

It hurt now that she saw trough her rage. It was a like all the weight of the war fell on her shoulders all at once and she was struggling supporting it. Her own thoughts scared her.

Her mentor's teachings kept echoing in her mind and she could feel them at her lips. All her life those words had been her mantra and even after Maltran left her, she never forgot them. It felt like she was the one betraying herself this time. They couldn't come out; Alisha was unable to speak them.

Arms circled around her shoulders and Alisha jumped a bit when her chin was pushed against Rose's shoulder. The cold seeping into Alisha's skin from the contact with the damps soil was forgotten in the warmth of Rose embrace. She was making circling motion with her hand on Alisha's back.

"It's okay. We're with you. It's not good to bottle it up. You can cry if you need to."

But the sting in Alisha eyes was starting to ease, the lump in her throat lessening because she wasn't alone anymore. Rose arms around her anchored her to the reality. It made her fully realize that she had friends that actually cared for her. She could cry and they wouldn't hold that against her.

"I let my anger consume me." Alisha breathed, ashamed of herself.

"You're only human, whatever training you went through, it's only normal to be angry when confronted to loss." Rose comforted, understanding.

 "It's not your fault, Alisha," Sorey stepped in her field of vision, gentle expression turning to awkward as he scratched his nape. "Ah, I'm not really good at that. What I mean is doing your best doesn't mean doing the impossible. You did what you can to try and save those soldiers, so please don't be so hard on yourself."

Phrase dying in a mumble, Sorey face reddened at the way Alisha looked at him. There was a sort of affection in her eyes that surprised him and left him speechless.

"Didn't know you had that in you. But I think she mean being angry at the Sandoras." Mikleo said in a low voice, teasing Sorey while making him aware of his obvious misunderstanding.

"I know that too! But I don't know if I can give lesson on that. Using a Dagon power was unfair and I share Alisha anger at the Sandoras. "Sorey turned his eyes away, scowling at the destroyed fort as he struggled to put a voice on his own feelings." But I know for sure that circle of hatred must stop. Revenge only brings ruin."

Mikleo blinked at him, stunned by the sincerity on Sorey's words. He knew they weren't aimed at someone in particular but he couldn't help thinking that Sorey was more perceptive than he let on.

"Sorey's right, "Rose interjected, patting Alisha shoulder as she helped her up, "The knights fought against a Dragon all by themselves they were very brave."

Once adrenaline and anger had left Alisha's bloodstream, there was nothing left but emptiness and aches. However her friends' words found purchase in her heart, making it pumps a new strength in her, with the knowledge she wasn't alone any more in this fight. She nodded, still too worked up to talk much. Alisha was now certain that she had made the greatest friends she could have.

"Thank you so much for your support, Rose, Sorey." She mustered up

Mikleo bumped against Sorey's shoulder, smirking knowingly at him. He ignored the voice telling him it was just like as he predicted, the start of a blooming romance, hiding it behind playfulness.

Embarrassment postponed Sorey's retort enough for Dezel's voice to rang in the abandoned courtyard,

"Hey! This guy's still alive!"

The voice came from the inside of the building. No one really was certain when Dezel had parted from the group but they didn't dwell on it for long and followed the sound of his voice. The prospect of finding survivors invigorated them.

The sun penetrated the building by a huge hole in what remained of the ceiling, dust dancing in the white light beam. Their eyes grew accustomed to the dark soon enough, though navigating inside the wrecked building took much more time than Alisha would have liked. Dezel kept calling them to guide them.

Alisha coughed, dust feeling her lungs after she inhaled too sharply when she spotted Dezel's unmistakable form in the penumbra. Dezel was standing beside a soldier uttering quiet words as the others approached.

"Princess!" the soldier gasped.

This time Alisha had no trouble showing a strong front to the fallen soldier. Thought ignoring how half of the man's body was crushed under debris and stones was hard, she smiled at him and she took his hand in her.

The glow of Mikleo healing arte was abruptly stopped when Dezel's hand closed around his wrist.

"It's no use."

Alisha heard the harsh whisper telling of the man hopeless condition but she kept her smile, offering that last vision to the soldier.

"You did well, the knighthood will be proud of you." Her own voice echoed inside her ears and for a moment she doubted she was talking to herself.

"Princess Alisha…the Dragon… we wounded it, it's gone back to its nest."

She held the soldier hand reassuringly, feeling pride swell her heart at the man words. She ignored the worry in her making her want to tell the man not to talk anymore, to tell him to preserve his strength because she knew it was the man last words.

As if on cue with her thoughts, the man breath caught his next breath difficult and ragged as he let out a pained moan. His grip on Alisha hands weakened but he kept his unfocused eyes locked on her face.

"Beware…t-the Dragon breath…is…"

His eyes slowly clouded, his lips trembling under the strenuous effort it took him to talk. Then, his breath faltered again and he slowly let go of Alisha's hands as he breathed his last. Alisha's smile fell and she slowly stood up. Uttering a prayer for the seraphim to guide the soldiers' souls back to Soa, she squared her shoulder, her minds coming with a resolution. A purpose found in those warring times.

"We'll take care of the Dragon." Rose told her, voice firm.

"It's nest is close by. If it's back there to lick its wound then all the more chances in our side." Dezel added, fingers holding at his belt.

"I can't go with you anymore."

Alisha assertion stopped the mood from spreading, surprising everyone with the resolve of her tone. She had made her decision and it was no use arguing over it

When he would have been the first to jump on the occasion to drive Sorey and Alisha away from the Dragon, Mikleo was astounded to find himself saddened by the princess's change of mind.

"I have to report to Basil about the Sandoras' breaching of the frontline and prepare to protect Bale. And…" She took a deep breath, confidence settling in her mind, "It's time for someone to hold out a hand in peace. I want to try convincing the council to negotiate a treaty. "She admitted.  Then with a sight she added, "I have to make sure the knights would have an honorable burial" She clarified, her head lowering back to gaze at the fallen soldier.

Sorey was the first to react to her announcement, taking her hands in his, "You have your own dream to follow."

When she looked into Sorey's green eyes seeking the understanding she hear in her word she surely didn't expect to find so many emotions barren to her. Sorey was happy she choose her own path, but he was undeniably sad that their path would divert after that. Her gaze deviated toward Rose then Dezel and Mikleo respectively. The times spend with them however short it was had been the happiest she had in a long while. Moreover Alisha had the impression she had grew up because of them. She couldn’t express her gratefulness.

"Will you go back to searching for Zenrus after that?" She finally asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it for closure.

Biting his lips, Mikleo wanted to act if only to make sure Sorey would have a chance of romance with Alisha. She was the perfect girl for him even though he seemed blind to it. He needed to convince her to stay for a while, if only for them to have time developing more feelings.

 Rose grinned and Dezel averted his gaze but he saw the corner of his lip flicker in a crooked smile while Mikleo face remained impassible, hiding his inner conflict. Mikleo thought he had made his resolve choosing  Sorey's happiness over his, yet as Sorey was about to respond to Alisha, putting a definitive distance between them, he said nothing. He didn't stop Sorey.

"We'll go to Lohan. It's where he was heading to." Sorey responded honestly.

Feeling his lips tremble with the want to say something, to insist that Sorey needed to be with another human, to tell him Alisha could go with them until Lohan, Mikleo could only bit his lips harder. The words wouldn't come out. It was like being betrayed by his own body.

It was time to be honest with himself. He didn't want Alisha and Sorey to fall in love. He didn't Sorey to be away from him, and his own selfishness left a bitter taste in Mikleo's mouth.

"I hope our road will cross again." Alisha said.

Rose bumped her hip against Alisha, making Sorey realize her hands, "You say that's like we are going to the end of the world. We'll need to make you know how we owned that Dragon's ass!"

Alisha humored her, "I'll like to hear that."

Then Rose blue eyes gazed tenderly at Alisha's, "We'll miss you." She said holding Alisha gaze.

Mikleo willed his heavy tongue to form words, if only to banish the thought plaguing his mind, "That's not a farewell, that's a goodbye."

He just would have to make sure that bye the next time they meet Alisha he was actually ready to abandon his selfishness for Sorey's sake. His idiot friends didn't go for the chance he could have, it was certain now that he would have much work to do. Even knowing that, if just the thought made his heart thump like that, he would need to become stronger to survive the ordeal.

 

* * *

 

The marshland was a misleading name considering that they currently were navigating in a foggy swamp shaded by tall tortuous trees rather than a grassy wetland. Mikleo's ears rang with the many noises of the resident wildlife. He could barely make out Dezel's indications as he hand Rose steered the small boat though the murky water because of the incessant croak of frogs and crows. While it had been rather pleasant at first, those sounds rarely heard back in Elysia, it started to be slightly annoying.

It was almost like Dezel talking to them in a low voice was his way of retribution because Rose didn't ask nicely when she demanded him to read the wind and lead them through the fog. Making a comment about it while Dezel mood was so sour would be dangerous, so Mikleo continued to listen to the cacophony around him while relying solely on Rose for directions.

They have been taking turn with the paddles and Sorey was using his resting time to do some sketching on a travel notebook beside him, his brow scrunching in a thoughtful expression. It was the first time Mikleo saw that small leather-bound notebook and he wondered were Sorey found it, however his thoughts were short lived as his eyes landed on what Sorey was scribbling on the margin.

Sorey was so wrong on his guessing about the marshland fort date of construction. Alisha told them it been renovated somewhere around the beginning of the war and had fallen out of use before that but the evidence were right under their eyes, surely Sorey had saw the rest of older foundations and wall . It dated more way back than two hundred years ago.

Opening his mouth to voice his disapproval, Mikleo was interrupted by an ear-splitting screech resounding in the distance.

"What was that?" he asked, expressing everyone concern.

They all turned toward were the screech originated, the beginning of the volcano slope taunting them over the rows of naked trees.

"That was a firebird." Dezel provided, tilting his hat over his face in unease. "That's bad timing if its nesting near the volcano Villude Rift. They are pretty violent species when protecting their offspring's and it would make the giant snake we fought look like a walk in the park in comparison." He warned.

"Oh? At least no we are more than one Dragoon so it's nothing we can't handle!" Rose provided.

She maneuvered the small boat to a decrepit deck, the wood clanking as their small boat collided with it. Dezel was the first to set foot on land and he helped Rose to steady the small boat before helping her stand up. Once the treat of getting wet was removed she stretched before directing at the dirt path ahead of them.

"After the edge of the forest we only have to climb for a little while. They made a side road for the carts a caravan avoiding the lava canyon, it's longer but we escape most of the heat from inside the volcano. "She side-eyed Mikleo while fanning herself with her hand, "I think it's already making Mikleo wobbly."

It was true that Mikleo wobbled as he exited the small boat, but it was only because he had stepped on a mud puddle, not because he was a damsel in distress.

"I'm fine. I won't evaporate because of the heat."

She ignored him, making round eyes at him, "You really are so easy to tease."

Wondering how she reached that assumption wasn't necessary because Sorey's snicker gave him away. Mikleo send him a stifling glare, huffing he lead the way on the path toward the volcano, holding his chin high. The group followed him while continuing their playful banter.

"So you can tell just it was a firebird by earing its cry? I'm impressed." Sorey praised Dezel.

Dezel eyes remained unreadable behind his curtain of hair. "That's just something I learnt to survive."

"Don't be modest Dezel." Rose joined the conversation, elbowing Dezel's side, "He is actually quite knowledgeable about fauna and flora. And he actually his a good cook too."

"Don't think flattering me would make up for you earlier rudeness."

So, Mikleo had been right when guessing Rose had something to do with Dezel irritation. He should remember that wind seraphim seemed to hold tenacious grudges. Or maybe it was just how Dezel was.

"You're still mad at me for that?" Rose said slightly baffled. She looked at Dezel tight lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, shaking her head with a half-smile, "Okay, I apologize. I won't call you my personal compass ever again, happy?"

They continued to bicker for some time after that with Sorey eventually joining the conversation with interrogations and curiosity. As for Mikleo, he stayed a little behind, looking at the changing landscape while they climbed the slope toward the Volcano Villude.

He had not really had time to look back on what had happened to him since he had met Dezel and after they had delivered Sorey and Alisha together. The events succeeded at such a fast way that he always wondered if he wasn't dreaming. He didn't have time to realize things.

  
But the fact was that he felt it inside him, that it was there. Mikleo looked at his palm without really believing it, he flexed his fingers before turning his hand to look at the back. Something new was bubbling in him. If he didn't pay attention to it, it was easy to ignore and he didn't doubt that he would get used to it soon but when he lingered on it, trying to tap into it as he would do when using artes, it was obvious that something was wrong. The very essence of the mana in his vein had changed, he had become a Dragoon.  
All because of a memento left by his mother. Did she only know what the stone into Mikleo's circlet was when she had entrusted it to him?

His eyes went back to Sorey and he felt familiar warmth  spread in him when he heard in laugh at something Rose said. The warmth dulled quickly with the realization that yet another wall had been erected between them.

Sorey didn't try to stop Alisha, nor he asked to accompany her. Sorey choice was to stay with him, but Mikleo wouldn't dare hope it meant anything for him.

Though it reassure him to be certain that Sorey wouldn't treat him differently now that his Dragoon spirit had awakened, but he couldn't help but be afraid of what he himself felt about that.

Staying by Sorey side, exploring the world was a tangible dream for a Seraph, for a Dragoon however… all of Mikleo's previous certainties were doomed to change.

Of course, that didn't change the true nature of Mikleo's feelings for Sorey. This indefectible love and affection kept hurting him. That why he wouldn't have like that becoming a Dragoon would have left him insensitive to Sorey's charm.

"Look Mikleo! We made it! The mountain that spite fire !"

Mikleo nearly jumped at Sorey sudden outburst from how lost in his mussing he was. He only now noticed they had reached the volcano path. In front of him stood a sign inviting caution with two arrow pointing into opposite direction. One of them being the old canyon path, with would bring the group toward a natural road created by earthquakes and lava flow where melted rock still flowed freely and the other pointing toward the recently constructed merchant road that Rose told them about.

It was obvious witch way Mikleo preferred them to choose.

He looked up above the sign to take in the landscape. There were a little above the canyon entrance, and he could see volcano slope blackened by ashes and soot, earth torn apart by hundred if not thousands of year of volcanic activities. More than one chimney, some tall and some smaller, let out plum of greyish gas and smoke making the atmosphere heavy and loaded.

Rose hadn't been joking when she warned them about the heat that prevailed here, even though they still were far away for the crater.

Feeling the heat making his breath difficult, Mikleo gaze focused on a small droplet of sweat that slowly descended along Sorey's naked throat as he unfasten another button of his blue shirt, Mikleo watched as if entranced while that dropped seeped into the black fabric of Sorey undershirt

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mikleo felt the heat pooling on his cheeks when he realized how much he had been staring. His traitorous mind brought him back to his dream from the night before and the too realistic kiss Sorey gave him there. Its realism had left hope it would come true linger, it could only be that.

"Are you sure everything all right?" Rose asked, having obviously noticed Mikleo's slip, "I felt feverish for days after adorning my Dragoon armor, I don't know how it is for a Seraph but we can't rest a little if you're not feeling well."

Flushing more because of her remark, Mikleo shook his head a little too fast, "I'm fine, really. The heat surprised me, though." He pulled at his high collar, feeling his own sweat star pooling here.

"Best to take the merchant path then," Rose said walking in the direction the sign indicated.

"Rose! The firebird." Dezel interrupted, lowering his voice as he grasped Rose upper arm.

Their eyes turned toward the sky as Dezel warned them, and the screech from earlier resonating around them louder than ever. It rang across the rocky wall. It was there, flying right on top of the road they were about to take.

"It's beautiful. Like the phoenix of olds legends." Sorey said, enthusiasm coating his words

The bird was massive even from afar. It could easily take one of them in its talon. It was a magnificent flaming red, as if its plumage was made of liquid fire, and its tales trailed behind it like a veil while it gracefully flown over the volcano slope.

Again the screech rang, making Dezel cover his sensitive ears in pain. The firebird changed its course, wings flapping angrily as it rushed right toward them.

"It saw us, run!"

In urgency, Dezel grabbed Rose arm and scrammed right in the opposite path.  Sorey and Mikleo descended into the canyon running after him, passing by a hole in the rock marking the entrance. They ran for quite some time, instinct preventing over the aching settling into their lungs and their limbs. Dezel stopped only after the group was secured behind an extinct chimney.

Breathless, Mikleo gathered himself feeling more bothered by the ambient heat than he would have liked to. A water Seraph like him usually had no trouble regulating his own body temperature, but he had been too distracted to even consider it.

He coughed up some ash, unfocused eyes searching for Sorey. In the confusion he had grabbed his friend hand and now was fully aware of Sorey's clammy palm pressed against his. He quietly let go, but Sorey's hand remained firmly grasped over his. He was feeling Sorey's erratic pulse thought that connection and made Mikleo nervous, more aware of their proximity.

"It seems we lost him." Rose commented looking at the canyon wall surrounding them.

Relieved, Sorey finally let go of Mikleo's hand and stepped out of there hiding place, mindful of their surrounding, "Yeah, I don't think it can fallow us here, the rift is too narrow."

Expectant eyes turned toward Dezel, mutely waiting to read the winds and give the all clear. For all answer, a nodded adding a noncommittal sound.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to use the most dangerous way, at least it's the shortest." Rose cheered, now that the tension had fallen a notch.

She started on the narrow road, leading them to a natural stone bridge joining the two side of the rift, humming under their breath like they didn't just escape a deadly treat. Mikleo rolled his eyes but still followed after her.

The group was quiet after that ordeal, following Rose and Dezel into a small maze of rocky roads and caves. Naturally, Sorey had to stop and take look at every amazing sight they crossed, and Mikleo had to admit he quite enjoyed that too.

The lava river flowing around them was reminiscent of the river from the Limestone Came, if it wasn't for falling in it was equal to a certain and painful death. Hundreds of year of eruption and lava flowing from the mountain had forged the canyon into many kind of intricate design. At one point the road came atop a pool of Lava, alimented by more hot red lava flowing out holes in the wall above their head.

"It's like a waterfall," Mikleo commented.

"A lava fall, then?" Sorey reflected.

Mikleo snorted at that comment. Sorey looked like the first time they explored the mabinogio ruin again. It felt like home. It was making Mikleo nostalgic. It was easing the pain still lingering in his heart, obscure though pushed deep back into his minds

"Come on you two, we are almost there."

And Dezel had to be the one to ruin their fun, even though Rose chastised him. But as he walked across the lavafall, stepping on the bridge it flowed under and forever engraving the sight in his memories Mikleo stopped, turning toward Sorey.

Sorey had stopped walking, but he wasn't looking at the melted rock flowing from the wall either. His gaze was lost, eyes unfocused, even though his back and shoulder were held tight like he was paying close attention to something.

"What is this feeling…it's like…something calling me?" Sorey drawled.

"Sorey?" Mikleo called after him.

Dread settled into Mikleo's bones, his dream still fresh in his mind and Sorey was just like…

Like he didn't hear Mikleo's voice, Sorey strayed from the path never looking back as he stepped down the slope siding the road, slipping right toward the lava lake at the bottom of a small pit.

"Wait Sorey!"

Sorey was waiting for him, right near a shore, black ash and pebble littering the edge of the lava lake. Mikleo looked at Rose and Dezel still on the road above them. With a silent pleading gaze, he asked for their help.

From the road, it was hard to see the white boulder Sorey was staring at. It's witness was contrasting to the surrounding and Mikleo wondered how it hadn't melted seeing how it was right in the middle of the lava lake.

Grabbing Sorey sleeve, he forced him away from the boulder he was staring at, "You were being called by that rock?" he asked, incredulousness in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but when I came here, the feeling stopped." Sorey answered.

He heard Rose as she let herself slide on the slope to join them. Scowling at the boulder, Mikleo was about to help Sorey climb back when he noticed that the thing had in fact a very distinguishable form. It was obvious now that he looked closer that the part coming out of the lake to rest on the shore was indeed a clawed paw, and those claw were as long as Dezel legs.

A shudder running along his spine, Mikleo couldn't help but ask, "Is that a monster?"

"It look like a stone statue," Rose said.

Curiosity winning over his instinct telling him to stay away, Mikleo stopped closer to the claw. He reached his hand toward it, wanting to feel the texture.

"Don't go near it!" Sorey exclaimed, startling Mikleo who retreated his hand, "…something's wrong."

"He's right, this Virage is still alive." Dezel hissed between clenched teeth.

Again, all eyes turned toward Dezel in wonder, but Mikleo was the first to ask, "A Virage? How can it still be alive?"

It was the first time he heard such a name. Rose did told them that Dezel was knowledgeable about fauna but Mikleo was a good learner just as Sorey was, if it didn't know about that Virage thing then either Gramps and the Elysian had hidden their existence or it was never written into a book.

Dezel scoffed at him, fist balling at his side, "Would have thought well learned brat like you would know about it. You know about the Dragon Campaign, right?"

Mikleo nearly bristled at the insult but choose to pay no mind to it, "We know about what the legends says." He answered, sharing a knowing glance with Sorey.

Dezel nodded, "The Hellions where outnumbered, so they used those creature called Virage as their trump card in the war. Just like humans had the help of Dragons."

"So those things are Hellion's?" Mikleo couldn't believe his own words.

"But the Dragon Campaign happened eleven thousand years ago. How can it still be alive?" Sorey doubted.

The moment Sorey's word left his lips, the claws near Mikleo started to move making them breath a collective gasp. When Dezel started to fetch for his pendulum, his jaw whitening from how much he was clenching his teeth, Mikleo knew what would happen next.

 There was no avoiding this fight.

"Let's say hatred and revenge are powerful driving force," Dezel answered.

As the white bulky creature rose from the bottom of the lava lake, Mikleo summoned his staff in his and already feeling Dezel's concentrate an arte around them. A warm wind passed over them, making Mikleo's body feel lighter.

Both of the Virage legs and its right arm were missing, forcing it to remain mostly immobile after it dragged itself out of the lava with its large left arm, claw dragging large gash in the black sand. It was a bulky monster whose small head was dwarfed against large whitish chest. It had two small blood red eyes and no apparent mouth, and a ruby red stone jutted out from what would be its forehead. The rest of its body had grayish and green hues, taking more color at its moved again.

"Now we have to stop that thing from getting out of here! " Dezel boomed avoiding the large claw falling after him. "Rose!"

"All right ! I'm on it!"

She complained, but already she was her body was surrounded in a dark violet light. Lightning cracking around her form. As the light dissipated, hugging her body, it left behind a whole different outfit than the traveler garb Rose was wearing.

It was her Dragoon armor in plain sight. Her former white pant was now as black as coal, gauntlets protected her arm and long boots reached her mid-tight while greaves protected her legs. A plate covered her chest, a dark red stone between her breasts shinning with the rise of her power. All part of her armor in a dark indigo blue color framed with reddish outline. A Wings were connected to her back pale green translucent feathers already helping her fly over the other fighter. The dark headband on her forehead was adorned by small red stones. It was a stark contrast blending into her red hair, the headband forming small horn above her ears.

She looked stunning, her armor so strikingly different than Mikleo's. Rose was the black Dragoon, the one whose sacrifice was almost forgotten by history. Gramps told Mikleo and Sorey about that Dragoon, the only human in the party beside the Shepherd.

She didn't wait for them to close their gasping mouth before lunging at the Virage as the creature.

No was not the time to observe her armor in detail for the monster flat forehead was already concentrating bright light, obviously starting to concentrate a fire beam of some sort.

Rose twin daggers  had changed too, becoming longer and taking the same scaly aspect as the rest of her armor. Her wings beat the air with strength and in no time she had both her dagger digging into the Virage right eye.

It flinched in pain and the beam of light the gem on its forehead fired was effectively deflected, burning a hole the ground just beside Sorey foot. Sorey eyed the hole the hole in disbelief, happy that his side stepping had been fast enough.

 It recovered soon enough to try and grab Rose with its remaining arm. She barely avoided it, its claw grazing her leg. That thing was unexpectedly fast.

"Need little help up here!" She said, flying in circle above the creature without finding an opening to strike again. "Can you distract it?"

Maybe she had been too distracted herself to notice they didn't wait for her to ask before trying to land a few hit. It was the third Ice Shard arte that Mikleo had casted it didn't even tickle the Virage.

He was about to try water based artes while Sorey circled to monster toward its armless side, trying his own martial artes on the creature lower body.  And Mikleo was certain he saw Dezel pendulum rebound on the Virage flesh a few time, indicating it was pretty hard to pierce.

Then, it struck him. The change in his mana, the building feeling rising in him just like the night before.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, feeling alien in his own body, "I don't know how to turn into a Dragoon!"

Rose was busy deflecting the Virage claw with her daggers and left foot, brow scrunched in effort as she freaked out, "Aaahh, but I thought a Seraph would know about that! I huh- I didn't think it would be necessary to teach you!"

Sorey staggered behind him, no resorting to throwing pebble to attract to monster attention, "Just tell him !" He screamed after Rose.

Now the Virage concentrated a beam again while Rose was occupied with its claw, trying to stop the large arm to cleave her in two halves.

"Remember how you were relieved when you saw Sorey was safe ?" She grunted, beads of sweat running on her cheek.

"Yeah!" Mikleo responded as his staff accompanied his Aqua Serpent.

Fortunately for her, Dezel moved just right for his pendulum to coil around the monster arm and with all his strength, letting out a horse cry, he pulled. He managed to make the hand fall back on the ground, the resulting tremor raking into the others guy's bodies.

Rose heaved a sigh as she evaded the beam. But the Virage fired right into the canyon wall. More lava flowed from the newly formed hole, cutting their retreat and making the road unusable.

"It's the exact opposite from this feeling that enact the transformation. Your battle rage, your need to protect. "

Like it ignited something into Mikleo, he immediately understood what she meant. The smile he gave Sorey was gentle and full of adoration. It was always for him. Mikleo became better at ruin exploring because he wanted to surpass Sorey. He became a good fighter because he wanted to stand beside Sorey. He learnt strong healing art because he wanted to protect Sorey.

Sorey was his best friend, his rival, his first love. Everything.

Cold blue light swallowed him, icy wind filling the atmosphere around him, Mikleo groaning as the his own power overflowed into his core. When he opened his eyes next, he too was in full armor, the heat no longer bothering him as frost made his wings shine.

Green eyes shone, looking at him with an expression of admiration mixed with profound trust just like the first time he saw Mikleo wearing that armor. Sorey was glad to trust their fate into Mikleo's hands.

Something felt heavy on Mikleo hand and he looked down to find that his staff had turned into a large hammer sporting the same decoration his staff had, the only difference were the glyph in both side and Mikleo couldn't help but smile as he recognized them.

A bow surrounded by two fish, Am Enoch crest. Pride swelled Mikleo heart now that he fully grasped the meaning off being Am Enoch chosen. He looked up at the Virage, determination settling into his violet eyes.

The hammer felt almost weightless when he beat his wings to soar into the air, joining Rose just outside the Virage reach.

It was like a voice chanting inside his soul what he needed to do. The temperature around him dropped drastically, and one of his hand pointed to the Virage the other holding tightly on his weapon. Mikleo body twirled like he was gently gliding on a frozen pond, cold air gathering into a ring around him.

Then his wings flicked sharply as he send diamond like shard crashing at the Virage,

"Freezing Ring!"

The spell made the Virage waver in agony, it's cry of pain and anger growing weaker when Rose dagger found their way into its softer middle, dark blood acidotic blood seeping out from the gaping wound.

Mikleo didn't wait for it to recover, he fly up again to gain momentum then let himself fall back, using his strong wings to carry him as he struck the Virage with his hammer, right on its face.

The force of the blow sent the dying monster reeling, it fell back right into the middle of the lava lake. Letting out slow anguished cry at it sank, red liquid fire covering its horrendous body. The monster red eyes lost all light and after eleven hundred years of hatred and despair keeping it alive it finally died.

Mikleo and Rose waited a moment in wariness, gaze never leaving the lake before they eventually came down. Mikleo armor was the first to dissipate, like morning dew evaporating in the sun and when he faltered, a bout of dizziness surprising him from how fast his level of mana returned to the norm, Sorey was there to catch him.

"That was amazing Mikleo!" He said, hands on Mikleo shoulder to help him stand upright, "I still can't believe you are a Dragoon."

"Well, maybe we should have your eyes checked." Mikleo scoffed.

Sorey was tempted to drop him back into the ash and dirt.

Beside them, Rose crouched by the lake, she collected some ashes into her and before making it fall back into the lake.

"May these weary bone find peaceful rest."

They had defeated a formidable opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have a new laptop and all my pending project are finished, I can go back to writing this fic !
> 
> I so happy to go back to it, this chapter gave me such a feeling of accomplishment it made me remember why I love so much to write in the first place.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Never hesitate to let me know about your feelings.  
> Until next time !


	10. Inside the Silence

 

To say that finding the abandoned inn after what they went through into the volcano path was welcomed would be a euphemism. Rose's squeal of delight when she discovered that running water system was still working and had hot water thanks to the volcano proximity would be forever engraved into Sorey's memories. And to be honest, if she hadn't been the first one to express her joy, Sorey would have.

It seemed like the inn had been abandoned recently, the owner leaving in a hurry. Most of the heavier furniture had been left behind. It was most likely the war resurgence and the closing of the commercial road that forced the inn owners to leave.

 At least, it provided the group with a shelter for the night.

That's why a freshly showered Sorey, cleaned from the layer of ash and dirt that had stuck to parts of his body he never thought it could, was now laying on an actual bed with his aching muscles thanking the lords for the plump mattress, although the bed was devoid of any cover of pillow but hey you don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

The group took the delicious to go into the dragon nest at dawn, after a well-earned night of rest. The inn was rather small but they couldn't afford to be picky, moreover they were the only travelers stopping here so each had a room for themselves.

So after bathing they shared a frugal meal composed dried meat and bread and after rehearsing the map to make sure they had the location where the Dragon's nest was supposed to be right in their heads, they had gone to sleep.

Or that was Sorey had tried to do for the past few hours but no matter how much tired he was, the fact was that he still awake late into the night. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, intrusive thoughts and questions circling into his minds. Currently facing the wall, his eyes wide open on focused on a small stain, he tried to put his thought in order.

He was thinking about the war. Sorey knew about war, he knew it was not a pretty or romantic thing like in the books, he couldn't help everyone, and still it didn't prevent him for wanting to try.  But being confronted to so much death after he was sheltered for most of his life had Sorey losing appetite and sleep. He knew he should let himself be this strongly affected, but knowing and doing were two different things.

From a young age, Gramps made sure he knew what death was and what it implied. He always respected the prickleboar he had to kill in order to eat, never leaving any part to waste.

Belief of what came after death differed from species to species and even through Sorey studied them all, he always preferred the Seraphim belief that when someone life was lost, his soul, his life force returned to the life tree to be reborn.

Hopping that those lost to the war could find such respite eased his mind somehow and Sorey rolled on his back. His train of thought about life and death brought a reminiscing about religious belief he knew about.

Turning his head toward the darkness of the room, his eyes went toward the book he left on his bed side. Sorey could distinguish the Celestial Record edges, bringing in his mind the first few page of the book. It exposed the common myth of creation.

 The author of the book gathered from his travel that most civilizations believed that the world originated from one God and the seed that God planted. It was said that the God of Creation Soa planted a seed on a barren land. The seed grew into a great tree, known as the Divine Tree, which bore one hundred and eight fruits and from each fruit a species was born.

The small, long-haired Minitos were the ninety ninetieth, the great Dragons were the one hundred and fourth, the adaptive humans were the meant to be the one hundred and fifties but the Dragons fruit twinned giving birth to the passive Seraphim making them the one hundred and sixth. Then there was the powerful Hellion, the one hundred and seventh fruit. The fruits fell from the tree, filling the once-barren land with bountiful life. The one hundred and eighth fruit, the final fruit of the Divine Tree, was yet to have been born.

Seraphim belief added to that myth, and the human church followed them. They believed that roots from the divine tree were all over the earth, right under their feet, creating a worldwide underground web and when someone died, their soul, and their essence flowed back into them.

After the first seraphim were born from the Divine Tree fruit, the next seraphim started to be birthed from those roots, given a soul by the tree itself, creature made of pure energy. They called it the Earth pulse.

He knew the soldiers died doing their duty, even those from Sandora. Those men lost their lives for a reason they deemed god but still…it didn't mean that there wasn't someone to wait for them, a family, a lover, someone who will mourn their death. Some of them didn't look older than him…

Closing his eyes, Sorey clenched the fabric of his shirt. War carried so much pain and destruction, and Sorey knew there was political stuff and old grudge coming into play that he couldn't understand but he wished those bringing war over their country would think more about the consequences brought upon their people before driving them into conflict.

Then there was Alisha. She was directly concerned by the war. She had been fast friend with him right after their meeting, the princess gentle soul and hopeful smile having called Sorey's... Sorey refused to see her lose her smile. He never wanted to see her lose herself again like she did in the marshland fort. Even so he couldn't even start to fathom the burden being a leader in her situation could put upon her shoulder. Alisha wasn't frail whatsoever and she was strong but discovering how much more it needed for her to break wasn't something Sorey wanted.

He was worried after leaving her to go back alone to the capital but at the same time he understood that it was something she had to do alone.

If there was something could do to help, he hoped dealing with the Dragon would make some difference. That feeling off uselessness was becoming unbearable.

Thinking of how much he was useless brought forth memories about their fight against the Virage. Nothing he had done had made any difference. The creature fell only under the combined effort of Rose, Dezel and most of all Mikleo.

Now Mikleo was a Dragoon, pushed into battle by another Dragoon. Rose had called herself a Shepherd and Sorey was still not ready to think about what it mean for him and Mikleo.

 And… there was that other thing. No one addressed it but Sorey saw it lingering in their eyes. He couldn't mistake the silent questioning he saw in Rose eyes, like cogs and wheels working to understand what happened. At least, Mikleo didn't lose his trust in him that would have been too much. Even if Mikleo put Sorey behavior under the result of some blessings, Sorey knew better and his stomach churned, bile raising his throat at the intrusive memories.

That was the Virage voice he heard resounding in his head, no blessing could explain that. It was frightening. His train of thought deviating too much toward how shadowed place he refused to fall into, Sorey gritted his teeth. It wouldn't get any sleep dwelling on things like that.

Frustrated, Sorey threw his feet over the bed. Maybe some fresh air would help him clear his mind.

As he made his way toward the inn lobby, Sorey stopped in front of Mikleo's door heaving out a sigh. Since they started travelling and his own mind started to assault Sorey, his friend presence had been so comforting, and Sorey had found sleep in no time when Mikleo was with him. Even so Sorey refused to consider going to sleep next to Mikleo tonight, not when thinking about the seraph was what troubled him the most.

Still, Sorey hand reached up to touch at the door, fingers hovering inch away from the wood. He bit his lips, finally bringing his forehead against the door.

Trying to avoid thinking about Mikleo was exactly what led him to think about him. A wistful expression made Sorey's lip turn upward as he remembered their games and explorations into ruin near Elysia. The legend of the Shepherd being Sorey's favorite they often role played and they had endless fight about who would play the Shepherd role.

Their games had changed as they grew up but that competition between them remained.

But now Mikleo was the Dragoon. It was beautiful, powerful, but it wasn't a game anymore, and Sorey was not his Shepherd. He was useless, a mere human that couldn't even help against a monster. It made the fear that it would ultimately drew them apart too real. Sorey, knowing it would eventually create a gap between them they couldn’t cross anymore shuddered in cold sweat.

If only he could do something to keep Mikleo beside him.

Stepping away from the Mikleo's door, Sorey tried to divert his thought to something else but it only bought forth something he thought he had buried in deep. He couldn't help but to be remained about the time when he had realized he had started wanting more than Mikleo friendship, how his feelings had become more that filial and how much it had troubled him.

It had taken one entire week avoiding Mikleo and locking himself away in his own house to sort his feelings out and what he would do about them. It would have taken longer if it wasn't for Mikleo banging into his door and asking for an explanation, loneliness and worry still etched into Mikleo's violet eyes when Sorey had finally opened to him.

Sorey swore to never do that again, to never do something that could hurt Mikleo. That why he still kept the true deft of his feelings for himself.

For now it was easy to be contempt with what they had between them but… Mikleo had tried to make him stay back. Mikleo had wanted him away from him. It was only because of Rose support and his stubbornness that Sorey was finally allowed to follow.

What if it meant that Mikleo would leave him behind without a second thought once Sorey's inefficiency became obvious?

No, he had to think of the bright side of all that. Visiting the places mentioned in the Celestial Record and with Mikleo no less was all he had ever dreamed. Bale even had trace of Seraphim and human cohabiting in harmony! They had many thing to visit after that, and Mikleo being a Dragoon won't take that away from them, Sorey just had to make sure of that.

Thinking more about the wonderful things traveling with his friend seemed to work at exiling Sorey darker thoughts. Sorey had so many other things he wanted to see. There should be an ancient shrine dedicated to the lady of the lake right beside were the Dragon's nest was supposed to be, maybe he could convince the other to go see it after taming the Dragon ? And maybe they would stop to the ancient Arena in Lohan, Sorey couldn't wait.

But… there was still what happened in the Volcano path. Also, Virage were vestige of the Dragoon war… what if they crossed path again with one thorough their exploration?

Sorey shook his head frustrated with himself, intrusive thoughts findings their way in him again. Fist balling at his side, he made his way toward the in lobby, walking and breathing in fresh air being the last option he could think of to clear his mind.

The light coming from the fireplace in the inn lobby assaulted Sorey eyes forcing him to blink. At least it finally cut through the train of thought that relentlessly rebounded in his mind. His eyes were used to the dark and the unexpected brightness made him flinch the time for his vision to adjust.

"Can't sleep?"

Rose voice surprised him, and now that he had adjusted to the light, he could see her sitting right beside the fire, her smile basked in a gentle glow.

"Huh, no I-I was-" Sorey tried, still a bit lost.

"Seems like no one can rest peacefully when they are running right into a Dragon's lair, huh? Dezel and Mikleo are out too." She said turning back to the fire.

Now that he looked more closely, Sorey could see that she was sharpening a knife, the blade gleaming in her hand. He stepped toward her, approaching her like he would a wild animal, seeking approval in her eyes as he sat beside her.

If Rose refused Sorey's presence beside her, she showed no sign of it. She was concentrated on her task, her blade sliding on her whetstone. The repetitive noise it made had something calming and soon it lulled Sorey's restless minds. For a moment he lost himself into contemplating the flames, watching as they licked the logs, slowly cracking its brown bark into a square pattern of black coal. It looked like it had been burning for some time, ashes and embers littering the hearth.

Chancing a glance at Rose, Sorey considered disturbing the confortable silence that had settled between them. It felt like Rose being here wasn't a coincidence, because she held some response to Sorey questioning, and now that they were alone, Sorey wanted to stop avoiding the conversation he dreaded.

"What are they doing outside?" he asked quietly, bringing the subject far from what he truly wanted to discuss just to make sure she was okay with some conversation.

"Dezel is on the roof, standing guard. It's a habit for him," she shrugged, but Sorey didn't miss the glint in her eye, "As for Mikleo I don't really know but I thing he is training." She responded, eyes never leaving her knife.

Again, Sorey felt a strange pang in his heart when Rose mentioned Mikleo, "That's also a habit for him, he train when he can't sleep." It made Sorey frown, but thinking about what may disturb Mikleo would make him stray from what he wanted to ask Rose.

Rose looked knowingly at him, "So, what his keeping you up?" she asked.

That question being said right away wasn't something Sorey expected but now he had the confirmation that Rose wasn't one to beat around the bush. Their eyes met as he glanced up and he found understanding in Rose's. The fire was making the blue of her iris stand sharper, and knew she must have seen so much more than he could imagine.

"What is it for you being a Shepherd?" Sorey's question left his mouth before he had time to think more carefully about how to properly formulate it.

Rose seemed surprised he would go for that question first thing if the slight frown in her brow was anything to go by, yet she gave him a half-smile before looking back at the fire. She hummed thoughtfully.

"I didn't really think about it to be honest." She admitted, tilting on the side and touching her lips as she went deeper into her thinking." Brad was the one owning the spirit before me but even though he made certain I knew how to use the stone, he never used it in front of me. "

Sorey listened quietly nodding his head as he started to picture why someone would do as Rose mentor. He said nothing though, giving Rose the space she needed.

She laid her sharpening tool on the ground, bringing her knee against herself. It seemed she wanted to talk more about it that Sorey would have needed. Nevertheless, Sorey was lending her his ears if she needed it.

"He told me it would glow bright beside its rightful owner and that if it chooses a human then that human was a Shepherd." She laughed awkwardly, sliding a hand into her red hair, "So here I am, Lady Shepherd lucky enough to find the water Dragoon on the roadside."

"It's true though. What were the chances you would meet Mikleo and be called by his Dragoon spirit?" Sorey tried.

Rose looked at him, then she gave him a faint smile, "You really like him, don't you? I mean that kind of like, the one where…" She made a crude gesture with her index finger entering a circle made with her other hand but she had to laugh awkwardly after the confused expression Sorey gave her, "You don't have to worry though. I won't force him into whatever quest for light the Shepherd is meant to bring his companions. Having the Dragoon armor to protect my friends is all I ask for."

As Rose reached a hand to pat Sorey shoulder, he looked back toward the fire. Rose didn't miss the green of his eye turning slightly somber, she patted his shoulder harder, making him flinch but eventually returning a smile to his lips.

"You know, you could just do you both a favor and kiss the poor seraph senseless. It's hard to see you pinning for each other but be too stubborn to act on it." She elbowed his side knowingly and only now Sorey noticed how she had gotten closer to him.

Scratching his nape, he too let out an awkward laugh, "Nah, Mikleo don't like me like that. But I suppose I should thank you for saving him, twice."

The certainty in his answer left Rose flabbergasted, leaving her no chance to argue against it. She shook her head. Really it was painful to see just how much oblivious Sorey was. But it was something he hand Mikleo had to settle by themselves. Sighing again, she extended her leg in front of her and her arm behind her supporting her reclining body.

"To be honest wasn't really my intention to involve Mikleo whit the Dragoons stuffs, but ehe…" she started to play with the tip of her hair, "I kinda wanted to see if I could awake his Dragoon spirit."

She expected Sorey to be upset after her confession, but instead Sorey gave her a grateful smile.

"You were in a hurry with that earth Seraph threatening him. I can't blame you for trying something."

She looked rather hesitant, sheepishly avoiding Sorey eyes, "Well, the truth is I don't think she was really intending to kill him, injuring badly yes, but kill no. She wasn't a killer. You could trust me on that."

Sorey eyebrow rose in query, he opened he mouth to ask more but it closed suddenly, realization settling on his features. Rose never sought to hide the darker part of her merchant guild. the Scattered Bones were like the shadows of the Sparrow Feathers. She had implied that it would take a killer to recognize another one, right?

If Sorey's reading about war made him lean something it was that often the party involved wouldn't bother with fairness and that assassination attempt, betrayal and cunning ways were shared. Groups like Rose's were the one employed for that.

Rose noticed the change in Sorey's expression and he swore the temperature dropped slightly as her eyes sharpened once more. "Does it bother you, that I'm an assassin?"

Sorey tilted his eyes to the side, honestly considering his answer. He wanted to be sincere with Rose but with himself too. "Not really. You still are you, and I think you have your reason. But even if you kill, I know you truly care for the others. I saw how you took care of the wounded while Mikleo was in the infirmary. You even distributed supply."

"Hey! The knighthood paid for that." She interrupted, not wanting Sorey to go further with that. She wasn't letting him take her for a Good Samaritan, "Business if business."

The knowing grin Sorey gave her in answer showed a bit of his teeth, even though a frown replaced it, "It's just… I wish a kind girl like you wouldn't have to kill, but I guess you wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary." He added in a soft voice.

Rose was used to be judged and condemned even by those whom employed the Scattered Bones, and she clearly was taken aback by Sorey statement. It wasn't complete approval of her ways but still, Sorey understanding reinforced the impression she had been right to befriend him.

 As she opened her mouth to make a comment about Sorey cheesiness, her elbow rising to strike his side, he beat her:

"And you, what's keeping you up?" He asked,

Talking had helped Sorey clear his mind a little bit, and looking at the almost burned out log, he guessed Rose had been here for the same reason. Now it was time to return her favor and listen to her.

Still Rose eyes narrowed because she was positive that question sounded like retaliation to her intruding into Sorey and Mikleo none existent love life. She let it go though, because felt like she deserved. She sighed as she picked up her knife and inspected the blade, trying to appear as threatening as possible just to make Sorey uncomfortable and make him drop the subject. It didn't work, Sorey expectant eyes fixing on her face.

She rolled her eyes, "I was thinking about Alisha."

"I'm worried about her too." Sorey hand gripped his pants, finger itching to do something.

Glad he was too dense to jump on the occasion to tease Rose about her crush, she felt the need to expose her thinking, and she started to explain.

"If we are sharing our heart out, I have to tell you I more worried about the council and the noble surrounding her right now.  She observed Sorey reaction before continuing, he looked quite neutral, "They tried to hire the Scattered Bones to assassinate her under the pretense she was a threat to peace." She confessed.

Sorey back straightened, his apparent calmness disturbed by the way he clenched his jaw, "So it wasn't just an impression. I had the feeling they weren't pleased with her."

Rose made a disdainful motion with her hand, "That's an understatement. Not the nice quiet little Princess our Alisha. Anyway, The Scattered Bones never finish a target without making sure they deserved it,"

"See, you are kind." Sorey interrupted.

She elbowed him in the ribs, "That's not the point. Well, our employer clearly didn't expect us to dig before doing the job, because Alisha was nothing but marching toward peace. At that time I still hadn't met her in person but she was so loved in Bale. She took care of refugees, she helped at the hospital, hell even the troops loved her. Meeting her in person made me see a she really was as beautiful, sweet and intelligent the rumors let on."

"Yeah, it wasn't really a surprise for us when we visited Bale, but still," Sorey added.

Red flared on Rose cheeks when Sorey made her notice how much she was renting on Alisha's quality. She quickly gathered herself though, "You're right but I can't help to be worried. She has the tendency to attract problem."

"Like when she was kidnaped by the Sandoras?"

"Like with the Sandoras." Rose repeated.

"I'm worried too, but I know she would be fine though. I trust her. She showed us just how capable and strong she was. And we are doing something to help her too, taking care of the Dragon, right? Alisha will make her way toward peace and we will be here to see that."

Sorey confidence in Alisha was inspiring, yet Rose could tell he had been thinking about that a lot too before reaching that conclusion. She wanted to believe in Sorey words and as she let it sink in she could feel some weight being lifted off her chest. She glanced back toward Sorey seeing him trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. His gesture pushed a yawn of her own past her mouth. Stiffness had found way through her limbs, stretching Rose stood back on her feet.

"Enough thinking for tonight, my body is reclaiming my beauty sleep. Time for us to go back to bed." She held her hand to Sorey.

Nodding at her, Sorey yawned again before taking her hand. Rose's eyes turned toward the closed entrance door were she swore she heard some breathy noise. She shrugged it off, helping Sorey up before biding him goodnight.

Unbeknownst to her, leaning on the wall on the other side of the entrance door Dezel tipped his hat over his colorless eyes. He blindly looked up toward the moon that never set her roundness half hidden behind low clouds. He concentrated on feeling the winds ascending toward the celestial body.

"He would be so proud of you."

 

* * *

 

 Hunting Dragons apprently involved more hours spent walking aimlessly in a forest for a change. Although it seems much older than Aroundight forest and much less humid than the forest bordering the marshland, nonetheless if Dezel's attitude had seemed grumpy so far now he was positively annoyed.

The Scouts had briefed the group that the Dragon had been followed deeply in this same forest, until it crawled back into a cave were they choose to go look for reinforcement. For now, it seemed there was no trace of cave and even less trace of a Dragon nesting there. Moreover, they were in enemy territory, not far from the border, at any time they could have fallen on Sandoras' settlement.

Maybe his perception was a little skewed by the heaviness lingering in the air around them but Dezel could swear they had already passed several times in front of that same tree. He recognized how the wind was coming and going into its hollows. Even so, Dezel was troubled by how the winds seemed strange around here, they were prankster that kept playing with him and Dezel didn't like how it affected his perception.

It wasn't in Dezel's habit to make his voice heard when he needed to protest because he was more a man of action and he knew very well that his companions were as annoyed as he was by the situation, if he were to judge by the way Rose had removed the map away from Sorey and Mikleo before an argument broke out, and he certainly not wanted to worsen the mood, but there he could not afford to shut up when there was obviously something up only he could perceive.

"There's something wrong in here." He launched, cutting of Rose as she tried to indicate where they should be on the map.

Dezel was positive in what he asserted, sure his eyes were useless but all his other senses had never betrayed him. The winds which accompanied him constantly offered him a precise representation of his environment and if he concentrated enough, he could even perceive the colors in the smells.

That were stood the problem with seeing what others couldn't. It was obvious that they couldn't noticed how strange the forest was, something unnatural floating around them. Only a wind Seraph like him could.

  
Three pair of eyes turned toward Dezel. He could guess the others believed what he was saying but were waiting for more precision to agree with him.

  
"What do you mean?" Mikleo asked, and Dezel could feel the coolness of water landing on him.

Frowning, Dezel took a step towards the stream he heard flowing gently between the roots and the reeds a few feet away from the road. As quiet as he was, he still heard the fireflies flying out, disturbed by his presence.  His frown deepened when he understood.

His nose scrunched up as he huffed through it, "Don't you feel it too, Mikleo?"

Stepping aside in invitation, he made way for Mikleo to get closer to the stream. It took some second for Mikleo to join him and as he stared deeply at the gently drifting water, recognition settled on his face.

"The forest is sick, very much so. It seems the water is carrying poison through it. It would seem that the Dragon presence could be linked to that." He said, looking thoughtful and solemnness weighing is voice. His body stiffened under his growing wariness, and then he turned toward the humans of their group. "I think the air could be poisoned too. Even if I can't perceive any sign of it affecting me."

Dezel feel him throw careful glance at Sorey as he observed the exchange that followed between Rose and Sorey. There was nothing he could argue over Mikleo suggestion.

Following his train of thought, Sorey held his chin in his hand, thoughtful "It would explain why there is no Sandoras defense post around here. Maybe that poison act as a natural defense for the Dragon"

Rose nodded in approval, "We've been exposed quite a while now, yet I don't think I feel any different." She patted her clothes and feeling herself up for anything strange that could have grown out of her body like fungus or odd protuberances.

Sorey's eyes deviated away from the conversation to look further into the forest. He said nothing but Dezel noticed the way he touched his chest before inhaling deeply and gulping like he had some trouble breathing. Sorey's body temperature was a just a bit hotter than usual and Dezel thought it was nothing out of the ordinary for an human that had been walking for hours, but now that the tainted air of the forest was brought to light, he couldn’t help but be alarmed by the almost imperceptible change within his human associate.

"Sorey?" it seemed someone else had perceived the change because Mikleo immediately went back to Sorey, gently putting a hand on his forehead. "You have a slight fever. Why haven't you told anything?"

"I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." Sorey responded, smiling as he pushed Mikleo's hand away from him.

"Must be harder on human." Dezel mumbled.

Without anyone knowing, he promptly started to make the winds migrate around Rose and Sorey, making the atmosphere around them lighter. He stayed away as Rose and Mikleo forced Sorey to sit on a rock, forcing fresh water into his hands.

"I'm human too." Rose reminded and Dezel could feel some disapproval in her voice.

"You're different." He answered simply.

Reminded Rose how her Dragoon nature made her a lot more than a mere human was always a bad idea. Understanding of the loneliness it could bring upon her shoulder, he kept that part to himself, hiding his face with a tip of his hat. If his statement distressed Rose, she quickly let go, focusing on Sorey instead.

After he had gulped the water the other offered him, Sorey let his head fall upon Mikleo's shoulder, resting a bit and letting some exhaustion show on his body. He must be more affected than he would let on if he let himself go like that.

"I'm okay, though. I just wasn't careful enough and let the heat go up my head. The atmoshere here is rather heavy." Sorey said.

He looked really sincere but Dezel was certain Mikleo too noticed how he was lying through his teeth. He expected the phrase Mikleo was about to say as Sorey rose up, gently pushing him away.

"We should continue to follow that path, if the poison his really affecting the forest we shouldn't dawdle anymore."

"You don't know how close to the truth you are."

As the unknown voice sounded, everyone was quick to adopt a defensive stance. Dezel finger closed firmly around his pendulum handle, the familiar pressure of metal reaching him through his gloved fingers. Yet he couldn't see the newcomer nor perceive him.

It was only when the man deigned to descend from the tree change he had obviously been resting upon only to land before them that Dezel started to have some sense of him.

The stranger was almost as tall as Dezel was, but boarder. He had long hair and wore a chain necklace over an otherwise bared chest, he could feel some large feathers ruffling near the man shoulder, his pant were tight and the belt holding them was very similar to the one Dezel used to store his weapon. It made Dezel purse his lips in distaste the very presence of that man making him angry.

The winds around that man were different, hot and wild and it was shifting Dezel perception. That man could only be another wind seraph.

"Zaveid the Dragon hunter!" Rose bellowed before Dezel could do anything else.

With Rose visibly knowing the intruder, some of the group tension fell, yet Dezel wasn't ready to let is guard down just because Rose heard about some roadside stranger reputation.

"Well if it isn't that little Wind Rider mascot. You grew up pretty well." Zaveid responded stepping closer toward Rose.

Dezel grabbed Rose arm, putting her behind protectively. His chest puffed despite himself and he glared at the new comer. He could feel Rose arm on his, her protestation falling deafly on his ears. But it was like he could hear bit of her heart shatter as the other man mentioned her childhood in their former guild.

"State your business. What are you doing here?" Dezel all but growled at Zaveid.

Vaguely hearing Mikleo whisper to Sorey that obviously one wasn't nicknamed Dragon Hunter for nothing, Dezel choose to ignore them and bared his sharp teeth at Zaveid. The wind riders were long gone and that Zaveid should have known about their demise. Rose companion were the Sparrow Feather now. Only few knew of them being the Scattered Bones too. The other might find no threat in this man but Dezel knew better, the least threatening looking faces were those of the betrayers.

Holding his and up in peace, Zaveid tried to make himself smaller, calming the wild wind around him, "Only trying to do my job here. I was just going to let you know that the forest corruption is getting worst after a while."

Dezel lost some of his bite while being confronted to Zaveid nonthreatening attitude. He wanted to see some honesty into that man, but there was still the fact that he was severely grating on Dezel's nerves.

"Like what? Should we come back more prepared, "Sorey asked, curiosity winning over wariness.

Disbelief at being asked that kind of question first, Zaveid smile faltered and he seemed to hesitate before responding, "Like, Dragon's stuff, mutated trees and weird fungus everywhere. I don't even know why humans are so intent on following a Dragon there." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "It's not about coming back more prepared, kiddo, it's you going back home and letting old Zaveid take care of the Dragon."

He was suddenly more serious, his stance telling them that it was no joke. The wind around him kept changing and turning, adding to Dezel confusion about that man true intention.

Rose stepped past Dezel barrage, confronting Zaveid head on, one of her dagger held firmly grasped in her and. "Worried a bunch of kids could take your prey ?", she asked, taunting.

Dezel eyes widened, incredulity running fast into his vein when he registered Rose had let his guard down enough for Rose to pass by him before it was too late and she was out of his close protection. It was all Zaveid faults, that man was pushing weird button on him.

Zaveid shrugged, "It's more than you could take. I'm not letting you go further to serve as meal for Feyrbrand and I won't hesitate to beat you senseless if I needed to stop you."

Stepping back a few feet Zaveid held himself between them and the road, hand on his hips, he looked ready to fetch in his belt at the first sign of one of them trying to advance.

Dezel growled now that his bad feeling was proved true. If Zaveid wanted a fight, he was going to get one.  

"Like hell! You won't stop us." Dezel growled, not taking any orders from that man.

He was first to strike, his pendulum weights grazing Zaveid shoulder as a warning. Dezel was amazed by the speed with which Zaveid avoided the strike.

"Oh, feisty." Zaveid playfulness was replaced by a smirk, "Is that supposed to be a warning? I'll show you how it's done."

Nothing could have prepared Dezel for the pendulum coming right toward him in retaliation. The air started to taste like dust and rust from the bits of earth hidden within the core of Zaveid pendulum and if he had expected Zaveid weapon of choice to be similar to his own Dezel was just left speechless when he understood that it was exactly the same, to the bit of earth he used as catalyst.

The hit landed right on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Dezel ungracefully fell on his butt startled by the strength in the strike, Rose call of his name ringing in his head.

After that, it was hard for Dezel to have a clear view of his surrounding, the world was muffled trough his blinded perception. Even so, he knew Mikleo and Sorey were quick to engage Zaveid, responding to Dezel's aggression. He head the man laugh as the two younger men exchanged the firsts blow with him. They attacked from either side of him, Mikleo holding him back with his staff while Sorey attack came from a closer range.

It seemed like Zaveid was more of a longer range fighter so he was essentially blocking strike as they came.

Rose gritted her teeth, "I'm not too fond of using up my vigor before being in front of the Dragon, but we don't have the time to deal with you, Zaveid. Not when Sandoras' troops are marching toward Bale."

Dezel knew what she was about to do. She kept overlooking how much Brad told her not to use that in front of stranger, how dangerous it was to have how power not many could understand. But there was no stopping her. Rose's Dragoon Spirit was already in shining in her hand, mana and darkness caressing Dezel's skin.

Zaveid froze, quickly holding his arm up to block Sorey sword as he came close to hit him in the face, "That's a fucking Dragoon Spirit!" He almost choked, his eyes widened as he looked at the stone into Rose palm. "Wait, you can use that?"

He quickly stepped back, observing the other movement carefully as he put his pendulum back in his belt holders.

Dezel was finally rising up, rubbing at the sore spot on his shoulder as he tried to steady hos breathing. His jaw was tight in anger and he growled again. Zaveid was disappointing him, he was greatly underestimating them if he tough the same ruse could work twice. Mikleo seemed to agree with Dezel that Zaveid retreat was not a sign of surrender. He was still holding a water arte, ready to send Zaveid flying away as soon as he was close enough.

"Yes, and I won't hesitate to do it." Rose finally responded, but the light in her hand was already dimming, the spirit refusing to turn her into a Dragoon when her enemy wasn't directly threatening her life.

"Kiddos, these days playing with toys they can't understand." Zaveid shook his head then ruffled his long hair, "Well, it's seem you are more than a pretty lady after all and maybe you have what it take to take on a Dragon, after all. And that guy here has an interesting sword style." He said, pointing his finger at Sorey.

Sorey looked uncomfortable. "Thanks, but I don't know if it’s a compliment coming from you."

"Don't talk about Rose like that."

Dezel couldn't stand that man attitude anymore. He ignored Rose trying to stop him as he marched right toward Zaveid. He didn't want to use weapon then he would use his bare hands. His hand couldn't wait to be acquainted with Zaveid nose.

Zaveid laughed as Dezel long and heated strides brought him closer to Zaveid by the second. All the while holding his hand in peace and making wild gesture to try and appease the younger wind Seraph. He opened his mouth to calm Dezel, but his lips unexpectedly turned downward, his shoulder stiffening in warning.

"Dezel stop! Don't come any closer."

"As if I'll listen to you. You are ripping what you sowed."

Zaveid reached up, extending his arm to try and stop Dezel. But it was too late. Before he could understand, the ground beneath Dezel feet gave out, and he felt himself fall. The fall was abrupt and harsh, Dezel having no time to brace himself against the impact. Air was expelled loudly from his lungs as his back it the ground, hard. His gasp reverberated against the cave wall.

He if could see anything, Dezel knew he would be seeing stars right now. There was no way to know how far he had fallen but he was sure the only light he could feel was coming from the hole he just made. Panic quickly rose into his brain when he realized he had lost his hat somehow during his fall, losing such a memento of his failure would be like stabbing himself repeatedly every time he forgot about why he needed to take revenge.

He grasped the soil around him, feeling around to find it.

"Dezel! Are you all right?" Rose's voice filtered tough his choked breath, reassuring him somehow, grounding him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he looked at his hand, tasting the strange stickiness his felt on the bare part of his hand. Now that he was able to concentrate again, he could call on the winds, listening to them as they mapped and pictured the gallery he fell into for him. he could see tunnels, mud and strange mutated plant, his ears were still ringing but he could make out noise of drop falling into a pond of some sort.

There was no mistaking what kind of creature had dug those massive tunnels. No wonder the whole forest sole was poisoned. Dezel gulped as he imagined the giant insectoid Dragon crawling there, secreting what ended up as being the stickiness on his hand.

Reaching in his hair to pull out some rest of cobweb he glanced up toward the hole where Rose call were gradually becoming urgent as Mikleo and Sorey's informed him they were coming down to get him.

He couldn't help but to let out another annoyed growl when Zaveid's voice stared to ask about his situation too.

"I'm fine," He finally answered, finding out he was still a bit out of breath, "I think I found a shortcut to the Dragon's den."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy after receving kudos and comment (even if it was only a few) that I started writting the chapter right after finishing editing the last and I would have published it sooner if I real life hadn't called me back at some point.
> 
> So I'm even happier for you to have read the next instlement of this fic.
> 
> I have two point I wanted to discuss : for one, I think it have enough chapter title for you to give a guess about from wich soundtrack I take them. Hint, the game franchise have five main title, two visial novel spin off, one card game, one tactical game and two portable console spin off.
> 
> Secondly, Im strongly considering changing the fic name but can't make up my mind on that even though I have only one other title in mind.
> 
> Well thank you for reading. Don't forget that comments and kudos are fuel for my soul. I'm looking foward to them.


	11. The Desire to Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dezel having found another entrance to the Dragon's den, the group prepare for the fight.

Mikleo's hand covered his mouth as he took on Dezel's disheveled appearance. He could almost feel the other pain over his lack of expression. The wind Seraph looked like he had seen better day. As Mikleo's eyes deviated toward the hole in the cave ceiling, he tried to repress a shiver d as he calculated the fall Dezel just suffered. Really, it was no wonder he looked a little unfazed.

He was dirty, covered in strange slimy looking substance and cobwebs, growling lowly while Zaveid tried to apologize profusely for not having warned him sooner. Dezel's shoulders were sagging as Rose handed him back his hat, and he flinched as it upset some pain in his shoulder.

Mikleo would have prepared a healing arte if he wasn't so certain it was more of Dezel's pride that was hurt. After all he was still bickering with Zaveid with Rose in the middle to hold him back.

Looking around him to take on the group surrounding, Mikleo's curious eyes landed on the wall. Most of the cave surface was covered with the same substance Dezel had on him. At first it thought it was just wetness and before he could prevent himself his hand reached to touch the wall experimentally with the tip of his finger.

A disgusted grimace stirred on his face as Mikleo tested the elasticity of the substance. It was sticky, thick and smelled of rot, and it was everywhere making the ground slippery. But there was some beauty in it because from the hole in the ceiling, light filtered and it made the strange slime glitter as it gently touched it.

Regretting having touched what he thought was obviously insect secretion, Mikleo was half-way considering wiping his finger on Zaveid as a small revenge. Even if his intension were to protect them from being eaten by the Dragon he still attacked them. That wasn't a way to do things that Mikleo could relate too.

Frowning at the others who were forging a plan for their next action, Mikleo choose to observe the environment again. They still don't know which way to go and trying to figure how that cave worked would be best before they proceed.

The cave ceiling looked like it was held by tall pillar, stalagmite and stalactite meeting in a bulbous formation. Mikleo remembered having seen some things similar in books about insects. It looked much like the sketch of an anthill. To Mikleo's knowledge it that network of cave couldn't be old enough to have that kind of formation, and if he looked more closely, it seemed that the pillars were made of the same secretion as the wall but it had been chewed then spit before solidifying.

Fungus and moving plants littered the grounds around him and Mikleo had trouble trying not to step on them. Some mushroom emitted a gentle fluorescent glow, luminous in the darkness, and it wasn't hard to imagine they could light the entire path, some specimen even reached toward the ceiling.

It was full of wonder, violet eyes shining in mirth that Mikleo turned back toward Sorey to acknowledge that yes, that cave was pretty cool.

But his smile faltered when he saw Sorey dulled eyes, focusing nowhere in particular. Mikleo knew Sorey to well to be fooled by nice word and reassurance, Sorey was unwell and trying to hide it. It pained him that his friend would rather lie to him than say he was ill in front of others. He thought they went over this long ago when Sorey's young body had grown out of his weak state and Mikleo knew it wasn't Sorey pride that prevented him from telling about his sickness. But Sorey was like that, he just didn't want to worry the others when they were so close to a deadly treat.

And that was the problem.

Looking at Zaveid, Mikleo wondered if the Dragon hunter would accept lending him a hand in the fight, the more they were the more he could keep a close eye on Sorey. But even if Zaveid showed concern after Dezel fall and followed the group into the cave it didn't mean he could be trusted just yet. After all, he was rather intent in incapacitating them by force.

"Hey guy, look like that water still pure!"

Sorey exclamation returned Mikleo's attention back to him. He was already plunging his finger into a small pool of clear water, creating gentle wave on its still surface.

Crossing his arm over his chest, Mikleo scowled, bottom lip jutting out, "You should have made sure it wasn't poisoned before touching it," he rebuked, even though he was used to Sorey's recklessness by now.

"It's fine, look," Sorey answered, treading his fingers between the water.

Now that he looked closer, Mikleo could tell why Sorey was so adamant that the water was unaffected by the Dragon poison. Even in the darkness he could see the small normal looking salamanders, their lives unaffected by the poison as they swarmed between Sorey's fingers to go hide under rocks at to bottom of the pond.

Putting a hand on his hip, Zaveid voice cheered, "At least the entire forest isn't spoiled. Then there is hope it would slowly grow back to normal once the Dragon is killed."

Sorey frowned at that, his head tilting as he rose back on his feet. He touched his feather earing absentmindedly and looked upset, "Do we really have to kill it?" he inquired, eyes looking up pleadingly at Zaveid, "Couldn't we just tame him and bring him somewhere safer for a Dragon?"

Mikleo knew it would eventually come to that. However dangerous it was, Sorey would show compassion for any living thing. Because Sorey hadn't expressed his will to spare the Dragon until then, Mikleo almost thought that he was aware of how impossible it was for them to save the Dragon from Sandora. It soothed his heart somehow that Sorey was so eager to save the beast but he just couldn't let him nourish illusion that would eventually hurt him. He was about to argue when Zaveid beat him,

"Not when human use them as weapon, no." Zaveid shook his head, not looking pleased with his own answer, "See how it affects the environment? There wouldn't be Dragon hunter like me if those could be left unattended. Plus do you know how far the land of the Dragons truly his?"

At first Sorey looked disappointed even though he could see Zaveid point, then is eyes suddenly lit up and Mikleo found some relief before he too processed the meaning behind Zaveid's words, "So it does exist? The land of the Dragon?"

He and Sorey exchanged a knowing glance when they noticed that they spoke at the same time. Once and again the prospect of discovering wonder of the world overcame the situation, making Mikleo nearly forget about Sorey lying about his body's condition as he looked forward to seeing that place with their own eyes, the both of them traveling there.

Zaveid brow rose up at their enthusiasm, amber eyes widening in wonder as Rose grinned, "Yeeees." He drawled no sure if he should inform them about that place.

They exploded in delight, already turning to the other and forming conjecture at the localization and the prospect of many Dragon living together and rising pups and flying over their territories.

"That's our resident nerds and ruin enthusiasts." Rose explained, gesturing toward them.

Shrugging, Zaveid turned his attention toward Dezel instead. He put his arm over the other shoulder, ignoring the warning growl that rose from Dezel's throat. "At least now that I know you have Dragoon spirits, I'm willing to let you have a go at the Dragon."

Dezel abruptly pushed him away, the violence of his fall may have cooled down most of his anger, but Zaveid was quick in lighting him like a match. Mikleo had never saw Dezel show so much range of expression before, he was clearly irked by the other seraph.

Maybe it was something between wind seraphim?

"That's very generous of you." Rose humored him, "Though I was kinda looking forward to handing you ass back to you." She said.

 Her eyes narrowed in warning as a grin found its way on her lips.

"Ladies can be pretty scary too." Zaveid mumbled, glancing back at Mikleo and moving his hand in a suggestive manner like Rose was some kind of demon he should be wary of.

"Are you joining us then, Zaveid ? You seem to have experience with Dragon, you help would be welcomed."

Mikleo scrunched his nose at Sorey suggestion, while he was right that Zaveid help could be useful, Sorey couldn't have missed just how much resulting tension there was between him and Dezel. The group cohesion was the result of many days spent together and hard fights shared, and Mikleo knew it was risky to go back to step one just before a decisive battle.

Putting his hand against his heart, Zaveid seemed very moved by Sorey's proposition, "You really are something, and you know that." He couldn't help but to ruffle Sorey hair. Just when Mikleo put so much effort in taming them this morning, "But I leave this to you, couldn't risk you stealing my secret technic, right?" he blinked at Dezel, making him splutter and hiss back at him.

"Then we should be one our way. Hope we'll never meet you again, Zaveid." He growled, crossing his arm over his chest.

Dezel seemed impatient to see the other go away, his phrase wasn't finished that he was already walking deeper into the cavern. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see if the others had caught his hint and were following him, but glared at them when it looked like they were still busy seeing Zaveid off.

"Rude," Zaveid shoulders dropped, but his face showed seriousness, "Just take my advice for what worth you gave it. That Dragon was in Sandor side in the war, which mean that it have a master. Oh, and don't worry I'll be there to finish the work if you fail."

"We won't," Rose shook her head, muttering something about Dragon's hunter taking all the fame.

With that said, Zaveid waved them goodbye before going back toward the rope they used to go down into the cave. Mikleo watched as he climbed up the rope, with Dezel urging the group on following them.

"Come on, ignore that buffoon. I want to be out of the forest before nightfall."

There was no arguing over that. They settled a prudent pace, Dezel leading the way once and again with assured steps. Mikleo could tell he was reading the wind to find the Dragon smell as he kept sniffing the air and making face at the fouls odor mingling in the cave. As they progressed into the networks of cave, silence settled between them. The proximity of their enemy and anxiety about being literally walking into the lion's den hung over them like a metaphorical fog.

Spore from numerous mushroom formed a small could around their ankle and something they would pass by mutated plants that moved like it was looking directly as them adding to the overall feeling of weirdness clinging to Mikleo. He sincerely hoped the forest could recover from this poison. A forest without birds and wildlife was not a forest anymore but a dead land. Maybe all life was not lost, those plants and mushroom were new species born from the poison but they stifled anything else that existed before them, killing an entire ecosystem with rich floral diversity that took hundreds of year to settle in this environment.

It took only a few months for the Dragon to destroy it.

From time to time, Mikleo would glance at Sorey, just to make sure his condition wasn't worsening. To Mikleo's relief Sorey gradually looked a little better as they progressed, making him wonder if he hadn't been too fast in reproaching Sorey his hiding of his condition. Maybe it was nothing after all.

His green eyes kept looking at everything in curiosity and wonder and more than one time Mikleo was nearly caught staring as Sorey's eyes kept glancing back at him. I was obvious Sorey was checking up on him, and Mikleo couldn't help but feel guilty that he had been doing the same thing.

He even saw Rose smile at them, knowing that they were both idiots.

It was glaring back at Rose that Mikleo noticed that cobweb were covering entire portion of wall by now, hanging from the ceiling when Dezel half his arm in front of them, stopping their progression.

"There is a large room behind that cobweb." He just said.

Rose tentatively lifted the thing, grimacing as it stuck to her finger and revealed a hole in the wall. A blind over a door.

Dezel was the first to enter, holding a finger against his lips to intimate them to be silent. Mikleo eyes widened at the huge room they discovered. He observed small all in the high ceiling, allowing natural light to filter between the cobwebs. It hung in silky treads plunging from the ceiling to the ground forming an almost translucent waterfall pooling at the ground under like a blanket.

A table laid for a Dragon meals.

"Who is there ?" a voice rang from the shadow behind the web waterfall.

Echoes of boots against the cavern ground filled Mikleo's ear with dread as someone walked out of the shadow into the light. The man, no the seraph if Mikleo where to guess looking at his long silver hair gathered into a low ponytail, peered at the group from his higher stop on a rock. His face bore sign of age, some of his feature accented by small expressions line. He looked older than most of the seraph at Elysia.

His black outfit looked almost identical to the one Dezel wore, to the crossing the strap made in his tights and shoulders. He wore the same green colored shirt underneath his vest. It was too much to a coincidence. Eyes searching Dezel in the dark, Mikleo wasn't expecting to find him trembling like a leaf.

The unknown seraph smiled at them, "Is that you Dezel? " Dezel knee looked about to give up when the man smile faltered, "Is it cruel irony that you ventured here?"

His voice was low and kind like a parent talking to a child, yet there was something on his face that disturbed Mikleo. Instinctively, he stood closer to Sorey left side. If he was still sick, like Mikleo suspected, he wanted to be ready to protect him at any sign of danger. Dezel visible distress was adding to Mikleo guardedness.

"Do you know him ?" Sorey asked before Mikleo could say anything.

Jumping at Sorey words, Dezel's jaw worked before he reigned down his shaking finger. Then rising his chin, he took a step toward the older looking seraph before his breath got caught in his throat.

"Lafargua…" he breathed out, like it pained him refusing to acknowledge what the wind was murmuring him, "The seraph who founded the Wind Riders..."

"Dezel? What does this mean?" Rose worried, her hand distractedly running over her knife hilt.

 Dezel focus remained solely on Lafargua, "No, you couldn't be here. I saw you die with Brad." Dezel said, hand balling into fist at his side

Is only answer was to keep smiling at Dezel, "I see that you kept my old hat. I'm flattered that you mourned me still." Then he turned his hooded eyes at Rose, his smile turning downward, "Though I should have known you wouldn't remember me Rosebud." he sighed, shaking his head in regret.

Rose startled, her gaze sliding between Dezel and Lafargua as confusion seized her.

  "How could you … if you are alive then it mean …could it have been made up? And what of Brad, he-"

Dezel was being incoherent, no proper phrase coming out of his mouth. Even though he had never been eloquent to begin with it felt wrong to see him so distressed, so lost. It was like his pain radiated from him and touched Mikleo, like the wind was starting to cry in anger and pain.

It was not use trying to make something out Dezel babbling, but Mikleo did understand that the other was also a wind seraph and he suspected he had something to do with what Dezel confided that night in Hoax. That other seraph had been with Rose and him before.

Zaveid words of warning came back to Mikleo and he wondered of the Dragon hunter knew what they would find in the Dragon's dens depth. It certainly could explain why he was so familiar with Dezel and why he wanted so much to block their path. Now it somehow felt like his stepping back on the fight was so Dezel could meet this Lafargua alone.

"You know me, Dezel. I never do something without a good reason. I would try to explain my reason for betraying the Windriders and leaving them to their downfall but does it would have any meaning?" Lafargua responded.

"I remember you now! You were my master right hand man." Rose blue eyes lit up in recognition when she found a forgotten friend in front of her. Then hurt switched her face into a distorted expression when more memories surfaced. "You sold us to the enemy. You gave them Brad to execute." Her lip trembled, her hair shadowing her eye as she lowered her head.

Lafargua gave her a pained smile, ignoring Dezel as he cried his rage and accusation at him. There were parts of what happened back then that was still obscure to Dezel. But Rose couldn't be lying, if she said Lafargua was the one behind the accusation that put a death sentence of Brad's head then it was the cruel truth.

Again, Lafargua refused to respond to Dezel's rage, "You grew up well, Rosebud. And you became a Dragoon, just like your foster father predicted you would."

Like it was stirred by Rose emotion, her Dragoon's spirit awakening reached Mikleo and his spirit responded in kind, his circlet warming on his forehead. He saw Rose hand pass over her pocket were the stone was safely kept.

Stunned by Lafargua revelations, Dezel staggered back while he allowed his confusion and anger to take the better out of him. He was staring at his trembling hand, mumbling as he struggled to make sense to all of this.

In the corner of his eyes, Mikleo saw Sorey grip his sword and clench his jaw, obviously aching to say or do something to help their friend. Mikleo hand brushed Sorey's and they exchanged a glance, silently agreeing to let Dezel and Rose handle their past. Sorey shoulder relaxed, but his hand stayed on his sword, ready to act at first sign of danger.

"You have no right to talk about him like that!"   Dezel shook his head, taking deep breath to regain his focus." You… did you really betray us? I…I…thought you chased Symonne away that night and that she gave our position in retaliation but…Where you plotting with her the whole time? Against us ? Against your friends? Your brothers?" Dezel couldn't believe his own words.

Sighing wearily, Lafargua held Dezel murderous glare, "You still hold grudge against me twelve year after? You are a Seraph, Dezel. You better than anyone should know that sharing your life with humans is nothing but a small fragment of your existence."

Mouth hanging open, Dezel was left speechless. Mikleo bit his lips because he didn't need to be remained of this, because he felt it more than once reaching into the core of his soul, because from the moment he knew human had a much shorter lifespan than seraph, he knew Sorey would became that, a fragment of his long life. Even so, Mikleo would give up on everything he had if it means he could spend all Sorey's life with him, however short it was. They would make memories he would treasure forever into the end of time.

Mikleo was certain Dezel may feel the same way about his human's companions. He had enough of those older Seraphim assuming for him that he wouldn't like that.

Dezel rage was doused in cold fire, "I…I want an answer ! Why did you betray us?"

"You are blinded by you need for vengeance and you can see the whole picture. Sometime a sacrifice is necessary."

Lafargua choice of words stung like a spear in the side or like the monster that took Dezel's sight after the enemies had razed the Windriders base camp. Last thing he saw was enemies taking Lafargua to his feet as that Seraph girl smiled and happily pranced in the carnage.

Perhaps he was blind, but his mind never lost focus at what needed to be done.

Dezel righted his back, standing tall before Lafargua, "Maybe it was indeed cruel irony I wandered here with Rose at my side, because together we could finally put Brad soul at rest." Rose looked conflicted as Dezel seemed to search for her approval, but when she finally nodded, her hands gripping her knives tightly in her palms, he got ready for battle, "Maybe it is time to pay for your crimes."

"Then so be it. I'll give you a chance to avenge you fallen companions. Try, and see if you can best me and my newly acquired power."

Lafargua gentle smile never left his lips as soft green lift flickered from his breast. It slowly took over his form like a wind rising and enveloping him. It sang right into Mikleo's soul and he could tell Rose felt it too.

"Emerge, power of the Dragon." Lafargua said as the wind covered his body.

The group braced themselves, Mikleo and Sorey readying their weapon as this fight became more than Rose and Dezel could handle on their one.

"We should have seen it coming!" Rose launched, "Only a Dragoon could control a Dragon" disbelief still coated her words, even though her grip on her knives tightened and determination settled in her eyes.

The wind around Lafargua became colder and sharp, abruptly dispersing away from him but He kept standing, unmoving before the four of them.

In his black attire place stood a jade green Dragoon armor, a headband held his silver hair back green and gold while pale yellow wings wavered in the dim light. A spear was summoned in his hand, the wood turned into a brown motif reminiscent of the scale forming his armor. But he never turned that spear toward them.

Mikleo's breath caught in his throat as everyone waited for the first strike to come whether it came from them or Lafargua was still to determine.

"Guys !"

Sorey warning resonated just as something stirred from the darker depth of the cavern behind Lafargua. A shrill cry echoed within the wall making Mikleo's skin crawl as the green tusked Dragon emerged from the shadow, holding its elongated body under the beam of light. It held position behind its master as Lafargua's hooded eyes peered over Dezel and Rose.

How could they have missed the Dragon lurking in the shadow was beyond Mikleo but now that he was facing Feyrbrand again he was pleased to discover that the primal fear it inspired was something he could handle now. With Sorey at his side and the Dragoon power on his forehead, Mikleo felt like he could defeat entire armies.

"You see, Dezel. Symonne came to me because her master saw me fit to adorn that armor. And now if Emperor Diaz wants Sandora to win that war, so be it." Lafargua continued to talk as if he wasn't threatening the group with a Dragon guarding his side.

"It couldn't be!" Sorey exclaimed, "Emperor Diaz was the first Dragoon Shepherd eleven thousand years ago. He was human! He couldn't be still alive after so long."  Sorey had to let that statement out, he couldn't tell if that Seraph was lying but… it was just impossible.

"The truth isn't always what it seems to be, boy. No let's see if you have the courage to stand against a legendary Dragoon."

Lafargua turned his spear at Sorey and the Dragon growled, its front claws flailing as it crawled before its master. Its tusk moved in rhythm with its jaw as it snapped at Sorey. The dragon let out a frustrated growl when Sorey easily avoided the attack with a backstep. It seemed luck was on their side because the Dragon was still drowsy from sleep, its movement sluggish and predictable.

"Ready Mikleo? There is no turning back now." Sorey shouted as he regrouped with Mikleo.

Dezel nodded, but his focus never left his objective, "Come on and fight me ! Don't hide behind your pet Dragon."

His pendulum wiped past Lafargua who immediately took air, Dragoon wings beating gently and moving the cobwebs around them.

"Don't be presumptuous."

As Lafargua twirled his lance in his hand, it moved the wind flows and before he could react, Dezel was knocked out of his feet by the small tornado that struck him by surprise. Rose was quick to react, already wearing her armor she started to chase after Lafargua. Dezel gathered himself and got back on his feet, his pendulum clacking repeatedly against rock as he chased after Lafargua.

"Mikleo, Sorey, you divert the Dragon attention! I and Dezel will handle Lafargua."

"But-" Sorey tried to protest.

"This is our fight." Dezel hissed his jaw clenched tight.

Understanding that it was neither the moment nor the place to argue with Dezel, Mikleo focused on the Dragon. As it appeared, the beast was standing in its long legs, coming right toward them. They have an advantage over the fact that the Dragon couldn't fly very high in the closed space of the cave. It would be at is advantage to turn into a Dragoon for he could fly and be more mobile but Mikleo instinct told him to gather little more of the mana he felt flowing into him from all around the forest.

His knuckles whitened from how hard he clutched his staff, willing his hand not to tremble as he pushed his fear deeper into his mind. He had to think quick, from the corner of is eye he could see Sorey face frowning as he too started to think of a strategy.

But first they needed to attract the Dragon attention because Rose was making a good target for it and she couldn't focus on Lafargua if she had to keep avoiding the dragon's claws and jaw.

"Mikleo, the Dragon is a wind elemental right?" Sorey asked, but his tone made Mikleo aware that he already had the answer, and he refused to give the little push Sorey was reaching for. "Remember the little trick I learned from Mason?"

Eyes widening as he realized what Sorey was suggesting, Mikleo tried to make him change his mind, "Oh, no, no, no you won't- Sorey come back here !"

Not listening to Mikleo call back, Sorey was already running toward the Dragon's side. Mikleo bit his tongue when the Dragon claw nearly chopped Sorey head right off his shoulders. But Sorey had quick reflex and the beast was too big to turn its whole body when he managed to pass behind its right legs.

As a human raised by Seraphim, creature of magic and element, Sorey had always been surrounded by mana and different life forces coming from the earth. Mikleo knew he was attuned to it, resonance running high in Sorey's veins. That's why he had never thought it was strange or abnormal for a human to be able to summon a bit of each element. It was his encounter with Rose and Alisha that had Mikleo start to think that maybe Sorey shouldn't be able to do it here, that it wasn't a common ability among humans.

Yet Sorey, only listening to his recklessness had charged at the dragon without knowing if he could use that kind of martial arte or not.

Breath catching in his throat, Mikleo turned into a Dragoon before he was conscious of it, yet his heart soared in relief when he saw Sorey ritual sword lit up in flame, blinding as a torch. It worked.

"Sword Flare !" Sorey cried, calling on his little bit of mana as he struck the Dragon leg.

The dragon roared angrily as it the flame licked its leg, scorching its scales. Now it whole focus was on Sorey and Rose threw a quick tank you as she parried Lafargua lance trying to rip her wings.

"I knew it was weak to fire!" Sorey rejoiced.

But it was a brief respite, now Mikleo at to stop being a spectator. He saw the Dragon abdomen move from under it and soon enough it stood back up. From its rear end it fired treads of white silk in a fast retaliation. Sorey couldn't avoid everything fast enough and most of his leg was held under a tick cover of sticky silky and as he was busy struggling to escape from it. The silk was hardening by the second, trapping Sorey leg in a cocoon while the Dragon jaw opened to try and take a bite at him.

"I won't let you!"

It was a strange sensation to discover that in his Dragoon form, his seraphic arte came at will, no charging of mana needed and Mikleo was left baffled in his surprise as power surged out of him.

Ice rose from the ground below the Dragon middle section, it formed a scissor that cut right through the softer carapace. Yellow green goo oozed from the gaping wound and the Dragon thrashed around, screaming while it stepped back into the cavern depths.

Mouth slightly agape in disbelief, Mikleo blinked to gather himself but he still had hard time accept as true the new strength of an arte he had used a hundred times before. He gazed at his hand, encased in the blue glove the Dragoon spirit gave to him.

This thing… that power… some part of Mikleo wished he never would have to see the full extent of the Dragoon ability. It was just too much. Much more than he could grasp right now and it terrified him.

"Mikleo !" Sorey called him.

One beat of wings was all it took for Mikleo to stand beside Sorey. He was hopelessly pulling on the tread around his legs as it was anchoring him to the ground and making him an easy target. Hand passing over the cocoon, Mikleo froze the surface encasing it in a thin layer of ice, and then Sorey swiftly broke the cocoon with his sword.

"It stinks!" he complained as he pulled his leg out.

"Stay alert, it's not over yet."

The Dragon seemed really angry as it eventually came back for them, nursing his wound with one of its claw. It shook his scales, reading itself for a charge.

Sorey felt way lighter than he ever was in Mikleo's arms, the Dragoon wings effortlessly bringing them both away from the Dragoon rushing into the cavern. It mindlessly ran right into a wall head first, and stunned the Dragon fell on its side.

Mikleo thanked the lack of proper lighting because he could feel the heat on his cheek and he loathed his fair completion that made it hard to hide how red he was when he registered his position, Sorey huddled against his chest with his arm holding tight on Mikleo's waist. He quickly let him go, and if Sorey noticed his precipitation in the movement, he didn't comment on it.

He stepped away from Mikleo in silence, short pants coming out of his mouth. "I… I… something's wrong." He breathed.

But Dezel's battle cry rang into the cavern at the same time, drowning out Sorey warning. Mikleo mind was racing in his head because the Dragon was already standing up on wobbly legs. He had to act now to have a chance to end this fight before any of them was injured or worst. He didn't saw Sorey start to shake behind him.

Inhaling a deep breath, Mikleo hand closed around the handle on his hammer were he had left it on the ground. The mana around him was waning slightly, the natural connection he had with the water blurring with each passing second. Being in his Dragoon form was taxing, more than he was sure it should be. Mikleo obviously had still to get used to it.

Soaring high into the cavern, Mikleo gathered momentum to fall back onto the Dragoon. The Dragon triangular head made a sickening crunch when it met with the flat side of the giant hammer. The blow pushed the Dragon back into the ground and Mikleo struck again lifting the hammer before making it fall back.

He tried not to look as he fell on the creature, hammer lifted with his trembling arms. Again, and again, and again, it fell on the Dragon scaly head, beady eyes glazing as the Dragon limbs jumbled despairingly trying to escape from Mikleo.

There wasn't any satisfaction in killing the Dragon. Mikleo wished they could have just tamed it too, but after it started threatening his friend, after he saw the dying forest, corruption eating into its entrails… there was no other choice.

Dying screech rose from the Dragon throat while Mikleo armor dissipated, all of his mana spent. Tired beyond his own understanding, Mikleo managed to stand up straight, solid ground feeling strange under his feet after how natural it was to fly.

Breathless, he glanced at the Dragon one last time, lips pulled tight in sorrow. Mikleo turned his head away unable to look at what he did. He looked around him, searching for Sorey but before he could find his best friend, the scene his eyes landed on sapped all the strength he had left.

Sorey was standing beside Rose as she was crouching before their enemy, holding tight on her daggers. One was in Lafargua chest, the other in his stomach.

 Dezel was standing protectively over them. Mikleo slowly walked toward them and the echoes of his steps were deafening in the silence. Lafargua didn't spare Dezel from what Mikleo could see, a large gash marring his flank and his arm lying limply whit with seemed to be a dislocated shoulder but the look on his face spoke if a deeper invisible wound, nothing Mikleo healing arte could mend.

Clouded eyes looked in the verge of tear as Dezel silently listened to Lafargua pained breathing. Rose shaking hands eventually let go of her daggers and she would have had fallen on her behind if it wasn't for Sorey holding on her shoulders. Lafargua was smiling at the girl. There was no trace left of his Dragoon armor, just an older Seraph waiting for death to bring him back to Soa.

"You… you have Brad strength." He breathed out to Rose.

She looked at him, pain filling the blue of her eyes as she glanced back to Dezel seeking support. She silently begged him to tell something, anything.

"I still…" Dezel breathed deeply, holding his wounded side. His hand instinctively reached for his hat, but it wasn't in it usual place atop his head, "I don't understand. Why did you betray the Windriders ? You…you weren't like that."

Lafargua took a difficult breath, coughing as he searched for the right word. "Nobody could defeat us. Brad was the strongest man I ever met... He was strong and … strength could attract unwanted attention. We had many enemies and even our allies started to lose trust in us." He blinked, and maybe it was a trick of the light but Mikleo saw a tear leave the seraph hooded eye. "I had… I admired him but I despised his strength… because I knew I would never be as strong as him… that the Windriders would be lost without that strength. Many wanted Brad head because as a mercenary he just couldn't pick a side… and I started to fell this fear. This fear from realizing the limits of my ability… this fear that goes nowhere. I cursed my weakness and I cursed Brad for his strength."

A coughing fit interrupted him, tremors shook his body but Lafargua calmed down when Dezel hand held his shoulder, grounding him.

"You couldn't overcome your fear. Brad was human and old age would gradually leave the Windriders without a leader. Before long you would have been left behind, not strong enough to hold the group together."

"Dezel…"

Lafargua smiled, blood painting his lips red as he put weakly lifted his hand to put it over Dezel's, "You know, right. That feeling, you understand it. How I wish you would never had too." Then Lafargua feature twisted as he frowned, "She came with an alternative to me, offering me enough strength to stay beside Brad and hold the group together long after his eventual passing. Symonne gave me the Dragoon Spirit."

In his weakened state, Lafargua had trouble lifting the green stone out of his pouch, yet he managed to present it to them, holding it into the light. He tightened his fist around it before letting it rest beside him.

"She must have known it would turn me into this, a Dragoon Seraph eaten by his fear and his thirst for power, using my strong feelings to slowly kill the Seraph in me, to give birth to the Hellion I'm today."

Lafargua revelation left Mikleo breathless. He gasped, his mouth opening to ask further questions but he felt a hand close around it arm, Rose held him back, silently asking him to leave that moment to Dezel.

Breath coming shorter, Lafargua blinked again opening his eyes becoming harder, "Before long I had no choice but to obey her if I wanted to save the Windriders from myself… the only sacrifice needed was Bras and he… he kindly accepted his fate. I still wasn't…never had been as strong as he was… but I'm glad."

His unfocused eyes found Rose's. "You and Dezel both succeeded where I failed. Now… I can be reunited with…Brad… the Windriders will live on and…you will pass our will to the futures generations… "

In the end Lafargua didn't ask for forgiveness. His eyes closed while his gentle smile remained on his lips, light from the Dragoon spirit in his hand glowed fiercely and bathed him. When the light deemed, only the stone was left on the ground.

"You should have known, that greed for power conquers you. As you taught me." Dezel breathed, hiding his eyes behind his hair as he tilted his eyes. "I'll find Symonne and avenge you." He hissed.

Like responding to Dezel, the spirit started to glow, the same chant it made when Mikleo's awoke echoes between the cave walls, softly soothing them.

Dezel reached for it and as he held it in his palm it glowed brightly.

"It has recognized you as its master." Rose stated, picking up her daggers.

Lips turning down in a frown, Dezel seemed rather reluctant to hold the spirit, he clicked is tongue in annoyance. "It's what Lafargua left for me. I understand to weigh of it."

"Dragoon gathers around the Shepherd, it's too much to be a coincidence. I don't really believe in fate, though." Rose shook her head, glancing at Mikleo.

He was confused to say the least, hand covering his mouth as he pondered over the situation. Rose told him he could renounce the Dragoon power at any time but… his eyes found Sorey's dulled green over reddened cheeks… it felt right to protect him with that power.

Another light attracted everyone attention and all head turned toward the source. The fallen Dragon corpse had erupted into multitude of small green balls of light, like a cloud of fireflies dispersing they slowly faded back into the darkness.

"The Dragon too was called back to Soa." Rose voice marked the end of their contemplation.

Mikleo turned back to Sorey with a smile but it was worry who showed on his face as he noticed that Sorey sickness was getting back at him tenfold, it was already too late to hold him back as Sorey knee buckled, giving way under him.

"Ah…" Sorey breathed out, righting himself before falling.

"Sorey !"

Mikleo was next to him the moment after, hands lifting Sorey face as he tried to see him better in the dim light. He was pale, deathly so if not for the fever reddening his cheek, his breath coming in short pants out of his mouth and sweat was matting his hair. The fight with the Dragon couldn’t have left him in this state because Mikleo had made sure the monster wouldn't harm Sorey.

"I can't… breathe." Sorey managed between painful gasps.

"Is it… the poison?" Mikleo refused to believe his own words as he searched Dezel and Rose faces for an answer.

Worry was gnawing at him, closing its cold claw around Mikleo stomach and heart. He couldn't think straight, trying to hold Sorey upright as his body sagged on Mikleo's shoulder.

"Lohan city's close by. The healer here is a big name, I'm sure he will know what to do." Rose suggested.

"We need to hurry. I'll carry Sorey on my back."

"You can barely stand and you are smaller than him it would be best if I carry him." Dezel protested.

"And you have a gaping wound on your side which would bleed out before we are out of this forest if you carry a weight, plus your back his probably black and blue after your fall. I could do it but I thing I may have a concussion which make Mikleo the more qualified to carry Sorey. That is to say, stop arguing we all need to see that doctor as soon as possible."

He stifled a pained gasp as the wound on his side throbbed as if responding to Rose, Dezel's protest died on his tongue. They had no time to think of any other plan because Mikleo had already hefted Sorey on his back, hunched over because of the other weight. Not listening to any protest is tired body could make, Mikleo was already advancing toward the other end the cave toward were the wind currents were guiding him. They had been so close to the cave entrance the scout had talked about.

"You became heavier since the last time I had to do that." Mikleo whispered harshly, talking Sorey to force him awake.

He felt Sorey cheek nuzzle his shoulder, hot breath falling on his neck.

"You were the taller one back then."

Hearing Sorey slight laugh eased the knot into Mikleo stomach, but is small relief was short lived when Sorey couched violently, his hacking nearly making the both of them fall face fist in the dust. He felt Sorey cough resonate in his head, sending ache ponding in his ear making and it was only shear will that kept Mikleo standing. He was exhausted, out of mana and seing his worst fear coming to reality but he wasn't about to give just yet. Sorey needed him more than ever.

"Hold on, please Sorey. Hold on… I can't make it without you." Mikleo breathed the last part almost inaudibly.

There was no way to know if Sorey had heard that last part, but he felt Sorey squeeze his upper arm, anchoring himself for Mikleo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it dispite the typos and mistakes
> 
> How will Sorey survive from the Dragon poison ? How will Mikleo cope with another failure? Will they met Zaveid again ? You'll need to read the next chapter to know.
> 
> Sadly I got no comment for last chapter, but hey I'm motivated anyway, kudos are great too.


	12. Abandonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good read.

 

Passing a lit candle in front of Sorey's eyes, the doctor hummed in consideration as he observed the lack of reflective reaction. Features lightened by the flame, Sorey remained impassive, no emotions or flinch brought by the proximity of fire. His eyes were wide open but unmoving, his breath was steady and calm while the doctor examined him. And even when he put a cold metallic stethoscope on his bare back Sorey remained still and pliant under the doctor fingers, just like a doll.

He had been bought into the doctor's personal office, a little away from the main clinic for his case requested particular attention and was lying down on a bed which seemed too luxurious for a public hospital. The town hustling and bustling was a background noise that penetrated the thick walls even from so far from the main market place. Lohan was a town full of life, the war seemingly having no impact on its resident life.

 A vase full of fresh flower decorated the nightstand but the air in the room was saturated by the mixed scent of sage and lemon balm used to make the salve that Rose was carefully applying on Dezel's wound. What Arte could not mend was cleaned and stitched with great care, enough that Dezel barely felt any lingering pain.

Mikleo remained standing a few feet away from the doctor. Arms crossed over his chest as he wasn't allowing his need to stand beside Sorey to hinder the doctor's work.

The doctor put the candle back down in a trolley that was full of strange contraptions and medical tools which function Mikleo could only guess. The doctor golden brown gown told of his high standing and Mikleo didn't doubt he was as best as Rose described him to be, yet when the doctor let another noncommittal sound, running a hand though his cropped blond hair, Mikleo had to shallow back the pained sound that tried to rise from his throat. Shaking his head, the doctor finally turned his attention away from Sorey, addressing the rest of the group.

"I couldn't believe it was Dragon's poison until I saw it with my own eyes. I have never seen such symptoms."

Mikleo balled his fist at his side, not liking were this diagnostic was going. Jaw set firmly, he still refused to glance at Sorey's still form on the bed, and instead his violet gaze met Rose's as she finished fastening Dezel bandage.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There is nothing wrong with his body…at least that's how it seems. But it looks like his consciousness has closed inward after he arrived here. It's more like his mind was poisoned not his body… at this rhythm I'm afraid we won't be able to reach him in a few hours. After that it's only a question a week before his body collapse and…"

There was nothing Mikleo could do but to take the news, yet he refused to acknowledge the implication that Sorey was slowly dying a quiet death. His hand clasped around his arm and he hugged himself as his emotion threatened to overflow.

The doctor didn't finish his phrase, letting the prospect of Sorey death lingering in the room. He carefully picked up the salve and put it back on his trolley while still humming in thought, obviously searching his mind for a solution. Mikleo couldn't wait for him to formulate it.

"Can't you do something, anything?" He pleaded, doing his best not to let his voice break.

The doctor seemed surprised by Mikleo rise of voice, or he was simply startled out of his thinking, yet he gave a reassuring smile.

"I'll do everything I can. I'm not called the best doctor in Serdio for nothing. For no I stabilized the poison progression, he may regain consciousness for a while." Frowning as he helped Sorey put back on his shirt, he muttered, "What was such a young boy doing with a legendary monster?"

Mikleo heard the strange reproach yet he didn't mind it although that wasn't the case for Rose. She stood up from her stool, staring at the doctor in accusation, "He fought against it for the country. Now think hard! I'm sure there something you can do!"

It was easy to forget that Rose was a merchant used to confront different behaviors from her interlocutor and one of Mikleo's brow rose in astonishment. He heard Dezel clicking his tongue in annoyance. It was true that the doctor train of thought was taking too much time, but his gentle manners and kind face remained Mikleo that Sorey was in good hands and that's the man didn't make such a reputation by letting his patients die.

A sudden light shone in the doctor's eyes, illumining his whole face, "Hold on." He told the group.

With quick step he walked toward a curtain in the back of his office. Drawing the curtain revealed a large and tall bookcase encased in the wall and he started to rummage through it. Mumble and frustrated groan could be heard as the man searched. Had Sorey been conscious, Mikleo was certain he would have been left awed by such a collection of books.

Eventually, Mikleo feet bought him back at Sorey's bedside. He hesitated, looking at Sorey wide open eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, yet he ended up taking a stool and sitting down on it while his hand immediately closed around Sorey's fingers. Sorey was cold, unusually so, but the lump in Mikleo throat eased when he felt the skin warming up at his contact.

"There!" the doctor suddenly exclaimed.

While he prudently climbed down a ladder with his prize in hand, the doctor smile looked hopeful. The book he had in hand looked old and worn, dog eared and marked almost like their beloved copy of the Celestial Record. The man opened it, holding it against his chest to show an illustration of a weird looking herb.

Its shape remained Mikleo of a Dragon, the leafs curling like horns on each side of the small purplish flower at the center.

"I we can get some of that Dragoni Plant, I'm sure I can prepare a remedy. It's written right in that secret heirloom book, "He poked the book for emphasis, yet his smile faltered, and "The only problem is, as with Dragon, Dragoni Plant is legendary. I've never saw one myself. Ah but… I had never encountered a Dragon either."

Mikleo squeezed Sorey's hand harder. "Even so we can't just wait here and do nothing while…"

"We'll go look for this Dragoni Plant!" Rose exclaimed putting a hand on her hip. "This commercial town has merchants visiting from the whole continent. I'm sure we'll find something!'

Dezel stood up in turn, nodding in approval. "We'll find something." He repeated.

"Mikleo?"

Sorey's voice sounded weak and hoarse, it cut through the hopeful mood that had been rising like a guillotine.

"I'm here." Mikleo responded, a relieved smile growing over his lips.

"Mikleo? …You sound so far away."

 Acting on impulse, Mikleo bought Sorey hand to his face and nuzzled against it, "I'm right here."

Sorey's finger twitched in Mikleo's hold but his body remained motionless, lifeless beside the steady rising and falling of his chest. Mikleo waited for his response, for another question, anything as long as it meant Sorey continued to talk to him.

"Keep talking to him." instructed the doctor like it wasn't something he wasn't about to do, "It might help us focus and make his mind stay with us a little longer."

"W-we… It's all right Sorey. You'll be alright." Mikleo wished with all his might that those words will come true.

"I'm sorry, Mikleo." Sorey responded.

Still holding Sorey hand in both his as he opened his mouth to talk more, Mikleo jumped when Rose hand landed on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, Mikleo was appeased by her smile and thumb up.

"Dezel and I'll go find that Dragoni Plant, you stay and keep him awake."

At least Mikleo managed to nod back at her as his mouth suddenly dried up. He was so grateful. He knew she would be true to her word that he could trust and Dezel to do everything they could. There was something in her eyes that told Mikleo that she had grown to deeply care for Sorey. How could he reproach that to her? He should have known Sorey would enchant everyone they met.

And Dezel too with his gruff exterior and harsh manner had never let any of them behind.

With them, he could truly trust them in doing their best to save Sorey

* * *

The doctor's office door closed noisily behind Rose, its hinges creaking loudly in protestation. Yet, the sound was drowned by the town activity.  Many scent of food hand spice reached her nose and Rose's stomach rumbled gently. There was nothing she could do about her hunger for now because Sorey's health was the priority over anything else.

Yet a pang of guilt rang inside Rose when she found out she couldn't focus her thought on him. The fight with Lafargua had shaken her more than she would admit. His words, the claim he had made… Dezel…she needed answers and she was ashamed that it couldn't wait for Sorey to be better before seeking them.

"Dezel…" she tried, not looking at the tall Seraph beside her.

"Not now, Rose. I'm not ready to talk about it."

She felt him shift against her, ready to disappear in the busy street but she had quick reflex and grabbed his sleeve before he could escape from her again. It was obvious he intended to use the excuse they would be more efficient looking for the Dragoni Plant if they went separate ways but even if she silently agreed with him, she couldn't let go just yet.

He didn't even bother to look back at her but she knew he could fell her distress as she struggle to keep her voice from trembling.

"No, stop it, Dezel. I had enough."

Feeling his arm stiffen under her hand, Rose brought him closer when it looked like he would listen.

"No I know…I can understand why you keep pushing us away. But it doesn't mean I agree with it. I… what Lafargua said wasn't right. Even…Even if we are just a fragment of your life, isn't it better to have lived that fragment than not?"

As his face scrunched up, Dezel sighed in resignation but then promptly wrenched his arm out of Rose hand, "I don't care about what he said. It wasn't the Lafargua I knew." He said harshly, Rose stifled a gasp at his violent reaction. "I may have betrayed us but someone made sure he would. For me it just means I have one more person to avenge."

The only thing Rose could do was to look away, listening yet again as Dezel persisted in his quest for revenge. She understood better than anyone. She too wanted to see the responsible for Brad's death suffer. He had been the only father she ever had, yet she was so young when it all happened, making the struggle to keep her family whole fell on her small shoulders. A family of outcast that she wouldn't abandon for anything, and Dezel was part of it whether he wanted it or not and she couldn't allow him to drown in his need for vengeance.

"Now let's go look for that Dragoni Plant."

Only this time the word didn't go past her mouth before he remained her of the urgency of the situation. Rose could only look at Dezel back as he disappeared through the crowded street. She sighed, her shoulder sagging in acceptance. For no it was better to concentrate her effort into finding that plant because one of the recently added members of her family was in danger.

Sorey and Mikleo as part of her family, Rose tasted the idea on her tongue and it brought a smile to her lips. Those nerds were fast into making their place in her heart. Rose had to admit she was touched by the fact that Sorey wished she didn't need to kill for a living yet did not chastise her for her choices. It mean more than she would have thought that he cared for her and perhaps she had thought him a member of her group way before but it was after that discussion she noticed it.

"Chief! Rose!"

Twin voices rose as one man and one woman called her from up the street and she looked up as them, a smile immediately finding her lips.

"Felice! Talfryn!" Rose called back, waving happily at them.

They navigated through the passerby to join her right outside the doctor's office. Both dressed in their merchant attire, it looked like they just had made the best deal of the day. They were twins, one girl and a boy with the same green eyes and same short orange hair under a white grey hat, and Rose had to admit it was nice seeing the same smile illuminating their face.

"You look like a mess." Talfryn said, his smile turning rueful.

His sister elbowed him, "You would look like that too if you fought a Dragon." Then she turned toward Rose, relief seeping through her voice when her boss let out a chuckle at her brother antics. "We were worried. You could have waited for us." She felt the need to remain Rose.

Shaking her head, Rose couldn't hide the wince when it awoke the pain in her neck on shoulder. She received her share of cut and a bruise in her battle with Lafargua, blood was mostly cleaned but she still could feel some in her hairline where she had been pushed into a stalactite. Her hand reached to distractedly touch the cut.

"It's fine. I had another Dragoon with me. Actually he was the one who took care of the Dragon." She confessed.

"What happened?" asked Talfryn, guessing by Rose attitude that something was weighing on her mind.

Rose hesitation didn't escape the two merchants slash spies who instinctively got closer to her shielding their conversation from prying ears.

"I…it's complicated. It concerns the Scattered Bones so I'll give you a full written report later. Everyone needs to be informed."

The twin exchanged a concerned glance but nodded in approval. Felice worried her lips a bit before she mustered the will to let it go and give Rose a change of topic.

"Well, Rosh and Eguille aren't that far away in the road. They'll be here right in time for the Tournament!"

Rose's eyes widened in realization because between the Dragon and Sorey poisoning, she completely forgot about the tournament. Mentally shaming herself for not even sparing a thought for the most important commercial event of the year, Rose straightened her back. The Sparrow Feather worked through that event before, they could made it again with our without her supervision.  Having half a mind to ask if they had prepared enough of the new mabo curry bun recipe she wanted to sell during the tournament, Rose righted her priorities, she know if Eguille were to arrive soon he would take care of everything.

"I trust you to take care of that. Sorey got poisoned by the Dragon we have to find a cure first." She answered, somberly.

Talfryn wasn't here when the Sparrow feather feasted with Sorey and Mikleo back in Bale, but it was obvious that his sister, even perhaps the rest of Rose's guild told him about the event because he looked concerned while Felice bought her hand in front her mouth.

"If there is anything we could do to help…" She said.

Actually, Rose had been considering using her guild resources to help Sorey since she saw the twins coming to her. "I need to find a Dragoni Plant." She informed them.

"Dragoni Plant?"

Talfryn hit his fist with his hand as an idea struck him, "The Tortuz shop!"

A grimace appeared on Rose face, she felt silly for not having thought of the Tortuz first. He's been stealing clients from them for the rarer goods, and it was hurting her pride a little to admit it but if it was a rare item, the Tortuz certainly know about

 "You are right, the Tortuz might have information. But it'll be expensive, I'm sure he'll even rise the prices." Rose sighed. She was willing to spend all the money necessary to save Sorey. It didn't mean she liked to enrich her rival in trades.

"Maybe if you give him you best smile he would consider giving you a discount?"

* * *

Keeping talking to Sorey was helping. It seemed he was slowly coming out of the fog clogging his mind. At first it was just a blink, then his squeezed Mikleo hand back and smiled before turning his head toward Mikleo. Now he was sitting his back against the bed post chuckling quietly as Mikleo recounted adventure of their childhood.

"Gramps was furious after that. I remember that Shiron was sleeping on top of the roof and had his brow burned by a lightning bolt that came too close."

Sorey laughed louder, the sound like a bell chiming into Mikleo's ear, but it was short lived, blinking slowly, Sorey gaze fell back on their linked hands. He was looking at the appendages like he couldn't process what he was seeing.

"Sorey?" Mikleo leaned toward him in concern.

"I…it's like I can't feel your touch." Sorey frowned, "It's not cold, but it's not hot. I can tell you are holding my hand but…" he drawled.

Turning worried eyes toward the doctor, Mikleo saw him rose from his study. The man had his lips pulled tight in concern.

"This is bad. He is losing his senses faster than I anticipated."

He retrieved a needle from his tools and gently prickled Sorey skin with it. Not even a flinch moved Sorey's body and the doctor shook his head shoulders sagging in desperation.

"Let's hope your friends bring the Dragoni Plant soon."

Unable to control the trembling of his lips, Mikleo choked back a sob and looked back at Sorey only to find him face solemn.

"I'm sorry, Mikleo."

"You say that again… it's not your fault." He righted his voice, breathing calmly trough his nose

It was my fault. Mikleo thought was left hanging in the air between them. With his free hand his rubbed at his face. He had enough of this. It was much more than he could stand. Since the beginning of their travel either he or Sorey had been hurt or put through many difficulties. If he had known it would be like that he would have never let Sorey leave Elysia.

Sure, they were living part of their shared dream, and they had been designated to go look for Zenrus but even so the price was too high for Mikleo. Nothing was worth the risk of losing Sorey. He just…wasn't strong enough to do what the villager needed him to.  Even obtaining the Dragoon strength was not enough.

Mikleo wanted to go back home. He wanted that Alisha had never wandered upon Elysia grounds. He wanted to still be ignorant of the war and of the human's cruelty…

But, that was selfish. He knew Elysia and Sorey would have eventually been threatened and it was better to act now before it was too late. Mikleo knew that but those thought were pushed back by his anguish before the treat of Sorey's death.

Something prevented him from voicing his doubt to Sorey until then and now crushed by worry and despair clouding over all the wonderful things that happened in their travel Mikleo was about to let it all out, his pride be damned. He opened his mouth but Sorey talked before him.

"No…if I hadn't insisted so much to come with you… just because I wanted to see a real Dragon with my own eyes. But I… To be honest, when you told me to stay behind… I thought you had enough of me, that you wanted to get rid of me. That I was too weak and a had become a liability. And it hurt."

A strangled sound was all that came out of Mikleo throat as his eyes widened. All this time they both shared the same fear. The truth came crashing into him with Sorey confession. They never had to talk about that between them, yet hearing it out loud showed Mikleo how he was mistaken, how all along Sorey was the one feeling like he was about to be left behind.

Now that took the time to look back one things, Sorey was the one that needed to be rescued from the prison yet Mikleo was the one that obtained the Dragoon power, the one being called into a fate he couldn't grasp. His heart sank and with his free hand he clutched the fabric of his vest feeling the steady beat under his fingers.

Never once he had thought the impact it could have had on Sorey, on him.

"You'll never be a liability." Mikleo smiled, squeezing Sorey's hand in reassurance. He knew Sorey couldn't feel the warmth but he could feel the pressure, "All this adventure would be meaningless without you beside me… we share the same dream." Mikleo had to breathe deeply, Sorey was looking at him with big green but empty eyes, "That's why we are going to find a cure. And then we'll go back looking for Gramps and when we found him we'll go explore and visit as much of the world we want. You, I and everyone who want to join us."

Because now he could truly dream that Sorey would stay beside him much longer, because even if Sorey eventually fall in love and found a family of his own, Mikleo knew he would always have a place in his heart. For now it was enough.

Sorey loved him and that was enough. Yet Mikleo had to push back the thought that he still wanted more, that he wanted another kind of love.

The door busted open, startling Mikleo out of his minds. The doctor nearly dropped the concoction he was preparing.

"We know where to find the Dragoni Plant!"

Rose's cheerfulness transmitted to all those present in the room and Mikleo found himself rising from Sorey's bedside as it seemed his body had regained all of its strength. Dezel stood tall beside Rose, arm crossed over his chest yet the small beginning of a smile gracing the corner of his lips told Mikleo that Rose was serious.

"Where?"

"The Tortuz said in the Shrine ruins located north of the Dragon poisoned forest. He said the last time saw Dragoni Plant it was growing near the back of the Shrine." Dezel informed.

The doctor looked between them and Sorey as the group was already making plant to depart for the Temple. He frowned as Sorey tried to rise from the bed, yet didn't stop him when he joined his friend with wobbly steps to share their happiness about the finding. "That's would be the Lady of the Lake Shrine, right? It's a shame I can come with you. I would have wanted to explore the Shrine." Sorey said, Mikleo reaching his arm to steady him.

"We'll bring you a souvenir."

The doctor let out a heavy sigh. He loathed being the one to bring bad new, but sometimes that was part of his work.

"You won't make it before it's too late." He told them, bringing them down from their high.

Gently, he put his hand on Sorey's shoulder as blue and violet eyes glared daggers at him.

"It is a few hour walk and even if you depart this moment you won't be able to make it before the night. You'll need daylight to find the plant, that mean you won't be back before tomorrow at noon." He quickly exanimated Sorey's eyes, then took his wrist between his fingers to feel his pulse. "That young man will definitely lose consciousness before that."

"We'll need to bring him with us," Mikleo's arm closed around Sorey's, bringing him closer as a pang of pain seized his chest. "We could make him take the medicine as soon as we have the Dragoni Plant," The prospect of making Sorey travel in this state wasn't something he looked forward to but if it increased the chance of saving him before it was too late...

"Yes. I think he could handle the trip as long as you keep him conscious. I'll prepare the base for the medicine but I want to see him as soon as possible after you gave it to him."

He had great hope it would work, but it didn't mean he wasn't worried for his patient. Dragon poisoning wasn't something to take lightly.

"We'll manage. Sorey is stronger than he looks."

It was an assertion that never came out of Dezel mouth for anyone else that Rose knew of. Mikleo too looked confident that they could take care of Sorey.

* * *

With the doctor recommendations in mind and the vial containing the base for the medicine, they left for the Shrine. The night fell quickly over the forest, just like the doctor told them it would and they had to stop and make a camp when it became obvious they won't make more progress in the dark. Rose let the two seraphs watch over Sorey as she rested, feeling guilty that she was allowed to sleep while her friend suffered from the poison.

The doctor told them Sorey could sleep, that it won't make the poison act faster, but Mikleo wasn't sure of that. When Sorey looked like keeping his eyes open was impossible, he let him rest beside him but kept watching the steady fall and rise of his chest all night long. Yet when Mikleo shook his shoulder to wake him up before the first light of day it became obvious Sorey had lost more than his sense of touch. They needed to hurry.

It was a while ago since the sun had peaked from the treetops when the forest around them started to grow thinner. The road they were walking into looked it was used a lot in the past.

"We are almost there, Sorey. Look, there are traces of a paved road."

Pointing his finger at the vestiges of cobblestone buried in the dirt road, Mikleo tried yet again to make Sorey respond.

Mikleo's small-talk had become more frequent as Sorey became more silent with the time passing. Even Rose admitted that she missed Sorey talking and inquiring about everything that piqued his interest. They no longer pretend that something was nothing wrong with Sorey and it soured the group mood.

Slowly, Sorey's gaze followed Mikleo's finger, blinking slowly at the stone that was obviously man made.

"Ah…yes." he mumbled.

A weary sigh came out of Mikleo as he rubbed Sorey arm, hand steadying him as he prompted him to walk a little bit faster. At least, he tried.

 Rose and Dezel observed the scene from further up the path and Mikleo clenched his jaw. He didn't need their pity. He was fine. They were going to make Sorey come out of this.

The sudden lack of trees surprised the group and they looked around them. In awe, they stepped on the cobblestone path, watching their step carefully.

"Well, guess it wasn't called the Lady of the Lake Shrine for nothing."

Indeed, the whole structure of the ruin was lying atop of a lake of pure water. The path they were currently feeling under their foot was sided by the clear water. The stone were so polished and white that Mikleo wondered where they came from. They weren't limestone; otherwise erosion would have dissolved them long ago. He bit his lips when he thought about how Sorey would have the right answer.

Instead, he let go of Sorey's and to walk toward the edge of the walkway, not resisting to his need to take a closer look at the lake below. A hopeful expression replaced his worried frown when he felt Sorey brush against him as he followed his move on his own, and Mikleo tasted sweet relief when Sorey opened his mouth to comment without being prompted too.

"There more ruins below the water…do you thing it sank down or it was the lake that flooded the Shrine?"

Mikleo should have known that ruin exploration would give a rise to Sorey consciousness. They both loved ruin and exploration more than anything, but he would never think he would find a ruin as beautiful as these. How could he not find them the most beautiful when they woke Sorey up, even if just a bit?

"Let's see if we could find more clues about that." He chuckled.

Nodding, Sorey attached himself back to Mikleo's arm to right himself while frowning at his barely responding feet. Mikleo kept steadying him as they walked in the large walkway leading toward the Shrine main building.

The white structure was built on a small island right in the middle of the lake. The white remains of wall and many curving arch and structure were devoured by trees and vegetation yet the core of the building was standing tall and nearly intact after centuries of abandonment and Mikleo could feel Sorey's growing excitation where their skin touched. If his friend wasn't in so dire condition, Mikleo would have loved making that exploration a competition between the both of them.

"It's truly a beautiful place. It feels so peaceful around here."

Rose was waiting for them in front of an archway, obviously a smaller entrance to the main building, the crumbled wall of a corridor shading her from the morning light. She stretched, breathing deeply to take a lungful of air before letting out a pleased exhale.

Vegetation was growing between the rest of the walls the one from the main building was mostly intact and Mikleo found himself searching for traces of paint, and anything that could help him guess the era of construction. His fell on the Dragon bas-relief looming over them on its place over an open entrance.

Rose gaze followed his but she grimaced clearly disliking the design.

"What's that supposed to be?"

She tilted her head trying to see beyond the bit of stone that had fallen or eroded away over the years. There was a bit of wing left intact, no more head and some trace of the body, it was no wonder she questioned the aesthetic.

"That's a Dragon. A Seraph Dragon to be precise."

Mikleo had seen enough of the same representation after many exploring of the Mabinogio ruins to know what it was. With its distinguishable shape, wings of feather and long neck curling to allow a head rest on a large body was the ancestor to all of the Seraphim in his sleeping position.

"Is it one of Maotelus?" Sorey asked.

Mikleo turned toward Sorey sharply, disbelief showing over his face. Sorey should have been able to tell, just like him. Violet eyes narrowing as he looked at Sorey more closely for an answer, Mikleo only met the dull green that had become Sorey's eyes. The heart ponding heavily on his chest was making it hard to concentrate but as he kept starting, Sorey smiled at him, sorrowfulness coating the gesture. Mikleo whole body shuddered when he finally realized what Sorey refused to tell.

"You are losing you sight! Since when?"

Sorey eyes remained loosely on Mikleo face, "It doesn't matter."

But it does, for Mikleo. Mouth opening to argue, he could only utter he choked sound because it fell on him that despite all their effort the poison was eating away the last of Sorey's remaining consciousness. And Sorey knew it.

His hand clutched Sorey's tightly. There was nothing else he could do to remember there was still hope.

"He is right. We have no time to dwell on thing. We must hurry before it's too late."

Siding with Mikleo, Rose grabbed Sorey other arm and together they guided him inside the Shrine. Sorey and Dezel silence weighed heavily but Mikleo mouth was too dry to allow him to end it with promise that felt empty.

The main building had high vaulted ceiling and many stairways leading to outer gardens or courtyard. This didn't look like a site of prayer like Mikleo had expected but rather like a place to gather people and welcome them. They were ponds on the western and eastern side, flowing in by channel carved into the wall. It was obvious now that water was meant to flow all around the Shrine. Tall trees had drilled holes in the ceiling allowing natural light to make the pond to cast gleaming shadows on the walls, yet most of the ceiling remained intact, making the place and ideal shelter.

Frowning at the decrepit remain of statue attached to a pillar, Mikleo was more concerned by the signboard hanging beside it than by the state of the statue. It didn't look totally out of place. Now that he looked more attentively, Mikleo found more of those rickety looking signboard everywhere in the Shrine. He couldn't make out the function of the bridge made of beams and plank above them that connected one side of the Shrine with the other while circling around the largest pillar but it was certain it wasn't constructed in the same era of the Shrine. This looked relatively new.

Someone had defiled those ruins and it displeased Mikleo greatly.

" _Don't mess with Sir Lucas! Get out_!" Rose read the sign out loud, playing with the cord hanging from her scabbard. "Well, now we surely know what to expect." She chuckled.

Dezel shrugged, unfazed by the treat. "We should look out for traps."

Mikleo couldn't help but to grin at that, he glanced knowingly at Sorey. That Shrine wasn't even a quarter of the size of the ruins they used to explore, any traps they could meet wouldn't compete with what they had already went through, it was nothing to be feared. Still he had to repress a tremor when it bought back memories about the Mabinogio traps… those where dangerous to say the least.

Rose led the way, choosing to go through the northern part of the Shrine first. They climbed a small stairway leading to a round terrace overlooking the lake, most of the Shrine lower levels visible from there. Carved columns held the place above the water and here there was no sign of vegetation between the stones. There was a sundial on the wall, near another signboard. _'There's nothing in here, don't you get it_!?' was written in huge bold letter, yet it prompted Rose to look more closely.

"Hah hah!" she cheered as the sundial moved under her fingers, "I can move the numbers around,"

Mikleo nodded. "I saw that once, if we move the right numbers on the right side it might reveal something."

"We are not here looking for treasure." Dezel rebuked them both before they could stray too much.

But Rose had already started moving the dial toward a random number, "3, because I like how it sound, 5 because I feel like it, 2-"

She was stopped on her track when the wall on the other side of the stair way suddenly  fell down making the group jump as large carved stones splashed the otherwise calm waters bellow the terrace. Grumbling accusingly at Rose for her imprudence when he had warned her of traps, Dezel walked toward the nearly formed hole. Inspecting it before Rose could.

As it became clear that Rose had inadvertently revealed a hidden door that fell apart after centuries of misuse, it appeared there was another stairway going further atop the Shrine behind it. Now preferring to fallow Dezel lead, Mikleo filled Sorey's ears with comment about the architecture and theory about the Shrine function into the Seraphim worshiping. The presence of hidden door and otherwise unattainable parts where for Mikleo, proofs that there was side of their religion that Seraphim wanted to keep hidden.

That or the Shrine had hosted treasures they wanted to keep away from brigand.

He tried to ignore the horror creeping inside him when Sorey stopped responding after a while. They were close to the Dragoni Plan, he couldn't be too late.

The stairway led them through more of the Shrine, outside garden, it eventually ended with an arch and lead into patio sided by two small pond. On either side of these ponds, another set of stair brought the group before another building. The terrace in front of it looked like it could have held an altar, Mikleo was certain.

They certainly didn't expect the entrance to be guarded by a man. Standing before them with his muscular arms crossed over his chest, he tried to appear as threatening as he could considering that he was a single man in front of a group of four. The scar running across his nose was a tale of battle fought yet Rose wasn't the least intimidated by the stifling glare he gave them.

"It's amazing you made it through the traps. But I cannot let you go any further."

Mikleo and Rose exchanged a concerned glance. Gently holding Sorey beside him, Mikleo nodded at Rose, signaling he was taking care of his best friend. Sorey wobbled slightly as Mikleo lead him behind his back. Sorey expression was concerned yet he didn't say anything as Mikleo whispered encouragements and reassurances to him.

"There…weren't any traps." Rose said, unsure.

The man mouth gaped open before he gathered himself and closed it. He rubbed at his nape taking the time to refasten his short ponytail. His eyes lingered on Sorey and Mikleo and it became obvious he was observing their unusual behavior. To any outsider eyes, it looked like they were completely ignoring him.

"It's of no importance, now draw your sword." He was a little disappointed that he wasn't inspiring fear in his opponent.

He reached into his scabbard before pointing an old looking iron sword at them. Dezel clicked his tongue.

"We are only here for the Dragoni Plan. We don't want to fight."

The man puffed his chest up, moving his sword with a flick of his wrist for emphasis, "Liar! I can recognize looters when I see them. You are here for the treasures!"

Rose cracked her knuckle. "It's quicker to beat him."

Shaking his head because he knew it was a waste of time to try talking Rose out of a fight when she was in a mood, Dezel still tried. "It's just a normal human." He remained her.

"I know I'll only use my fists."

"You thieves you reveal your true selves! Be prepared! "

Stepping aside, Rose easily avoided the man charge. Moving reluctantly away from Sorey, Mikleo was about to prepare an arte when Dezel stopped him.

"Don't. She needs some venting."

Disapproval was visible on Mikleo face, yet he stepped back with Sorey in toe, giving Rose the entire place she needed to vent.

Mikleo knew she surely wasn't smiling like that when she fought against Lafargua. For now she looked happy dodging and side stepping every time the man tried to a trust a or slash with his sword.

 It was easy to tell that the man had some skill in sword fighting. His movements were careful and not wasting energy unnecessarily, but even if Rose was unarmed, she was fast and agile and she was playing with him. The way Dezel serenely sat, using a fallen column as a bench, was an indication that he had complete trust in Rose victory.

The man face scrunched as he started to be angered by Rose constant evasion and taunting. That was his mistake. He next tentative to cleave Rose retreat left a wide opening in his guard which Rose promptly used. She ducked at the man side and was behind him before he had time to understand what happened.

It was Rose turn to strike.

One punch was enough to send the man down, loudly complaining and clutching his bloody nose in pain.

"Nooo… I must protect Lady Lailah."

The rhythm of Rose's breath was barely different from normal when she crouched beside him.

"Down after a single punch." She poked at the man side, disappointed.

"Oh no, Lucas!"

The sudden exclamation bought all eyes toward the woman standing over the threshold behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come Lailah.  
> In old RPG it took forever to have a whole party, I had to go by that to be faithfull to the original material but I can't wait to have everyone !  
> This fic start to feel a bit like a role reversal.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Comment and kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated.


	13. That Dear Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is hard, I wouldn't mind a beta. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

The last thing Sorey remembered was counting the steps as he climbed to the tops levels of the Shrine, if just to focus on something. His eyes had given up on him at that time and Sorey could only distinguish the shapes and shadow surrounding him, his world reduced to muffled sounds and barely there sensations. He could think nothing of what had been happening, but he remembered the stray though concerning Mikleo, that ultimately he would be the one to let Mikleo behind. How much he was sorry.

Then the mist in his mind had taken over before he could understand and it was impossible to tell how much time passed since then.

Now he was starting to feel something hard and cold painfully digging between his shoulder blades. The scent of wet stone warmed by the sun assaulted his nostrils, taking a deep breath Sorey tried to blink in hope to clear his blurry vision. His eyelids and his limbs felt like lead, even his brain refused to work properly. It was only when something warm and wet fell near his lips that Sorey instinctively darted his tongue out to remove it. It was salty. Was someone …crying?

Concentrating hard, Sorey reached his hand up and managed to land his finger on something silky, it was hair. He knew this texture and that feel by heart. He started to stroke it, feeling his heart hammer in his chest in response.

Sorey mouth opened and closed but his vocal cords didn't cooperate, he still needed time. Tracing the shape of a face, he started to distinguish the contour, the colors of a fair skin framed by hair of a blue color so light that it looked almost silver. A weight settled on his chest and Sorey brain being weird it was Rose's words that first echoed in his mind, what she told them the night before they fought the Dragon. Maybe it was being so close to dying that pushed Sorey to do what he was about to do but even so he refused to die with the regret of never having known the taste of Mikleo lips.

It was easy to push at the nape of the neck that his hand was resting on, the owner gave no resistance at all when he brought him closer. Sorey vision cleared a bit just in time for him to adjust his angle as he was about to kiss Mikleo's nose. It was just a press of lips yet Sorey felt like his unquenchable thirst was answered with fresh water soothing his core. He felt the other stiffen, perhaps he should have been worried by that but he was too far gone to care.

The kiss ended too quickly yet the sensation spread into Sorey whole body like a spark igniting his veins, lips tingling pleasantly his brain seemed to woke up as well.

It was more tempting to focus on the tingling left on his lips.

"Sorey!"

Various call of his name sounded around him and he could distinguish more shapes than Mikleo's, the colors and lights assailing his troubled senses. Sorey closed his eyes tightly, a pain climbing into his sinuses until it stung in his temple, his ears ringing like he just stood under a bell at 12 o'clock.

"Wh-what happened?" he rasped eyes still closed.

"You are okay now. You made it."

The voice reassuring him was nothing familiar but the arms encircling his chest and crushing his ribs were. Sorey hand grasped at Mikleo's cape clutching the fabric as his vision cleared.

"I'm… not dead."

Somehow he was sitting down under the shade of a tree his shoulder pressed against Mikleo's chest as he helped him upright, uneven cobblestone under him but Sorey couldn't make his surroundings. He blinked in confusion as his eyes landed on the woman beside him. She was seated on her knee, long sleeved white and red dress shrouding her.

It was richly ornamented by gold and green stones. She had the longest hair Sorey had ever seen, held up into a high pony tail it still pooled around her and Sorey was sure that if she was standing it would reach past her knee. There was gold and red headband adorning her incredible hair and it was silver hair ending into reddish tips, the mark of a Seraph.

Now that he could feel it, Sorey could tell she radiated the soothing and warm aura of a fire Seraph.

She smiled gently at Sorey, her pretty face reassuring and comforting, her green eyes full of compassion.

"You are alive." She responded finally.

"There was no Dragoni Plant." Mikleo voice sounded muffled and when Sorey turned his attention to him he found Mikleo head buried against his shoulder, "I thought…we thought we had no hope left and the…you stopped breathing but… but Lailah saved you." He detangled himself from Sorey, cheek flushed, indefinable expression crossing over his features.

Sorey glanced at him carefully, his minds proceeding what was said and what he could distinguish from Mikleo's face. His eyes deviated toward the others around him, confusion reigning. Rose smile was genuine, she hovered close to him but at enough distance to let allow him some breathing room. Dezel was there two but his was frowning at another man that Sorey didn't know, a man that held a bloodied handkerchief to his nose.

"I…huh."

There was nothing Sorey could say or expect. He just couldn't make out how he survived the Dragon's poison. Eyes falling back on the woman who must be the Lailah Mikleo mentioned, he tried to voice his inquiry.

"Thank you."

Lailah smile grew then she shook her head. "You don't have to. Your friends were right to bring you here." she inclined her head in a thoughtful expression. "Although it seem it was a lucky coincidence."

"It seems the legend saying that Destiny treads bring Dragoons together is true." Rose said gesturing to Lailah.

It added to Sorey confusion and he looked over Lailah. She was clutching familiar looking stone in both her hands resting on her knees. From what he could distinguish, one was a ruby red, the same color as Lailah closing but the other was white silver stone polished and gleaming like a pearl. Sorey eyes were drawn toward it. It was reminiscent of the situation in the volcano but that time the voice beaconing him was kind and melodious, like a bird song.

Feeling Sorey shiver from the sensation, Mikleo tightened the one armed hold he had on him. "Can you get up?" he tried to coax.

Sorey nodded and Mikleo helped him up on unsteady feet. Connecting the dots about everything that transpired from the moment he had started to slip when the poison had started to act felt like crossing an angry torrent where the responses waited on the other side, yet Sorey started to get a clearer picture.

That woman, Lailah was holding Dragoons spirits into her hands and one of them was her's.

"Are you… the fire Dragoon?"

"I used to." She stood up with Sorey and Mikleo, her finger gently passing over the smooth surface of the red stone, "Imagine my surprise when I found tree others awakened Dragoons into my home and that one of them had nearly killed my friend."

There was no threat in her voice, but Sorey could feel some veiled animosity at the end of Lailah phrase. She certainly saved him, but it looked like she was somewhat angry at them.

"I merely punched his nose. He was attacking me with a sword!" Rose said, making wild gesture at the man beside her.

"You were disturbing Lailah resting place! And I attacked you with the blunt side of my sword." The man said.

He rose up in anger to face Rose but the threatening effect was altered by the fact that his voice was muffled by his handkerchief. Rose and the other man engaged into what seemed to be a staring contest, growling at each other.

"Well, you both had certainly good reason to fight. And you Rose couldn't be aware that the nose was Lucas's most sensitive part. What's done is done. "Lailah rebuked, standing between the two.

Hearing Dezel chuckle appeased Sorey, "How long was I unconscious." He asked Mikleo.

Mikleo was touching his lips absentmindedly and nearly jumped at Sorey question, "Too long." He responded, his hand moving away from his lips to hold his upper arm.

Lailah interrupted them, her face now inches to Sorey's. Despite the red heels she wore she was a bit shorter than Sorey and had to tilt her head up to stare into his eyes. She made an appreciative sound though her face seemed concerned.

"The White-Silver spirit power is to purify and heal. It should have purified you of the Dragoon poison. But to be honest I'm not sure I borrowed its power properly. I would advise you to see a doctor just to make sure there is no sequel."

"The White-Silver spirit? Was it the same spirit gifted to the Shepherd?"

It seemed like life was suddenly returning full force into Sorey's body, until now his still sported the dullness induced by the Dragon poison but the green started to light up to the brightness that was Sorey. His brow had risen to his hairline in awe and wonder and his finger where twitching itching to touch the stone held protectively by Lailah.

"As is Prime Lord, The Red-eyed Dragoon duty his to assist the Shepherd and hold into his legacy. I was to keep this Spirit from falling into the wrong hands the day I was chosen to be a Dragoon. "

She looked proud, holding the red stone against her heart.

"So, you met the last Shepherd? I always wanted to know what kind of man he was." Interest in the matter found Mikleo as well. He too got closer to Lailah.

Taking a step back, Lailah let out a strangled noise, "Oh… did you see that butterfly! Such colorful wings."

She started to look around, searching the sky for an invisible insect. Sorey and Mikleo shared a dubious glance.

"Looks like she can't tell you much about him." Dezel provided.

Seeing the boy disappointment, Lailah shoulder sagged. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. We'll discover it sooner or later. "

Lailah smiled at them again, a gentle upward twist of her lips even though it didn't reach her eyes. She held the white stone up, opening her palm to allow the curious boys a closer look at it. "Maybe your venue here today is an omen that this spirit will soon wake up too."

"Lady Lailah-" Lucas tried to protest her gesture but it was mostly ignored.

As if responding to Lailah voice, the song into Sorey's soul intensified and before he could prevent himself his fingers were hovering above the stone resting into Lailah's palm. A collective gasp sounded when the stone started to shine. It shone brightly, more than the others spirits ever have. A pure silver fire of light encased them, forcing the closest from the stone to shield their eyes. The song of the spirit rang awakening the four other around it and soon red, dark, green and blue light joined the silver in a chorus.

Bewildered, Lailah let Sorey take the stone into his own hand, the shine falling back to a gleaming under disbelieving green eyes.

"Oh my. That was rather enlightening."

Lailah couldn't conceal her enjoyment, her now free hand landing on her cheek. Still her smile fell a little when no one reacted to her joke.

They were disconcerted to say the least because they should have seen it coming. Since Mikleo awakening, Dragoons had been crossing their pass. That's Sorey would be one two seemed to be a matter of course.

But Sorey was human, and The White-Silver Dragoon Spirit recognized Sorey as his wielder. It was the first shepherd Dragoon spirit; it can only mean one thing. Sorey was to be the white Shepherd, the one whose fate was to guide the other Dragoons.

There was a new awareness flooding into Sorey as the spirit's power seemed to clear the last bits of poison clouding over his mind. All of Sorey's senses felt so sharp after having been muted for so long. But there was more to it. A surge of power so strong it was almost painful washed over Sorey. He squeezed his eyes closed, allowing it to pass through him. 

The wave changed course, merging into his brain and when his eyes blinked open a whole new world came into his range of perception. It was like a current under his feet, like he could see all the fine treads connecting every living thing, a colorful blending of life and mana flowing into the world.

Sorey thought that how the seraphim must see the world. It made him feel a bit closer to them. Taken by his discovery, his eyes deviated to Mikleo. He smiled, now seeing the world with Mikleo's eyes.

The vision started to fade as Sorey attuned to the surge of power. The world came back to normal, if not a lingering pulse settling in Sorey hand were his skin connected with the White Silver spirit.

 Taking advantage of Sorey's confused state, Lailah took back the stone from his and her expression now one of deep concern.

"I can't let you accept the Dragon gift without you aware of what it implies." She was grave, seriousness taking over her earlier playfulness, "The fate of a Shepherd is a hard one. Those who won't try to use you will treat you like a monster. You would be granted power far beyond human comprehension. "

"I…"

Sorey seemed to hesitate, his gaze searching his friends eyes, the loss of the stone leaving a strange emptiness behind. First he searched Rose eyes while she was playing with the bead adorning her hair. Sorey remembered her saying something similar to Mikleo, that she wouldn't force him into something he didn't wanted to. Then he looked back to Mikleo standing beside him, determined violet eyes set on Sorey's. Trust. That was the thing Sorey could read into them.

"My dream is to explore the entire world, all the ruin so I can find clues of a past where Seraphim and Humans lived together in harmony. I think having that spirit blessing could help me. And that's why I would accept to be the Shepherd, to see such a world again."

The spirit made him understand the seraphim like he would never had on him. Their perception and understanding of the world were so different from what he thought he knew. But it gave him hope, a strong hope his dream could came true.

A hand landed on his shoulder giving a gentle squeeze. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Lailah allowed Sorey to take back the stone, "You are its rightful owner, Shepherd Sorey."

"Wait a minute. Am I not a Shepherd too? No one guided me!" Rose interjected.

Lailah looked really surprised at that, she walked toward Rose to see her spirit more closely. "I see… you have a very high resonance. Dragoon can have more than one Shepherd! With my guidance you both could use the full extent of your powers."

"There more than turning into a Dragoon?"

Confusion reigned in Rose, she though she knew all she needed to make her spirit work and there came Lailah offering what she had once two briefly when Brad formed her.

"I can teach you the Armatus and how to be more a." Lailah clasped her hand in front of herself, she seemed happy to be sharing her knowledge.

"Armatus?"

"The technique was perfected since the Dragoon war, now it's as simple as fusing a sword." She tried to remain serious but everyone could see the mirth in her eyes.

"Oh! Oh brilliant, I get that one! You mean using a sword but the Armatus is a fusion with a Seraph!" Lucas laughed before his broken nose turned it into a pained groan.

Perplexity was attached to Sorey's expression but then he remembered his many reading on the Shepherd and how his power could merge with that of the other Dragoon. He searched Mikleo eyes and saw when realizing found his friend.

"You mean… Sorey and Rose could use any element. Like we lend them our armor and spirits?" He was grasping his chin in thought like the concept was difficult to picture.

"Actually, it's more like it turns us Seraphim into a weapon of our element but yes you could say it like that." Lailah responded.

"It's… sound weird." Dezel said.

"It does tickle a bit but you get used to it. I will show you next time you got into a fight with a Dragon. Witch remains me… I have something for you Sorey."

Brushing her long her back Lailah went on the dais behind them and gestured with her hand for them to follow her inside the building that Lucas had been guarding so fervently. She had a light bounce to her step as she couldn't quite hide her excitement. Rose shrugged and followed, Dezel close behind. Sorey though he heard Lucas grumble something about thief but he was too far away to be properly heard. He was hesitating.

"Do you think… I mean Gramps was the guardian of the Violet Dragoon Spirit, right? Do you think accepting the Dragoon power could help us finding him, that we would be drawn together eventually? "

Lips pulled taught, Mikleo didn't hesitate when he answered. "I don't really believe in fate. I prefer to believe we can write our own destiny."

Taken aback but the harshness in his tone Sorey could only frown. Concern for Mikleo made him stay behind a bit. For a reason he couldn't grasp, something was making Mikleo upset. He rarely talked so bitterly to Sorey, and usually it meant something was heavily weighing on his mind.

To be fair, Sorey just came back from the brink of death so maybe that explained why Mikleo was a bit skittish.

As if he sensed Sorey change of mood, Mikleo turned back toward him, holding his hand in the air, "We'll find him. I promise."

Whatever was plaguing Mikleo was forgotten for now, a smile tugging on Sorey's lips a he lifted his own arm to bump their wrists in their handshake. The confidence in Mikleo words inspired Sorey who nodded his approval, knowing that together they will find Gramps without failing.

"Sorey, we are waiting for you!" Rose voice resonated from inside, an indication about the room size.

Mikleo shook his head at Sorey sheepish expression. He made the other wait too long and curiosity winning over worry, Sorey steps lightened and he entered the building. Mikleo followed closely behind, but Sorey could tell he was purposely avoiding getting too close. Perhaps Mikleo was upset because of him after all.

"Come on! Look at that!"

Again, Rose voice urged him out of his thought. Sorey had to concede that was neither the moment nor the place to have a crisis with Mikleo. With a last glance to his friend he stepped inside, mentally noting that this was to be addressed later.

They entered a room with cathedral ceiling, well preserved compared with the rest of the shrine. Day light came inside from many small windows on the entrance wall. Sorey noticed they were practically invisible from the other side of the wall. The room itself was filled with water. Only a cobblestone walkway was immerged and it was lined with the tallest statues of Dragon Sorey had ever seen.

There were seven of them circling around the room. Some broken beyond repair, stones from fallen wing jutting out from the shallow waters. They were standing in a crouched position inviting rather than warning the visitors. Sorey had to remember to close his mouth before drool came out even saw he was aware of Mikleo excitement behind him. It comforted him.

"I can believe how much amazing think we kept finding."

"Yeah, that's incredible."

Lailah was waiting for them at the end of the way. Her hand was resting on a small altar. A ray of sunlight it the altar just in the center and when Sorey looked up he could see it was perfectly aligned with the largest of the dragon statue. The Dragon mouth was oriented toward the altar, like it was its watchful guardian.

"Those are mementos of the Shepherd. I though you would like having them."

On the altar was a small chest, all wood and iron rivets. Sorey experience in the matter told him it was fairly recent compared to the rest of the Shrine. Lucas was particularly agitated beside Lailah, glaring at Sorey as he was approaching the altar. It's true that he had been protecting that treasure and Lailah until now just to have her offer this to a complete stranger. Sorey felt compassionate with that and wanted to refuse Lailah gifts.

Seeing his hesitation, Mikleo got in front of him and didn't wait to be prompted to open the chest. It gave a low creaking sound, making Sorey flinch.

Mikleo pulled out a white fingerless glove, the back of the hand bearing a familiar symbol. Its design consisted in crossed line imitating a Dragon horned head. A 'v' like shape in an incomplete circle, a small downturned crescent moon closing it. The motif was bright gold embroidery, the symbol of the Shepherd. A bracelet made of orange beadsl was attached to it as well as two feathers looking very much like the one Sorey used to make is earrings. He wanted to laugh at how it seemed it was made to match his taste.

"Hey, it's neat. I feel jealous." Rose said lightheartedly.

She tried to pry the glove away from Mikleo's hand, "It won't suit you, not your color." Mikleo answered holding his prize away.

Dezel pulled away something else, a white piece of cloth that he held in front of him. It looked like a cape or a mantle. It was as white as the glove but the motifs were black lines and patterns. A gust of wing made it flap in Dezel hand. The fabric looked heavy and sturdy. Dezel scrunched his nose a bit in distaste, and Sorey couldn't tell what he disliked in the garment.

Really, as a kid he and Mikleo would disguise into Shepherd and Dragoon but their imitation where pale in comparison with the cloth Dezel was holding. It was the real thing. The mantle transmitted from Shepherd to Shepherd since the Dragoon's age. Somehow, with the power of the Silver White spirit being fresh in him, Sorey felt like he didn't deserve the honor.

"The Shepherd mantle… I can't possibly-"

"With some adjustment I’m sure it would look good on you." Lailah interrupted him before he could refuse. She started clapping her hand together, "Today we welcome the newly appointed shepherd Sorey!"

Laughter fallowed her declaration.

"I know the perfect tailor back in Lohan." Rose supporting Lailah comment about the mantle needed adjustments definitely cut any chance for Sorey to retreat out of this. "Though, with the Heroes' Competition just starting he must be drowning in work. We may have to wait a little for it to be ready."

Sorey eyes widened at Rose word, his fists clenching in anticipation. He could practically feel himself vibrate with the prospect of what Rose mentioned.

"The Heroes' Competition." Sorey loudly echoed.

Mikleo was quick to react, realization settling in his feature after Sorey's outburst. He shook his head hand came forward standing his ground in front of Sorey.

"No, absolutely not. You can't participate."

All eyes turned toward Sorey who seemed disappointed but still adamant.

"We came just in time to take part in a yearly event. You bet I'll participate!"

"It's too dangerous! They use real weapon in that tournament. It's a gathering of warrior from all around the country do you really think you can stand a chance?" Mikleo voice was rising in volume he was standing his ground firmly in this argument.

"Do you remember when Gramps won the tournament tree consecutive years? I always wanted to go. He said he would make us run into the tournament when we are old enough. Don't you think we are?"

"He told you that to make you shut up!"

Lailah hand covered her mouth to stifle her gasp because she too could tell Mikleo went too far. Rose and Dezel were staring at him with apprehension, hand judging by the muscle working on Rose jaw, she hesitated to intervene. Sorey mouth was hanging slightly open. Saddened by Mikleo words he turned his eyes away.

"We should go back to Lohan before deciding anything." He started to go back to the Shrine gardens.

"Sorey wait…I didn't mean-"

Sorey eyes slowly went from the grabbing his shoulder preventing him to walk away to Mikleo bitten lips before looking back into Mikleo eyes. The violet of Mikleo's eyes was shining with a tumult of indefinable emotions; at least Sorey could tell he was regretting his words.

"Listen… the Dragon poison nearly killed you…I-I'm just worried for you."

Sensing it was time for her to give the final point to the argument, Rose stepped up, "He is right. That tournament is no small matter so maybe it would be wiser to ask for the doctor approval before rushing in."

The fact wasn't so pleasing to Sorey, but Rose siding with Mikleo meant he should control his excitement a bit. Dezel lifted his head and Sorey could only guess that he was rolling his unseeing eyes.

"You could still watch it." Dezel deadpanned.

Sorey scratched his nape awkwardly, "Yeah, maybe I got a bit exited."

"We could all go together!" Lailah said a large smile spreading on her lips. "What do you say Lucas? You can't stay here all alone."

Lucas shoulder sagged. It's been some minutes since his nose had stopped bleeding yet his face drained of color, "It's true, then. You are leaving?"

The rest of the group was already leaving the treasure room when Lailah grabbed her arm discreetly. Lucas almost froze at the rare contact.

"That's something we could discuss on hour way to Lohan."

* * *

The doctor didn't approve of Sorey participating in the tournament.

 It had something to do with his body needing lots of rest and his reflex being a little off after the ordeal. The verdict greatly displeased him, even the news that his recovery was miraculous and that he was completely free of poison couldn't rejoice him. He had been grumpy all day, sighing a lot and making even Rose's patience run thin.

She had promptly taken his measurement, inviting Lailah to go with her when she announced going to the tailor to have the Shepherd mantle fit for Sorey, but when Dezel lingered behind intending to stay with the boys, Rose had dragged him outside pretexting he was needed too. It was somewhat telling that she had ulterior motive in leaving Sorey hand Mikleo alone for some time.

The group had promised to meet in the afternoon to go watch the tournament in the Arena. The corner of Sorey had lifted at the notion, indicating that it was only a question of time before he would get over not participating.

"Come on Sorey. We could still come back next year. And we'll go with Gramps too."

Uncrossing his arm from his chest Sorey let out a laughed sigh, "He would beat us in now time if they let him into the tournament."

Though he was disappointed being denied his participation, Sorey could see the logic behind his friend protectiveness but when Mikleo sat beside him on the bed Sorey didn't miss the unusual distance he put between them. Perhaps it was wrong to let his disappointment weigh on Mikleo mood.

Taking a deep breath, Sorey pushed his frustration away for Mikleo's sake, "We still have some time before we have to meet we the other. What do you say we visit the town a bit?"

His offer made Mikleo smile, just the reaction he needed.

Lohan was bustling with merchants and peoples. The main street was littered with stalls and carpet used as makeshift display. There were lots of different merchandise from foods to spice and strange weapons from the other side of the world.

To Sorey pleasure they even found someone selling antiques, and before Sorey pointed out they were mostly fakes the merchant had been nice enough. What bothered Sorey though was the fact that Mikleo had been silent most of the time, staring dreamily in the distance when he thought Sorey distracted.

"Look, Mikleo the color is a perfect match with your eyes!"

Sorey held the amethyst necklace up, showing it to Mikleo with the merchant smiling approvingly beside him. It was a bit crude in design but that's exactly what made the necklace perfect for Mikleo. His natural beauty won't be denatured by a tacky jewelry; instead this necklace would serve to enhance it.

Yet again, Mikleo was spacing, touching his lips distantly he obviously didn't hear Sorey over the buzzing of the crowd. Whit an apology, Sorey gave the necklace back to a frowning merchant before taking hold of Mikleo's lower arm and yanking him through the people.

"Sorey? Wait, where are you going?"

Feeling Mikleo protestation ringing in his ears, Sorey told himself that not responding to them would serve as a sort of punishment for Mikleo. There was something hanging between them. Usually Mikleo didn't wait this long to talk with him about the thing bothering him. It was a thing they never needed to talk about that the other was here if one of them needed an ear or a shoulder. Mikleo was taking too long.

Leading them into a narrow alley between two larger shops, Sorey looked on each end to make sure they would have some privacy. Holding Mikleo calmly against a wall, he avoided looking directly at him when he searched for his words.

"You have been acting weirdly since we got back from the Shrine." He could see Mikleo taking his lower lips between his teeth and continued before he could stop this conversation, "I know you are upset about something… and if it was because of what happened in the Shrine because of me, I want to know what I could to do to make it better."

Mikleo let out a low sound in his throat and Sorey flinched because he knew he had put his finger on something. He allowed Mikleo to shy away from him, he watched silently as Mikleo covered his face with his hand. What Sorey couldn't understand was why Mikleo ears were so red. Had he, in his awkwardness made Mikleo angry somehow?

"You kissed me."

Though muffled, the words were clear and Sorey heard every syllable. Realization took hold of Mikleo feature and it became obvious he had blurted this without thinking about it. Sorey jaw felt slack suddenly.

"Oh god, I thought I was dreaming again…I didn't mean to-" something was stinging his eyes, Mikleo reaction was something Sorey had always wanted to avoid, the perspective of a rejection was making him panic… that's exactly why he had refrained acting on his feeling for so long. "I didn't mean to upset you like that."

Sorey could feel the heat of flush spreading on his on his cheek, yet his brows scrunched at the agony he was feeling inside. His heart was hammering in his chest, adding to his embarrassment because with his luck Mikleo could hear it. There was nothing he could think to do or say to make the things better. Not when a strong part of him was yelling inside is head that it was better that Mikleo knew how he truly felt… even if it mean losing him.

"You dreamt about kissing me?"

It was nearly impossible to tell the extent of Sorey embarrassment neither was it possible to determine Mikleo's expression. He had an air of deep seriousness. Violet eye nearly digging hole into Sorey's skull, Mikleo waited for Sorey's answer.

"Ye-yeah. Sometime."

Sorey eyes couldn't look up from the ground, the grim and dirt in the unpaved alley the safest thing he could look at right now.

"I'm not upset." Mikleo voice was steady confident. "I… I was worried about you. I nearly lost you this time and-"

But Sorey didn't hear anything after the few first word. "You are not upset?" he repeated feeling dumb all of sudden.

It was like a dam breaking after days and days of heavy rain, the hope he heard into Sorey voice being the last drop. Tears started to fall uncontrollably into Mikleo face. He had held himself strong until now, not letting the event affecting him. Yet having nearly lost Sorey was too much weigh, too much unsaid things pending between them.

"I liked it." Mikleo voice broke under the strain. "I was…I always wanted to know how it would feel to kiss you…but… but it's wrong. It's…we are both-"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Sorey's thumb caressing Mikleo's cheekbone seemed to ground Mikleo. His tears became a quiet sobbing. He couldn't find word to respond to Sorey. But Sorey was determined to show him there was nothing wrong between them.

To prove himself, he pressed his warm lips against Mikleo's humid own, offering a chaste pressure of lips to tell him that it couldn't be wrong, not when it felt so right.

Sorey felt Mikleo's breath catching in his throat when he reached his hand to tread his fingers through Mikleo fine hair at his nape. The molding of Mikleo's lips against his told him that Mikleo had started to see his point. Feather like lash brushed against his cheek when Mikleo closed his eyes and Sorey couldn't help but to let out a soft noise at the sensation.

It was a shame it prompted Mikleo to push away from him, his breath slightly uneven as he looked alarmingly at Sorey.

"No," he shook his head, "We can't. You don't…you deserve the world. You deserve to share this with another human, to form a family, to have children," Sorey held him against his chest whispering word of comfort and sweet nothing in his ear. Mikleo could barely stand it shivering in his hold, "I can't take that away from you-I-"

Sorey's next caress was as kind as a butterfly wing, removing tears away with a swipe of his thumb. "You are all the family I would ever want. You are everything I need, Mikleo."

Not allowing Mikleo to dwell further in his darkest thought, Sorey brought their lips together again and Mikleo allowed it, breathing though his nose he finally relaxed into Sorey arms.

It was sweet, warm and a bit desperate with their teeth clancking more than once because of inexperience and their nose bumping once or twice, yet it held everything Sorey couldn't tell after years of hiding feeling. Now he could only guess how much Mikleo had thought about this moment too. How much Mikleo had wanted this. Sorey stopped being in denial and it swept his heart like a tidal wave, like Mikleo power went out of control.

They had harbored mutual feeling all this time. It felt a bit stupid to have thought Mikleo wouldn't want him.

When they finally parted to breath after a third and even a fourth kiss, Mikleo strength completely left him, sending him against Sorey's chest for support. Sorey wasn't complaining, though his knee felt jittery too.

"You cheesy romantic, you may say that now but-"

Sorey shook his head not letting Mikleo finish his thought, "Wasn't there someone that said better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? I said it's worth it, loving you."  


He means it. It was like those words had been pushed in his mind, just what he needed to respond to Mikleo worries. Though he had never allowed himself to hope this moment would happen, it was real. Sorey arm wound around Mikleo back his hand carding though Mikleo as he felt the other letting himself go against his shoulder. A stifled sound rose from Mikleo. It was like a cross between a sob and a laugh.

"You hopeless romantic."

"You bet I'm."

They could make this work Sorey was certain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so ? Writting the fluff had me screaming and coohing. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know in a comment.
> 
> On the other note, I'm next chapter might be a bit delayed, I'm taking my summer vacation and won't have time to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading. special thank for those who left kudos


	14. Gathering of Warriors

The rest of the morning passed like a blur for Mikleo, his chest so full it threatened to overflow. The reality of what happened between him and Sorey had yet to properly establish itself in his minds, the fresh memory of the touch of Sorey's lips feeling like a realistic dream. As they neared the rendezvous point in front of the arena though, waiting for the others, Mikleo couldn't mistake the giddy smile Sorey was still sporting for anything else but a proof it had happened.

Mikleo felt happiness swell inside him, seeing that smile kept sending butterflies flutter in his stomach. Yet, Mikleo brain was treacherous and as time passed and his emotions began to settle he started to notice other things.

Like the way Sorey was obviously refraining to touch him, their hand barely brushing as they walked side by side, like the way he kept avoiding the subject, diverting Mikleo attention with other smalls matter. Not that Mikleo really wanted to aboard the subject just yet.

 It just felt like Sorey was giving a chance for Mikleo to back away from this; to call this a mistake and he couldn't stand it. Yet he welcomed the respite, Sorey's kissing and words having left his mind in quite a jumble, turning his world upside down and reshaping it.

Or maybe Sorey needed time for himself as well, to ponder on his action… because he had acted on impulse, the first kiss happening because he had been so close to knock at Death door. Maybe he did regret changing the nature of their relationship after all.

With his throat constricting at the thought, Mikleo eyes avoided to look at Sorey beside him, focusing on the colorful banner lining the street and announcing the festival in loud colors and bold letters. The banners were more present flooding the top part of the streets as they neared the arena, the tall wall of the structure already obscuring them.

A guard stood on a high platform overlooking the crowd that had formed in front of the gate and Mikleo could hear echoes of the man voice over the noise as he regulated the circulation. It took only few minutes for the crowd to enter, calmly and steadily walking into the gate and leaving the street nearly void of people. Impressed by their numbers Mikleo vaguely wondered if there would be any place left for them if the rest of the group didn't show up soon.

The street was nearly silent after that while they stopped before a merchant's booth selling colorful spices presented in large jars, just were Rose told them she would meet them. In the other side of the street another merchant was selling young poultry and rabbits. A weird volatile rattling in his cage right in front of them had Mikleo raising his brow in interrogation.

The sound it made was unlike any other birds, if not kind of funny. It was a sort of gargle or a gobble, Mikleo couldn't really put a word on it.  It was mostly black and white fluffy looking feathers but its wing were too short for it to properly fly plus it looked too round and fat for that. Its neck was naked, blue sagging but soft looking skin blending into red beside the beak whit that additional weird red expense of skin hanging from the upper part of the beak. Mikleo knew that he had seen some description of it in a book but his thought were somewhere else, and even after all of his effort to concentrate on remembering that bird name and focus on something else but the young man beside him, his gaze eventually come back to Sorey.

And the idiot was still smiling, looking back at him.

Bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, Mikleo could feel heat spreading on his cheeks once and again damning the fair complexion that made his embarrassment so easily displayed. When Sorey came closer to him, shoulder nearly pressing into Mikleo's yet still giving him some space, he allowed it, welcoming the warmth coming from being this close to Sorey's body.

Mikleo's heart stopped when Sorey smile eventually faltered, doubt clouding the green of his eyes. Sorey's mouth opened and Mikleo bit his lips, dreading the word that would come out.

"Did you really think I would choose someone else, just because you can't give me children?"

Surely Mikleo hadn't expected that would be the first question coming out of Sorey mouth. Eyes wide in disbelief, Mikleo felt his blush spread even further. Too quickly for it to be an innocent gesture, he turned his gaze away from Sorey, frowning had his eyes landed on the weird bird again.

"I-" he started, but it was all too fresh, the press of Sorey lips against his still lingering, Mikleo refused  think back about that, about why he had been ready to give up on Sorey. Why he had been stupid enough to refuse something they both wanted so much.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes as his mind conjured image of when he had started to lose hope. "After Alisha came and you both got taken away, I… that when I started to realize how human you trully are. And how different-"

He stopped himself before voicing it when he felt Sorey shift beside him, ready to interrupt him but Mikleo gave him a look that said everything he needed, that he needed some second to gather his thought and couldn't stand an interruption.

Their difference hadn't stopped weighing on Mikleo since they left Elysia, his realization growing with each passing day even as they traveled together, that this was the human world and Sorey belonged in it. Now it almost felt stupid to Mikleo. Sorey had grown up raised by Seraphs, just like him and he had never been treated differently by them, he was Elysian before he was human. 

That thought actually brought a smile back to Mikleo lips, thinking that even though Sorey wander lust couldn't be quenched just yet, he had always included Mikleo in his plan for future travels, and  he had always planned to come back home, to Elysian, to him.

Breathing deep, Mikleo continued, "But even like this… even if you grow old and I stay as I am for many decade and centuries to come, even if I outlive you," The end of his phrase was nearly lost in a whisper but then Mikleo raised his head, knowing Sorey could read the sincerity of his feelings in his gaze," I know now that I want nothing more than to spend those years with you. I want this Sorey. I want to be loved by you. I want to love you."

Averting his eyes, he still had to had to be sure Sorey was understanding right, that there were no more misunderstanding between them.

"Romanticaly, I mean."

He was surprised when Sorey took his hand, intertwining their finger as Mikleo heart stopped beating in his chest. Yet he knew he shouldn't had been worried, not with the way Sorey was looking at him right now, like Mikleo was something worthy of worship, like he was his world, his everything… his one and only.

Sorey's lips on his fingers made Mikleo shudder, his breath catching as Sorey smiled fondly, "You just made me the happiest man on earth, Mikleo."

They were inching closer by the second, eyes never straying from each other and the fact that they were right in a middle of a busy street a mere impression at to back of Mikleo's mind. It was unsettling, the way that Sorey could reduce him to this state with only a few words and gentle touch but Mikleo allowed it. He allowed that gentle wave to sweep him away, taking the movement and letting it fill his lungs, becoming the air he needed to survive.

"And we can still adopt."

Indeed, Mikleo was the happiest Seraph on heart too but he had half in mind to deck Sorey on the head right now. Still his eyes slowly closed in bliss, Sorey's breath caressing his lips as they neared each other.

A loud clearing of throat forced them out of their own world, Mikleo blinking as Sorey turned away from him.

The rest of the group was standing a few feet away from them, Rose standing in front with a raised brow and a hand on her hip. She made a hand gesture toward a grumbling Dezel beside her and Mikleo could nearly see him roll his eyes behind his curtain of hair. Lailah had her hand covering her mouth but her eyes were crinkled in way that gave hint of how wide her smile was. At least Lucas had the decency to avert his eyes.

It was so crushingly embarrassing that Mikleo had trouble making his brain work properly and that did nothing but to add to his embarrassment. He knew he was left gaping like a fish, trying to form word, excuses, anything. At the same time he wanted for them to see, he wanted for all to witness that Sorey was his. Still there was more proper way to announce the start of a relationship.

Sorey wasn't faring better beside him, scratching his nape and letting out that awkward laugh he emitted when he was mortified.

However, Rose was indulgent, never the one to take pleasure on others suffering, even if it was hilarious. She clapped her hand together, bringing the attention away from the loving couple. "Well it's about time."

Mikleo nearly face palmed, and there he had thought for a second that she would save them, distracting the other toward another subject. He should have known better. 

She had silently witnessed the first time Sorey kissed him when coming back from the dead, she saw Mikleo pain when Sorey acted like nothing had happened obviously having forgotten what he just did to his friend. She had acted to give the both of them some alone time, giving them the time to work this out.

Now he could see that Rose had planned and acted for them to reconcile and move forward in there relationship and Mikleo wasn't sure if he should thank her of drench her for this.

Not containing herself anymore, Lailah stepped in front of them, "You make such a lovely couple." Realizing that she was making a show of herself she backed away in a flurry of her dress, "I wish I was that young again."

Dezel's foot was tapping on the ground, yet a hint of smile showed on the corner of his lips as he tipped his hat down. "Well now before our lovebirds start nesting, can we just go in the arena before missing the tournament?"

Rose turned toward him sharply, "You know I booked seats yesterday, right? We won't-"

Dezel put his gloved finger over Rose mouth before discreetly gesturing with this chin at Sorey and Mikleo. They were currently facing away from each other, Mikleo face so red that he could as well be turning into a fire Seraph and Sorey was fumbling with his earing disturbing the feather to hard that he was nearly breaking the fragile looking item.

"Stop teasing." He whispered to her.

Rose sighed, having no choice but to concede to Dezel's point of view.

 Dezel was the true savior.

* * *

It was easy to tell that Sorey was still upset at not being allowed to participate with the way he looked at some passing contestant in their full gear and armor glory, his lips jutting out of and hand absentmindedly touching the hilt of his ceremonial sword.

Rose was busy checking them in, most of the seat in the arena now occupied like Mikleo had suspected but she still noticed Sorey lack of subtlety with his disappointment.

"Really? I can't figure out why you are so adamant on fighting in this. This is nothing but a show of muscles without brain, with nothing but sweaty and gross men weaving weapon at each other. Well maybe I would actually enjoy this if more some fine women would participate. They are allowed, yes but as you can see they aren't any girls' names in the registered contestant." She turned toward Sorey as she hinted with a gesture that the suspected fool play in the registrations. She shrugged, "Plus, do you really need to prove your strength that much?" She accused.

The disappointment on Sorey face was replaced by offence at Rose's accusation, green eyes wide. "The hero competition is a sport that existed for hundreds of years! It's said to have been created by the King Rohan whose brother kept taunting the other kingdom sending letters telling he couldn't be defeated by coward such as them and inciting them to come and fight him. The situation nearly escalating to war King Rohan imagined a tournament were warriors, men and women form all over the world could prove their skill and shutting his brother's pride in the process. I really can't believe they are discouraging women inscription because some famous winner had been women. And it's not a matter of wanting to prove my worth; rather it's an honor to participate in such an ancient sport. I-"

"I should have guessed it was a nerd thing." Rose told him before he would lose her completely.

Mikleo elbowed Sorey's ribs, "That's Sorey we are talking about."

"Hey!" Sorey responded with a jab, fingers trying to pass by Mikleo's corset.

"Guys! Guys!" A loud call from further inside the arena stopped Mikleo from retaliating after having caught Sorey's hand.

Turning to acknowledge the calls, Mikleo heard Dezel clucking his tongue as Zaveid made his way from between a group of fighters, waving at them. As he was completely agreeing with Dezel, Sorey was to one to happily wave back at him, acknowledging the other wind Seraph presence.

"Zaveid !" Sorey called over the crowd.

Grabbing Sorey waving hand in his Mikleo promptly started to lead him away, "Maybe we should go rejoin our seats." He invited, turning away from an approaching Zaveid.

Mikleo must have had underestimated Zaveid's speed because he barely had the time to take a step before his eyes landed on the scarcely clad Seraph as he leaned his taller frame toward Lailah.

"If I had known such a lovely lady was accompanying you I would have say hi sooner." His nearly crooned, thumbs looping in his belt.

Lucas stepped up, his shoulder colliding with Zaveid, "Mind your manners in front of a Lady!" He said none too gently.

Like they had that kind of conversation a million time before, Lailah defused Lucas with a gentle touch on his shoulder, even so Mikleo couldn't miss the flame he saw in her light green eyes.

"It's fine Lucas. I'm sure Zaveid is no treat to me." She said.

Mikleo swore there was some bite in those words and Zaveid must have heard it because he slightly backed away from Lailah a huge smile gracing his lips as he clapped Lucas shoulder

 "Well, men like us should always step up to protect a lady in distress, I feel you man." He asserted as Lucas sputtered his tanned skin taking red hues.

"What is your business here?" Dezel asked as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"I'm competing in the tournament, obviously."

Surprise and astonishment spread around the group and Zaveid preened, looking smug before their genuine reaction.

"Not refusing an opportunity to boost your ego it seems." Dezel grumbled.

Zaveid arm lifted from Lucas shoulder and started to reach for Dezel who ducked out of the way. His attitude didn't deter Zaveid who made a grand gesture with is hand instead as if his gesture had what he had intended from the start.

"For once that I was close by at that time of the year, I wouldn't let my chance to compete in a renowned tournament." He shrugged, and leaned toward Rose lowering his voice," The more to catch the eye of a potential employer."

Rose didn't seem impressed at all but something shimmered in the blue of her eyes, telling Mikleo that she could empathize with that. Though, Rose seemed to want to encourage Zaveid to talk more about the business of a sword for hire she was the first to perk at the sound of a bell.

"Well those are ma cue to go. I would have loved to talk more with you guy but the tournament is about to start." Zaveid stated matter of factly, "Maybe we could catch up later then? I'm curious to know how it ended with Feyrbrand."

"Take a guess. Do we look like we were eaten? There is nothing to talk with you about you can disappear." Dezel threw out rather sharply.

By the end of his tirade he was walking away from the group, clearly displeased with Zaveid suggestion. Rose followed him catching his arm and pushing him in a more secluded corner where she seemed to engage in a quiet conversation before Dezel could escape. They were out of earing range but visible enough that they didn't need to go after them.

"Well looks like my hunch on the Dragon tamer identity wasn't too far off. Must be hard on him, Dezel was never the one to take loss to keenly" Rubbing his shoulder Zaveid looked sincerely sorry to have prompted such a reaction in Dezel.

It wasn't the first time Zaveid hinted of being acquainted with Dezel prior to their encounter near the Dragon's nest. Remembering about Lafargua and Dezel's anguish after discovering the older Seraph betrayal had Sorey glancing at him as Rose leaned on his arm his body language indicating that he was listening attentively to whatever she was discussing with him but was displeased by the subject. Mikleo followed his gaze but couldn't bear to look at them much longer as it was clearly a private moment between them.

"It was rather hard on them." Sorey responded only giving Zaveid what he needed to know not to pry them further.

Instead it made Zaveid attention shift toward Sorey and his amber eyes widened in recognition, "Oh, now Lailah presence with you made sense. I have hard time picturing you as Shepherd material though."

Lailah shifted and stood in front of Sorey before Mikleo could act on his instinct and lead him away by the hand that still connected them. Still, Sorey was the one to squeeze Mikleo's hand reassuringly, certain that Zaveid wasn't someone to be wary of.

"Maybe you should really refrain to talk about such a matter when there are prying ears around us." She chastised.

Her voice was firm and unyielding, full of promise of what she would do to Zaveid, should his recklessness bring any unwanted attention to Sorey despite the smile she was wearing. The wind seraph seemed to recoil at that, flinching as his eyes dulled like he was lost in thought all of sudden.

Lailah had warned Sorey of what it meant to accept his fate as a Shepherd. The strength it would grant him beyond human comprehension. Casting a wary glance around him, Mikleo suppressed a shiver when he noticed a few eyes lingering gaze on them. A group of only three humans with as much Seraphs accompanying them was bound to stand out and he was certain the kind of event the Hero Competition was must attract those of the power hungry kind they needed to avoid now.

"Right, I need to go now before they close the gates on me." Zaveid seemed to have lost some of his spark as he bid them goodbye, glancing one last time at Dezel.

"We'll encourage you." Sorey said.

As he chuckled, clearly pleased by Sorey's offer, it was the first time that Mikleo didn't feel any sense of danger coming from Zaveid. It was like for the first time, he was truly baring his honest feeling toward them and Mikleo knew he would never try to fight his way with them again. Well, it would be suicide to confront a group of five Dragoons anyway.

"Then I'll try to make you enjoy the show." Zaveid answered.

With a grand gesture of his hand, he excused himself with an exaggerated bow and winked at Lailah before turning his back on them and starting to run about when the bell rang again.

It was only after he was completely out of sight that Dezel and Rose came back toward the rest of the group.

Dezel grumbled low, "That's guy, I really can't stand him." He felt the need to justify, "I can't explain it, it's like he kept rubbing me the wrong way."

Clutching her hand in front of her dress, Lailah was the first to agree, "Well, he does seem unbearable most of the time but I'm sure he has no ill intent."

Sorey scratched his neck, "I don't particularly dislike him, he seem nice enough to me."

"You gave your trust too easily, Sorey." Mikleo rebuked him.

"Nah, he could be a nice guy when hewants to," Rose interjected and sounding certain, "It's just an alpha male thing between two wind Seraphs" she nudged Dezel teasingly.

"Enough talking. Let's go find our seats."

Though he didn't completely refute Rose's arguments and Mikleo was convinced Sorey would have been glad to hear more about interactions between Seraphs, Dezel's irritation was enough to close the discussion.

* * *

When Rose told them she had seat reserved day before the start of the actual tournament, she didn't precise that as a famous merchant guild dealer she would have had a whole tribune. Mikleo was grateful for the privacy it provided. Behind the thin planks that served as walls he could hear the galvanized yells en encouragement from the crowd and wasn't so sure he could have endured this wildness the whole tournament because it was just like Rose made it sound when she talked about it being only sweaty hand gross men rolling in the dust.

Her dislike of such a show must be one of the reason why she didn't accompany them further, choosing she would rather help her team prepare the merchandise for the big sale they were about to do during and after the tournament. Her presence was missed though.

Mikleo would have thanked her for backing him in refraining Sorey for participant into the tournament. He knew without her support he would have ceded eventually. And he was glad it didn't happen because the fighters were ruthless.

The tournament wasn't without rules but they were barely respected and that in itself was disheartening. They were using real weapons in hear and even if dealing a serious injury was against those rule, more than one fighter was left a bleeding mess in the end.

It was barbaric. It made Mikleo stomach churn at the idea Sorey could have fought in this pit.

His eyes kept coming toward Sorey with the lingering impression there possibly was some poison left in his system. The green in Sorey's eyes was shining though, full of the life and the intelligence he was used to and it reassured Mikleo.

He bought a hand to his chest, heart constricted when a feeling a dread came back like a ghost of the past, something he had started to feel at a young age when he started to understand the concept of death and what Sorey weak constitution implied. That feeling had grown distant with the years and Sorey growing stronger and healthier, overcoming his sickness to become the young man he was today yet it had come back full force as Mikleo had to watch Sorey's body shut down little by little like a waning candle.

It was over now, Mikleo kept remaining himself as he watched Sorey literally glow and beam. A less gentle part of him kept remaining Mikleo that it was a façade that Sorey was still lying not to worry him. Rose had told him how she had a fever the first time she had turned into a Dragoon. Sorey had yet to test his new power but it was hard to think that he wasn't affected somehow.

Now that he looked at Sorey, really looked at him, Mikleo felt the subtle change in him. Barely there and feeble yet growing stronger with each heartbeat. He could feel a new tread into their connection, a new light next to the warm presence inside him. It was raw power gifted by the Dragoon spirit and it resonated with Mikleo's.

A loud cheer in the crow brought Mikleo's attention back to the tournament as the director of the show announced the end of the first round of fights.

He bit his lips, willing himself to focus on the tournament. Something he should enjoy beside Sorey instead of mulling on the future and the past like he was.

It had ended faster than Mikleo had anticipated. In fact the first half of the tournament mostly served to weed out the weakest fighters as most of the weaker contestant gave in without much competition. From the twenty first contestants, only three had caught Mikleo interest. He was actually anticipating seeing them fight in the next phase.

There had been a few Seraphs competing. The highest number of Seraphs Mikleo had seen gathered outside of Elysia. It made Mikleo truly realize that Seraphs clearly avoided mingling with humans. Seraphic art were forbidden, though. It indeed was an unfair advantage to the others fighter. Still, it was actually nice to see fellow Seraph prove humans that they could be as strong as them without relying on their magic tricks. The fight involving an earth Seraph that used his bare hands as weapon was the only time Mikleo rose from his seat to clap as the referee declared the Seraph victorious. It would be nice to see him actually reach the top places of the tournament.

Sorey and Lucas were the ones that were galvanized by the general ambiance inside the Arena. They were encouraging the fighters loudly, often rising from their seat. More than once, Mikleo smiled at Sorey because his fervor was contagious and it was nice to see him this lively.

 However Lucas would from time to time turn toward Lailah just to make sure was enjoying it as well, ever the devoted knight. She was on the opposite side of their bench from Mikleo and even though she was more timid in her cheering than Sorey was, Mikleo could tell she was appreciating the show just from the way she would tense up when one of the contestants did something out of the ordinary.

Mikleo was sitting between Sorey and Dezel and he could swear the wind Seraph had actually fallen asleep during the first half hour. That he could he find some rest in this crowded arena was beyond Mikleo but he wasn't the one to comment on Dezel apparent boredom.

Sorey nudged his shoulder as the next fight started, a dainty looking archer marching toward a burly armored man, a fight that seemed a bit unfair to Mikleo.

"What do you say about that one?" He nodded at the archer when the first row of arrows fell swiftly on the armored man

It took only a few minutes of observation for Mikleo to sigh and fall back limply on his seat grumbling to Sorey.

"Why do they keep putting poison on their weapon if it's forbidden? The archer's arrows are coated in some sleeping potion, you know? He would be eliminated even if he did win."

Half of the fights ended like that, fair play was clearly not part of that competition. It was nothing like Gramps stories of proud knights and great fighters and Mikleo disappointment must have reached Sorey.

Yet, Sorey expression turned into one of appreciation when the archer pulled a great move, using part of the wall to propel himself and fired four arrow at once as he avoided the armored man club nearly falling on his back.

Mikleo jumped in surprise when Sorey nuzzled his nose in his hair before kissing the top of his head. Those affections were something new, but Mikleo could get used to them soon enough. He relaxed against Sorey, leaning closer after checking that no one was giving them unwanted attention. A contended sigh left his mouth before he could prevent it.

"The archer is good, though. Do you really think he is cheating?" Sorey said

Mikleo nodded his answer looking up at Sorey with furrowed brow," Sorry I'm no fun." Mikleo said sarcasm dribbling from his voice.

"Still, I'm glad you are here with me."

Mikleo wished those moments would last but a treacherous part of his mind kept remaining him that it was all but a small respite in their quest.

It fell upon Mikleo's chest like a crushing weigh, the realization that they were both chosen now, immense power fitting in their hands and they had to find Gramps before they were overwhelmed by it. Yet it was comforting to know that whatever fate the Dragoon Spirits would befall upon them they would face it together.

As if awakened by Mikleo's thought, he felt his circlet grow warm and felt a slight pulse of energy. Heart hammering in his chest, Mikleo took a deep breath to calm down. Looking up he found concern in Sorey eyes. It was obvious that Sorey felt that too, it was no use hiding it.

Struggling to push those intrusive thought away and enjoy this closeness with Sorey, Mikleo intertwined their fingers grounding them. It seemed to work, Mikleo's power going back to a gentle lull at the back of his mind as he huddled more comfortably against Sorey.

It looked like the fight had just ended with the armored man yielding but like Mikleo had predicted the archer was disqualified. The pouting expression Sorey gave him was all it take for Mikleo to forget all of his worry.

"Look, its Zaveid turn!" Sorey suddenly exclaimed.

It was like he had felt Mikleo's smart comment approach and had expectedly diverted him away from it. His grin must have given him away.

But his lips were turning upward as it was Mikleo's turn to pout after Zaveid unknowingly ruined their moment. Although to Mikleo amusement, he felt Dezel stir to attention beside him. He was still pretending to be asleep, but there was no mistaking the slight twinge in the muscle of his jaw.

The light of the torches inside the pit cast ominous shadow against Zaveid face. In this light his usual smile looked thin, almost like a sneer. With his bronze skin and exotic tattoos bared he looked really dangerous. If he hadn't already met the Seraph before Mikleo would have branded him as bloodthirsty.

Zaveid was put against a fighter wielding a long sword and donning a full suit of plate mail, a winged helmet protected his head. Mikleo distantly hear the director announce him as Serfius the red. The man was rather short and Zaveid larger stature seemed more imposing beside him.

Being a long range fighter, Zaveid was quick to evade the swift strike of Serfius sword. As the fight went on, Mikleo found himself beside Sorey against the railing as he was shooting encouragement at Zaveid. The fight left him hanging, Zaveid playing a cat and mouse game with a fighter that should obviously have overpowered him. But Zaveid was stronger than he let on, fast and nimble despite his heavier stature.

There was no pretending to be asleep for Dezel anymore when he involuntarily let out a quiet gasp when Serfius adapted his strategy and managed to kick Zaveid midsection after a jump. It was obvious he intended to land the blow with his sword and Zaveid barely avoided it.

It was Zaveid turn to change strategy after that, his defensive stance becoming more aggressive he was soon overwhelming his adversary with a barrage of strikes from his pendulums. It gave the illusion that there was a multitude of flexible strings cutting right into Serfius armor.

And just like that, with cheers and applause from the crowd, the fight ended with Serfius on his knee and the director declaring Zaveid victorious.

He was waving at the spectator when Mikleo noticed he was gripping the railing having risen from his seat somewhere during the fight. Sorey beside him was waving back at Zaveid shooting praise at his fighting style and Mikleo couldn't help but to glower at the other Seraph when he winked back at Sorey. Mikleo made sure Zaveid felt his eyes on him even after he'd left the pit.

"Man he really can fight. Do you think he was holding back when we fought against him?" Sorey fell back on the bench, he crossed his arm over his chest with a thoughtful expression pulling on his lips," I can't understand why though. If he really wanted to prevent us from going after Dragon he could have done it."

Mikleo shrugged, "I think he mostly wanted to test us," He looked back toward Sorey as a realization it him, "Wait, he felt the Silver White Dragoon power in you. He must have felt mine and Rose power too so he had no real reason to fight us! Unless…"

"Do you think he could be a Dragoon too?" Sorey and Mikleo said at the same time.

"No." Dezel voice cut like a knife like the very idea made him uncomfortable.

Yet Mikleo could see his hand shake lightly from the impression the fight left in him and that was not disgust. To Mikleo it felt like Dezel was itching to test his skills against Zaveid. Their style may be the same but from knowing how Dezel fought he knew he had some tricks to learn from Zaveid.

Their outburst had drawn the others attention, Lailah leaned over Lucas who was rendered speechless by her proximity. Her long her were pooling on the man knees, draping over him like a blanket and that must be one of the reason why he looked like he had stopped breathing.

"Dezel is right. Your spirit would have resonated together if he was a chosen one. The only explanation I can give is that he must have known others Dragoon before."

It was a good thing for Lucas that is relief went unnoticed as she regained her place because Sorey and Mikleo were busy coming together, thinking alike as Lailah suggestion lit some hope in them.

"We should definitively ask him about Gramps."

For once, Dezel didn't protest now that there was now more avoiding Zaveid.

With that weighing on Mikleo's mind, he had some trouble focusing on the rest of the tournament. He could tell he was sort of the same for Sorey with the way he touched his earring from time to time even though he acted the same way he had since the beginning, loudly encouraging the fighters he appreciated.

Now Mikleo was certain that Sorey was plagued by the same thought as him, worry growing as signs of their Gramps whereabouts had grown scarce. He could only offer some support, trying to alleviate Sorey worry when his own made him impatient for the tournament to end, giving them an opportunity to talk to Zaveid.

 Now that they couldn't be more impressed by Zaveid's skill they couldn't wait to have a talk with him. Mikleo anticipated that he would try to avoid their inquiry behind his usual attitude and came up with scenario to make Zaveid talk because he absolutely must know something about Gramps.

It never occurred to them that he may not have useful information.

From the time it took for Zaveid to be qualified for the finale. It wasn't only Sorey and Mikleo that had grown anxious to talk to him. Dezel couldn't hide his interest anymore as he rested his upper body on the railing waiting as Zaveid proudly stood in the middle of the pit.

The director announced the oncoming fight, Zaveid the Tempest against the last year Champion and the whole arena became wild, round of applause drowned by cheers and chant of Zaveid name.

Dezel couldn't hide the slight scrunching of his nose at that, but his body stance spoke of how much his attention was toward what's occurring inside the pit.

The moment the champion entered Mikleo felt a chill run down his back as Dezel's body stiffened. There was something about the man that just entered that woke some instinct inside Mikleo. The man skin was so pale it was almost white and he had pointy ear and long light-brown hair with white tips tied in a very fluffy ponytail. But it was his amber eyes that radiated something wild, something dangerous, like a fox observing a prey he had cornered before pouncing, a raw hunger that had Mikleo involuntarily fold on himself. It was hard to hear what he and Zaveid were discussing with all the noise in the arena but when the man showed a wide grin Mikleo had to grasp his pants just to stop his hand from shaking.

"Lunarre."

Dezel voice held so much bitterness that Mikleo could almost taste it on his tongue.

"You know him?" Sorey asked.

"Yeah."

And it was obvious he wouldn't be able to prod much more out of Dezel's mouth. Now that he looked closer Mikleo recognized the familiarity in that Lunarre outfit. The hooded vest over a black shirt tied with a brown belt were the same he saw Rose wear the same thing more than once, the Scattered Bones outfit.

"He is… one of yours," Mikleo let out, an assessment rather than a question.

"Not anymore," Dezel growled. It sounded like a warning though and Mikleo heard it for what it was.

He could still ask Rose later. Knowing that Lunarre was a former member of Rose's guild did nothing to help ease the foreboding feeling that crept into Mikleo the second the fox like man appeared in front of Zaveid. Mikleo eyes sought Sorey and as the exchanges between the two fighters started he choose to turn toward Mikleo instead. He caught Mikleo hand in his even before his butt had landed back on the wooden bench.

"There is something of with him." Sorey asserted bringing Mikleo against him. "I…it feel just like with Lafargua but worst," he whispered the end to avoid being overhear as they all knew it was a touchy subject for Dezel.

Sorey forgot that without eyesight to rely on Dezel's ear were sharp.

"You are right. He feels just like Lafargua."

Though his words were stifled between clenched teeth, Mikleo was surprised that there wasn't more of the anger Dezel had shown each time the same subject was breached. He wondered if Rose and Dezel had the opportunity to talk about the unsaid standing like a wall between them. It was hard to even stat to grasp what it must feel like to have a member of your family betray and destroy everything you knew. More than everything, Dezel and Rose were the ones that had to put an end to Lafargua life.

"What is that! He can't use Seraphic Artes, he was going to be disqualified !"

Lucas outburst forced Mikleo's thought away and he rose up to stand back against the railing looking closely at what was happening inside the pit below.

Zaveid had pulled a foreign looking weapon from his belt and had fired something from it, right at his head. Cold win were now rising from his slumped for, berore retreating back into his body.

Lunarre smile turned feral as he liked his lips, Mikleo could almost hear his horendeous laugh between the loud echoes of astonishment from the specators.

The next moment, silver blue flame appeared into Lunarre hands in response to Zaveid. With his eyes growing huge in disbelief, Mikleo watched an human impossibly cast magical Arte.

"I don't think Zaveid concern is about winning or not right now."

Lailah comment went unheard because at the same moment Sorey shooted in disbeaf as Lunarre sumersaulted awaid from Zaveid range at lighning speed. He started to run on the outerside of the pit, trying to go behind Zaveid.

The wind seraph too was showing improved skills, whatever that weird weapon had done to him it allowed Zaveid to  fight with more than all he had. It was almost impossible to follow the fighter now, the vicious blow breaking the ground and rising dust, wood splintered loudly and the Director called for calm evacuation when the spectator started to cry in alarm.

The rest happened too fast for Mikleo to properly recall. People listened to the attendant and followed the guards leading them to the emergency exits drowning the arena with panicked sound as the wooden structure creaked loudly, weakened by the violence of Zaveid fight.

Sorey, Mikleo and Dezel took the opposite side, going toward the middle of the arena instead of following the crow moment; they soon reached the other side arena where the contestant's entrance was situated.

A guard was projected heavily against the whole before landing at Sorey feet and he had to stop facing the backstage entrance. Lunarre was before him and with the way his back was slightly hunched it was hard to properly see just how tall he was. Even so it was like he was not seeing Sorey.

Paralysis was taking over Mikleo's limbs, animalistic fear and instinct making prompting his legs to run the other way and it acted in conflict with his need to call his staff and protect Sorey. In result, he could just stand here, eyes fixated on Lunarre pale hand, his extended claw dribbling blood on the floor. And that most certainly wasn't Lunarre blood.

"You-" Sorey started hand reaching for his sword.

"Ah, that was boring. B-o-r-i-n-g." Lunarre ignored Sorey, stretching every letters as he stepped up. Suddenly he lifted his eyes, feral eyes glancing up and down at Sorey with unveiled hunger, "You smell good though, hard to resist. I'm sure he won't mind if I take just a little bite."

"Sorey!" Mikleo tried to warn.

Smile growing, Lunarre snickered at Mikleo pitifully attempt to move, he had managed to summon his staff in his hands, his stance more steady as he gathered his will. One glare at the water Seraph was all it took to send shiver rack his body.

"Stop right there Lunarre."

The sound of Dezel's voice managed to make Lunarre smile falter, he let out a noncommittal sound displeased by the turn of event. He dropped his head dramatically, shoulder sagging as he hissed at Dezel

"No time to lose with you."

The pressure on Mikleo shoulder was lifted the instant Lunarre focus changed from Sorey to the exit behind them. He gasped, frightened beyond anything he ever knew when Lunarre stood beside Sorey the next second, and he could do nothing to interfere as Lunarre leaned toward Sorey hear.

"Next time maybe ?"

It was apparent now that Sorey was as unable to move as Mikleo was, eyes fixated on something on the floor and jaw set tight as he didn't dared to glance at the fox like man beside him.

He did nothing to stop Lunarre from going away. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing they could do.

 Dezel moved fist reaching to help wounded guard as Mikleo felt anger brew inside his chest.

They did nothing.

That Lunarre just wreaked havoc inside the festival, most certainly wounding people in his pass and they did nothing, they let him go just like that. Why didn't they try to stop him? Because it was a work for the city guards?  That would be the stupidest excuse.

What… what had just happened? Mikleo couldn't start to fathom the truth.

 As Mikleo was bringing his arm around himself trying to stop his body from trembling in the aftershock of this encounter, Sorey's feet brought him to what he had been fixating on the ground. He reached the object with uncertain and, face unreadable.

"He… he dropped that."

Turning to Mikleo, Sorey lifted the object he had picked up, presenting it to Mikleo in a sligly unsteady hand. The recognition in Mikleo violet eyes was instantaneous, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he felt bile rose in his throat. It was a long lacquered pipe made of finest looking wood, its mouth piece and bowl shinned in the evening light, the gold it was made of ornamented in wavy pattern.

Just like Sorey, Mikleo knew those patterns by heart. His mind conjured the image he associated with the pipe, of an old man holding it between lips heavy smelling fumes drifting out of the bowl end.

With his throat constricted as it was Mikleo could barely breathe, "Gramps…" the sound of his own gasp surprised him his eyes refusing to look at the object any longer.

"Dezel ! Guys !"

The urgent call diverted his attention for some time and Mikleo used that respite to catch some breath before properly letting the reality of the situation fall on in. Rosh had had no trouble finding them were they stood in the havoc left by the spectator's evacuation. Banners and decorations trampled on the ground, the evening light pouring out from the wide open entrance and encasing them in its gentle glow.

Dezel lifted his head from the guard he was healing, brow furrowed and jaw clenched hopping he hadn't made a mistake in not bothering to stop someone as unpredictable as Lunarre.

Rosh was breathless, grey strands falling apart from his ponytail, "The boss...Rose…" he said between pants, "She's asking for you."

Mikleo let out a breath of relief, it wasn't Lunarre. Yet something in Rosh gaze, in the way he held himself told Mikleo that it could be worst.

"The General Landon…he-he… The Princess was taken back to Hellena Prison."

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no that my vacation ended I'm steadily going back to the usual schedule of one chapter every two weeks.
> 
> I gave you a longer chapter this time. I'm envoying writting Sorey and Mikleo relationship as established. They are so cute.  
> As usual I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment, I don't bite.


	15. Moolit Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the word count sure is insane already and we are far from the end. That's why I have some trouble asking for a beta, I know it'll be so much work. 
> 
> Don't worry I'm used to insane word count, also I never leave a story unfiniched.
> 
> The kudos I received were a wonderfull gift, it mean a lot to know that people are still enjoying reading that story, I put lots of effort into it.  
> Thank you very much.

It was a strange, almost foreign vision to have Lailah expression plunged into seriousness for so long. Mikleo found out he missed her easy smiles and conversations as the group travelled toward Hellena huddled up into one of the Sparrow Feathers wagons.

The last time Mikleo had seen Lailah smile was when she had to convince Lucas to stay behind on her behalf, refusing to see her old friend embark in a journey she knew he couldn't follow them in. Everyone knew they won't be back  home for a while, still her departure from Lohan wasn't the easiest. Not with this war still raging.

Lucas had smiled at her with his eyes full of unshed tears, bidding her goodbye whit much less fuss than Mikleo would have predicted, seemingly content with his new mission to protect Lohan and keep Lailah shrine homey. From the little time they had spent together, Mikleo had learnt that Lucas was a brave man, humble and courageous enough to entrust his self-imposed mission to protect Lailah to someone else. He put his faith on Sorey on Rose's shoulders sending glare and treats their way should Lailah be harmed in some way.

This seriousness didn't suit Lailah. But if he was honest with himself Mikleo would have noticed by no that focusing on Lailah was a distraction, because he refused to think about Gramps, because he refused to speak about Gramps.

As much as he was irked by Lailah though, Sorey's frown was starting to make Mikleo think about what he wanted to avoid thinking.

Rosh report had fallen like a guillotine. The Sandoras planned to have Alisha executed by dawn. It was all it took to have Sorey rushing toward Hellena and if it wasn't for Rose self-control and cool Mikleo would have had trouble preventing him from rushing head first into the Lion's dens. They needed a plan first. The fact that Alisha's safety would come before their quest was never a point for discussion. Had Sorey suggested they try to chase Lunarre first Mikleo would have questioned his judgment.

That Zaveid was nowhere to be found came as a surprise, yet Sorey had remained focused on their plan to infiltrate Hellena ignoring the fact that they were left with no leads at all other that Gramps old pipe.

They had yet to bring this touchy subject between themselves and to anyone else it might seem like they were avoiding talking about it. But Mikleo knew better. They didn't need to talk about it, he just knew. And he was positive Sorey had reached the same conclusion he had. They just had to share a glance.

Mikleo gulped when he remembered the pressure he felt under Lunarre presence, how he was rendered powerless and trembling. It didn't matter how strong Lunarre actually was and that he had somehow acquired Gramps pipe. Gramps was okay.

Gramps was the strongest Seraph they knew, and even in his Dragoon form Mikleo could only dream to be as strong as him. Lunarre couldn't have done something to him. Yet something happened and Mikleo couldn't even start to guess what. It put him on edge.

It was no use to reflect on that, all the more so as they hadn't had the start of a lead so Mikleo sighed, resting his forehead on his bent knee knowing Sorey was in the same inner turmoil as he was but unable to provide some sort of comfort.

"I wonder if Lunarre was a Hellion too."

The interrogation was out of Sorey's mouth before anyone could guess he was about to speak. It effectively cut though the heavy silence hanging in the wagon.

Dezel stretched one of his long legs in front of him when a rock on the road jostled their means of transportation, knocking Sorey's side a little. The seemingly innocent gesture owned him a not so innocent glare from Mikleo and an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Rose seated beside him.

If Sorey noticed the purpose of the gesture he didn't say anything, shifting closer to Mikleo instead to give more room for Dezel's leg.

Some second passed after that and the silence threatened to fall back, the only noise being the steady beating of hooves hand the rattling noises of the wagon.

Despite his obvious reluctance to take part in that conversation, Dezel was the one to continue with a sight, "He did felt just like Lafargua. He had the same aura."

Sorey racked a hand through his hair thinking hard, "How his that possible… I mean no one had seen a Hellion in age and yet a Seraph claim to have turned into one of them. And that man Lunarre, he wasn't human either, Right?"

"I'm positive that Lunarre was a Hellion."

"It's possible for any creature born from the Great Tree to become a Hellion."

The quiet tone of Lailah voice was barely heard between the wagon's noises. Her hand folded on her lap and with a gentle glow in her eyes she met the look that turned toward her. Sorey jaw worked, and Mikleo could almost hear the millions of questions that started to form in his head. He had some of them too.

Lafargua in his dying breath confessed to have turned into a Hellion… but that had no sense for Mikleo had that time. Legend attested that Seraph could turn into a Dragon if they became driven by their darkest feelings and emotions; if they allowing anger, hate, resentment, despair, greed, conceit, obsession, cowardice, and selfishness to drown them. But the event of a Seraph turning into a Dragon hadn't been recorded in more that thousands years. More books than the Celestial Record attested that Hellion was another species born from The Great Tree, how could someone turn into a Hellion escaped his understanding.

"How could… are you sure?" Sorey eventually asked.

Lailah eyes shifted quickly as it became obvious she was quite uncomfortable with the subject. Lailah turned a reassuring smile to Sorey as she fiddled with some paper she had pulled out while searching her words. No one wanted to pressure her but the bated silence was making everyone tense. She hid her mouth behind a sheet as she responded.

"Well, it's a taboo even among Seraphim, so I'm not used to talk about it, "She took a deep breath, "But I feel that as a Dragoon you'll need to know what I know."

Her eyes rose toward the wagon end were it was left open to allow the occupant to breathe. The sky was turning an orange and golden glow, the slow descent of the sun acting as an impromptu ticking clock. The linen covering the wagon roof and sides limited her view but it was like she could see everything surrounding them.

"Hellions don't exactly come from the Great Tree. It's more like every living creature come become one. It more like…" she trailed unable to find the right description.

"A disease." Dezel provided.

Lailah seemed to approve, she nodded, "Something like that. It's a sort of phenomenon we call Malevolence."

"I know about that." Mikleo couldn't help but to participate, curious glance were directed toward him prompting him to help Lailah in her explanation, "That's the negatives emotion plaguing a Seraph soul that can turn them into a Dragon." It was a cruel Irony that he just thought about those.

Sorey frown deepened and he bit his lips obviously remembering Gramps' lectures just as well as Mikleo.

"Yes, but those emotions alone aren't truly what turn us into Dragons. Malevolence plagues the minds and exacerbates those emotions but also it grants power and strength. Humans and Seraphim, as creature gifted with reason are really sensitive to Malevolence. It… changes them for the worst and sometime there is no turning back. I wasn't there myself but it's said that why the Dragon war started, there was… so many Hellion at that time so much Malevolence changing loved ones.

"Does that mean that's history was writing as to make everyone forget that Hellions were loved ones before Malevolence turned them." Sorey asked.

He looked doubtful, like he couldn't believe his own words. But they made sense, no that it was said out loud Mikleo could see why people would do such a thing. To forget, to erase the shame. Well, to him killing Hellion whether there were former human or not was something shameful anyway.

Lailah turned her head away at that, unable to respond. Her answer turned Sorey's expression into a mix between disbelief and understanding. History was important, and learning lesson from it helped to not make the same mistakes again and again yet even he could comprehend why one must chance the truth behind a hard fought war he had trouble accepting it.

To add to that, all there life Mikleo and Sorey though Hellion were another species born from the Tree, a cruel and powerful people that exterminated and enslaved the other because they thought themselves to be superiors. It was written in every record, every history book they had ever read.

 Lailah word didn't seem to be lies. She was sincerely shaken by what she was reviling, and still it was hard to grasp, hard to conceive, hard to forget about a fact that was part of them for so long.

It was hard to process that Hellion weren't always the monsters they had learnt to fear.

The weigh on Mikleo chest suddenly became heavier and he had to take a deep breath to take it all in. Gramps had been aware of that, and it gave Mikleo some sort of betrayed feeling that he had never told them otherwise.

"Is… Is there a mean to quell malevolence?" Mikleo was genuinely curious.

At that Lailah lips rose slightly upward, "If the Malevolence didn't take root to deeply into the Hellion soul it can be purified and revert back to their original form."

"By a Shepherd and his Dragoon companion, am I right?"

Rose guess brought light into Lailah eyes and Mikleo glanced back at the visible patch of sky trough the wagon cover as it all clicked together into place. The truth behind most of the Dragon Campaign

Someone, seraph it seemed had reached into Earth pulse to give human and Seraph the power to help their friends and family, to save the ones turned into Hellion by malevolence, to stop the Hellion's supremacy. Mikleo could read between the line of Lailah revelations, he could understand that not all Hellion can be saved, that a Seraph turned Dragon was too far gone and someone had to eventually end the lives of those that couldn't be purified. That what the Dragoon did.

"But I though Hellion had disappeared after the war, yet-" Sorey wanted know more but it seemed he was unsure about wanting to know the answer.

"That's because Malevolence level had been so low since the war. I feel… I have the feeling it wasn't a coincidence for our Dragoon Spirit to wake after so long. I think Malevolence levels are raising again."

"Do we need stop that, to prevent Hellion from taking over the world again? Is that why you gave me the Silver White Spirit?"

His back straitening, Sorey expression closed becoming unreadable to someone who wasn't used to him. To Mikleo, Sorey was determined, righting his mind, readying himself to do what he would need to. Mikleo hand fisted his pants fabric.

Fingers carefully folding the piece of paper between her hands, Lailah eyes avoided Sorey and she sighed tough her nose.

"Like I said before, your powers are yours and I'll prefer you find you own answer without me swaying your path. Be yourself, Sorey, Rose too. You both can be the Shepherds you want to be."

The sincerity and genuine care in her words seemed to lift some of the heaviness lingering in the cramped wagon. Even Dezel showed the ghost of a smile when Rose, hitting her fist against her palm commented:

"For now I want to rescue a Princess!"

Most of them couldn't help but to laugh at that.

There was a lull in the conversation after that, one Mikleo was thankful for. It gave him time to think, to ponder on both his and Sorey's future. There was no way to say what it'll be made of but looking at Sorey, Mikleo knew he wanted whatever Sorey would choose.

Silence was prevented to settle again as Rose and Lailah engaged in a quiet conversation about possible Dragoon goodies and merchandise, and Dezel judging the way Dezel was leaning toward them, his hat tilted over his eyes he was attentively listening. Mikleo swore he saw him smile once or twice. However Sorey frown remained plastered on his face, Mikleo wanted to put his finger between his brows to ease the pinch there.

As he was starting to move his hand to do just that, Sorey suddenly turned away, reaching for the Celestial Record at his belt before slowly opening it with unsure hands. His lower lip was bitten again as his eyes moved over familiar words.

"To think most of those hypotheses are false. The writer was misled, just like us."

Seeing Sorey so dejected was making Mikleo stomach upset, and the bumpy road didn't help. But as his eyes lit up with an idea he gently nudged Sorey's side, his smile full of promises.

"We just have to write our own book then, maybe adding our side of the Story won't be too presumptuous. We can make History straight."

Lailah nearly jumped at that her eyes wide in astonishment, "That was a clever one!"

* * *

It was well into the night when Hellena tower came into view. Everyone was on edge and stood quiet waiting for the signal.

The plan was a simple on. But one Mikleo already tested with success the first time he came here. Mostly it was just jumping on a merchant wagon and hoping the guard at the gate wouldn't think about checking the merchandise again. It was a good enough plan on paper.

The drawbridge was already coming down and over the silence Mikleo heard Eguille voice greeting the guard loud and clear. The drawbridge clattered as it finished its lowering and just as the group was preparing to enter another voice rose.

"What are you doing? That's the Sparrow Feathers sigil they are not allowed here anymore."

There was more fussing and bustling noise, protest from Eguille and the unmistakable noise of heavy chains being pulled on.

"Shit!" Dezel's exclamation reflected everyone minds. "We don't have time for that."

He was out of the cart before anyone could ask him about his plan. Yet, without hesitation Sorey was behind him the next moment. With their cover blown anyway it was no us to stay hidden inside. Shrugging at Rose and Lailah, Mikleo joined the others.

The bridge was being lifted when Dezel started to run toward it, its long stride bringing him closer by the second and right before the bride was too high for any of them he gracefully leap. Even with the wind helping him though, Dezel barely made it, his gloved hand gripping the bride tightly while it was raised to a vertical position. He groaned from exertion as he climbed the rest of the way.

"Dezel, what are you doing!" Rose called after him.

Standing tall on the edge of the raised bridge, Dezel turned toward them flashing a big grin, "It nothing! I'll take care of this!"

Then he promptly jumped on the other side. With the bridge up it was impossible to properly see what was going on. Mikleo exchanged concerned glance with Rose and she merely shrugged, finger playing with the bead in her hair. Clash of metal against metal could be heard as well as some loud protestations fallowed by groan and faint cries.

And then the bridge fell all the way back down, loudly impacting the road and opening the way. Dezel stood proudly on the other side, hand on his hip.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?"

Letting out a laugh, Sorey again was the first to follow as Rose was busy giving instruction to Eguille. The older man had a worried glint in his eyes but he was nodding at Rose listening to her orders.

Mikleo willed is eyes not to stray and look at the downed guard, though he winced as he heard one moan in pain. It was hard to forget how ruthless Dezel could be in battle because Mikleo was acquainted and had become used to his gentle and quiet side. It was because Mikleo had seen those sides of Dezel that he knew that they were all alive.

The portcullis was still raised, one less obstacle. Even so, the group certainly didn't expect for the few guards guarding the main gate to flee right upon sighting them. It was obvious they would raise the alarm and came back with reinforcement. They had to act quickly now that discreet infiltration had gone down the pan.

"So, this place is huge. Any ideas where the Princess could be held? Should we split up to cover more ground?" Rose started, sweeping the prison hallway with her gaze.

There was tree main way to follow from here, one Mikleo remembered lead to the stable, which still left two way to explore and barely few hour left before sunrise. He was positive they would rescue Alisha in time but it wouldn't hurt to make more chances in their side.

Holding his chin in his hand, Sorey looked around himself trying to remember the prison general outline.

"Maybe they brought her back in the tight security area? That's where they took us the first time."

Mikleo nodded, it made sense and he remembered the way from here, even though he flinched at the fact that it would take more or less one hour to get there with the elevator system. As the hours in the night were running out so was there time. If Alisha was to be executed there was no hope of ending this war without bloodshed left.

If something did happen to her Sorey would never forgive himself, nether could Mikleo. She was there friend, and they would rescue her.

"No. Landon is a man who loves to hear his own voice and he wouldn't pass an opportunity for a good dramatization. There is a huge chance they already took Alisha were her execution must be held, to prepare the stage." Slowly he rose his head looking hope at the vaulted ceiling, there was a frown forming behind his bangs," I know exactly where they took her."

Mikleo was confident that Dezel knew what he was saying. He had trust in those words and nodded at the others voicing his agreement with Dezel. This Prison was the place where he first met the aloof Seraph, he had time to explore and there was obviously something else here, something no one dared to ask.

However when no one spoke up, waiting for Dezel to give them the precisions they obviously all waited for, Sorey cleared his throat. Mikleo noticed the slight jump in Dezel stance and the quick shift in his footing like he was fighting embarrassment. Only then he stepped in front of the group, taking the lead.

"There is only on place in this wretched tower where the sun can be seen."

Dezel finally said as he gestured for them to follow. The first corridor was small, not allowing more than two people to stand side by side so Mikleo followed behind Dezel, Sorey close behind him with the girls bringing up the rear.

The bubble of uncertainty inside Mikleo, the one that reminded him that there was always a slim chance that they wouldn't arrive in time suddenly grew, threatening to burst. Ignoring the knot it formed into his stomach he followed Dezel into the long, dark corridors.

They had to climb to the top of the tower and it was no use losing any more time in pondering and what if.

He remembered that Dezel's senses were altered here, lack of aeration and updrafts from the fire pits and crack in the earth perturbing the wind he relied on. However Dezel's step seemed perfectly assured and there was no discussing the fact that he knew exactly where he was leading them.

 Everyone was standing on edge and was watching for the enemy, Rose hands never left the handle of her daggers though she had yet to take them out of the sheath. Lailah and she were exchanging quiet words that seemed too loud in the narrowness. Sorey kept casting glance behind them too, obviously worried that no one were following them, that no one were stopping them.

 Mikleo had expected the Sandoras to have raised the security after their first grand evasion, yet there maybe were fewer guards than the first time he came here. It was suspicious to say the least but there was nothing they could do about it but be prepared.

 The more they progressed inside the prison, corridor leading to tunnels, tunnels leading to ladders or stairs the more the tension grew. Now they had more space to move the tunnels here larger with high ceiling but here the prison was far from being silent, lots different noise making the place sound like a beehive. The prisoners still put at work like no one had given the alert that the prison was being infiltrated.

 The noises seemed to come from everywhere and Mikleo couldn't wait to be out of the tunnels

They had to be even more alert in the larger tunnels were ambush could fall on them at every turn. Here the guard had all they place they could need to subdue them, attacking them in large number. Mikleo couldn't exactly tell how much time they had spent wandering, yet as more time passed no one came to hinder their path.

 Dezel looked almost surprised when they finally exited the tunnels into an open area. They came out on a large room were the tunnels crossed into tree others. The place seemed to be able to hold lots of people with stairs leading to another level and even some signs on the wall inviting to caution and giving instruction. The upper levels were connected by small wooden bridges and balcony leading into other corridors. Brazier and torches were dispatched all around the room keeping it well lit even at such late hours. There was a large door on the far wall, huge iron nails decorating it.

 Making a grand gesture toward the door, Dezel inclined his at, "The VIP elevator," he introduced with a deadpan voice. "Leading right to the top."

Of course there would be another way, a faster way to access the remotes places of this prison than the way, the long and tortuous way they used last time to get out of here and Mikleo was a bit vexed to not have thought about it.

He felt the corner of his lips rise into a small smile as the bubble of incertitude inside him was crushed by hope. Alisha was right behind that elevator and she would be out of this place and safe well before the first light of down. Beside him Sorey seemed troubled though, informing Mikleo quietly that he remembered about that place.

"Well, well that's certainly a huge rescue party for only one girl."

Hand closing tightly around his staff, Mikleo was standing at Sorey's back before the voice could finish its phrase. He recognized the sound of that voice, irritating and grating like nails on a board. The first time he had heard it was when something precious was taken away from him. He would have been perfectly content to spend the rest of his life without hearing it again.

She was just on top of them, her legs dangling from one of the bridges connecting the upper parts of the room. Her larges eyes were peering at them with mirth, her thin lips pulled into a smile as she held her head in her hand. In her other hand she was nonchalantly twirling a small baton, the ruby at the end castings highlights on the wall as it reflect the light from the torch.

If he didn't know better, Mikleo would have though she was happy to see them.

"Symonne."

 Four heads turned instinctively toward Dezel, the sound he had just made as he pronounced her name alarming them. It had sounded broken, like a wounded animal, full of pent up rage and repressed anger so unlike Dezel that they all were wondering if he had actually been the one talking. The proof was right in front of their eyes.

Where confronted to Lafargua Dezel was shaking with incomprehension as anger bubbled inside him now he was as stiff as a rock his hands gripping tight on his pendulum. He was waiting patiently, breathing deep for the girl to move, to speak, to do anything that could prompt him to act. And he was radiating murder. He wanted her dead. He wanted to be the one to kill her.

It was so baffling to see him like that that even Rose was at loss. She could have been the one the reach him, to take him out of his murderous trance but she couldn't move. She reached a hand toward him, before retracting it against herself and looking away.

There was obviously something happening between the two of them. Sorey moved to talk but Mikleo stopped him with whispering him to wait and for once Sorey actually listened to him.

"Oh, oh, certainly didn't expect to see Lafargua puppy here. Didn't know you were alive, though I should have guessed when someone took care of him."

She made a dismissive gesture with her baton, rolling her eyes like the thought of him was annoying her. Dezel response came in the form of a growling sound rising from his chest.

"You. You were the one to poison his minds with vile thought! You were the one to send our enemies on us! You destroyed the Wind Riders! You killed Brad!" He yelled, spitting his accusation and finally frying his chest from his entire burden.

"So? Lafargua was the one to have those thoughts in the first place. I just pushed him into the right direction."

Lailah yelp could be heard over the bridge destruction, she hid her face in her hands as bit of woods and ropes fell on the ground. She stepped up, her eyes urgently seeking Dezel. He had somehow landed on the other side of the room his pendulum still ringing as he was struggling with heavy breathing.

"Dezel, please! You mustn't fall prey to your anger. There-There is a source of malevolence here!"

Lailah plea rang heavily in the large room, cutting Mikleo breath in its implication. He could feel it too, something fool and rotten trying to claw its way inside his head. Stray thought of Gramps, Sorey and Alisha flashing in his mind. His doubt plagued him while his despair grew heavy. He inhaled sharply, shaking his head trying to clear his storming emotions.

Her quiet chuckle sounded right beside his ear. "Water is the easiest element to corrupt."

His body recoiled had Symonne breather in his ear, her syrupy voiced penetrating and permeating his brain. He landed right into Sorey chest, a hand rose to squeeze his arm gently, reassuring and grounding him. Mikleo exhaled his focus falling back on the treat.

Symonne was left completely unscathed by Dezel attack. She was now standing on the bride opposite from the one where she sat.

"Predictable."

She twirled her baton once more. Suddenly, guards appeared from all around them, two for each of them, eight lances directed right toward their chest. Mikleo glared at Symonne, understanding than she was the one to blame for this ambush. He heard Dezel swear from his side, now unable to act if he wanted to keep them safe. He hesitated though, keeping his pendulum at the ready.

Symonne laughed out loud, "His he really your friend? See like even now he wants to go after me? Does he care that you'll be killed if he moves? That's the kind of friend you want? "She looked at Rose, "All this time using you and your guild to find me, not caring about whether he put you in danger or not."

Rose grumbled trying to move her way past the guard keeping her away from Symonne, but the sharp point of a lance pushed against her ribs halted her and she took a step back, stifling.

There was no way to guess Dezel expression as he righted himself, tilting his hat over his head. He didn't move as Symonne continued to talk, telling them the kind of friend he was.

Moving around the room, Symonne step were bringing him right toward Dezel, right where she knew he couldn't do anything to her. She stopped a few feet away from him, tapping her baton against her leg.

"Let me tell you something. You were the one who put those thought into Lafargua head."

Dezel froze. Mikleo expected him to scream about nonsense, to refute Symonne but he just stood there, chest heaving.

"Oh Lafargua, if only your where as strong as Brad!"

She walked one step closer, he took a step back.

Mikleo felt the cold of the blade though his cloth as it kept pushing him back. The guards had the four of them standing almost back to back. It was so hard to stay still hand watch as Dezel was played by that strange Seraph? He could tell Rose was barely holding herself and Sorey would have moved if it wasn't for Mikleo holding him back.

There was nothing they could do.

"Oh Lafargua, humans ages well before Seraph right? So Brad will die before us, right? But I wish the Wind Riders would always be the same.

She came closer again. Another step back, Dezel hands started to shake.

"I… I was..."

"You what? You were a child? You didn't know? Poor thing, his life is so drowned in his own lies he had started to believe in them."

Before she had time to talk more, Dezel lunged. A scream tore from his lungs as he lashed at Symonne his pendulum coiling around the small seraph. It would have torn her apart; the strings would have dug into her without mercy. But the pendulums met only mist, a thick purple cloud standing where Symonne should have been.

"And again you condemn your friends." She drawled, emphasizing the last word.

She was standing near the elevator gate. Dezel was too stunned to react, waiting for scream and splattering of blood to fill his ears, his knee buckled under him as tremors shook his body.

"Don't listen to her! You're one of us!"

Rose voice cut though the dense silence that fallowed Dezel collapse, and he visibly flinched at her voice. Mikleo barely heard him mumble her name like he couldn't believe his inconsiderate move had not killed her.

Symonne smile fathered when he stood facing her. She sighed, "Still fighting?"

Then she pulled on the lever beside her.

The ground moved and Mikleo could only grip Sorey tightly as he felt the ground slip from under him. The hidden trap fell swiftly not giving them time to react and their surprised screams rang. They were falling.

Dezel growled low again, swearing under his breath as his running feet stopped right before the hole where his companions were standing only seconds before.

"Now it's up to you. You can either come after me or get your revenge or you could go save them before Ladon's pet get his midnight snack."

* * *

 Something cold landed on Sorey, making him flinch, another drop fell and he blinked his eyes open, groaning at the pounding headache menacing to split his head in two. He wasn't aware he had fallen asleep but recently he had ended up in his back more than he would like to. Being knocked out was becoming a running gag, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

A weight on his chest prevented him from rising completely and he looked up curious to know what could be so heavy. No wonder he felt like had been trampled by an Elysian goat, Mikleo may be small but he could be heavy, especially if he was unconscious too.

At the sight of Mikleo sprawled over him, Sorey remembered the recent happenings. How a trap had opened beside them and how they fell. The fell quite a long way two and if it wasn't for Mikleo summoning a wave of water to cushion their fall he might have ended up cracking his skull against a rock.

It certainly explained the drops of water falling repetitively on his face, and why he was drenched too.

"Mikleo, move I can't breathe." Scrunching he tried to move from under Mikleo

The movement did make Mikleo stir in turn and he blinked drowsily, flash of violet visible under his battling eyelids. His eyes meeting Sorey's Mikleo lips started to turn upward into an affectionate smile, his cheek nuzzling Sorey's chest. He looked quite confortable where he was. When Sorey didn't mirror his expression Mikleo started to come to himself, eyes darting back and forth as he took out their surroundings. Then he jerked away from Sorey a flush spreading on his cheek when he noticed their audience.

Rose and Lailah were standing politely waiting for the both of them to stand as well.

"Is everyone Okay?" Sorey asked looking apologetic.

It was more to wipe away the knowing smile that both women shared as it was obvious they were unarmed, though they looked as confused as he was. Mikleo was walking around arms crossed over his chest and ignoring him.

"We are fine." Lailah answered her smile turning reassuring.

Sorey nodded starting to look around him as well. His eyes looked up toward the hole they fell into frowning at the barest sliver of light he could see up there. They had quite the fall.

The room they fell in was in fact a small cave, not having the same traces of digging and working that the rest of the tunnels had. It was like this place was left untouched on purpose. The walls were the same color as the outside of the tower supporting Sorey in his impression that this place was natural.

It was dark inside, the only source of light coming from crack high on the wall. He frowned as he looked up at the steep and smooth wall. It was impossible to climb. Though he could see there seemed to be a way out from here if a hole obstructed by immense iron bars could be considered a way out.

"That's Symonne is such a coward. Using traps and deception without fighting…" Rose trailed words laced with bitterness, "And Dezel is still up here… with her."

Putting a hand over her heart, Lailah seemed confident when she asserted:

"Dezel has a strong will, he won't be swayed that easily by Symonne. I'm sure."

It seemed to be what Rose needed to hear because she nodded, squaring her shoulder as she started to look around for a way out. Though the tension was still present in her body, Sorey noticing she kept glancing at the hole in the ceiling, she had a confidence in her stance that told Sorey she'll be okay. She truly believed that Dezel could take care of himself.

"I'm not that worried."

"Are this…bones?"

 All eyes turned on Mikleo as he nudged something with his foot. The thing made a rattling and hollow sound which in turn made Sorey cringe with the idea that those where indeed bones.

"Shush, did you here that?" Rose interrupted her hand up in a warning gesture.

The next moment everyone went silent and still. A chill ran down Sorey's spine when the sound Rose had heard seemed to reverberate against the cave wall. Something was... sniffing?

As if to answer Sorey's interrogation, the iron bars started to move, lifting from the ground. But it wasn't an exit like Sorey believed. His hand found his sword the moment the beast head came out of the recently opened hole.

Eyes shining yellow in the dark, the beast jaw opened at the sight of its next meal revealing spit glistened fangs. The beast had four tusks, two on each side of its square looking head and struck one angrily against the wall. It was bulky, barely managing to make its shoulder pass the opening. Its claws dug furrow into the dirt as it prepared to go after them. That beast was very hungry and it obviously liked humans and seraphs flesh.

Lailah came positioning herself right beside Sorey, holding small sheets of paper between her finger she adopted a defensive stance.

"Looks like someone is ugly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comment appreciated as always.  
> You can reach me on twitter now where a retwit sormik and give update about my fic, my pseudo is @naminoame.


	16. Noisy wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the supports and kudos.
> 
> I'm sorry for the end of this chapter, but you knew it would eventualy happen righ ?

 With a graceful move of her whole body, her dress flowing smoothly around her legs, Lailah sent four piece of paper in each corner of the poorly lit cave and before Sorey could ask about her intention, the papers burst into flames, becoming makeshift torches whose light send the beast reeling back.

Lailah smile was triumphant while Sorey eyes looked at her with appreciation. Looking at her Sorey realized he may have had a false first impression of her. Lailah was unlike any other fire Seraph Sorey had met before. Where someone like Mason had energy and warmth like a wild fire, spurred on by other element and ravenous, Lailah at first had felt like the embers cooling into a hearth. At first glance, she seemed like a delicate and gentle person, albeit a just a bit on the weird side, and it was coming from someone every other humans found weird. Right now though, as the beast recovered from being temporarily blinded by the sudden burst of flame, coming back to claim his meal, she was the like the lava fall into the Villude Volcano. Unstoppable, bright and beautiful.

The now fully lit room allowed Sorey to better see what was they were defending themselves against. It looked like an oversized dog with a flat snoot and small flappy ears. The danger resided on its claws, fangs and tusks. Those looked harmful and the beast seemed impatient to take a bite at them. It stood on its four legs, forelegs muscular when its back legs were shorter and smaller What Sorey though was matted fur covering the creature back was in fact rows of tightly weaved scales, an armor purposely strapped to the beast back. It would be hard to penetrate with only his ceremonial sword.

 Glancing at his wooden sword held firmly in his hand Sorey wondered if he should consider changing it for something sharper. They kept meeting hard skinned monsters after all.

Mikleo's instantaneous presence at his left put him back into the fight and he stopped thinking of what if to face the danger.

"Is that an Hellion?" he had to ask, facing the monstrosity the creature was.

It was circling them slowly. Lailah's fire making it wary of them and forcing the creature to wait for an opportunity to strike. The group stood in close proximity but still having wide enough space between them not to interfere with each other. Rose was covering Sorey's right side her knifes held in front of her defensively.

Shaking her head, the tip of a paper between her finger burning slowly in preparation, Lailah eyes never left the creature as she responded, "No, it’s a regular beast, though it's breeding is an apparent disaster. You would have felt it if it was malevolent, just like you did with Lunarre."

It made sense, Sorey should have thought of it. To be honest, he was still a little unsure and confused about the whole thing Lailah told them about Hellions. He wished he would have some more quiet time to properly reflect on it.

But the beast couldn't wait for Sorey to finish questioning its nature. It was famished and opening its mouth it leapt right toward Rose.

Nevertheless, she was ready, easily side stepping she used the narrowness of the cave to her advantage. The monster had struck first, giving Rose the signal to retaliate. Her foot landed on the smooth wall and she used the leverage to jump behind the beast.

Lailah flaring paper scorched the beast side while Mikleo staff parried its attempt to claw at him. Sorey quick reflexes stopped him before he struck the beast other side. With the beast bulk they couldn't see the whip like tail it was trailing behind itself, a tail that ending in an armored ball.

As it struck Rose right in the chest, sending her falling back, Sorey couldn't miss it anymore. He let Mikleo and Lailah distract the beast moving to intercept Rose fall before she landed hard against a rock. He caught her in his arm, gasping out as he took in her whole weigh.

"My hero." She coughed slightly, rolling her eyes at Sorey.

"You're welcome."

He helped her stand, not commenting the way she wavered before righting her stance, she was obviously more hurt that she let on.

She bumped her shoulder, "Don't look at me like I'm about to fall apart. I had worst."

Rose promptly left Sorey behind her war cry already echoing into the small cave as she ran back toward the beast wary of the tail this time. Yet again, Sorey had to remember that Rose was perfectly capable to handle herself. She had seen more fight than he could imagine. He smiled in spite of himself, feeling stupid that he still couldn't control his need to protect. Offending Rose was never his intention, but he wouldn't stop protecting her like he protected everyone.

The beast was now chomping at Mikleo staff, his face scrunched as he tried to dislodge his weapon. "Sorey! Need help here!"

Right, fighting, no thinking.

Sorey wooden sword passed between the tusks, striking the beast face hard. It was hard enough to make it spit back Mikleo staff. Promptly moving back to reaffirm his stance, Mikleo stared it his staff, looking disturbed by the slimy looking drool that still dribbled from it.

"It's hide is tight. Elemental attacks have little to no effect."  Lailah assessed as she threw flaming paper after paper at the creature.

It swatted at it like it was annoying flies.

"Why am I still the only one carrying something sharp!" Rose complained as she tried to cut the strap holding the creature armor on its back.

Sorey eyes widened at her insight, the armor was there for something and that something must be the beast weakest point. Following her lead, he rounded on the beast other side, ducking to avoid the tail as it swept the air. His blade wasn't sharp enough to cut through the leaser strapping but he was sure that with a good marital art, he might loosen the buckle.

"We have to take his armor away." he instructed.

The strapping were visibly attached to each paw and around the beast board chest and neck, it was easier said than done yet everyone responded with a positive, agreeing with Sorey plan.

Finding an opening took longer than expected, the group repeated assault leaving the beast angry and impatient, its tentative to bite and claw at them gained in desperation. But the downside was they started to tire two, the beast keeping them alert at every moment. It was quick and huge; one single slip of attention could end up with grave injury as Rose overconfident move from earlier proved them.

"If only we could turn into Dragoon, but I still don't know how!" Sorey cried, frustration making his step loose precision.

His last attempt to strike nearly had the beast claws draw a moon on his back.

"It's too narrow to fly, anyway." Rose asserted, again more experienced than him, "And you would feel it when you are ready."

"Yeah, feel like something about to burst, just have to tell your body and mind to release the pressure."

Mikleo provided, twins flows following his order to rise and strike at the beast nose, distracting it enough for Sorey to try another cut. But Sorey stopped, hand rising allow his fingers to claw at his heart, his breath hitching and sudden searing pain making him unsteady.

"Sorey! Careful!"

Rose's knife dug a long stripe into the beast tail, making it flail in pain. It's flailing arm nearly touched the unmoving Sorey and it was only because of Lailah reflexes that he was pushed into the dirt, Lailah's body over his.

"It's Dezel. He must have turned into a Dragoon. He caused Sorey pain by drawing too much of manna." She threw over her shoulder, barely hiding her concern.

"Yeah, I felt it too."

Lailah helped Sorey up, her concerned lingering on him before darting back to the fight. "It will pass soon, stay back for now." She instructed.

 He nodded, telling her it was okay before she turned back to the beast. With an arc of flaming paper she pushed it away from Mikleo as he was preparing to cast an art.

Sorey's eyes closed, hand clutching his chest. It was not exactly pain, more like a tug or a pull that took over Sorey's heart. Like he was overflown with emotions and feeling, he could tell that they weren't his but they were so jumbled such a mess that it clouded his brain as well. He had to step back from the fight, leaning his shoulder on the wall for support as he sorted this out.

Shaking a little he breathed though his nose his eyes falling back on his friends. On Mikleo whose face was set determinately, water flowing around him as he hit the seething beast with it. On Lailah who managed to limit the beast movement, her face lighting up with each burst of her flame. And finally On Rose who was refraining to look above back into the hole from where they fell. She had one eye closed as she too took some of their shared pain and she was favoring her right side, the wound inflected by the beast tail more severe than she wanted Sorey to know.

But he noticed, because he cared. Sorey knew she was troubled, he knew how there was no way she couldn't be worried. He was too. Dezel energy was such disarray, Rose must be feeling it just like he was and Sorey sympathized with her because he refused to imagine what he would feel if it was Mikleo in Dezel's situation.

 He could only hope he was okay.

Then he felt it to, that strong need to protect, to do something to change the situation, anything to stop being a spectator. It shook him like a heartbeat, a shift, a difference so slight he may have missed it.

Breathing deep, Sorey felt the floodgate open and he allowed them, "I think I'm ready."

Hearing him Lailah turned to him, hand covering her mouth. She had a glint of pride in her eyes as bright silver flame burst out from Sorey's chest to engulf him.

It felt alien, crushing, yet soothing. Like a comforting presence stroking Sorey's hair. Like something that always been there inside of him yet was entirely new and foreign. Like a flowing tide of power surging, troubling yet familiar. It felt like night in winter spent in front of the fireplace under a woolen blanket shared with Mikleo, falling asleep reading stories.

It felt like home.

When the flame slowly dimmed into nothingness Sorey felt the weight of his wing on his back and couldn't resist looking over his shoulder in awe at the glass like feather, white armor supporting them.

 The glass was tinged with sunset glow but had ocean blue hues if he moved them under the right light. Sorey extended them, discovering with growing excitement that they responded to his Rose was right, two beat of wings and he would be hitting his head on the ceiling.

Retracting them against his back, Sorey looked at himself from head to toe. He had knee length armored booths hugging his legs, black legging covering the rest of it. Small tassets replaced his leather belt, Lailah flame reflecting in their silver white surface, intricate carving with orange hued enlightenment decorated it. He had white glove on each one, one reaching to his elbow while the other stopped at his wrist. Tight shirt the same color of the one he was usually wearing covered the rest, showing of his muscles.

Sorey beamed as his spotted the Shepherd mark inked in gold at the glove back. The carved armor protecting his body was tight fitting, though not as tight as Mikleo's. A silver stone shone in the middle between yellow orange outline. Sorey could feel the weight of a headband on his forehead and he had to wonder how it made his hair look like. Absentmindedly he reached his hand to touch his feather earing, finding their softness against his finger, Sorey allowed his elation to show on his face.

Seeking Mikleo eyes, he had a hint of a response. The young water Seraph was positively baffled, looking about to have his jaw hanging open in amazement.

Sorey tried to move, rolling his shoulder and still unable to believe what he was experiencing. He flexed his hand, his eyes falling to his sword as soon as he registered the hilt against his palm. It had changed to, now covered in silver white scales turning it sharp edged, yet the top of the blade was still as blunt as the wooden blade it was before, giving Sorey the choice.

His breath caught as light danced around him, small rivulets of raw energy coming into him from all side, treads linking him to the Earth Pulse. He blinked and the sensation left him, living Sorey dazzled, his head feeling as light as a feather.

"I… wow." Was all he was able to say.

He heard the beast low growl and suddenly remembered where he was and what he had been doing. Sorey gaze searched for the creature, finding it cowering, stepping back in fear. Sorey sighed, his hold on his blade tightening. Killing the beast now felt a little pointless as it wasn't resisting anymore. He had killed animals before, hunted prickleboar but it was so different. He had no choice to kill back then, he needed the meat to eat and the hide to make things, and nothing went to waste.

But the beast was used to torture prisoner, given humans as meals and it was imprisoned here as well. Wouldn't it better to just end things?

"Sorey, I can do it if you want." Rose said seeing his hesitation.

Sorey shook his head, setting his mind on its goal, "Maybe that beast is not responsible for the death it caused, but… I feel like I need to do it."

Rose nodded her understanding and stepped away, shoving her knife back in their sheath to show she wouldn't interfere, Sorey needed to do that himself. Mikleo turned his head away as Sorey cornered the beast, his heart was sinking at the idea that Mikleo could resent that Sorey would kill something in cold blood.

"Mikleo, I-" he opened his mouth not knowing what he wanted to say.

"It better Sorey, you are setting it free."

Mikleo was avoiding Sorey's eyes while the words left his mouth, but he didn't need to, the sound of his voice conveyed everything Sorey needed. He trusted Sorey. Killing the beast won't make him different to Mikleo's eyes. It was just like with the Dragon. Human's misdeed caused pain and corrupted everything.

The bulk of his Dragoon from fell like a shadow over the beast but it didn't even try to defend anymore, lowering its body down as if calmed by Sorey's mere presence.

His eyelids clenched tight Sorey lifted his blade, and then let it fall back over the beast neck. The beast body fell, impacting the ground. Bile rose to Sorey throat, he hadn't felt that way since he had killed his first boar and it was so much worst. He was blinded by a bright light again as his armor faded into nothingness. Now stripped out of it, Sorey felt the huge difference, his body weighing a tone.

Mikleo caught his shoulders before he could fall, his head falling against the seraph lithe chest. "Take deep breaths, there."

He showed Sorey how to regain his footing, helping him stand. Sorey matched his breath to Mikleo's, almost wishing he wouldn't stop touching him like that, his cool finger brushing strand of hair away from his sweaty forehead. Blood eventually flowed back to irrigate his brain and the spot dancing over his vision cleared.

"Taking Dragoon form for the first time is overwhelming. You did great, Sorey." Lailah reassured him. "You armor was so bright you knocked our lights out." She said referring to her makeshift torches.

"It was fine," said Mikleo, "but even with lipstick a pig is still a pig."

"Hey !" Sorey poked his ribs.

Mikleo retaliated, fingers wriggling their way toward Sorey shirt.

"Guys, we need to find a way out, there is not much time left before sunrise."

Rose statement was harsh but true, bringing them back to the urgency of the situation. They separated, Mikleo's hand lingering on Sorey arm as he looked around to find an issue.

"Hey ! You inside, drop to the ground."

Some minute after they began actively searching for a solution a voice sounded from behind the far wall, and the group exchanged concerned glance.

"Is that you, Zaveid ?" Sorey asked, unsure. The wall thickness deforming the sound of the voice

"So it was you really you, Shep? Do you want out or not? Drop to the ground." Zaveid urged on sounding in a rush.

Shrugging he crouched low on the ground. His feature pulled in a grimace Mikleo did the same before Rose and Lailah followed. Sorey hands instinctively fell over his head has an explosion shook the narrow cave, bits of rock falling everywhere around them while Sorey waited for the commotion to ease down. He opened one eyes as strong gust of wind blew in his hair.

Zaveid stood before the hole he just had dug, pendulum in hand, light from the hallway behind him making his feature indicting. "It sure smells foul around here, not a place for ladies."

He stepped in, reaching a hand for Rose to take. "Dezel is not with you?"  He asked frowning as his eyes passed over the cave.

 Rose accepted Zaveid's without much thought but she must had squeezed his hand a little too hard because Zaveid mouth had a slight twitch like he was refraining to tell something

 "We got separated." Sorey responded knowing that Zaveid concern was real.

Rose had mover to help Lailah up blatantly ignoring Zaveid presence. It seemed she was out of the patience needed to stand Zaveid nonchalant attitude right now.

"What are you doing here, Zaveid? Fallowing us again?"

Shaking his hair free of pebbles and dust, Mikleo send a scathing glance Zaveid's way.

"A thank you would be enough." Zaveid said, waving his hand in dismissal.

Sorey came to him and shook his hand, "Thank you."

Zaveid couldn't help the fond smile that graced his lips, and he certainly didn't refrain from ruffling Sorey's hair. "Was nothing, Shep. But maybe _you_ could tell me what you guys are doing in a prison?"

"Do you know you way around here? We need to reach to top of the tower soon." Lailah intervened telling Zaveid only what he needed to know.

Obviously Sorey was the only one to trust the wind seraph. He had trouble understanding why everyone seemed so wary of Zaveid. Yes he had attacked them, yes he had weird comments about women but even Sorey could tell he was a nice guy that liked a good fight. He could easily agree with that. Also, he just got them out of a bind so he couldn't be that bad.

Zaveid blinked, and hummed under his breath as he thought of how to answer, "You aren't that far from the main hall, there an elevator here. You just have to climb the next set of stairs, turn left, then left again, then another stop of stairs, then to your right this time and-"

"Maybe you could show us the way?"

Mikleo flinched slightly, rubbing at his temple as his question came out a little strained like he was actually unwilling to ask Zaveid.

"Maybe? But would that bring me a thank you at least?" Zaveid leaned toward Mikleo.

The frown on Mikleo face deepened as Zaveid leaned further into his personal space, but he wasn't moving away holding his ground against the taller man.

"Yes, yes, we will thank you. Now can we move please?"

Taking matters in her hand, Rose pushed Zaveid away from Mikleo back into the lit hallway. Sorey chuckled before following them.

* * *

Strong altitude winds had rubbed the surface of the tower raw, the rock around them smooth and polished. Night was quietly being replaced by dawn, the first ray of sun threatening to reach over the horizon at any time now. The sky was casted in an array of gray colors, the coldest hour of the night having set a chill in the air.

Weapons in hands, the group rushed toward the open structure they could see in the distance, an enormous natural gazebo now used as a place for execution. It made a circle of rock column and arch right beside the edge of the tower.

As they reached the gazebo, Rose used her hands to make a shushing gesture, making them hide behind the column of polished rock. Each column was large enough to hide tree of them away from prying eyes and they formed two groups, Rose and Zaveid behind one, Mikleo, Sorey and Lailah behind another. It offered a better view of the inside of the gazebo.

They needed to strategize and observe the terrain before mindlessly rushing in. His back pressed into the column, Sorey heard the voice before he could see anyone.

"I despise people like you. How can the king dilute his blood with a baseborn whore like you mother was beyond me. Preaching about peace, hah! You certainly have guts. The war won't end as long as that usurper stands on the throne."

"Say what you want. I'm ready to die for my cause."

Sorey almost broke their cover when he heard the unmistakable noise of flesh against flesh, the smacking reverberating against the open arch. Rose hand on her knives was shaking, her teeth clenched tight but she gestured for Sorey to stay put, to wait for the right moment.

"Whatever, I can't wait for that Seraph to be here. At the first glimpse of sun your head will roll."

Risking a glance, Sorey eyes widened as he saw Alisha. She was facing away from them on her knee, her blond her falling messily on her back. She was chained in the middle of the gazebo, hand tied behind her back, stripped of her armor yet as helpless as she looked, Sorey could almost see the scathing glance she was sending to her captor, her shoulder squared an back straight. Even facing death Alisha stood dignified.

A movement from the corner of his eyes caught Sorey attention. Landon was pacing around, sided by two guards. He was in full gear, stroking his neatly trimmed beard with his thumb and forefinger. Sorey looked  at the broadsword at his side, feeling a confident smile stretching his lips he looked at Rose to silently ask what she wanted to do next.

She was grimacing as Zaveid leaned toward her whispering something before she nodded at him. Rose held two fingers up indicating the number of guards she could see from her side, Sorey in turn tried to sign he was seeing two others on the other side.

Sorey was still unsure as why Zaveid decided to tag along. They stopped asking question on the way here, more urgent matters occupying them. Still, he was grateful for his offer to help in their rescue operation. Even so he had hoped to find the right time to ask some question after making of Alisha's safety.

Then Rose eyes narrowed as she made wild gesture with her hand that had Sorey frowning in incomprehension. She made face before face palming and signing more slowly. She pointed at herself then Zaveid. Sorey nodded that he could understand. Then she made a walking motion turning around her other hand stopping at the right side of it, the other side of the gazebo, finally she struck her fist against her palm and Sorey thought he had understood.

"I think she is telling that she and Zaveid will attack from the other side," Mikleo said.

Sorey nodded at Rose, that what he had understood too, the he moved his outstretched hand in front of him, trying to tell her he would be attacking from the front. Rose shrugged the gesture simple to tell Sorey he could do as he wanted.

"I will wait for your signal," he mouthed, not knowing how to sign that.

Rose responded with a smile before making her move, catching Zaveid arm she made them both disappear into the shadows.

"You won't be able to turn into a Dragoon so soon after your first transformation." Lailah whispered.

In the elevator, they had time to discuss that. Dragoon spirits were tied to that battle rage Sorey couldn't fully grasp yet. He remembered that conversation with Rose when she told him that her master made sure she knew that. He glanced at Mikleo. Each time Mikleo turned into a Dragoon he made it look so easy. Sorey would have never though it would be so hard.

Well, it was a great power and great power meant greater responsibilities.

"We won't need too, Mikleo and you could take the guards and I can take care of Landon." He whispered back.

Sorey had changed since the first time he had met Landon. Back then that man had threatened his family to make sure he wouldn't retaliate. Now Sorey wanted to show him properly that he could fight. The slight fear that may have seized his body before was a memory.

Searching Mikleo eyes expecting some form of protestation, Sorey found an expression mirroring his own feelings. Just like him, Mikleo was refusing to let fear dictate his action. His hands where firmly grasping his staff as he opened his mouth.

"Don't do something rash. I'll be beside you if you need me."

"Like always."

"Later, boys." Lailah rebuked, a chuckle shaking her shoulder.

"Now ! Sorey !"

The howling winds constantly sweeping the top of the tower seemed to shut when Rose voice sounded inside the gazebo. Echoes of surprise from the guards were drowned by the clash of metal against metal. It was all took for Sorey to take action.

He ran, long strides carrying toward his target. Landon's disbelief as Rose engaged his personal guard Zaveid backing with wind arts was enough to delay his reaction when Sorey approached him.

He barely had time to take out his broadsword, parrying the blow right before it struck his stomach. The impact reverberated through Sorey's arm, his muscles stretching hard from the pressures he put on them, trying to pierce Landon defense.

"Rose ! Sorey !"

Alisha's voice almost broke, filled to the brim with relief and a hint of worry but as much as he wanted to Sorey couldn't turn to give her a smile. He had to stay focused on his opponent

"You sure have some guts, boy." Landon taunted. "I might return to that village and enjoy a some fireworks after all."

Sorey face was set determinedly as he moved out of Landon sword range, "I'll stop you right here."

Landon looked about to laugh but quickly regained his seriousness when Sorey moved swiftly across the battlefield. They exchanged a few strikes, Sorey moving right after his strike was parried to try and land another. It seemed amusing for Landon to see him struggle trying to take on a swordsman larger and taller than him.

But Landon only needed a quick glance around to see that his guard where disposed of one after another and his condescending smile was replaced by a more serious expression. Now that he had tasted some of Sorey skills, he was in no position to laugh at him.

He tried to block Sorey but until then his tentative where either deviated or evaded. Sorey was fast, instinctive and used his legs to strike as well of his sword. His unusual and unpolished style was hard to predict and Landon started to be more forward with his attempt. He made a wrong move, raising his sword to high and Sorey found his opening.

Using his smaller build he ducked under Landon sword. Sorey wooden sword shone, lit by martial art as he charged. Wind accompanied his piercing move and before Landon could react, Sorey was out of range on his other side. He reached a hand to cover his chest where the arte had cut through the leather of his armor. The man hissed, brow furrowing at the boy that dared touch him, besting him in sword fighting.

"You dare resist me! I trained all my life to ascent to that position and a piece of dirt like you think he can defeat me! "

Something started to shift into Landon, Sorey carefully took a step back as the man started to rage on.

He seemed to grow larger as his words became incoherent rants about war and power. Landon tried to insult Sorey, attacking him about his commoner blood or whatever was insightful for him but words and insult weren't the kind of thing to rile Sorey and he remained poised, breathing calmly, watching as Landon seemed to hold back on their duel.

But it wasn't Sorey's imagination because Landon was indeed growing larger, scream now leaving his wide open mouth as his muscle bulged from his leather armor, ripping his clothes open at the arms. His face changed, elongating. A snout replaced his nose and pointed ear grew on his head as dark grew fur covered his body. Landon sword clattered to the ground putting the gazebo under a loaded silence.

Then he howled, crouching as his claws scrapped the ground. He was not a man anymore but something half man and half wolf and madness was taking over sanity. His only eyes searched wildly around him before landing back on Sorey.

It was the moment Zaveid chose to intervene, his pendulum strings flew around Landon and closed up on his body restraining him. He fell to the ground and struggled hard to free himself, growling and biting, Zaveid hung on, giving Sorey the necessary time to recover from the shock of seeing the man turning into a werewolf.

"A Hellion." Sorey breathed out, eyes open wide.

Feeling shivers rippling his spine, Sorey hand covered his mouth. Again, a wave of nausea made him unsteady but he was quick to recover having retained Mikleo's lesson he took deep breath.

"He was the source of malevolence." Lailah said stepping beside him as she offered her support..

Now he understood why Lailah told him he would know. The wave of emotion he could feel coming from the man was stifling, it almost made him gag. He had to breath deep again because Zaveid wouldn't be able to hold Landon forever. Feeling the malevolence grew around him was like being plunged under water, but a water so cold and muddy  that Sorey felt it penetrate every pore of his skin, his nose, his mouth. The silver white Dragoon spirit resting his in pocket was making him feel it all, making Sorey aware of the horror of turning into and hellion.

A warm cleansing feeling suddenly broke through the darkness that menaced to cover his eyes and Sorey turned toward Mikleo, the seraph staff still shining faintly from the residual manna. Mikleo was smiling gently, knowingly but his gaze held some worry, violet turned darker by the adrenaline coursing into Mikleo's body. The healing art was like a balm to Sorey soul, chasing the malevolence that tried to claw at his heart.

"What can we do?" Sorey asked.

Answer never reached his ears because his feet where already carrying him back to the writhing Landon, he heard something on the back of his mind like an echo, a forgotten memories of a voice singing a lullaby and he knew what to do. The weight of the Dragoon spirit on his palm felt natural and Sorey eyes remained on Landon as the stone shone brightly. It chanted calling on its sisters, blue, dark and red light joined silver.

Landon screamed. Bright silver flame licked at his body and soon covered him like a deadly blanket. He struggled hard, stranded into Zaveid binding as his inhumane screaming started to die down.

The flames eventually dimmed, all eyes turned to Landon human body.

Alisha sudden scream send a chill running down Sorey's back. Hands clenching around his swords he turned toward the still bound princess. It was impossible to suppress the gasp that passed through his lips, and stood paralyzed again as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

Whole hand plunged into Alisha's back Lunarre sported a large grin as he retracted it, holding a small round object in his palm. The lack of blood wasn't reassuring in the slightest as Alisha fell on the ground breath leaving her lungs. Sorey was too focused on Lunarre to see her wide open eyes and her swallow breathing.

"No," she uttered, knowing her voice couldn't be heard.

"So it was really hidden here, the moon Gem?" Lunarre chuckled as he rolled the stone in his palm.

He held it in front of him, admiring the dark blue gleam of it and completely ignored his assistance.

"Lunarre! What have you done!"

Rose scream was unlike anything Sorey ever heard coming from her. It was filed with desperation, hatred and sorrow. Before Sorey could process what she was doing Rose was moving, passing beside him in a blur knives ready to strikes she rushed toward Lunarre.

He wanted to stop her, to tell her not to rush senselessly into battle. Driven by her emotion a she currently was Rose would made a terrible mistake. But his words never left his throat.

It was weird the way time seemed to stretch in those moments, like his mind, and the instinct hardened by practices and training seemed to what to give Sorey the time to react. But even then he couldn't, Rose had moved so fast he wouldn't be able to catch her before it was too late.

Lunarre had drawn a weird sword from his side, its glass surface was reflecting light like a crystal, catching the first ray of sun as he extended it to meet Rose's charge.

Only the sword met armor before. A jade green armor slashed though the middle. Blood poured out of the wound as its owner fell to the ground, glass feather spreading like a drape under him. The loud sound rang into Sorey's ears, Dezel name on his lips as he understood what happened.

Dezel, wearing his Dragoon armor had joined them too late. In a beat of wings, drifting into the ascending winds, Dezel had put himself between Lunarre and Rose.

It was impossible. Sorey couldn't understand why Lunarre weird sword could pierce though Dezel's dragoon armor like it was made of paper. Nail biting into his palm he finally moved his feet, legs moving the remaining distance separating him from Rose and the others.

"Oh," Lunarre said as Rose fell to her knee, her shaking moving toward Dezel. He shrugged, "Well, I hope the master won't mind to much for this one. At least I have what he wanted." He clutched the stone in his hand and before anyone could try and stop him rushed out of the gazebo.

Rose screamed again, her knee buckling as she tried to stand and go after him. But it was useless. Sorey stood beside her when she fell back toward Dezel.

The armor was dissipating, leaving Dezel back on his dark cloth and Sorey moved his head away before his eyes could land on the gaping wound on his chest. Dezel struggling breath was the only sound filling the intolerable silence. His curtain of hair was parted in his forehead, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Lailah, Mikleo, someone you need to heal him."

Rose's choked plea wrung Sorey's heart, swallowing he watched as his friends shared uncertain glance before Lailah shook her head.

"It's no use."

Before Rose could protest, her body seizing in anger, Dezel hand reached her knee. She grabbed his hand in the next moment, holding it firmly between both of her palm. Dezel smiled then, breaking of her hold to reach her cheek, with his thumb he traced her cheekbone.

"I chose you in the end, so don't cry."

"I'm not crying you idiot!"

But her voice cracked when she told him that and Dezel blinked as wet drop touched his face.

"Who would cry for you, you insufferable loner?" She stubbornly dried her eyes with her sleeve, leaning toward Dezel as she reprimanded him," You never helped with the shop, you kept to yourself, you were always displeased with us and…"

She choked on her breath tears coming back full force, sob shaking her whole body. Sorey hand lingered over her shoulder before he retracted it, not wanting to interfere with a moment that wasn't his.

"And you talked to me when I had nightmares, you stayed with me when everyone had left…you loved dogs and horse and-"

"I was happy. Still am… so don't become like me. I'll come back and kick your ass if you cry for me."

"Kiddo."

Sorey heard Zaveid mutter under his breath. He felt like an intruder, never having the pleasure to know Dezel like them for the short while they had spent together. Biting his lips, Sorey pried his ears away from Rose last word to Dezel, she leaned toward him breathing something that made him smile.

The sun was rising through the horizon, cutting through the cloud of morning mist a Dezel body erupted into green lights, fireflies carried by the gentle wind.

Dezel essence drifted in the sky, finding its way to the earth pulse.

 Rose wailed.


	17. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week late but the chapter is here at last.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a little one shot to celebrate 100 kudos. Though I don't know if it whould be something else or a side story to this one.

Mind and body drained it was a common agreement to look for a shelter. And Elysia was the closest, safest place. Though Mikleo knew Sorey shared is fear of rejection, is shame on going back home without their Gramps and again breaking the rule by bringing in two humans girls, they were quick in proposing their home as haven. So they led the group through the aroundight forest, eager and full of apprehension at the same time. They were going back home.

Their family would understand.

Expecting to be scolded, Mikleo felt the relief surging in him tenfold he and Sorey both were brought into a crushed into a collective hug upon stepping between Elysia gates, everyone wanting turn on welcoming them back. It took Mikleo by surprise, is chest swelling and his eyes filling with tears of joy. And when the others seraphs looked at Rose and Alisha, saw their eyes and souls… that all they needed to invite them in with the promise of a warm bath and a meal.

There was no disappointment, only relief that they were safe and many embarrassing comments on their apparent growth. It was home it was their family. They were loved.

But Rose had lost part of hers.

The group gathered into Zenrus home the evening after their arrival. Mikleo had asked for the meeting, remembered Dezel's stubborn refusal to talk about Lafargua and how it affected him, his shutting down on whoever tried to breech the subject and it made him think that Rose needed to tall, needed to be shown she wasn't left alone.

The tea kettle rested atop the dying fire in the center of the room, scent of cinnamon and chamomile filled Mikleo nostrils, easing his nervousness. They all sat in circle sharing tea before the conversation would start There was no use in being anxious about this conversation, as it only was up to Alisha to decide what she would do now, and whatever that was he would respect it. Glancing at Sorey beside him, jaw set and thoughtful expression on his face, Mikleo knew he would follow and help Alisha and he understood where his anxiousness came from.

Alisha decision would shape the direction Mikleo and Sorey would take.

Several minute of silence passed though, the event at Hellena Prison a fresh wound no one wanted to address. Instead Rose was nursing her cup of tea, her easy smile lacking sincerity since Dezel sacrifice. To her credit, she never once shed a tear, staying true to her promise to Dezel. Yet, Mikleo caught her as she glanced at Alisha from time to time, some hint of resentment in her blue eyes. Did Rose hold Alisha responsible for what happened?

"I met Dezel when he was still a child." Zaveid words cuts though the silence, because the conversation had to start somewhere and he was offering, "But he didn't even remembered me." Shrugging, he hid the forlorn look on his face behind his cup, taking a sip of tea.

He did it so slowly it became obvious he was allowing time for the other to ask, inquire, to demand precision, otherwise he would drop the subject.

Rose seemed to hesitate, but tilting her head, hair hiding her eyes she asked, "How was he like, as a kid ?"

Zaveid smirked, warmed by Rose willingness to hear about Dezel, "Always in trouble. I saved him from a bunch of hungry wolves. He was all scrawny and small but he already had some bite. Heck, he literally bit my hand when I lifted him up the first time."

It made Rose chuckle as she hugged her knee. Mikleo could almost picture the scene too and it made his stomach twist.

"That's so like him." her words muffled by the fabric of her pant, Mikleo struggled to make out what Rose had said.

Feeling that his memories had eased some of Rose tension, Zaveid went on, "He followed me everywhere after that, took a liking to me I guess. He started to imitate my fighting style too. I'm glad he is-" Zaveid interrupted himself, fingers rubbing his cup when he corrected, "-was good at it. I feel honored."

"That's why your fighting style was so similar," Sorey stated matter of factly, "Though Dezel was more elegant than you."

That comment made Zaveid grin, his hand covering his heart, "That's because I'm wild, the untamable Zaveid. It's normal my fighting style look rawer!"

"Dezel was crude, violent and kind of an asshole sometime, too. And… I wasn't even sure he was letting me in," Rose drawled unable to voice her feelings.

Clearly she remembered how Symonne had tried to make her believe Dezel was using her that he never saw her as a friend and maybe she had let it seep into her heart, maybe she had believed it for a second.

Mikleo knew exactly was she was trying to do. She was trying to find him flaws, reason to dislike him, reason to forget her pain as a coping mechanism. Even though the time he knew Dezel may look like a speck of dust in the time he was beside Rose, Mikleo knew just how much he cared for her. Rose made it look like distorted reflection of her relationship with Dezel, but she loved him too and she was hurt beyond his understanding. Though, he could grasp how her mind worked. He knew he would be like her if Gramps… no, he refused to let his thinking drift there.

"Yet he saved you. He gave his life to save yours." He finished.

Mikleo felt anger rise from Rose, her glare sending chill up his back but he held on because she was unwilling to hear that, she was angry he took the word out of her mouth even though Mikleo had the feeling she would never had acknowledged them otherwise. He gave her all the compassion he could muster in this exchange. Eventually, Rose melted. The blue of her eyes glistening in the dim light.

"See, that what I was telling you. He was a selfish asshole." He voice broke a little at the end a found smile stretching on her lips.

"I may have something to do with that," Zaveid confessed.

Fishing in his pocket he bought out the Jade Green Dragoon Spirit. The stone shimmered in his palm as Zaveid considered the object.

"I abandoned him. I left him alone with stranger when I was the only one he trusted. I broke his trust. And he was at an impressionable age too, "he shrugged again as he clutched the stone, "He had all the right to forgot about me."

Rose attention was on the Spirit stone, memories of Dezel, of Lafargua. After Dezel essence had dissipated, the stone had been there under Dezel's hat, and when Zaveid picked it up it sang, becoming alight as it appointed Zaveid as its new master. That thing couldn't even mourn its owner loss. But somehow, looking at Zaveid wearing Dezel hat like a living memento, just like Dezel wore it as Lafargua's, looking at Zaveid holding the Dragoon Spirit… Rose had the impression that it had chosen Zaveid as per Dezel's will. A last gift.

"He… he gave that to you." she nodded at the stone.

"Maybe it's time for me to make amends,"

At Zaveid's eagerness, Rose hide her face between her raised knew but Mikleo didn't doubt she was smiling. Then Zaveid frowned.

"I still wonder where that guy found the Dragon Buster."

At that, Lailah perked up, "You mean… do you really think it was a Dragon Buster?"

Mikleo and Sorey exchanged a confused glance, hearing that name for the first time. It sounded grand, almost like an artifact from the Dragon campaign, almost like it belonged in legends. That promised to be interesting.

A nod from Zaveid and Lailah touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, deep in thought, "That why it cut though Dezel armor that easily… if he hadn't intervened Rose would have-"

"Dragon Buster? What are you talking about?" Rose interrupted.

"If I remember correctly," Lailah started, smoothing her dress as she searched her memories, "It's a sword made specifically to kill Dragons, though I can't remember properly who made it." She looked at Zaveid a bit sheepish of her lack of memories.

"I don't know either." he responded, shrugging, "I just saw a drawing of it once. I'm positive it was the Dragon Buster."

Sorey and Mikleo shared a glance again, mirroring each other interest for the knowledge of that ancient artifact. Zaveid knew so many things, but neither was ready to ask anything about gramps yet. The time never seemed to be right.

"Lunarre… what kind of plot is he weaving?" Sorey let out a weary sight.

Rose grumbled under her breath, sharpness glinting in her eyes.

Zaveid looked up, humming under his breath, "I did not follow him enough to know about that. That's guy is a Hellion he only can be up to no good."

I… I may have some insight on his doing." Alisha said her voice low and unsure.

 Since they had recovered her, Mikleo almost doubted they had rescued the true Alisha. She had lost the spark in her pale green eyes and not even once he had caught her smile. She had met Lailah and Zaveid with some apathy and had taken the news of their strange party being made of chosen one rather lifelessly were Mikleo would have expected enthusiasm and lots of question from her. The Alisha he thought he knew would have sought answer would have wanted to know everything about their adventure. She didn't even ask about Feyrbrand.

Moreover she wouldn't talk about what happened at all. Rose inquiry about how and why she had gotten caught had remained unanswered, only making her ire at Alisha grow.

It was about time she found in her the strength to share with them.

"Yes, we knew about that. It was obvious when he took something directly from your chest." Rose said harshly.

She was being unfair and Mikleo had to put his hand on Sorey's knew to keep him from telling her.

Alisha averted her eyes as if pained and flinched. Her cup of tea lay untouched in front of her. Sorey stopped in his track, hand baling into fist at his side, he glared at Rose. Many times he had tried to cheer Alisha, to make her feel welcome but each time Rose killed his effort with a comment or diverted his attention from the princess. He certainly didn't know what Rose reproached to Alisha, that why he did nothing to stop her but it started to hurt Alisha and that something he refused to tolerate.

"I think you girls need to have a serious discussion. I'll lend you my home tonight and I'll make sure you won't come out before your difference is settled."

His eyebrow raised, Mikleo looked at Sorey in disbelief. He quickly stifled the pang of jealousy that rose when Sorey gave attention to Alisha, Mikleo's body inching closer to Sorey. That was the last thing he expected coming out from Sorey's mouth. Then looking at Rose he felt a laugh bubble on his chest at her expression. She was positively fuming ready to throttle Sorey if he went on with his threat. But then she glanced at Alisha, her stance changing like she held the princess accountable for Sorey intervention. She sighed, "All right," she conceded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gently, Lailah put a hand on Alisha's forearm inviting her to go back to the conversation. It seemed to be what Alisha needed because after taking a deep breath she pondered her words, obviously ready to discuss the subject.

"I should start by the beginning." Alisha said almost painfully.

She gave a start when hand on her forearm squeezed. "It's okay. We won't use anything you could tell against you."

Alisha shook her head, "No, it's… I vowed to never talk about that to anyone," she twisted her fingers in the end of her ponytail, "Breaking that vow is necessary though, the moon gem is…"

It was like she was feeling the weight of all their eyes on her, but her hesitation was crumbling steadily and Mikleo saw a hint of inspiration back in her. It seemed that talking, forgoing an ancient vow that held her was helping Alisha come through whatever was plaguing her mind.

"The story of Serdio goes back to eleven thousands years ago, back when the Hellions were defeated in the Dragon campaign and disappeared." Her confidence rose as she talked, the words coming easily as the other listened without interrupting, "Most of their artifacts were scattered around the world."

Mikleo and Sorey knew about that, they exchanged a knowing glance, both reminiscing Gramps many stories of legendary weapons and objects. Sorey eyes shone brightly at the perspective that Alisha could have had possessed one of them. He unconsciously leaned closer toward Alisha, enraptured by her story.

Feeling jealousy threaten to reach his heart again, Mikleo inched closer their shoulder touching.

"Those artifacts held Hellion magic in them, but only they could make use of it. One of them was given to Serdio, and for many years it was protected by the royal family, sealed inside the crown heir's body."

"But-"

Sorey started before Mikleo had time to shush him, he pinched Sorey's side, "Don't interrupt, it's rude."

Alisha lip twitched upward at that, making Sorey snap his mouth shut, again she took a deep breath, "But because of the fear that this thing could bring evil, because of the war the Moon Gem was sealing inside me instead. The Princess that was so low in the succession order that no one would suspect." This time she sported a full smile, though it was tinted in bitterness.

"Lunarre took Serdio sacred treasure from me,"

Lailah shook her head, "How Lunarre knew about that?"

"Someone from the council must have informed him, they were the only one beside the kind made aware of that." She balled her fist, positively repulsed by the idea that a traitor could be sitting in her country government. "It couldn't only serve one person. The king's uncle, with the moon gem became the righteous heir to the throne and that would be the end of Basil."

Silence fell in the room, as Alisha sentence was pronounced. Now that the whole picture became clear in his eyes Mikleo could understand Alisha's mourning, she was mourning her whole country.

"But the war isn't over yet!" Sorey abruptly rose up from his seat, stepping toward Alisha, "We could still go talk to the emperor! Maybe he would listen to you! What if the council don't approve of that? You don't need them. You are not alone when you have us."

Alisha's hand covered her mouth, "That a lot of variables." She conceded, but even so she seemed happy, her smile reached her eyes now.

"Sorey, remember that we are Dragoon, we can't use our power to favor one side." Lailah rebuked but she too stood up beside Alisha, "But there is indeed no rule about helping a Princess sneak into enemy territory."

"I'm in." Zaveid said.

"That's a daring strategy. I hope we won't regret it." Mikleo stood up, nodding, "I can't let Sorey go alone and screw up your peace talk."

Everyone turned toward Rose, arm still crossed around her chest, she sighed her shoulder slumping. "I still need time to decide what I want to do."

No one seemed willing to make her change her decision.

"I'm forever in you debt." Alisha rubbed her eyes with her palm, "Let's go to The Black Castle." She said loud and clear.

* * *

Stretching, Mikleo felt his spine pop and sighed. It seemed the village being short of a water Seraph had its perk because he hadn't been left alone since he had left Zenrus house. Everyone needed him for something or another and he was glad to help as it gave him opportunity to spend some time with his family.

But it was starting to be hard on his tired body. Nothing went pass Myrna and she noticed Mikleo exhaustion immediate. Not without another hug she insisted on the fact that she could manage to repair her house pipework alone before ushering Mikleo outside her house.

What Mikleo missed, as he walked back in the village seeking Sorey was Myrna glare keeping every other seraphs away from asking him something that could put further strain on his tired body.

Night was falling slowly painting the sky in an array of orange and pinks hue, Elysia sky with lighting up with the first stars of the night. Mikleo looked up, his mouth stretching as remembrance of night spent here watching the night sky and dreaming of seeing the same  sky from the other side of the world. He had touched this dream with the tip of his finger and it was as wonderful as Mikleo had imagined it would be, if he could ignore all the danger he faced.

Now he could say with certitude that he liked Elysia sky the most.

Mikleo knew exactly were Sorey was, walking almost on autopilot as he lost himself in his contemplation. The moving moon emerged from between the mountain tops, its crescent smiling at Mikleo. Somehow Mikleo was grateful that the everlasting moon was hard to see on this side of the mountain, here he couldn't be bothered by the moon glare, its white surface taking away all attention. Here the stars could shine freely.

The grass crunched under his feet as Mikleo got closer to his prized goal. But it also told Sorey that he had been found.

A gentle breeze was ruffling his hair as he was leaning down on the grass, his green eyes like entranced as more and more stars became visible. He was supporting his head under one arm while the other was lifted in front of him like he could catch those little dots of lights that kept flickering into life. The slight of an unfamiliar fingerless glove on his hand, tow feathers attached it moving in sync with Sorey's hair, caught Mikleo's interest as he couldn't remember when Lailah had finally gifted it to Sorey.

"Someone said that there are as many emotions as stars in the sky."

Despite of himself, Mikleo felt his lips turn upward as he sat beside Sorey. Together they faced the cliffs overlooking the mountain jutting out from a sea of clouds, like they did many times before. He was right to go look for Sorey if he was in a mood to wax poetry

"Must have been from someone as hopelessly romantic as you are."

With a groan Sorey rolled over until his forehead touched Mikleo tight. As close had they always had been Sorey's touch still bought heat to Mikleo's cheek, still he allowed Sorey to rest his head on his lap. Any form of protest was extinguished from his mind the moment he let his fingers card through Sorey's hair, the repetitive motion soothing him. Sorey sighed, the sensation mutual.

It was confortable, watching the sky darken before being lit up by a myriad of stars, doing nothing but indulging into each other presence. Mikleo had to admit he missed being alone with Sorey like this. And this intimacy was much more then he would have dreamed to have. He could touch Sorey all he wanted. He could kiss that serious expression away. Even if sometimes it felt like he was selfishly taking away Sorey's future.

With Sorey cheek resting against his upper tight, Mikleo felt the shift when his frown deepened, the moment ruined by whatever Sorey was thinking.

"Do you think… that the Black Beast could be a Hellion?"

To say that Mikleo was surprised by the question was an understatement. His breath caught in his throat as he pondered Sorey's words trying hard for his expression to remain neutral when in truth he was panicking.

The reason for Sorey to bring the subject up was obvious with all they had discovered about Hellions and malevolence but Mikleo couldn't see just why after all those years Sorey would attach some importance to that. Mikleo wished to know why it was scaring him this much.

"You… why the sudden interest ? You never bothered before." He still asked, hoping his voice won't betray his real state of mind.

He felt Sorey shrug against him before he turned prying Mikleo's finger away from his hair in the process. Though his head was still cushioned by Mikleo's lap, his gaze made Mikleo hesitate before resuming his combing motion. It was like he was seeing through Mikleo soul, seeing the fear buried deep inside and understood it.

"I'm not sure." He said, voice never rising above a whisper, "I guess I'm curious about it after all." Then the frown was back between his eyebrows "The beast always felt like a faraway shadow in our life. Gramps told us he found us after one of the Black Beast attack. And there was all those mention of a destructive shadow in the ruins, and history books. I wonder if they are somehow related."

Mikleo listened quietly his finger eventually returning to the soft brown strand in front of him. "It's just a myth though." He tried.

"Yeah, just like the Dragoon and the Hellion and yet here we are." He drawled, letting his words sink into Mikleo's chest, "Gramps always found means to avoid responding our question so we gave up when we became older because it wasn't that important but now…"

The lilt in Sorey voice was unexpected and Mikleo had hard time knowing how he should interpret it. It was clear Sorey interest was more than just curiosity about a myth. Somehow Mikleo was under the impression that Sorey was suggesting that Camlann could happen again. An entire village whipped out in one night without anyone even bothering to remember it. It was like Camlann never existed after all. Mikleo wouldn't even dare suggest that Gramps could have lied to them.

"I-" he tried, quickly finding out that word eluded him.

Yet Sorey was still working his thought, continuing to share them with Mikleo,

"I mean… malevolence give strange powers, right? So it is possible that the Black Beast really was the destructive shadows mentioned everywhere. You remember the Vyrage, yes? It could also have been maintained alive all those years."

"But Vyrages aren't Hellion. They are not malevolent." Was all Mikleo could answer; he failed yet again to see where Sorey was trying to go.

Sorey groaned again before raising his hand to cover his eyes, "That's just another piece of the puzzle."

He sighed then before looking at Mikleo though his fingers, "You're right though, it's no use to dwell on something we can't understand just yet."

Mikleo had yet to ask how Sorey came to such a conclusion without him telling anything of significance but Sorey seemed to be appeased and he was willingly telling Mikleo was right so.

"Glad to know you finally acknowledged that I'm always right."

Sorey laughed as he took Mikleo hand in his. Mikleo suddenly felt like drowning in the deft of Sorey's green when he looked at him.

"We'll find him, Sorey. We'll find him and we'll bring him back home."

It was hard to talk more as Sorey hand found his nape before pushing him down, silently asking for a kiss.

It was weird in this position, their lips not quite fitting against each other but it was everything Mikleo wanted at this moment.

* * *

Iron taste reached Rose's tongue and she finally noticed just how much she was biting her lips. She couldn't help being nervous with Alisha a few feet away with only a heavy curtain separating them.

She had agreed to try and settle the different she had with Alisha but it didn't mean she knew how too, especially as she had no real reason to be angry to begin with.

It just… the whole situation was infuriating and Alisha wasn't making thing better by being nearly aphasic and barely smiling. Like the gift of life she they both had received from Dezel was nothing to her.

Moreover no that she had time to think of it properly, Rose started to feel she was responsible.

She was the one trusting that Alisha would be fine on her one as they send her back to a snake pit, knowing that Bale was the home of those who tried to by the Scattered Bones services to get rid of their Princess. She should have seen it coming that Alisha would fall back into Sandora hands, probably betrayed by the same people.

And when she had hidden he treasure greater than her one life, their crime where worse than treason. Even so beautiful, kind and honorable Alisha refused to talk about those who send her to her death.

Impossible to learn anything of significance from Landon mouth either. Upon waking up the man was so much more different that Rose had asked herself just how deep the malevolence could affect people action, forcing her to see her and Sorey's role ass shepherd on a new light. She was an assassin, which she had long come to accept but being a savior was foreign.

Landon had talked about how the emperor was different man lately, one he couldn't recognize. How a man of honor like he was, so much like Alisha, would never had used a Dragon as a method of warfare. Yet, it happened, and Rose wondered if they would have to purify him too.

She couldn't tell Sorey that even so, it wouldn't end the war. It was infuriating really.

Alisha was a constant remainder of her own weakness, how she was unable to save anyone. Her black Dragoon Spirit was a curse, one she intended to bear alone a long time ago. Dezel had make her forget that whish, but ultimately her curse deprived her of him.

Would it be the same for Sorey and Mikleo, for Alisha would they end up dead because she cared for them ?

Anger surged and Rose clenched her fist, making crescent moon shaped mark into her palm. She lifted her head when fumbling noise come from behind the curtain marking the entrance to Sorey bedroom, trying to reign in her rage as Alisha stepped up in the living area.

Hanging her head low, Alisha continued to hold herself with the subdued way she had since they found her in Hellena and it fueled Rose irritation.

"I thought I could understand you, but our world is too far apart."

Rose nearly spat, rising up before Alisha had a chance to say something. But the Princess eyes finally glanced at Rose, incomprehension etched on her features.

"Wh-what- I don't understand what-"

"You are just like the pampered Princess they say you are. You know nothing of the people hardship. You understand nothing. Are you like this because Dezel scarified himself for you ? Please, just how much people died for you already ? Do you really think he did that for you to stay huddled in a corner and let the other take care of things instead of you ?"

Her word flowed like venom before she could stop herself, deep down she didn't mean half of what she was saying but seeing the spark in Alisha pale green eyes, the way her back straightened at the accusation only prompted her to go further, just to incite a reaction from Alisha.

"You are right, you don't know me." Alisha responded harshly, putting a hand on her chest, "I don't pretend to be aware of people hardship like you say, but I do my best to protect them. I let Sandora capture me because there was no other way to save my fellow countrymen, because they were menacing Bale and Basil. I know people scarified themselves in order for me to live, and I was so ashamed at myself because I had to forget that in order to let myself be captured."

Her voice had risen as she explained that, stepping closer to Rose with each statement. "I trained all my live to be of use form my country, taking my lance and serving in the army but even so you couldn't start to understand how it was to abandon all that to know there was no other way but to give myself up."

Rose took a taunting stance, hand on her hips, "So you got captured willingly ? You really thought that suicide was the only solution ? For a country that didn't even bat an eyelash at your eventual death that was your choice ?"

She was almost laughing, Alisha was her complete opposite. How she could have gotten herself to have a crush on this beauty was beyond her. Alisha was nothing but a shallow doll that couldn't take a decision for her.

"Let me guess how it happened. You weren't ambushed on your way to bale, right ? They asked you to give yourself up in exchange for a ceasefire and you did ?"

Alisha blanched, her lip trembling with the clench of her jaw and Rose knew she was right. Alisha only did what she was told to do, however hard on her it was. She was exactly the kind of noble she despised.

With a breath Alisha seemed to melt, a stray tear ran down her cheek, then another fallowed, then another and she couldn't hold her sob anymore.

"I didn't wanted to die ! " she cried, her sobbing faltered when Rose arm encircled her shoulder but she couldn't stop, "No one cared. Most thought the deal was fair, that my life was worth sacrificing and… I started to think so too. Even those knowing I bore the moon stone didn't protest! I'm nothing to them! I- my life don't matter anyway."

Rose could feel the knot in her heart ease as she patted Alisha's back, one of her hand caressing her blond her in a repetitive motion. It was like Alisha tears washed away her anger and resentment. Yes she couldn't understand Alisha, she was the kind of people she hated the most, but she somehow felt that it could change, that Alisha was a jewel in the rough dirtied by hands that shouldn't had the right to touch her.

Could she, with her curse and her bloody hand be the one to give shine to that jewel ? Something in the back of her mind whispered that she wouldn't be alone to do so. She wouldn't never be alone anymore even without him.

Clenching her eyelid tight as pain seized her chest, Rose let Alisha pour the worst of her tears on her chest and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You are wrong. You matter to us. You matter to Basil citizen, I know it." She soothed, "Dezel didn't waste his life on you, on me."

It took a while for Alisha tear to run dry and even so her sobbing still racked her body ending up in hiccup. The girls were sitting on their knee by the fireplace when she could finally breathe properly and only then she smiled at Rose.

"Thank you. I needed to see the truth."

"It's nothing, I was a little mean to you. You couldn't really disobey to you government," she flicked Alisha nose gently, "But you were so wrong to convince yourself it was the right choice and that you made that choice willingly. God, you got me so angry when you refused to acknowledge it."

Without meaning to Alisha leaned her shoulder a little against Rose's but Rose didn't move nor said anything to stop her. She was warm and her touch where more than anything that anyone gave her in a while. Alisha sniffed again and Rose feared she had provoked another crying fit.

"Was it… was it your only reason to be angry at me." Alisha asked, her finger clenching at her clothes

Rose shrugged nearly making Alisha fall away from her, "Partly, yes. But, to be honest I don't know myself why I felt so much anger toward you." she looked at Alisha, hoping that her smile could ease her word, she didn't meant to stir reactions from Alisha anymore. "It feel stupid now. I must have been frustrated at something and it morphed into anger."

Alisha nodded, "I can understand that feeling. I was the same when-" she trailed looking back at Rose, silently asking if Rose was interested in her story. Then she should start by the beginning. "When my instructor, someone that cared for me since childhood defected to Sandora."

"How so ? Betrayed from a young age. Maybe we aren't so different after all."

Alisha smiled bitterly but nodded again seeing Rose point, "I miss her sometime, even if she left me all alone in that snake pit, I was angry at her yes, but not so much anymore."

"I miss Dezel too."

For once Alisha had struck Rose right into her core, understanding exactly how she was feeling when she couldn't just yet. It was a just backlash from making her cry. Part of her anger was for Dezel she could see that now, even when she had mostly turned it toward Alisha it was there and Alisha was right to make her address it.

Or you would end up like me was left unsaid but there right into the depth of Alisha's eyes.

"But thanks to everyone, thanks to Sorey, I have a purpose now." She turned her head toward Rose her hand hovering like she wanted to take her hand in hers, "Would you accompany me and try to make the king uncle see reason ? With you beside me-"

"You have to know that there is a chance we'll need to end his life." Rose was direct, not coating her word in honey. The gentle Princess act had to stop and Alisha needed to know that she could be true to herself in front of her.

Alisha jaw clenched but her eyes never wavered, "I'll accept what need to be done,"

Sighing, Rose shook Alisha hand sealing their deal, "The Scattered Bones accept this contract."

Their eye contact only broke when an amber cracked loudly as it cooled in the fire place and Rose found out she missed the touch of Alisha's hand in hers. To console herself she could concentrate on the feeling of her shoulder still pressed together though she had to make do with clothing in the way.

" Thank you Rose, for everything. I needed this."

"It was nothing really,"

" And we should thank Sorey for lending us the privacy of his home."

Rose scratched her nape and scrunched her nose, "You know, I think he mostly wanted an excuse to sleep into Mikleo's bed."

Alisha laughter chimed like bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading though this chapter was mostly characters development but every story need them.   
> Thank for the many kudos I received, I'm gratefull you take some of you time to make me know you like this even if a little.  
> Comment would be nice too but I know how it can be.


	18. Eternal Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy the one shot for the 100 kudos was appreciated. 
> 
> Now I hope you'll like this chapter too.

Dark cloud obscured the sky when Alisha saw Sandora's capital for the first time. She held the hood concealing her face and blond lock of hair as she tilted her head up following the looming imposing structure of the Black Castle at the end of Kazas main road. Even with half of it hidden in the stormy cloud it made her shiver in anticipation. The glowing green light from the inside seemed to be dripping in the clouds making the structure look otherworldly

Eventually she had to turn her gaze away in order not to lose the group. They were careful not to attract too much attention, Rose providing the cloak she was currently wearing to hide her appearance. But three human and three Seraph were meant to stand out, all the more so as one of the human decided that proudly adorning a white mantle adorned with black unusual motifs was Sorey's idea of being discreet.

Alisha let out a sigh as she watched him admire Kazas architecture, bouncing from one square building to another, she couldn't blame him. Something in her chest moved and Alisha had hard time determining if it was a bad thing, she could tell as Rose sketched a half smile at him that Sorey was inspiring that feeling in other people too.

It suited him, that white mantle, and Sorey seemed proud to be wearing it.

Alisha remembered Rose telling him ho Lailah gifted that mantle to Sorey, and she couldn't help but to imagine the expression he must had had during the process. It always made her smile. Rose had to have a tailor fit the mantle to Sorey size still, adding some custom part like leather and feathers that made it unique for him. Now he really looked like a hero from the ancient time.

She still had trouble believing he was chosen by a Dragoon Spirit even when she had the proof right in front of her eyes. The Celestial Record recounted tales after tales of those mighty warriors but as Alisha grew up; it started to be only that, stories and tales.

Now she stood between incarnations of those heroes, and hope surged in her chest.

The feeling warmed considerably when Mikleo caught Sorey by the scruff of his neck and calmed his enthusiasm with patient and rightful word. It was like he was scowling an unruly and energetic dog though he had the same glint as Sorey's in his violet eyes when he saw the dark material of the city walls, gaze lingering on the shops sign, their foreign design intriguing.

Soldier were approaching them slowly and she had to remember that the plan, well Zaveid plan since no one had come up with something better, was to announce their group as a traveling circus. Shoulder tightening as she tried to pass by them, though not giving a side glance at the weird group, too engrossed in their private conversation. Well, Sorey unrestrained enthusiasm certainly helped to make them pass as mere tourist.

 Though she couldn't but frown after such a lapse in discipline from the city guards. It would have been unacceptable under her watch. This was making their approach of the Black Castel easier.

The city of Kazas is the polar opposite of the capital city Bale. Where her hometown was all warm and golden tone, Kazas was darker, the stone cold slate and hard sandstone. The group after entering the gate went up a long, large and very straight street. It was outlined by close together building and though at first glance they looked the same, small and square, they were some difference here and there. Small nothing the inhabitant used to make their home feel homey.

Sorey found that fascinating, Alisha was more inclined to think it was suffocating.

Smokes billowed out of a few house chimneys,

Though it wasn't night yet, the main street was rather empty, with mostly guards full gear lingering. Maybe the people were hiding from the approaching storm, but Alisha had a feeling that the soldiers were most of the town population.

Lailah heel and Sorey and Mikleo hushed conversation were the most noise they were making their way to the Black Castle.

It had been harder to leave Elysia safety than Alisha's thought. Even though she had made her mind and was ready to confront the Emperor, her mind were often a whirl of though and anxiety that she just couldn't banish. Going against direct order wasn't in her nature, and her king had ordered her to agree to Sandora's bargain. Bale had surrendered without bloodshed because she told the population that she was to be held hostage.

Contrary to what Rose told her, she felt like she was the one betraying them. Wanting to listen to her own conviction, her own heart when she had learn to suppress that for years was not something she could do overnight.

Rose knew that though she was still a bit frustrated whit Alisha when she shut herself down a few time on their way to Kazas. Doubts and fear almost won over her determination and menaced to make her abort the mission to just go back home and wait for another order.

But her friend, now she was sure she could call them that, supported her, held her up and helped her see a brighter pass.

Alisha could hope that not everything was lost.

"This place… it feels so desolate." She murmured words merely for herself.

That for that kind of things she needed to confronts the Emperor.

Rose caught her words thought because her blue eyes narrowed slightly and she had a slight change in her steps, like she was hesitating to formulate a response. Finally, she hummed under her breath, a sound of agreement.

At the main road end was the Black Castle entrance and the group had no choice but to stop as it became obvious it wouldn't be as easy to enter than Kazas.

The castle and the town where separated by a cliff, the bottom hidden in darkness were only a distant sound of water could be heard. A huge drawbridge was the only visible access and it was heavily guarded. And Alisha could easily see that wasn't the kind of easy going soldier roaming the town.

"We never make it past those guys. What are we gonna do we couldn't just go and topple them of the bridge." Zaveid provided.

He was making a point there. Alisha appreciated the man. He kept complimenting on her person had diminished since Rose and Lailah had a sort of talk with him but Alisha was genuinely glad he thought seemed to think so highly of her skills.

Mikleo bit his lips, obviously thinking hard about a plan but coming with nothing. Sorey tilted his head on the side and crossed his arm over his chest, a thing Alisha saw him do when he was putting a situation together and trying to figure out a situation. They were both so intelligent and again she was feeling overwhelmed that people like them went out of their way just to help her.

"It might be risky but I may have something. Do you trust me Princess?"

Rose playing with the beads in her hair was an indication of her uneasiness, like she was regretting having them exposed to what she had in mind. Alisha couldn't understand why she asked for her trust, had Rose ever done something not worthy of that?

Nodding, Alisha responded naturally, "Of course, you have my trust."

It was impossible to determine Rose reaction though, because she immediately turned away, he line of sight fallowing the narrow street siding the cliff.

"Follow me then."

They followed her trough the square house, streets dark and inhabited and Rose started to explain her plan. "I used to live here a long time ago, though the town changed a lot since Dezel and I lived here."

That explained some of her hesitance. It felt like a chunk of ice at lodged itself into the pit of Alisha's stomach as she emphasized with Rose's hurt.

She heard Sorey appraisal when the narrow street gave way to a steep street bordering the cliff and there against the rock came the outline of wooden house. Alisha stopped in her tracks just to observe the place, so different from the rest of the town. From top to bottom she could see people talking animatedly, mother and children taking away their hanged laundry. It was nothing like the orderly main street. Here it looked like the homes where makeshift, build on top of each other out of scrap wood and connected by stairs and ladder without road or street all against the cliff wall.

"There used to be a fort here before the war. The poor made it their home."

There was a sort or pride in Rose words, like she was happy those people, though they were poor seemed to be breath more freely than the people living on top of the cliff.

"There is such cleverness into their building. Look Mikleo even though the living spaces are all over the place everyone is given home and room!"

There was no stopping to Sorey amazement and Mikleo seemed to start wanting to do a whole review of the slum with him. It was Zaveid turn to hold them down though, holding each of his hands on the both of their shoulder, he gathered the boys toward him.

"Ah, but there is not much intimacy. No one can bring a lady in with wall so thin. Unless it's the woman thing. There is that kind of people."

Mikleo pushed him away harshly, grumbling about lewd people and not needing to know that kind of thing.

Alisha blinked, trying to understand what he meant by that.

"It really different from what I remember. There was so much addition."

This constitution made Rose frown. Alisha pinched her index between the thumb and index of her opposite hand. It was obvious those people were making their home with what they could gather, that was how poor they were, and more addition to the structure could only meant more family falling into poverty. This war had gone on for too long.

People where starting to notice them and mother pushed their kids inside while more men came out of the house. Rose was busy looking everywhere to see something she could recognize to see the rising threat in their stance but battle hardened as she was, Alisha stood on guard.

An older man approached them and Alisha hand found the short sword hidden under her cloak. Her lance was safely strapped on her back, hidden under her cloak but her dagger was better for a swift response.

"Mayvin!"

Rose exclaimed, immediately breaking away from the group to go greet the man. The strange atmosphere lifted before she could reach him and Alisha's body relaxed instinctively as she watched the old man observe Rose with a fond smile.

 Mayvin was an older man of large stature wearing a blue coat and yellow ragged scarf as well as a well-trimmed mustache and goatee over cheerful looking face. Alisha could recognize some of the gear as things used in exploration, some of them having caught her attention in the shop of Bales.

"Long time no see, Rose." His grey eyes fell on the group and he smiled at them, "I see you made new friends."

Her dress ruffling past Alisha, Lailah stepped in front of them on hand on her cheek, "Much  time must have passed since the last time you visited for you to be unable to recognize me, Mayvin."

"Oh, isn't that lady Lailah? What a surprise to see you out of your shrine."

"You two know each other?" Sorey asked, oblivious.

Strong light flashed in the sky and soon the rumbling noise of thunder echoes around them. A drop of rain fell, then another.

"Came inside before you all end up drenched."

Mayvin led the group into a comfortably warm if not small house, offering them tea as he stirred the already filled kettle. Rose quickly explained that Mayvin is an explorer and a faithful client of the Sparrow Feather, answering Alisha guess.

Lailah added that he often visited her shrine and that she wished more people like him would come because he was the only one not visiting her to plunder her ruins in a while.

After that it took only some seconds for Mikleo and Sorey to become interested in stories about the man travel. But Sorey puppy eyes failed this time, to Alisha astonishment because Rose had to stop him.

"I'm sure Mayvin as many adventure to share, but we don't have time guys. I mean… something is up right? It's been a while since the last time I came here but… it was never like that before."

Sorey disappointment was short lived though, the seriousness of Rose tone bringing him back to the matter at hand.

"They usually are more open to stranger but things with the middle and rich class had been rather tense lately, "Mayvin said, "There was a mutiny at Hellena Prison and rumors as it that the imprisoned leader of New Serdio party escaped and is hiding in the slum."

Rose seemed really thoughtful after that statement, "Did he now?"

Intrigued, Alisha wanted to ask more precision but she didn't know if it was the proper thing to do. Even if Rose and Lailah knew that man, it was her first time meeting him and for all she knew he could as well be interrogating them.

"The New Serdio party? Should I dare asking about what is it?" Alisha asked, unsure.

She felt uncomfortable with the way Mayvin looked at her, regretting having bought attention to herself even though the man's lips stretched into a knowing smile. She tugged on her hood, knowing she had been recognized.

"This war went from so long. Even Sandoras are suffering from it and there are people willing to help those suffering though hard time because of the war. The only thing mattering for them is to see someone ending that cycle of hate and revenge young Princess."

Something hot bloomed into Alisha's stomach when she had expected to only feel coldness and dread at someone knowing of her identity. It erased most of the wariness she felt toward the old explorer.

"I hope we'll be of any help." She said.

Somewhere in her mind she was rejoicing that people from Sandora can agree with her it comforted her in her choice, making thing more tangible. The Sandoras wanted peace.

"That's why we came though the slum Mayvin," Rose declared, "I was hoping we could use the old tunnel to infiltrate the castle. You know, the one we used to smuggle food from the kitchen."

She put her hand on her hips, looking rather proud of her idea. Something told Alisha she could be as confident as her heart literally leaped in her chest. A tunnel? That was wonderful news! However Mayvin looked unsure, stroking his beard as he narrowed his eyes.

"That old thing? I think the kids around here stopped to use it after one of them was caught. Though the guard didn't come looking here so it could be they didn't close the other end."

Sorey shrugged, "It's better than nothing." Exchanging a glance with Alisha he added, "And we do need to hurry."

Mayvin did only need a little more coaxing before he moved some slate from the floor revealing a hidden trapdoor underneath. Rose opening the way, the rest of the group followed him and they climbed down a ladder into what looked like a cellar.

"This place used to be a fortress," Rose started to explain, "Some tunnel leading the main castle were left and the slum kids preserved this one."

Alisha limb were starting to ache as they were steadily getting closer to her King Uncle, her half-brother uncle. There was little chance that they could stop Lunarre from giving him the moon stone but they were in time to stop the emperor from using it and wipe her country from the map using their own law against them.

Into the cellar deft there was a well, with contraption looking a lot like the lift they used in Hellena, cords and wooden beams coating the floor around it. It was a hole leading to more unknown for Alisha, more what if and doubt.

"Be careful down there. It's old and hadn't been used in ages, some part may have collapsed." Warned Mayvin.

Rose smile never wavered, "It's the best chance we have, so we'll take it. We'll be careful."

Mayvin expression remained concerned as he let Rose step near the tunnel entrance and check it.

"I hope we'll meet again soon. It would have been a blast to hear about your travel."

Alisha could tell Sorey had won the old man heart from the smile he gave back to the Shepherd, yet she noticed a slight flicker in Mayvin's eyes and it was hard to determine if it was either of mirth or malice.

The man helped them as the best he can so far and Rose and Lailah trusted him so she had to settle for mirth.

"I'll resume my explorations soon, I'm sure fate will make our way cross again. So that's only a goodbye for now"

A gut feeling made Alisha think it was strange for him to be so confident about it and she narrowed her eyes at Mayvin hoping her slip went unnoticed in the cellar dim light. She let it slide for no because Sorey looked delighted at the idea and Mayvin added:

"You have the soul of an explorer."

"He sure likes to wander around aimlessly." Mikleo muttered.

Alisha almost choked on her breath as Rose called for her companion to prepare descending into the tunnel. She saw Sorey playful smile and eagerness to explore as Mikleo excitement won over his wariness. The way Lailah made sure everyone was ready and followed Rose instructions. Zaveid protests at behind chosen to be the last one climbing into the tunnel, and most of all Rose self-assurance, the energy with which she lead everyone easily assuming leadership when it was her time to shine.

Somehow, Alisha felt like she didn't belong with them. They had lived things, fought a Dragon together and they all were chosen by Dragoon Spirits. She was only a knight. She had allowed her faith to waver. She had given up. But they all made sure she survived, they lifted her spirit, they offered her solace, offering to fight her combat in her stead.

The best she could do to thank them is to fight with them. They believed in her, holding her up when she needed to and Alisha was willing to do everything in her power to reach up to their hope.

For the first time since she was a child, holding the chilled hand of her mother as she slowly passed away, Alisha wanted to do make someone proud of her.

"You are coming or what?"

When Rose took her hand to make her climb into the tunnel, Alisha could only feel the warmth of it.

* * *

The Black castle was a wonder to behold. The tunnel ended into ruin that Sorey and Mikleo dated back from right after the Dragon Campaign and from then there was no end to their amazement.

The old ruin ended into the castle kitchen where the sight of magically powered lamp and technology they though lost since the ancient time cut their breath.

"That's does feel like seraphic art." Sorey said as his hand lingered near a magically lit lamp.

"I can't feel any Seraph domain here." Lailah answered looking around in wonder, her eyes shining with all the strange green glow of the lighting.

When Sorey deplored that such powers weren't shared with the people from town. Alisha agreed with him, image of the people from the slum came into her mind. The unfairness of it made her frown as Rose bit back a curse.

"I came here once when I was a child, but it wasn't like that." She asserted.

But they hadn't had the time to dwell on this and admire the architecture. The group soon resumed their infiltration, staying close together and talking as little as possible. They had started to become good at that. Avoiding guard patrols made their progress slow but they couldn't risk to be discovered here and alerting the emperor of their presence. Most of Alisha chance resided in the fact that he would be alone in his apartment and they would speak freely with no one interrupting them.

She bit her cheek when the thought that it made her look like and assassin waiting for the night hours to infiltrate its victim chambers came to her. Well it may look like that, but she sincerely hoped she could reason the man.

Her heart in her throat, Alisha stifled her breath with her hand as two patrols could be heard coming from each side in the corridor witch the group was currently walking into, their armored boots echoing against the tiled floor. Her other hand closer around her dagger as she started to come to the fact there would be no other choice but to kill them, hopping their fight wouldn't attract any more attention.

Too focused on the approaching noise, Alisha was taken aback when Rose pushed her behind a huge door, the heavy wood creaking a little as she closed it behind the group. Putting her ear against the door, held up her hand to make the group shut up.

"Oh, we didn't expect you for another few hours! This laboratory isn't usually the first stop for you newcomers."

The group turned as one toward the man, Lailah coming quickly in front of Rose to cover the weapon in her hand, she clapped her hands together, "Yes, indeed, science isn't usually mercenaries' top priorities. But we do have a bunch of youngster that absolutely loves this castle."

Alisha immediately eyes feel on the room around them. The room was arranged around a central point, a strange contraption from where a column of soft purple light erupted. However the room was mostly dark as if the light was not one made for light. The wall where covered by raw after raw of books and she could feel that her wonder echoes Sorey's.

The man that greeted them nodded, apparently greatly satisfied with Lailah explanation and believing they were a group of newly hired mercenaries. He wore a weird at and a long greenish coat.

"So you are here to see my research?" he asked

Sorey came closer to the column, siding with Alisha but before anyone could say anything else another man moved from behind the room shadows, "Or maybe for mine ?"

This one wore an ivory white coat and a sort of duel a starring started between the two men and Mikleo face palmed.

"Either way, we are pleased. We like it when mercenaries like you have interest in our research." Said the first one.

"Indeed. Recently barbaric suicidal attacks have become common, but if our research is successful we'll reduce the casualties from war." The second added.

Alisha was curious, part of her wanted, needed to know more about their way. If there was something to safe soldier life she needed to know about it.

"Can you tell us more about it?" she asked before knowing what she was doing.

But the scientist looked pleased, "That white flame for example," he gestured toward a small working place where an oil lamp was glowing with a white fire.

Lailah gasped as she covered her mouth, a smile reaching her eyes as if looking at that fire was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Alisha saw the moment Sorey refrained himself to ask her about it as Lailah diverted her eyes away from the flame.

"It as a healing power." The scientist went on, unaware of the interruption, "And My colleague green flame can't be extinguished by water. A tactical advantage in war, if we got to put it to use."

That surely wasn't what Alisha expected. They were making weapons, they may safe Sandoras soldier's life but ultimately, Basil soldier will die from it.

 "Its… not seraphic art?" She said, remembering Sorey's earlier interrogation.

"You don't need to know about those power origins. There are enough of us already involved in this accursed research." The scientist tone suddenly became hostile and Alisha took a step back.

"Yes, your job is to fight. There are many things we don't know about that power. If you get involved to much you might turn just like Mr.Oysh." the other finished his warning gentler.

"He got turned into a dog and now we have to take his load of work. Plus he keeps telling he us he always had been a dog. What a pity." The scientist shook his head.

"I see…this war really does need to end." Alisha said, once again confronted with the truth of the matter, "Can I ask one last question? I was wondering what that purple column is for?" Every bits of information she could gather might serve her later.

Rose made her know of her annoyance by taping her foot against the tiled floor. Lailah had to stop Zaveid from touching something fragile looking that nearly threatened to shatter on the ground. Alisha was pushing their luck by lingering too much with those weird and a bit creepy scientists. She secretly hoped Mikleo and Sorey wouldn't turn like them.

The first scientist seemed to preen as his gestured toward the column "This flame is the castle power source. The purple flames that drives the elevators and lifts. It really helps people lives here. That's the proper way to use such powers."

Alisha was surprised by the man expression, a mix between fondness and hope. It completely contrasted with his former introducing of potential weapon. She was under the impression that they resented making research that would kill her fellow countrymen.

"But war dictates the way it's used now." She mused out loud.

The other scientist hummed is breath, "Our research could be used for the happiness of the people yet we must obey orders and what we make could ultimately bring unhappiness to the people of Basil as well as Sandora."

"A must agree. This is indeed based on the calamity caused by the Dragon."

Rose stifled a breath as Sorey hand rose to touch his chest, Mikleo concerned eyes watching him from his side. Alisha could only emphasize with what they went though, knowing only about Sorey's ordeal because of the words they shared, the things he agreed to tell her.

"The Dragon? A Dragon is involved in this research?" Mikleo asked violet eyes turned darker by the low lighting.

"My tongue slipped, forget what I said." The man answered.

The only thing stopping Mikleo from screaming at him was Sorey hand falling on top of his, their finger intertwining when the seraph visibly relaxed.

"Now back to our work. Let me give you some special oil, it will help you move though the castle as it is a fuel for the purple flame. Some elevator won't work without it."

He returned back to his work station to prepare a contender witch Alisha gladly accepted. She could believe their luck as it will considerably help their progression.

Though strange, her meeting with those scientist put perspective into Serdio future and Alisha left the laboratory with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She could already imagine what those men could do if peace where to fall on the country. How they could heal the soldiers and the people alike. How they could power entire city, have warm homes into the winter month and reduce load on workers backs.

She could dream of so many applications to their research, yet a dark part in her kept reminding her how it all could be used the wrong way. The researcher had said so. Alisha wanted to believe in the good of the people, that they could make something right about this.

They had reached the castle eastern tower before long, where the living area are supposed to be if Rose remembered well and indeed they crossed soldiers training ground and where now walking into carpeted floors, many doors leaning the wall.

The pitter patter of storm rain was the only noise they could hear, the silence of the night accompanying them as they neared their goal.

"Princess Alisha."

The man waiting for them at the end of the corridor had hidden into the shadow, visibly expecting them to come as he stepped in front of the group. They knew him. The last time they saw him he was a fallen man, still stricken after turning into a Hellion before being purified by the white Dragoon silver flame. That's why Alisha wasn't stricken by fear when Landon approached them.

"I was hoping you will came."

The fallen general glanced at the Princess, his lone eye trailing on each member of her companion.

"You cannot stop us General Landon. Now step aside and let us through." She said, hoping the man wouldn't notice her shaking hands.

But Landon sighed and allowed his weigh to rest against the wall. "I don't pretend I could stop you and I won't ask for forgiveness. I know I would lose a fight but…even so after everything I was hoping you could grant me one last favor."

The cold feeling came back in the pit of Alisha's stomach as she couldn't help but pity the man. Narrowing her eyes at him she said nothing, even as she could feel her companion's eyes on her back waiting for her reaction. Not moving in inch, she allowed Landon to continue.

"Her Majesty changed after the Emperor death."

She couldn't identify the feeling that seized her and she hated that, her control slipping between her fingers Alisha could only hear the blood rushing into her ears.

"The emperor his Dead?" she said, her voice sounding like she couldn't believe her own words.

 Landon nodded, answering her question by the positive," The Empress took over soon after and was already moving toward ending the war that robbed our sovereign of his sanity and life. But that was before the Seraph girl and the Foxlike man showed up."

"So Lunarre and Symonne were working together." Rose spat under her breath.

Alisha almost flinched at the venom she could feel through Rose words but as Lailah uttered encouragement to her friend, the Princess heart sank with the impression of dread. She wanted to stop Landon from talking, feeling that she couldn't bear to hear what he was saying.

"I believe that was their name. I started to feel unusual hatred for Basil soon after so I do believe they did something to her majesty too, instilling some demonic word that ignited her desire to vanquish… her willingness to avenge her husband."

He stepped closer to Sorey, holding a hand toward him like he hoped to touch him but could dare to do it, "You, I don't know what you did young man. But I hadn't see things this clearly for years. You and the Princess were able to make it here so I believe you might be able to do it."

Alisha wanted to put her hand against her ears. She wanted to stop hearing that man voice.

"I beg you, wake Empress Maltran up!"

It took all of her will to keep her knee from wobbling, but Alisha felt her breath leave her lungs. A murmur passed one of her companion lips but she couldn't hear it. After wishing so much that her ears won't work it finally happened.

Years went by since the last time she heard her mentor name spoken with reverence. Alisha almost wished Landon was speaking of someone else, a namesake. But she knew, somehow she had always knew that Maltran would only settle for the best. Marrying Sandora's emperor fitted the image Alisha remembered of her.

A small part of her allowed a bit of alleviation to reach her when she thought that Maltran abandoned her for love. That She was left behind for something worth it.

But it was pale and Alisha couldn't help but think that she wasn't enough, that loving Maltran like a mother wasn't enough.

 It was utter, bitter and awful jealousy.

"Alisha, it's…okay we can take care of the rest if you'll like-"

"No."

She cut though Sorey's voice, the word more to herself as she stopped her morbid train of though. Alisha had already fought that demon long ago. She stood tall with her hand behind her back when whisper mocked her at the court. She shut her resentment and remembered the exact moment when she choose to keep the good memories instead of the bad, keeping all what Maltran had done for her instead of her betrayal against her own teaching.

The Empress Landon was speaking of wasn't the mentor from Alisha memories because that woman died long ago and Alisha had done mourning her.

"Do you understand what it will imply?" She address Landon her voice firm.

His response came in a small nod, Landon's feature darkening, "Yes imperial Sandora dominance in the war will end and we may end up losing to Basil…" then sighing, he looked back at Alisha.

"But it would be the same result if the Empress keeps oppressing her people in order to win. The people are suffering to much from this war and that not something either the emperor or the empress would have wanted."

"So there is man like that in Sandora army." Zaveid commented.

"You knew we came for that." Alisha answered still a bit harsh with the man.

It was understandable though, she couldn't just forget the way he handled her, threatened her and humiliated her because he showed remorse and concern for his people. Alisha could understand after some explanation what malevolence was and how it affected that man actions, but it was hard to forgive just yet. Hearing his words… it made the situation sound like the Empress was affected by the same malevolence.

But Alisha doubted it would make a difference when she could ultimately be confronting her teacher. She was already feeling the strain of hurt inside her.

"I'm relieved it would end with people as honorable as you." he fished in his garment rummaging through a poked he silently handed a yellow stone to Alisha.

As she hesitated to take it, Rose took it into her palm and examined it, "What is this, it looks like a painted pebble."

Landon scowled at her disrespect, "It a key to her majesty chambers."

Zaveid nudged Mikleo not bothering to make his gesture discreet before whispering, "Why would a guy like that have such thing on him, huh?"

Wisely, Mikleo ignored him crossing his arm on his chest. Alisha failed to see Zaveid point.

She turned back to a sputtering and fuming Landon.

"Thank for your help. Sandora will thank you in the future too, I'm sure."

She meant it.

The group left Landon in the corridor, going through their plan of finding Sandora Emperor to reason with him. Alisha heard the man slumping and slide against the wall until he reached the ground. Her only hope now was that she won't be as defeated after meeting Maltran again.

 


	19. Echoes of the Changing Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter his the longest ever, but behing the last of the first part it couldn't be cut in two.  
> I hope you won't mind too much.  
> Next would be the start of the second part, were the plot deepen and Mikleo and Sorey get to be the closest they ever were.

This late into the night and this far away into the Black Castle living quarters, it was expected for the security to be lacking. No one from Sandora could presume that someone could escape its soldiers' vigilance long enough to come this far but even so Mikleo suspected that General Landon did more than give them a strange stone.

They didn't meet any more hindrance as they progressed into the deft of the eastern tower. They moved silently, solemn into the night with a weighing feeling hovering over their heads. Mikleo couldn't help but to glance at Alisha from time to time, seeing nothing in her expression but a set jaw and dulled pale green eyes.

When his eyes deviated toward Sorey, he saw Alisha's expression mirrored on his face and it was something he wanted to make disappear. As they strolled into the long carpeted corridor, windows and doors getting rarer the further they went, Mikleo placed himself between the two. And when before it would have been an act of repressed jealousy, a way for him to prevent Alisha getting closer to Sorey in his presence, it now seemed normal, the best thing to do to make sure both of them knew he was there to support them both. Standing on Alisha's other side Rose met his eyes, acknowledging his effort and adding herself into it.

Like she finally fate the safety in which she had been encased, Alisha's shoulder relaxed ever so slightly and Sorey's fingers brushed Mikleo's.

They were doing it. They were doing it together. Everything would be fine.

In the end, the seemingly interminable hallway ended in front of closed large oak double door. Mikleo eyes perused over the strange figures carved into the woods wondering what they represented, but before he could start reflect more on it, Rose made the choice for everyone and pushed the doors open.

After the dimness of the corridor, the brightly lit room behind the door forced Mikleo to squint, his eyes assaulted by the sudden light.

"What a wonderful statue!" Lailah exclamation cut though the silence.

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the brightness, Mikleo could see why Lailah was so impressed. The room was a demi circle that served as a display scene to the goddess statue carved into the far wall. It could easily fit large group of people. The white marble of the statue was veined with gold and represented a beautiful woman holding an orb between neatly carved fingers. It stood proudly before them, towering over the room. The statue expression held a feeling of serenity while her hair was waves sinking into the wall and forming a halo around her head. The torches were lit on each side of the room reflecting on the marble. It was obviously a place of worship.

Ignoring Zaveid whistling and comment on how the statue was just his type, Mikleo still rolled his eyes as he observed the room.

Sorey was the first to step on the dais before the statue, his right hand naked fingers touching a small altar facing the goddess.

"It's huge," he stated and Mikleo rolled his eyes at his obvious observation, "Do you think it's one of the Five Lords?"

Lailah shook her head, "Could be, but it's nothing like any representation of Amenoch humans ever made. And it's obviously female but the others are all male, so."

Sorey tipped his head on the side, thinking.

"This place…" Alisha tried, "It's not in a public part of the castle. Though it's a bit extravagant but I think it a private Shrine. It means the statue could be anyone." Her eyes softened as she looked at the statue chiseled feature, "Her face looks familiar somehow."

Rose starred hard at the statue after Alisha statement and shrugged when she obviously couldn't find such familiarity.

It wasn't long before everyone set on inspecting the room. Though they couldn't be assured that Landon was telling the truth, he did say it was the way to the Empress apartment. There must be a door somewhere or a discreet path away from prying eyes.

As he was inspecting the altar, Mikleo glanced at Lailah and saw the way her lips trembled.

"Did you see something," he asked as a bad feeling crept along his back.

She turned bright eyes at him, like his question finally ended her restrain, "Do you think staring at that beautiful statue too long make humans lose their marbles?"

It was said with such seriousness that Mikleo could feel the bubble of laugh rise in his throat, but as Zaveid snicker echoed, he coughed to hide his smile. It was just too bad for him to acknowledge that Lailah almost managed to make him laugh. However as he returned to the altar examination, Mikleo noticed that some of the weight around them had alleviated. There was even the ghost of a smile on Alisha's lips.

"Guys, I found something."

Sorey called them back on the dais, it was a tight fit for five people but now everyone could see that he had removed a small part of the stone altar, revealing a circular hole underneath.

"Alisha, can you hand me the stone Landon gave you?"

Looking at the strange colored pebble one last time, Alisha handed it to Sorey who promptly inserted it into the hole. "That's it."

There was a loud clicking sound and the slot around the stone lit up, a faded gold circle enlightening the whole altar. Movement near the statue base caught the group attention and everyone turned to see the statue robe move aside. The shape of a door, large enough for a person was now visible on the side of the statue.

It was an interesting sort of puzzle and it made Mikleo reminisces of the sort of things like that they encountered while exploring the ruin near their home. Once it took them almost two month to discover a hidden door just like this.

His eyes caught Sorey and his knew he was thinking of the same thing. The hidden door led inside the statue structure, it was like walking into a pipe. It was large enough that they all could enter but it put Mikleo on edge. His instinct were telling him that they were nearing danger, the scent of rot and malevolence he had felt upon entering the castle was getting stronger. For Alisha's sake, he could only hope it wasn't coming from Maltran. Though it though only one glance at her to gather that she had as little hope as him.

His eyes following the rose pattern on the floor, Mikleo had to be called twice before he noticed that Alisha was talking to him, Lailah gesturing toward the unlit lamp on the wall. As he was the one keeping the oil gifted by the weird scientist, he moved to light the lamp.

With a sight, he poured some of the oil into the container and almost jumped when a purple flame erupted. As amazed by the magic as he was Mikleo frowned at it. It rubbed him the wrong way that the manna coming from the fire was slightly off, altered for lack of better words. Although he was a water seraph and that Lailah was much more experienced than him when it came to flame, he could just tell how wrong it was.

The ground moved under their feet as a weird sensation settled into the pit of Mikleo stomach. It wasn't pleasant thought it wasn't unpleasant either, but Sorey seemed delighted hand lifted his head to see the ceiling moving closer to them. Except that they were moving up, just like with the lifts in Hellena.

Counting in his head, Mikleo knew when the ground stopped moving that they had climbed as high as the statue head. He was quick to exit the lift when a door opened, wanting to feel solid, unmoving ground under his feet.

"We must be behind the statue head." Zaveid provided, "We are almost on top of the tower. Makes one wonder what with Sandora nobility and high place, huh?"

Rose elbowed him playfully responding to him with something Mikleo didn't listen. He knew Zaveid was trying to make idle talk but the feeling that they were stepping right into a trap remained strong in him.

He couldn't be the only one to have felt it, though Lailah and Zaveid kept joking and be irresponsible. Mikleo was tired, he felt like he was the only on paying enough attention to their surroundings.

They walked back into the room with the statue but this time they could admire it from the top. They had reached the ceiling. What Mikleo had though was decoration was in fact a clever way to hide a spiral pathway behind an optical illusion. Thus the pathway remained invisible from below.

 An earthy tang caught his nose, the light smell of earth after storm rain and Mikleo immediately remembered the last time he smelled something like this. His instinct acting, he moved in front of everyone, holding his arm up to bar their way.

"Wait, someone his there."

With the conversations shut and the noise of feet against cobblestone stopped, the tap tap of boots nearing was unmistakable. Summoning his staff, Mikleo felt Sorey's hand land on his shoulder.

"Mikleo, we-"

He ignored him and ran ahead of the group meeting their enemy.

"I knew it was you."

The petite girl lifted her head to stare back at Mikleo then at the group behind him before her blue eyes lit up in recognition. She opened her umbrella, completely indifferent to Mikleo hostility her face remained locked into a half bored expression, her lower lip slightly jutting out.

She sniffled. "The guys from Hoax? Get lost. I don't have time to spare with you."

She turned his back to him. Before Mikleo could question her behavior, Zaveid pushed him away and got closer to the girl. Her umbrella suddenly stopped at Zaveid nose, and it was only thank to his quick reflex that he was left unarmed.

"Did your old age finally made you deaf? Leave."

Hand up in a gesture of peace, he tried to have a look at the girl face but she kept avoiding him. "Hey, hey Edna-chan, I wasn't expecting you here. Though you seem as lively as ever, I can't tell if I'm happy to see you so far away from your home. Your brother must be worried sick."

So Zaveid knew her? Edna reacted strongly to Zaveid's words. With a scowl darkening her pale face she rushed at Zaveid, umbrella open in front of her serving as a shield.

"Don't you dare talk about Eizen like you know anything." She said, each word punctuated with a jab.

Zaveid yelped each time she dealt a painful blow at him. Mikleo was unsure whether he should intervene or what. She was nothing like the fearsome warrior that tried to kill him at Hoax, now looking almost like the young girl she seemed to be, but Mikleo knew better, she was old and powerful. She could make the tower crumble with only a strike of her heel.

Still there was something in her stance, in her tone, rage and frustration rippling on the surface and Mikleo could discern hint of redness on her cheeks. It was as if she was crying before they came.

Before Mikleo could stop him, Sorey came to assist Zaveid. With a blinding smile he waved at Edna. "Edna was it? You fought bravely at Hoax and we its normal if you want to prevent us from going to see the Empress, be we need to talk to her. So I'm asking nicely, can you please let us pass. "

Blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly before staring at him like he was nuts. Mikleo couldn't blame her as he rolled his eyes. Edna tilted her head.

"Are you dumb? Yes, either you are dumb or suicidal." She mumbled.

Sorey looked a bit sheepish, unsure and how to respond as the corner of his lips lifted upward so Mikleo answered for him before Sorey kindness bought him into trouble.

"Yes , you are who attacked us in Hoax ! You destroyed half of the fortifications and you even tried to kill me." Mikleo accused but not refuting her accusing Sorey of stupidity.

Ocean blue eyes seemed to cut through his soul as she watched him and it was almost like he could feel his blood freeze, "Half of it like you said. It's nothing those humans couldn't repair. Plus if I truly wanted to kill you, you would have been dead before you could pull that little trick of yours."

"Told you so."

He heard Rose said under her breath.

"Wait, wait a minute. I don't follow you Edna. You attacked a human Village? Does your brother approve or that? Unless-" Zaveid drawled, brow scrunched like he had finally grasped something and held Edna shoulder, leaning toward her as he asked. "Did something happen to Eizen?"

Zaveid stopped her from deviating from the topic that interested him. Edna shoulder slumped. Again, she put her umbrella against her shoulder, twirling it.

"So you really don't know." she seemed serious, her eyes moistened as if she was on the verge of crying.

Zaveid shook his head, lifting his hand to scratch against his nape, "Hadn't seen him in years. He told me he was going to visit you. I thought it was good for him to stay with his little sister for a while."

Edna teeth bit into her lips, "He came back, but he was already like that. Black shinny scales and all. He turned into a Dragon."

Her words echoed deep into Mikleo heart, and it sank when he saw how Zaveid expression turned sour. He grasped at his arm, fingers digging deeply into the fabric covering it. He knew nothing about the brother they were talking about but a seraph turning into Dragon was a tragedy for every other seraph living on this Earth. He heard Lailah strong intake of breath at the news and could feel her mourning Edna brother as well. Sorey inched closer to him, supporting him and sharing his grievance.

He knew what such matters represented for Seraphs, Gramps hid nothing of their world to him wanting Sorey to feel at home with them, their tradition and custom where well known to him.

He knew there was no way to revert back into a seraph once one turned into a Dragon. It was obvious how Sorey was biting the inside of his cheek knowing there was nothing he could tell to Edna even though he really wanted to find the right words.

"H-he-" Zaveid was speechless too.

"Miss Edna, what happened to Eizen after that?" Lailah intervened, talking low and gently as one would do with a wounded animal.

Mikleo feared he knew exactly where Lailah wanted to go with that question. His breath caught in his throat. Zaveid would have known, right? He would have known if Feyrbrand…

"He attacked and ate humans that came near hour home, so I had to go and try finding a way to make him stay home and seal the place. They took him when I was away." she spat, venom sipping into her words even though her face remained impassible

Mikleo was under the impression she regretted leaving her brother alone if only to save people that wandered into their 'home'.

"You were very brave." Lailah said, her hand covering her heart.

"So… you are looking for him?"

"Even so, I can't leave him just like that. I knew that woman lied when she said she would tell me where he is if I helped her in this damned human's war. But…it was my only clue…" Edna voice was lowering, and her shoulder started to shake.

Zaveid groaned, "I'm sorry guy but," he grasped at his hair, mumbling under his breath as he stood between Edna and them, "I have to stay with her for a bit. You should go meet the Empress without me." It was costing him, not being able to keep his promise to Alisha.

"I don't need you." Edna grumbled.

"We understand, Zaveid." Alisha nodded at him.

When they started on the path again, though, Edna did nothing to stop them and Mikleo had to struggle with himself not to give her on last glance. Whatever it was, it concerned Zaveid as well. He would join them in due time, and if choices were to be made then they would take them.

Another door awaited them on top of the spiral stairs, obscured by a curtain. Pushing it aside, Sorey turned back toward Alisha.

"Ready ?"

"I never will be."

He opened the way and followed quietly behind her.

Discovering that the curtain was in fact a tapestry covering a hidden door was obscured by the sight of the throne room. The group had expected to enter private chamber with the normal installation that would have been beddings accommodations, private study and others kind of furniture one could expect to find in such a place, instead they stepped on black marbled floors.

The room had high ceiling, obviously pre-Asgardian era architecture, with stained glass windows that even in the night were casting colorful reflection on the ground. A small series of stairs, covered in a red carpet, was surrounded on both sides by the same strange green torches that lit most of the castle, only the flames were tall like they were water jet from a fountain. On top of the stair stood the Emperor throne. It was massive black and ebony, the largest stained glass window behind it was all blue and argent tone accenting the moon light as it shone thought it.

It remained Mikleo of novels setting, something grand, dark and somber screaming bad guy into the reader face, it made him flinch.

Alisha stepped closer to it, removing her cloak completely she let it fall carelessly into the floor. The carpet muffled to noise of her feet against the floor, the rain had stopped some time before and the throne room was left in a deafening silence.

"Some of my guards have to be punished, they let a stray bitch come all the way here."

The woman that was lazily sprawled on the throne sat straighter, considering the group with a cold gaze before standing up, a lazy smile showing on her painted lips.

"But I would expect nothing less from my former student."

There was no malevolence emanating from the woman, which was incomprehensible because Mikleo had almost instant dislike for her, like she was the one responsible for the wave of nausea assaulting him.

She certainly was beautiful standing tall on high heeled boots. The bit of protective armor she wore over her forearms and legs were much like Alisha's, sign of her affiliation to Basil army once, yet it was more refined, more mature.

She was in full battle gear, her blue jacket covering her shoulder and tailing behind her like butterflies wings. Her white pant hugged her legs as a revealing with corset covered her midsection. The black shocker on her neck moved in sync with her throat as she started chuckling. Mikleo couldn't properly read her intention with her long bangs of faded magenta her hiding half her face, the rest of her hair being pinned into a curly high ponytail.

He took his place beside Sorey, ready to summon his weapon as a prickling feeling crept up the back of his neck. Maltran wasn't someone to be reasoned with, he just knew it.

Yet Alisha put a hand over her chest, "Lady Maltran, I Alisha of Basil came to ask for a starting of peace negotiation. This war as gone on for too long. It is time to forget past dissension stop and acknowledge that our people suffer too much from it."

Her voice carried, clear and strong within the high ceiled room making Mikleo impressed by Alisha poise. Moved by her words, he squared his shoulders, taken with the optimism that this could actually work.

However Maltran destroyed that feeling soon enough with the disgusted pursing of her lips, "Tell me Princess, are your precious country agreeing with that? Weren't they the one that send you of as an offer to be killed by the enemy, if only to win some time and prepare a counterattack on us?" she laughed quite strongly this time.

Alisha seemed to hesitate again, here fingers clenching and unclenching.

"You high-born are all the same," Rose stepped beside Alisha not able to let the Princess handle the talk when she was so unfairly attacked, "All on your high towers you stand afar and presume of your people needs that you couldn't even start to understand! We have enough of your family feud! We want peace!"

Alisha mouth opened like she wanted to stop Rose but couldn't say anything. Maltran responded before she could do.

The woman took a step closer, her heated gaze scanning Rose she scoffed. "So the stray bitch bought a yapping runt to bark."

Rose didn't seem to be offended, but Alisha eyes were alight with fire.  

"Though, you are right little runt. It was indeed hard to rise to such a position when coming from a simple family of lesser knight. It was easier to attract jealousy. That's must be why fellow high-born Knight kept throwing dirt on me and nearly had me killed. I only survived thanks to my late husband. Now tell me why I wouldn't want to eradicate such corrupt system entirely, would you?"

"This isn't-"

Maltran went on, opening her arm as she dismissed Alisha's arguments entirely, "I'm about to give birth to a new Serdio!"

Alisha didn't allow Maltran to talk over her this time, "What you are doing his only destructive! You gave birth to sorrow pain and more anger! This unending circle has to stop!"

She was passionate, moving her arms along her words. Mikleo wanted answer as well.

"Sorey was innocent, yet your men kidnaped him too, if only to make Alisha suffer. How is it a good thing?"

"Mikleo?"

Sorey seemed surprised to see him rise. Usually Mikleo was like a fresh spring of water, calm and poised but now he felt himself like wave crashing against cliff. He wanted to fight, rise for the suffering of humans he had seen along the way, he wanted to do something because even if Sorey was so one prompting him all along, Mikleo wasn't as indifferent as he let on. He was riled that that woman could make past animosity and old battle pass before her people.

Maltran blinked, unfazed but Mikleo's outburst. "This one? That's was only something to do with Lunarre and Symonne ploy. 'Who could have tough I'll find the boy this easily, burning the country up was not necessary in the end,' the seraph said. "

Mikleo gasped unable to fathom Maltran thinking. Sorey was tense beside him and he looked at Lailah because she may have more insight than him but she was looking away, her gaze lost.

"What are they planning?" Sorey asked.

Maltran seemed inclined to respond she shrugged, " All is in order to Emperor Diaz return . Just like me they only are my master pawn. All is in order to Emperor Diaz return. So are the Dragoons…"

This attracted Lailah attention, it was the first time Mikleo heard her talk with such conviction, "Stop you nonsense, Emperor Diaz died in the Dragon Campaign and it was 11 000 years ago! He was human… a hero of humanity."

She couldn't know, right? They were careful. Maltran couldn't know there were four Dragoons standing before her.

"I don't care whether you believe it or not. It won't make any difference."

She suddenly came closer to them, stepping down the stair she stopped a few feet away from Alisha, "You though you could defeat me in greater numbers, right ? Allying yourself with seraphs"

Shadows danced around her feet and she smiled at Alisha, but Alisha stood her ground bracing herself she caught the lance trapped to her back. Something erupted from the shadow, growing like a small tree toward Maltran outstretched hand.  Her nimble fingers closed around the lacked blue staff, extracting a large bladed lance from the shadow. The weapon was pointed right toward Alisha.

"I will fight you on my own."

A murmur of protest erupted along Alisha's companion yet Maltran acted immediately. Clash of metal against metal erupted as she pushed Alisha back in the middle of the room. The glint of Rose blade in her hands flashed as she held herself from calling after the Princess, now wasn't the time to distract her.

Still, Mikleo summoned his staff and he could see Lailah take her papers out from the corner of his eyes, for now they could do nothing but to be silent spectator as the Princess fought against her mentor.

It was nothing like the mock fight he and Sorey would do when training, nothing like when Gramps or the Elysian would train them. It was to be expected though, years had separated and Alisha was now a woman. She may had a time held her master in her heard and it was obvious she still was but somehow their encounter, their talk before then had hardened Alisha resolve.

No hints of hesitation could be found in her stance. Maltran wanted to kill, but Alisha wanted for this war to stop and she would do everything for that.

Vicious blow rained upon Alisha who was taking blow after blow in the full brunt of her own lance. Grunt of efforts fell from her lips as she side stepped to find an opening. Her moves were fluid and graceful, still managing to make Mikleo impressed after seeing her fight many time.

There was something different though this time, something he couldn't define as he was struggling with his want to cast a spell to help her. His fingers clutched at his staff strongly when Alisha yelped after a particularly fast strike slashed into her tight.

Her blood glistened on the polished floor and Mikleo gulped. Sorey was struggling just as he was beside him, jaw tightening each time Maltran came too close to Alisha, yet he respected her will and watched, observing the duel.

After she had been struck, Alisha answered with an arte, jabbing fast at Maltran and forcing her in defense.

It was a dance of back and forth. Maturity against youth, battle adorned reflexes against the freshness and clever adaptively of Alisha fighting style.

Rose jumped from foot to foot when she recognized one of her move adapted by Alisha to fit her grip on her lance. She was holding her voice, wanting to scream Alisha name in encouragement. Only the situation was tight, the fight was hard and deadly, not the time to be frivolous.

Her breath heavy, Alisha gave everything to Maltran not giving an inch and the fight intensified as Alisha grew confident.

She knew that Maltran knew of her fighting style by heart, just like she knew Maltran's because she was the one who taught her. Her former teacher face was a mask of concentration but Mikleo could tell she was displeased by Alisha resistance.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly slipped, having forgotten of Alisha's puddle of blood on the ground. It was just a subtle flinch, something someone else would have missed with how fast Maltran regained her grip but for someone knowing her intimately like Alisha it was an opportunity.

Alisha's blade slashed thought Maltran chest, ripping the fabric protecting her until the white  of her corset was strained dark with blood. Maltran breathed in then out, holding her clothes together as Alisha pointed the end of her blade at her chin.

Then tilting her head toward the ground, her hair obscuring her face, Maltran laughed. "You became strong without me to make sure you would stay at your place."

Alisha seemed perturbed for a second but she adjusted her grip, not biting to Maltran bait. She still had weapon in hand after all.

"Do you yield?"

Maltran smile was a vicious grimace, "Let me show you my master gift first."

Thunder clashed, Alisha barely escaping the purple lightning that struck where Maltran was a moment ago.

Mikleo felt it in his bone, in his core, the raw power suddenly emerging and malevolence, malevolence so strong and unexpected that he doubled over and clutched at his stomach nearly vomiting from the assault. He breathed carefully to regain his footing, Sorey hand squeezing his biceps.

Lailah was trembling beside him, chest rising and falling with the strain malevolence put on her, "She was hiding so much of it." She commented.

But malevolence wasn't the only thing Maltran was hiding until now. The lance in her hand was transformed, shrouded in dark violet sky as the blade seemed to have been extracted from a Dragon spine.

Mikleo shook, bile menacing to rise in his throat even after he should already have adjusted to the malevolence level. His eyes landed on Sorey face, looking for purchase. The green lights were already giving an unhealthy glow to his skin but now Sorey was ashen, disbelief darkening his eyes. Mikleo wanted to reach toward him, forget everything else and just hide in Sorey arm, drown in is scent and in his conforming presence.

The Dragoon wings at her back were beating gently, making her hoover above the ground. Her vest and armor had been replaced by the scaly bulk of an unmistakable Dragoon armor, violet with sky blue accents and a green gem at the center. The purple dragon headband on her forehead had the shape of a small crown parted her hair away from her face.

Nothing could hide the madness in Maltran eyes anymore as she lunged at Alisha.

Alisha may have protested but Rose and Sorey were already engaging Maltran back, Rose's black wing carrying her before Alisha was impaled. The backlash of two Dragoons colliding created a strong wing that send Alisha down, her limp body sliding on the marble.

Mikleo moved on autopilot, barely registering Lailah voice that told him that Alisha needed healing as they reached her. He was still shaking, unable to concentrate on a proper art when he healed her, the job half down.

Biting her lips, Lailah warm healing hart helped Alisha eyes regain focus. She looked at Mikleo, her hand rising to touch his shoulder in support.

He was afraid, so afraid, a desperation like no one making him ill. He was trembling so hard, ashamed of the bitterness, the resentment, the frustration growing inside him. Mikleo had enough of this cruel game of fate. He wanted answer, he needed answer but they kept getting nothing, nothing but a pipe dropped by a malevolent fox, nothing but this woman using Gramps precious treasure to fight them!

"It means nothing, Mikleo !"

Sorey's call pierced the haze Mikleo had set on his mind without meaning to. Raising his head, the sight of Sorey adorning his white Dragoon armor, airborne, sword pushing back against Maltran lance, Mikleo could breathe. In and out, in and out, his own Dragoon didn't respond yet. He shook his head. How could Sorey still denies that their Gramps must have-?

Jaw clenching as he pushed back hard, Sorey continued to encourage him, "We would have known it if they killed him! You know it! If they did something to him we'll save him!"

Yes he was right, the earth would have been moved by the loss of an old and powerful Seraph, the Earth Pulse would have cried. Gramps told them it would.

His grip on his staff tightened, beside him Alisha rose up on unsteady legs. The throne room was too large, the ceiling too high for them to follow the Dragoons' fight. They could only observe as Rose was pushed back violently.

Alisha screamed as Rose was struck by Maltran lance. The blade end was lodged between Rose shoulder guard and her chest piece. She was pulling hard on it trying to dislodge before it before it pierced her flesh.

Then Maltran sneered, rising on of her hand. A sudden flash of purple lit the room just as Maltran used her own lance  as pole to channel magic lighting right into Rose's unprepared body.

 Screaming her pain, Rose had gone slack before Sorey could do anything, already plummeting toward the ground as her armor dissolved into shadows. But Sorey was fast, adjusted to his wings like they had always been there. The lightning striking him was nothing like Gramps when he was angry at him. Even though his muscles were a bit stiff from the residual energy in his nerve, he caught Rose middle and ended her fall before she broke her neck. Maltran was on him the next moment.

Mikleo didn't know he could make a column of water so high but apparently, it worked when Sorey was involved. Maltran dive was deviated and Sorey could lower Rose on the ground before resuming the battle closer to the ground.

Lailah's fire papers lit up the room like fire ball dancing around her, and she was the fire sprit stirring them on. The deluge of fire on Maltran surprised her, raising her lance in defense she backed away from Rose and Sorey.

Healing Rose was easier than Alisha when his mind weren't in such a jumble, and she quickly blinked awake, flinching and complaining all the while. It was a relief, telling Mikleo that she was relatively unharmed. She seemed to calm down only after Alisha started checking on her as well

"We need to use the armatus !"

Her voice straining under effort, Mikleo knew that Lailah couldn't hold this level of fire arte much longer. But Sorey was a new Dragoon, still unused to his powers and ability, letting him go alone face Maltran would result on an unfair fight.

The armatus, Lailah had explained to them was simple in theory, it only needed a Shepherd Dragoon and a Seraph Dragoon. It coupled their powers into one, granting the Shepherd the use of one Dragoon divine artifact. A weapon that could slay the gods according to Lailah.

But Sorey was the only Dragoon still fighting against Maltran. He was tiring quickly too, the Dragoon Spirit visibly draining him.

Mikleo closed his eyes, searching for the song, the call of water inside his soul, that link connecting him to the Great Tree roots. Nothing. He still couldn't hear his spirit.

"My Dragoon spirit is not battle ready."

He swore internally, cursing after that unreliable, volatile Spirit. What use was that power if he couldn't use it at will? Well, it was even written on the Celestial Records that the Great Lords fortune was hard to master having a will on their one that went beyond human and Seraph comprehension, but that was no excuse. Mikleo needed to turn, now!

Lailah answer came a little unsure, "I'm but, I haven't used my spirit in centuries." Her voice pitched up at the end.

Her concern was genuine. One single mistake could result in death. Dragoon was an immense power; it was only fair it came with downside. Mikleo bit is lips, Lailah was distressed, and clearly she dreaded using that power again. Lailah was silently asking for Mikleo not to put her through that. Even so, she had admitted that her spirit was ready meaning she was battling with herself.

"Please Lady Lailah. Mast-…Maltran has gone mad, we must stop her." Alisha pleading voice seemed distant over Sorey grunts of exertion and Maltran taunt.

 As Lailah lifted her eyes, looking at Sorey blade slashing the air only to be met with a clever spear, Mikleo could see her will and determination setting, Lailah would be doing it.

Bright red flame erupted from her chest making her yelp at the sudden surge of power. Lailah armor was a beautiful lotus flower of fire, reminding of her dress. Her chest was covered in a bulky red plate with back and gold enlightenments, her pant was black but her armored belt trailed behind her in white tails engraved in red. The Dragoon Stones adorned her in green and orange. The glass of her feather was the color of flames in a hearth, a light transparent red with blue and orange outline. Her hair was held up by the same pin she always wore but it was now glowing with green gems, the length was a braided bun on the back of her head.

Gloved fingers held up Fire pipers turned sharp and deadly, Dragons scales answering to her will.

However, she was breathing hard, her face twisted in pain as sweat ran down her cheek, she was holding her Dragoon form together but it was costing her, Sorey unable to provide enough manna for the both of them.

"Call my true name, Sorey !"

Maltran retaliated at her call, scowling as she called on lightning bolt after lighting bold sending them from her lance as she pursued Sorey. Then Sorey looked at Lailah, lips trembling as his green eyes lit up.

Lailah had never told them her true name, a sacred secret for Seraphim, something precious not to be shared lightly. Something only family and true love should know. Mikleo gulped as he watched Sorey struggle.

Then he heard it, resounding in his head, shared between them all.

"Fethmus Mioma !"

Mikleo lost his breath as Lailah turned into red light, it found Sorey and he changed in a flurry of manna as red as Lailah spirit. His white Dragoon armor was replaced by a lighter tighter fitting armor of white scales, gleaming like diamond with a reddish twinge. Golden scale was treaded through it. Sorey's hair was now a long trail of blond flying behind him held up in a ponytail by two large red feathers, his earing had turned red too. His wings were attached to his back by gold engraved supports their glass feather a transparent blue with red highlight.

This suit of armor was so light compared to the usual bulk of normal Dragoon armor, hugging Sorey chest and arms, not barring any inch of skin but all the same it was as if saying to the enemy, You would never been able to even get close to touch it.

 

The green of his pupil had turned lava red when he glanced at Mikleo searching purchase as he went through an unfathomable experience. Sorey's chest heaved when he caught back his breath, Mikleo expression was of utter amazement, a flood of blood rushing though his ear and stealing any coherent thought out of his mind.

Somewhere on the deepest part of his mind he heard himself say that he couldn't wait trying the armatus with Sorey.

The weight of the enormous two handed blade seemed to fall into Sorey hands all at once. Mikleo swore the silver white of the blade reflected Lailah face before the sword caught on fire.

Maltran eyes were mad before, now they were crazed, red vein surging into the white. She was rushing toward Sorey before he could catch his bearing and start fighting her with this new power.

Her spear was her body's extension pointing right toward Sorey's heart. She spiraled, gaining momentum before falling upon him like a shrike pinning its prey. She screamed in her battle rage.

Sorey lifted the blade as high as he could, slashing the air in a circle all around him.

"Flamberge !"

The arte was given birth two, echoes of Lailah and Sorey twined voice and the searing heat of a wave of flame burned though the throne room. It was too late for Maltran to avoid it. She could only brace herself in defense before she disappeared between the scorching flame.

Her pained scream was tainted with fear, not stopping before the flame had receded. She was still groaning when she fell to her knee on the ground, her armor disappearing in an array of static spark. She was looking at the ground breathing hard but still trying to rise and fight as her legs kept trembling and refused to support her.

Sorey too had landed back on the ground, the armatus dissipated and he fell on his behind, utterly exhausted, Lailah beside him was winded but was standing up.

"She… she wasn't purified."

Sorey said, sounding so sorry it seemed to hurt him.

Lailah shook her head, "She is too far gone."

Alisha moved, going toward Maltran her own lance gripped tightly between her fingers. She stood before her former teacher her face impassible but eyes betraying her turmoil when she looked at her mentor like this, defeated, struggling uselessly to poor her hatred upon them.

"This is the end Maltran. This war is ending now."

At Alisha's word, Maltran seemed to calm down, her hair obscuring her face anew she started to let out a low chuckle. Mikleo busy making sure Sorey ate the Apple Gel he gave to him suddenly turned his eyes back toward them, he shiver running down his back.

"Silly girl. I always hated that about you. It can only end in one way."

No one could have anticipated Maltran next move. She had grabbed the blade of Alisha spear tugging sharply on it to make Alisha lose her balance before running herself through with his.

"No !"

Her lips strained with the red of her blood Maltran hissed as she plunged the blade further into her abdomen, Alisha trembling hand trying to stop her and reclaim her weapon. Her eyes where unfocused as she met Alisha's.

"What you must learn now lies in the future not in the past." She told Alisha.

Alisha completely froze when Maltran weakly lifted her free hand to touch her hair, "Maltran." She breathed out.

"Don't let Lunarre make use of the Moon gem…they left to the west to Tiberoa."

The woman was growing weaker, her breath labored as she slipped on the ground held by Alisha. Sorey opened his mouth before Mikleo could do anything about it.

"What of the Violet Dragoon Spirit? Our Gramps was its guardian yet you…"

Though his voice had been gentle, Maltran pain seemed to increase and the gentle light of Mikleo healing art could do nothing to alleviate it, her wound to deep, and the malevolence too strong for it to work properly.

"They…know everything. Go with her and find out…"

The way she suddenly exhaled, her eyes still open, took everyone by surprise. Alisha had to let go hand step back as shadow claimed Maltran lifeless body. In the end she was consummated by the very darkness residing into her heart.

The group stood in referent silence after the throne room was left in the everlasting moon glow shining through the stained glass.

Then Alisha turned toward the other, her face set into hardened determination she touched her heart.

"I'm going to Tiberoa, I can't leave the Moon Gem into Lunarre hand!"

Then Rose stepped toward her, "Lunarre was one of mine, I can't let Dezel murder go unpunished. I'm pursuing Lunarre. "

Sorey looked at Mikleo, unsure about everything. Encasing himself in his own arm, Mikleo wanted some time away from the human word, he wanted some time to think. But here, now they were choosing their path. Sorey had made his choice, Mikleo could tell. Just like him he wanted answer, Lunarre was somehow liked to their Gramps disappearance.

"I may know nothing about why Symonne took interest in me or why I could hear that Vyrage voice but… I think…" His voice wavered but as Mikleo got closer to him his shoulder straitened, "I want to demand Lunarre answer."

Though his neck was a bit stiff, Mikleo nodded bumping shoulder with Sorey, "We make him answer." Gramps name was left unsaid between them, but it was there.

Lailah eyes shone as she clapped her hand together, "That's mean my journey isn't over either. I still need to know what his making the malevolence levels rising up again."

"I guess it's mean we are traveling together a little bit longer."

Zaveid voice seemed to boom though the large room as he finally rejoined the group. Mikleo wanted to sermon him on how he came too late to the fight but Zaveid yelped in pain before he could open his mouth.

He was speared by an umbrella, Edna behind him looking bored as hell.

"You all are now my appointed servant in my quest to find my brother."

Mikleo didn't stop the groan from leaving his mouth, massaging his temple as the inevitable moment when Sorey happily welcomed Edna into their group happened.

A gentle shine caught their gaze, stopping the group discussion as a small object fell from the air. It clattered against the marble floor rebounding and rolling before stopping shy of Alisha's fit.

The violet stone was shining albeit a bit dimly, flickering when Alisha picked it up.

"Do you hear it's song?" Lailah asked.

Closing her eyes, Alisha listened before shaking her head, "It's like a faint distant wind."

"Well," Lailah touched her cheek, "Dragoon spirits does have a mind of her own. This one has chosen you….yet it seems you are unable to use its power."

But Alisha smiled at the lightning Dragoon Spirit in her hand, "No, I understand. It just wants to make sure I'll answer to my master last wish." She lifted her head, turning back to the stained glass window behind the throne, "I will, master Maltran."

 

END OF DISK ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I'm hoping to know about your reaction too. The fight scene are hard to write so I can only hope that I made a decent job.  
> Thanks for all who left kudos, it makes me really happy everytime I receive notification.


	20. Their star

PART II : The Red Fox Shadow

 

 

The first thing that hit Rose when they entered Fletz, the capital city of Tiberoa, was the town brightness. Everything was just so bright. The sun was bright, a ball of fire pouring heat over their head after days of travel on an interminable moor. Every wall was painted a bright white to reflect the harsh sun, protecting the inside of its rays. Seeing the city from afar was like looking at a jewel shinning over the horizon.

As she had predicted, Sorey and Mikleo had opened their book as soon as the wagon stopped in the middle of the main street. They started to owe and awe at the peculiar architecture town, the different form of the house were centuries of trial to finally archive the perfect form that will preserve from the heat, staying cool on this inside but also warm in the winter months. The lower part of the houses walls were adorned with blue mosaic tiles and the top had many small windows and round roof. There was also lots of greenery, the proximity of water allowing people to tent to small garden and vegetable patch.

Fletz castle stood tall into the northern part of the town atop a cliff, round blue roof scintillating in the afternoon sun.

Rose once heard that Tiberoan and particularly people from Fletz were fascinated by stars and astronomy and it reflect on the town decoration. Stars of all shape and size were all over the place.

The main street was crossed by a small river, its water controlled by the wall of a channel that cut the city neatly.

Edna was the first to walk toward the first bridge she could find, a footbridge whit blue tiled wall and gold railing. Even though her open umbrella was providing shade, she didn't step out from the large shadows that a nearby building projected over the street.

"I hear from the guard that the surrounding area his suffering from repeated raid from a Bandits guild. Patrol at night had been reinforced and this close the main gate"

Eguille voice attracted Rose attention as he reported the warning to her. She frowned as she helped him unload some crate from the back of the wagon. She hummed in thought,

"I guess it would be a bad idea to sleep outside, let's hope we'll be able to rent a room for everyone."

"I wouldn't mind a bed. And a bath."

It was Mikleo talking. Rose smiled at him. Who would have though a mountain boy could be so polished? Even though they had battled against the harsh sun for a while Mikleo had stubbornly refused to let go of one layer of cloth, his jacket still closed tight against the column of his throat. Sorey was down to his undershirt and Rose had removed her vest, even Alisha had opened her shirt a little. It must be feeling sweaty and gross.

"Meebo is about to evaporate." Edna said never looking away from the stream of water under her feet.

"Stop with that surname!"

Edna responded but Rose stopped listening after that, rolling her eyes, it was too hot to find any amusement there.

Edna had taken this habit of calling Mikleo little lord Mikleo, meebo for short and every time it didn't fell to rill Mikleo on. But after days of sitting close to them in a small wagon as they traveled, Rose was not as entertained as she was at first. She looked for Sorey, wanting to make him intervene before things could progress too far.

"Come on Mikleo, let's go drink something fresh. Hey maybe they have ice cream somewhere here."

With his hand around Mikleo shoulders, Sorey diverted his attention away from Edna's tease before Rose could ask him for it and she mouthed a quite thank you to the great lord. Mikleo didn't protest, literally melting against Sorey shoulder as he tried to push him away and inadvertently showing just how much he really was affected by the heat.

"Hey wait! Let's go look for a tavern guys!" Zaveid joined them, making happy gesture with his hand at the prospect of alcohol.

Taking a gulp out of her canteen, Rose was reminded by the nonexistent taste of water that she wouldn't mind a fresh beer as well. Ah, but there still was some work to do, she had to go to the market place and see if she could install the Sparrow Feather there. Her eyes wandered toward Alisha as she was conversing with Talfryn, smiling and insisting that she could help. Maybe they could go together.

Lailah exchanged a look with her before looking back at the boys wandering farther away.

"I better go look after them before Zaveid manage to get them drunk," Her long ponytail moved with the shake of her head, then she smiled at Rose, "I wish good luck on your date with Alisha."

Rose spit her drink, chocking on the water in her windpipe as Lailah trotted toward the boys.

When Rose looked toward the footbridge, Edna was looking right back at her, face blank but eyes smiling. A silence passed before she opened her mouth

"Once, a Normin told me there was a weird water Seraph fascinated by plants living here. I'm going to go meet her."

She didn't even let Rose the chance to answer, if there was something to say. It was easy to forget that Edna wasn't as young as she looked. She was very independent and was traveling on her own before Zaveid convinced the group to welcome her. Rose frowned turning toward her guild as they cooled themselves in the shade before turning toward Alisha.

"Do I even know what a Normin is?"

* * *

At this time and hour of the days, finding a market place still thriving with activity and clients was a pleasing sight to Rose. People were mingling about conversing with merchants from all around Tiberoa.

There was quite a display of good, through food to clothes and kitchen utensils. The sun was hot and shining atop their heads but the market place was well shaded. The market place was situated in a small round square, a blue mosaic representing the travelers Wind Rose shinning between the white pavements.

Most of the permanent shops have a smaller stands outside their buildings to go with the non-permanent merchants who came especially for market day, it was a small space and all the available spaces looked to have been taken. Rose sighed because she had hoped for the Sparrow feather to install a stand and sell some of theirs goods, but she it was obvious they won't be able to today.

She looked at the guard on the market place far end, a large dark skinned man standing before a winding set of stair. It was easy to guess it led to the infamous Twin Castle, residence of Tiberoa Royal family. Granted, if that hulking guard could be convinced to move, Rose could have asked and audience with the king just to be able to sell some of her mabo curry buns here.

Shrugging Rose eyes, deviated toward Alisha. The Princess's presence beside her was her reminder of more pressing mater. Even so it didn't mean that she couldn't look out and try to find some rare goods and items that caught her eyes. A capital city was the ideal place for finding the most exotic thing she knew she could have sell at a great price in, especially if her travels with the other Dragoons was to be pursued in time.

The man that was busy talking to that same guard suddenly ran toward the middle of the small market place, brutally interrupting Rose train of thought

"Dammit! Prince Sergei is here everyone!"

Frowning, Rose looked at Alisha who returned her confused expression. The man intervention put the market into uproar. People where running around, and merchant fussed behind their stall.

"It's too sudden!" gasped a woman beside Rose.

A man uttered small apologies as he knocked into Alisha in his haste to leave the market, followed by his children. Alisha looked concerned, only Rose look made him cower and haste in his attempt to flee.

The guard cleared his throat loudly bringing back some semblance of calm before he moved aside. Behind him a poised man was climbing down the stairs.

The prince Sergei it seemed was a large man with short brown hair and a small neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a red doubled lined in silver his clothe where in obvious contrast with the town people speaking of its wealth and high statue, his fairer skin stood out. A large silver white plume was protruding from his cloth adorning his right shoulder.

He had an air on his face that Rose didn't like. Alisha seemed to want to go talk to him before reluctantly holding back herself as she remembered that she wasn't here on her kingdom behalf or on some diplomatic mission.

"I was so young last time King Strelka's family visited Bale, I barely remember him." She told Rose.

The prince stopped in the middle of the market place, the small crowd surrounding him at a respectful distance as he scowled at them. Putting his hand on his hips he looked around with a displeased air around him, brow furrowed in a grimace. Silence fell around him, the Tiberoan anticipating the Prince's talk.

"I heard somebody say 'Dammit' who said that ?"

Whispers answered him. The town people quietly talking among themselves. Prince Sergei clicked is tongue in annoyance and walked close to the man before him. The man cowered in fear, looking down as the prince glared icy dagger at him. The prince muttered something to him before turning his attention toward a child. The child nearly started crying at the Prince prying eyes before his mother hid him behind her dress.

Sergei squared his shoulders, "I'm the Prince of this country ! You shall show me respect!" he asserted.

His attitude was the worst, Alisha looked at him apathetically and Rose was torn between disgust and resignation, sometime rich people were just like that.

Alisha held here head down as people from the market place observed as the prince moved toward a few stall seemingly appeasing the merchandise. He was inspecting a red apple, brow stills scrunched in distaste as a young woman approached him carefully.

The long lavender robe she wore was not hiding the roundness of her belly, her hand protectively put on top, and she held showed respect to her prince before addressing to him.

"Excuse me your highness, I-would you do me the honor of naming my soon-to-be born baby?"

She looked so happy asking her prince, her eyes lighting up as he looked away from his purchase to acknowledge her. Even pushed her away slowly, but not in care for her pregnant state because from the scrunching of his nose, everyone could tell just how disgusted he was.

"I don't think so. Children such a pain."

The future mother hands covered her mouth and her shoulder shook, "But-"

"You are disgusting, crying is so unsightly. Stop it."

But the mother couldn't hold her sob just like that, and no one in the crowd moved to do something.

"Since my husband was killed by bandits… this, this baby is everything I have left." Her voice was so quiets but the market place was so solemnly silent that it almost echoed.

Rose made her knuckle crack wanting to punch something so bad. This time it was Alisha hand on her elbow that stopped her even though she looked mildly shocked.

"He is a Prince, we cannot risk a diplomatic incident." She whispered.

"He is a prick." Rose whispered back.

"I' m not responsible for those bandits attack." The prince answered, crossing his hand over his chest, then with a dismissive gesture he added, "You bore me."

Without minding her he turned back toward the stairs leading to the castle retreating inside. The guard regained his place in front of the gate. It took some second after that for the town's people to process what just happened, someone stepping out to comfort the crying woman. Activity resumed as if they were used to such a display.

Alisha looked very thoughtful as she told Rose, "Was this man really Prince Sergei? From what I remember he was really sweet and chivalrous… Even in Bale people talk about him in such terms. I hope…" she clutched her upper harm before smiling at Rose. "Never mind. I often forget that you are a Sheperd too, you would have felt it if Malevolence was involved."

Rose nudged Alisha playful, "I don't really correspond to the image you have of a shepherd right?  Sorey can stand in the light, the shadows suit me better."

Alisha looked a bit pained at that, but she eventually nodded agreeing with Rose, she inclined her head, "Should we start to ask around if someone saw Lunarre?"

She left Alisha wandering between the late shoppers and the merchants, going on the other side to start asking. Her eyes settled on the stand before the jewelry shop. They were selling the cheaper stuffs outside but the glint of a particular necklace had her wandering closer to it.

The bubbly girl behind the stall welcomed her with enthusiasm. "Oh, Good Afternoon miss. Something caught your eyes? If, I may, you have the most enticing red hair I ever seen."

Rose tried hard not to blush, the girl enthusiasm and sincerity going right to the point but she could fell heat gathering on her cheek. From what Rose had seen, most of Fletz habitant had dark skin and dark hair, and it was now wonder the merchant girl had interest in Rose most remarkable feature.

"I know exactly the type of stone that would embellish them!" she held to Rose a pair of citrine earrings, the stone cut in star shape.

Rose barely held her snort, that girl almost had her, she seemed to be was quite the seller, one that she wouldn't mind working for her guild. It wasn't every day that someone could nearly convince her to by something on a whim.

The girl continued to talk, complimenting the stone property and its matching to Rose complexion and hair but her charm was dispelled completely when Rose attention wandered back to Alisha.

The Princess was milling about, asking passerby about Lunarre and the nerds Gramps.

"Actually, I wasn't looking to find something for myself."

The merchant girl voice took a knowing tone after she followed Rose's glance. Now she wasn't trying very hard to sell anything.

Rose eyes lingering on Alisha a bit longer, watching her closely as she smiled and talked animatedly with people that never met her before. Yet, something was wrong in the way people responded to Alisha.

She wasn't pressing them in her manner and Rose knew how polite she was and it wasn't that the people seemed unhappy to respond, rather there was a sort of wariness in them. Whit the scene the Prince made earlier it was quite understandable but Rose knew it was something else and it irked her that she couldn't put her finger on it.

It was like they weren't willing to trust that stranger however sweet she was. Rose looked harder. Alisha's stance, Alisha clothes, Alisha armor…

Then it her. She nearly slapped her forehead for how it was obvious and how she could have prevented it.  Alisha was still wearing her full armor gear, transparent greaves catching the sunlight as she moved. She was still clearly adorning a crest from Basil in her back,, nothing that those people were familiar with. It was normal for them to be wary of a knight from another country suddenly parading their streets.

A brilliant idea formed in Rose head, her fist hitting her palm as she made the decision that would put the people in Alisha good grace. That harder part would be to convince Alisha to go along with her.

She turned back toward the jeweler, a cattish smile spreading her lips "Say, do you have those in red garnet?"

* * *

The first bite of ice cream was a delight exploding on Sorey palate. He hummed in bliss before removing the spoon from his mouth when he spotted narrowed violet eyes looking back at him. Only when he turned his head to look back at Mikleo he only met blinking eyes looking at him in confusion as Mikleo brought one spoonful of vanilla ice cream to his own mouth, his expression neutral as he took in the taste.

He may have imagined Mikleo harsh expression after all.

Sorey took another bite, this one not feeling as good as the first. "It taste good but it can't compare to the one you make, Mikleo."

This time Sorey couldn't have imagined the glint of pride that flashed though Mikleo's eyes as the corner of the seraph lips lifted.

"I guess vanilla extract may be harder to find in such arid region."

Mikleo looked at his ice cream in thought. Sorey nodded, also noticing that the vanilla taste was not as strong as when it would be Mikleo making it. He truly was an expert in making frozen desert and Sorey smiled as he remembered being the happy tester of Mikleo baking experiment back in Elysia.

Still this ice cream was really refreshing or maybe it was the tavern atmosphere but Sorey was really feeling relaxation set in his bones. He might have been the one evaporating after all. The green stone booth they were sitting on was too large; he suddenly had the urge to sit closer to Mikleo.

The heat it made it uncomfortable to hug or to touch for too long since some time after they left Serdio. Even in the nights on the moor Mikleo often pried himself away from Sorey arms because he was still too hot.

The tavern temperature was feeling nice, the sun passing though small glass window never enough to make the place as stifling as it was outside. The glass ceiling light was concentrating a beam of sunlight to enlighten the whole room with smaller stay shaped beams.

There was a round table in the middle, currently unoccupied. Round shelves were filled with colorful bottle of all kind of beverage. Also there was astronomy and stars themed decoration. Sorey was pretty sure that was a miniature astrolabe in front of them

This time Mikleo didn't push Sorey away as he slid closer on the both their hips touching and their arms brushing. He sighed in contentment, realizing just how much he had been touch starved.

His lips brushed Mikleo cheek and Sorey felt all his worry dispel. Having Mikleo accept his affections still felt new, an impossible dream after years of imagining how it would feel and never act on it. That why Mikleo pushing him away constantly made him fear that he could lose that. That Mikleo had grown tired of him after all.

He was glad Mikleo proved him wrong as Sorey felt his lips shift into a smile.

They soon resumed their conversation about legends on Tiberoa and information they could gather from the Celestial record. Zaveid voice boomed from time to time as he chatted animatedly with the only waitress, Lailah chastising him as she too talked with the woman. The proprietor behind his bar was casting weird looks at them, remaining the waitress to attend other client as well.

They were the only four customer however, so the waitress continued to ignore him to talk to with Zaveid and Lailah.

Mikleo was pointing at the obvious similitude between Bale architecture and Fletz as Sorey took note in his own notebook, arguing that some of Mikleo's observations were rather far-fetched because Fletz was a very few similitude with Bale just like Elysia was nothing like Kazas. At the end, they both admitted that Kazas was the unique one anyway.

It was only when Sorey reached for his discarded pencil that he noticed a round white paw extended toward his notebook. He looked up to meet the roundest cat he ever saw, its round shape looking very soft and petable.

It was wearing yellow bandanna around its neck, a yellow diamond shaped marking was on its forehead between two black dots shaped like eyebrow. Or maybe it was eyebrows? Sorey couldn't be sure.

Mikleo had stopped talking too, having registered the cat presence as it observed the both of them with large eyes.

"It's rare, seeing a human so openly close with a seraph. We are few seraphim living in Fletz but we barely mingle with humans on a daily basis"

The cat told them, her voice sounding like a wizened older woman. Of course she was a seraph, even though non-human looking seraphim were even fewer than human looking seraphim, Sorey knew they existed.  Even though he grew up with seraph first time meeting one that looked like a cat. Now that he paid attention to it, he could even feel the calmness of her domain, the great tree roots connected to her.

"We were told that often." Mikleo responded.

The cat seemed to smile, the corner of her split lip lifting as her eyes gave a slow blink, and her short tail gave one jerk. "Hum, it's nice. Says, are boys like you interested in stars?"

Mikleo and Sorey shared a glance, searching the other for approbation. Sorey was looking at Mikleo with pleading eyes wanting to know what the cat wanted to tell them, but Mikleo eyes were sharp reminding him that they should get back on their mission soon.

Sorey's eyes pleaded, Mikleo's eyes glared. There was no winning this because Sorey knew Mikleo was right. He sighed in resignation.

"Study of stars sound wonderful, but maybe another time? We are actually looking for a man called Lunarre. He is pale faced and have long brownish hairs,"

And he may be implicated with Gramps disappearance but Sorey couldn't just tell her that.

The cat seemed rather displeased at that, her fur ruffling a bit on her back. "A 'man' ? Are you more interested in a man than stars?" she shook her round head, her small hear flicking.

Mikleo looked really afflicted by her disappointment, "You have no tact, Sorey."

Sorey surreptitious tickle under the table made Mikleo body jerk as he stifled down the sound nearly going  past his lips, a deserved punishment because Mikleo was the one that dissuaded him to listen to the cat.

The cat laughter sounded like a purr mixed with a mewl, "I was just kidding. You should have seen your face!"

"Well, isn't that Lady Morgrim !"

Zaveid exclamation gathered everyone attention as he approached Sorey and Mikleo's booth, Lailah beside him.

Morgrim reaction was to hide her face between her front paw, letting out a distressed mewl, "I was hoping he wouldn't notice me," she told them discreetly, "As long as it's female this man would hit on anyone," taking a glance between her paw she considered Zaveid, "Maybe a few male as well."

Mikleo was shaking with repressed laughter against Sorey, Morgrim started to clean her hear acting nonchalantly as Lailah greeted her.

"Nice to meet you miss Morgrim. I'm Lailah"

Morgrim inclined her head respectfully.

"Hey, I heard you were talking about Lunarre ? We had no luck with the waitress but maybe a wizened seraph like you would know something, right."

Zaveid was leaning toward her, his elbow propped against the table as his hand supported his head. It seemed like an uncomfortable position, but he was eyes to eyes with Morgrim and there was no more places on the booth after Lailah sat down.

"Lunarre you said. If old Morgrim didn't hear about him he probably isn't into this town."

"We probably just missed him." Lailah reassured before dejection could find them.

"Yeah, maybe we should look into the next town." Mikleo tried.

Nodding Lailah added, "That would be Donau. We should get there tomorrow."

"Oh, he won't be able to go too far, all the arbor are closed because of the Bandits. Young scums I would gave a piece of my mind if I was a thousand years younger."

"You are just as lovely as you were a thousand years ago."

When it came to ignore Zaveid, Morgrim should have gotten a price. She turned her attention back toward Sorey, "Now you have some time to learn what you want to know about stars, right?"

Sorey looked sheepish, his eyes darting toward Mikleo. The water seraph jaw was a little slack when he understood that Morgrim was aware of the content of their exchanges all along. She really was wise. It was so much like something like Gramps would do that Sorey felt his heart constrict.

Breathing deeply he shoved that main away to look back at Mikleo, resuming his pleading look. This time though, Mikleo sighed in defeat.

"I guess it won't hurt if we can learn something."

Lailah had a dreamy look toward the astrolabe on the shelve, "Stars are fascinating. A fire so huge they are seen from miles away never to be extinguished and they have different colors and shape and size too."

Morgrim short hear perked happily, "You seem well versed already," she let out a sigh though her nose, "Unfortunately, I don't know more than you seem to know even though I like talking about it." tilting her head on the side she seemed to smile again, "You know what! I'll introduce to someone you like."

Lailah leaned closer her interest picked, Sorey imitated her and the three looked about to share a secret with Morgrim. She stood up on her paw, "There is an astronomer next door named Masedra. He really is an expert. He is crazy about the Moon that Never Sets. I think he would tell you us a lots about interesting things."

The shiver that passed through Mikleo concerned Sorey, turning back toward him he asked, "Are you feeling alright ?"

Mikleo jaw tensed and Sorey knew he was about to lie, "I'm fine. I just ate too much ice cream."

Frowning, Sorey looked at the empty bowl beside him, it was finished some time ago, "Tell me if something bother you, remember." He squeezed Mikleo arm in encouragement.

"Really ? The Moon that Never Sets? You mean that strange star in the sky that stay day and night ? We call usually call it the Everlasting Moon in Serdio." Lailah interest picked, she nearly jumped out of her seat to go find that astronomer.

"Yes. He is doing active research about the relationship between the moon and a monster called the Black Beast or Monster or the Reaper, I never remember that one."

This time Mikleo shiver made him clench his hand on top of the table, his finger digging into the wood, but Sorey interest was elsewhere, Morgrim having won his full attention.

"That should be really interesting."

"Want me to accompany you ? He will open up if I'm with you."

Morgrim had already jumped out of the table, trotting toward the tavern door. Lailah was already up and following her

"I'm curious, we can rejoin the other after, I'm sure it won't take too long." She told them, waiting for their response.

Zaveid shrugged and followed Morgrim outside. Catching Sorey arm as he stood up Mikleo looked at him, a struggle of feelings showing in his violet eyes. Waiting for him to voice his apprehension, Sorey put his hand on top of Mikleo's as he closed his eyes. He stood up before Sorey could open his mouth, gathering their belongings.

"I hope you know what you are putting us into. Oh but listening to crazy scientist theory never goes wrong, right?"

Eventually, the four of them rejoined Morgrim outside. It was already getting dark, the sky taking the colors of twilight. The cat was sitting in front of the closed door of the building just next to the tavern. It was a  small two story house with a round roof and a weird looking blue instrument on top. When the group approached she started mewing loudly.

The wood creaked as the door opened reveling a squinting old man behind. Blue and white stripped robe covered his small stature. He looked at the group before letting his eyes falling on Morgrim, he carefully pushed back his glass on top of its nose. His gray hair was covered by a small hat.

"It's you again, Morgrim."

"Can you let us inside ? My friends and I want to listen to your story about the Moon that Never Sets."

He looked at the group again, his eyes blinking at the enthused smile from Lailah and Sorey, the mild interest from Zaveid. Mikleo was stubbornly refusing to look back at him. Morgrim was getting impatient, her fur ruffling a bit as Masedra hummed in though.

"You never tire of hearing about it."

He sighed, gesturing for them to enter after him, "Get yourselves confortable, I need to fetch some materials."

The room was reminding Sorey of his own home, in worst. Thought it looked kind of ordered, it was a mess of trinket, pots and tools. Zaveid nearly tripped into a rope laying there. Masedra was climbing the ladder in the middle of the room and they could still here his voice as he continued to talk and mumble.

It became evident that Morgrim came here often as she quickly settled on top of a crate, forming a huge white ball as she nestled herself in a cushion.

"I hope she didn't bribe you into coming here," Masedra voice resonated, "She like stories and pressure me into telling her a lot. I guess refusing her pushed her to find clever means to force me to tell her stories."

Morgrim closed eyes and raised nose looked like an expression of smugness.

"It's not a bother at all." Sorey answered looking up at the ladder, "We really are interested by the Black Monster and the Moon that Never Sets."

"I have to confess that I'm getting interested too." Zaveid told an unwilling Mikleo, "Get me something to tell to impress the Ladies," he winked.

Lailah was about to retort something when Masedra climbed down the ladder with a book in hand.

"You certainly have peculiar interest. It's not everyday someone came here to learn about my research. Come on take a look at this."

After some seconds of hesitation, the four of them huddled together to look at the picture books that Masedra held open for them to see. Turning the pages slowly and looking up for their reaction he started to explain.

"In astronomy something like the Moon that Never Sets cannot exist."

Arms crossed over is chest Mikleo contradicted, "And yet it's here. Everyone with functioning eyes could see it."

"You are right," Masedra didn't take any offense in Mikleo's questioning, "Stars travel the skies by catching the wind of time. But this moon is unaffected by time. It never moves day or night, hence its name."

Posing his finger on the book he demonstrated them the course of the sun in the sky before pointing at the drawing of the moon underneath, the schema staying in the middle of the page. Then he turned the page showing them pictures of men and winged creature. Sorey back straitened when he recognized the picture.

"Those are representation of Hellion. We saw them in the ruins."

"It is usually how they are represented yes. Even though it's said magic allowed them to take many form." He allowed them some time to look at the book before resuming, "It's said that counting one hundred and eight years the Moon that never sets will glow red."

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Mikleo swallowed when Masedra turned the page, showing them a new representation of a blood red moon. Looking at him, Sorey took his distress for interest in the story.

"I remember Gramps telling us that the moon glow red after one hundred and eight year cycle, it's even mentioned in the Celestial Records. In some era there was a kind of ceremony that was forgotten."

Those words seemed to help Mikleo relax and leaned back toward the book, "I remember too."

"Well, the most common known legend that said that when a moon shadow will descend upon this earth to fill the world with holy bliss. However what we really have is…nothing but destruction and fear. The Black Monster."

This time it was Sorey turn to tense, "Does it really come every one hundred and eight year?" then he mumbled to himself, "Was it a red moon seventeen year ago?"

The next page had a drawing a black winged shadow depicted through flames with the moon glowing red on the upper part of the picture. Zaveid backed up a little, looking dubiously at the picture.

"Why a demon and not a blessing as the legend says? What does it mean? That is the mystery I'm still trying to resolve." Masedra resumed.

He closed the book, ending the story telling and looked at his interlocutors for any question.

"I never thought we would be able to get information about the Black Monster here." Sorey asserted.

It was really astounding after many infructuous trip to libraries in towns they visited. He looked back at Mikleo with a close lipped smile, they should have guessed those kind of information would travel through unwritten legends. He touched the spine of the Celestial Record attached to his belt. Now was still the time to write it down.

"Was it useful ?"

"Yes ! Don't you think so too, Mikleo ?"

Mikleo rolled his eyes, "As useful as knowing where does the Black Monster come from can be."

Fester looked pleased, petting a purring Morgrim beside him, "Very good. It is a pleasure to be helpful to young boys and a beautiful lady."

Lailah tilted her head casting a furtive glance at Zaveid, stifling the word "Young" behind her hand.

Bells rang, the noise echoing against the house walls. Masedra looked up toward the windows.

"Oh, I didn't notice it as gotten this late ! I have to hurry or I'll make the Prince wait !" Masedra turned toward the back of the house rummaging into some kind of makeshift desk. "It's hard to eat only being an astronomer in a town full of it. I'm acting as a governor for Prince Boris as well."

They watched him as he gathered some books before stopping in front of Lailah, "Oh, if you want to take a look at the Moon that Never Sets you can go upstairs and look through the telescope."

He shook Sorey and Zaveid hands before being ignored by Mikleo. He was about to take Lailah hand for a kiss when the toll of a bell rang again making him jump.

"Now, I'm heading to the castle."

The door closed behind him, leaving the group and Morgrim into a stupefied silence. Morgrim stretched on her cushion.

"Night as fallen. We should get back to the other to find an installment for the night."

Lailah was right and it was with a slightly lighter heart some of his question having found a start of an answer that Sorey bid goodnight to Morgrim. However there were new questions that Masedra prompted in him. There was that lingering tension in Mikleo's body that kept growing as the astronomer told the legend and his conjecture.

He wanted to comfort him, telling him it was okay to want to know about the monster that destroyed Camlann, but how could he do that when it felt like a lie?

It was weird, it prickled at something deep inside Sorey, yet he wanted, he needed to know. It was difficult to admit that he won't stop searching answers about the Black Monster even if it pained him.

 It was easier to tell himself that he would be able to stop if it hurt Mikleo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I you are still reading this I want to let you know that I taking part in the Soremik advent calendar. I don't have much free time to write wich mean this fic would be on hold for a while.


End file.
